Rediscovering the Swan
by Tsee85
Summary: Snarky loner Bella swan has always been Emmett's weird little sister. Can the handsome asshole, Edward Cullen bring her out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Rediscovering the Swan**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

I awoke to the sound of my extremely boisterous brother Emmett pounding on my door like a mad man.

_What the hell?_

I could have sworn I told him to simply knock on my door last night not bang it off the hinges.

"Bellaaaa!" He shouted through the door. Strangely sounding like Marlon Brando in A street car named desire.

I groaned loudly and jolted out of bed, thoroughly pissed. I grabbed my glasses from the night stand, put them on and forcefully pulled the door opened. My big bear of a brother stood there; smirking like the jack ass he is. He was wearing a red plaid button shirt and black jeans; seriously looking like a watered-down version of the brawny paper towel guy. He looked at me up and down; taking in my frazzled appearance. Then he chucked lightly.

"Why don't you just kick my fucking door down" I growled

His smirk grew impossibly wider, at my tone. He always loved to antagonize me.

"Are you angry with me, belly button?" He teased

I glared at him, angrily. He knew I hated that nickname. My grand mother Marie use to call me that when I was younger. I didn't mind it so much back then; but as I grew up the shit just got embarrassing. Seriously, who the hell wants to be called belly button at the age of thirteen? Anyway, I banned the name from being used but Emmett occasionally says it to piss me off.

"Fuck You" I said and slammed the door in his face.

"Be ready in fifteen" He shouted through the door.

Fifteen? I walked to my mirror and looked at the hay stack better known as my hair. I groaned. There's no way I'll be ready in fifteen minutes.

"Twenty," I shouted, running a brush through my tangled hair and putting on a pair of jeans at the same time.

_What can I say I'm a multi-tasker?_

"Alright swan, twenty. But you better have your skinny pale ass downstairs in twenty." He said with mock authority, sounding like a drill sergeant.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He maybe the worlds biggest kid and an even bigger douche, but he still my big brother and although I hate to admit it; I loved him to death. He was the only person I can count on. The only person who really cared.

"Yes sir, Yes sir" I shouted

He walked away from the door as I resumed dressing. I put on my black doc martens and a black band t-shirt. I tied the bottom in a knot since the weather was unusually warm. It was the middle of October and it still felt like September; not that I'm complaining. I hated the cold any way. I also hated the rain but unfortunately I can't do anything about that. I mean, Forks is the rainiest place in the continental U.S.

Once I finished dressing I trudged downstairs. I was exhausted. I was up all night studying. I had test in all my AP classes, which is English, history and biology. I seriously think all the teachers conspired against me. I mean, isn't it so fucking weird that the three most challenging classes on my schedule all have test. Call me crazy but that shit is just too much of a coincidence.

When I entered the kitchen I see Emmett seated at the table with a buffet in front of him. He had four pieces of toast, a big bowl of cereal, granola bar, a sliced orange and a tall glass of milk. I gaped at him even though this shouldn't surprise me. I mean, Emmett's fucking huge. I should expect his diet to be equally huge.

"Emmett, you really should consider getting a fucking job. I don't think Charlie makes enough to support your incessant eating habits" I said as I grab a granola bar from the shelf and poured me a glass of milk.

"I'm a growing boy little sis," he smirked, sporting a ridicules milk moustache "…and for your info I got a job," he smirked.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me you're going to be working at Newton's," I said wide eyed.

I seriously hated Mike Newton. He was a thorn in my ass. Emmett working at his parent's shop would not be fucking good.

He chuckled "Relax little sis, I'm not going to be working with you're boyfriend"

"Fuck you," I snapped.

"Aww sis, I love you too," he said as he devoured his food.

I flipped him the bird, washed out my glass and left the kitchen.

I walked down the hall, grabbed my green parka and back pack from the closet then put it on. Emmett came beside me and shrugged on his leather bomber jacket. He looked me over with distaste. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

_Here we go again_

Emmett hated the way I dressed. He said I dressed like I had an ever- lasting gift card from the local thrift shop; but I could care less. I liked the way I dressed. I was comfortable and the clothes fit my personality; bitchy and weird. His fashionista girlfriend Rosalie, who is the epitome of blond bomb shell, was always trying to convince me to wear stylish clothes, apply make-up and fix my hair; and I always respond by telling her 'go fuck yourself'.

"Got a problem, Hulk?" I arched an eyebrow daring him to insult me.

He lightly flicked my forehead and ran out of the house

_Ass_

I walked out the house and we hopped in his jeep. Then he pulled off.

"Yo sis today is going to totally kick ass," he said as he sped down the road.

I tightly gripped the seat, nervously. This jack ass seemed to have the need for speed.

"No, Charlie's going to totally kick your ass if you don't slow the fuck down. Now slow the fuck down" I demanded

The speed began to gradually reduce. I sighed in relief as my grip on the seat loosened.

"There. Are you happy now" He said

"Ecstatic," I replied "Now, Mr. Earnhardt. Why the hell are you so excited? "

"Haven't you heard? Two new students are coming to school today" He said

I rolled my eyes "Um, no. I don't really keep up with the gossip from the lame ass student body"

"Aww, C'mon sis, we're not lame. We fucking rock!" He pumped his fist in the air and I grabbed my seat nervously. If we die in a car accident, I'm going to come back from the dead and beat the shit out of his corpse.

"Whatever" I murmured

Emmett was really popular at our school. The girls drooled over him and the guy copied him. He was some-what of a god to the student body. They all looked up to him. He was also the star quarterback of our school's football team; The Spartans. He and his girlfriend Rosalie, who's a cheerleader by the way, ruled the school.

Me, on the other hand; I would be classified as a shadow. People rarely paid attention to me but I was always there. I was neither emo nor nerd; but I fit some where in between. I was a straight A student with no social life and a 'fuck you' attitude. I didn't really have friends just a few associates You know, people I speak to in passing or when I have to but other than that I'm pretty much a loner. Which I prefer anyway. I found the student body or 'Emmett's groupies' lame and fake. They were all full of shit; and like I always said I rather be by myself then around a bunch of phony motherfucker's.

The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence. I leaned back on the headrest and yawned.

_God, I can't wait until this day is over._

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until Emmett shook me awake.

"Bellaaaa!" he shouted, still shaking me.

"What the fuck Emmett," I pushed him on his shoulders "Are you trying to give me permanent brain damage?"

Emmett stopped shaking me and turned off his car.

"My bad, belly button. I just thought you should know, we're at school" He said

I glared at him "Great"

I looked out the window and we were indeed in the school parking lot.

Shit, I was tired. I just need at least one hour of sleep and I'll be o.k. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a nap or two in math and gym. God, I hope Mr. Miller is absent today.

When we got out of the jeep I immediately spot Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper walking toward us. Rosalie was cool but she was some-what of a bitch. Every girl in the school was scared of her. She took no shit and I liked that about her. When Emmett first began dating her we use to constantly go at it. She tried to intimidate me but I always put her ass in her place. Anyway, we became cool later on, because she respected the fact that I wasn't like those soft ass bitches that were scared shit-less of her. Now jasper; he was a strange motherfucker, and that says a lot coming from me the queen of strange. He looked exactly like Rosalie; in other words he was hot. I don't know what it is about him but he creeps me the fuck out. He's really quiet and he's always watching people. It's like he's trying to figure everyone out. Which doesn't make sense because I told him on more than one occasion 'Fuck them, their all lames' but he just kept watching and observing. After a while I said fuck it; if he wanted to fucking gawk at people like a psycho be my guest.

When they reached us, Rosalie jumped in Emmett's arms and they immediately began playing tongue twister. _Eww, like I want to see that disgusting shit_. Jasper stayed behind her and silently nodded his head in greeting. I nodded back and murmured 'weirdo' under my breath.

When Rosalie and Emmett finally broke apart. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Christ. I thought I was going to have to take a trip to the local church to get my eyes flushed with holy water" I said.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist and turned toward me

"Yeah, it figures you'd want to run to a church. You are after all a Virgin Mary"she smirked

That bitch. Taking jabs at me for still playing the V-card.

"O.k. so you want to talk biblical, huh. At least I'm classified as that Mary instead of the other," I retorted

Emmett and Rosalie cocked their eyebrows; clearly lost. Jasper, who stood behind them, was trying really hard to hide the grin on his face. He knew what I was talking about. I heard he's really into history and shit.

"Mary Magdalene" I said, hoping that they would get a clue.

They stood there dumbly; looking at me like I had a third head.

I huffed "Jesus fucking Christ! She was a prostitute…o.k., a whore, a slut, a skank, a hoe, an easy lay, a…"

"Are you calling my girl a hoe?" Emmett asked

"Ugh! Fuck it, I'm out of here. Shit, a girl can't even give a decent come back" I said as I stormed toward the school.

Rosalie chuckled "I love you too, Bells" she shouted.

I flipped her off "Bite me"

I quickly made my way through the crowds of students and entered Forks high. I ignored the giggles and snorts made by a group of girls I passed. Fuck them! Who cares what they think. Half of those bitches are going to end up trapped in this town, bare foot and pregnant with a baby daddy that's fucking their neighbor, anyway.

_Losers_

I had big dreams for myself. As soon as I graduate, which is in another year; I'm getting the fuck out of this town. I want to attend a university far from this shitty town. Maybe north western or Yale maybe Dartmouth; damned if I know. All I know is I wanted out. There's absolutely no reason for me to stay here.

I walked down the hall and finally made it to my locker. I took my math books and supplies out of my bag then threw my coat and the rest of my stuff in the locker. I had Math first period; Mr. Miller. _God I hope he's absent today. _He's been out last week due to some kind of rash on his skin. I personally think its some type of herpes because this shit has been going on for years. Every couple of months he gets these disgusting looking hives on his face. Then he's absent from work for about a week. Call me crazy, but I see a fucking pattern there.

Before I closed my locker I made a mental check list of everything I needed for first period. Notebook- _check_, Textbook- _check_, Calculator- _check_, protractor -_check_, Pen and pencil- _check_.

Alright, I seemed to have everything.

I turned to walk down the hall to Mr. Miller's class but I was abruptly knocked down, by what felt like the entire football team - Emmett included. The wind was knocked out of me. My glasses, books and supplies went skidding across the linoleum.

O.k. now…I'm thoroughly pissed.

Since I could see a little good without my glasses on, I found them in no time. I placed them on, ready to hand this jerk his or her ass. That is until I looked up and finally saw the culprit, who was kneeling over me. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through beautiful bronze hair.

"Aww, shit. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I blinked twice, just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me; because the culprit was in fact male and he was….how do I say this…fucking hot.

"Hey…can you hear me? Fuck… are you alright?" He asked again

I finally got my bearings and stood up abruptly. I menacingly glared at the hot asshole.

Who the fuck did he think he was; pushing me.

"You…fucking…asshole" I growled, lowly

He stood erect and shrunk back at my hostile demeanor. _Yeah, be afraid. Be very afraid_

I was momentary shocked at how tall he was. He was clearly 6'2, which is probably average for a man and nothing out of the ordinary. But he looked so much shorter when I was on the ground.

I slowly walked up to him, like a lioness on the prowl. The halls were cleared out since the final bell rang about ten minutes ago. Good, there be no interruptions. The culprit or hot-asshole backed up against some lockers.

_Ha! No where to run now_

I internally did my best villian laugh, which was currently Ursula the sea witch from the little mermaid and stared hot-asshole right in the eyes. I was shocked momentary again by his green eyes. They were so vibrant, intense and beautiful. I immediately shook my head and dismissed those those thoughts. So what if he's hot, so what if he had pretty eyes and hair; because that hot, pretty-eyed asshole just pushed me on the ground. And he will feel my fucking wrath.

Once I was face to face, or face to chest with him; I roughly pushed him against the locker and he banged his head.

"Oww," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right, asshole. You think you could just walk around pushing people around. Well, news flash motherfucker - I'm not the one. I will fucking chew you up and spit you the fuck out, you peace off shit and don't ever think about retaliating because my brother will fucking annihilate you scrawny ass" I shoved against the lockers and he banged his head again; this time harder.

"Oww….shit. What the fuck is you problem? No one pushed you on purpose" he seethed, glaring at me.

"Oh really, asshole. Well do you care to explain how the fuck I ended up on my ass, silding across the floor like I just had a run in with the fucking 49ers" I asked

He pushed his self off the lockers, which caused me to back up. He towered over me; staring daggers.

"Well, maybe - just maybe I was running late to class and I had absolutely no idea where I was going then I accidentally ran into a girl, who clearly has fucking anger issues" He retorted "Have you even considered that before you went off on you psychotic rampage"

Ohhhh

I took another look at hot-asshole and realized I didn't recognize his face. He was not one of the usual lame assholes, who tried to occasionally get a rise out of me by acting like a dick. He was a new lame asshole. New, as in new student.

Shit! Now I feel like crap. I just lashed out on the new kid who accidentally knocked me down because he was running late to class and he had no idea where it was located.

Shit

_What the fuck was I suppose to do now?_

Well, I'm not apologizing. Hell to the no! Apologizing is a sign of weakness, and I will not have the new kid thinking I'm some weak push-over that he could talk shit to.

_Not in this fucking life time. _

He looked at me with a satisfied smirk; looking awfully fucking cocky.

Cocky and hot. Cocky-hot.

_Oh my god. I'm seriously fucking disturbed _

I squared my shoulders and looked him right the eye, ready to wipe that smirk off his pretty face.

"Well…um…watch where the fuck you're going next time. These halls are too fucking narrow,"

He stared at me mouth agape and I took that moment to pick my things off the floor.

With one final look at hot-asshole, who was staring at me incredulously. I turned on my heels and headed to class. I faintly heard the sound of feet stomping harshly across the linoleum; in the opposite direction.

_Somebody's angry_

Who gives a shit if he's angry? Fuck him. I'm sure he's just like the rest of these lame assholes. He'll fit in here just perfectly.

When I finally reached my math class I sent a silent thanks to God, Jesus, Buddah, Allah and any other religious entity who may be up there.

_Mr. Miller was absent_

I walked into the classroom completely inoring the glares I received from the sub and students. They could all kiss my ass. Once I made it to my desk I immediately flopped down, placing my head on desk.

Mrs. Whatever-the-fuck-her-name is huffed then turned back to the chalkboard. I started to get drowsy and faintly heard her say some shit about taking notes and pop quiz tomorrow.

Who gives a fuck; I'll just get the notes from Angela after class. But right now, all I need to do is sleep.

And sleep, I did.

* * *

**Edward **

What the hell was that chick's problem?

I told her it was an accident and she still couldn't give me an apology, after she banged my head not once but twice on the lockers.

Some first day this was turning out to be.

Today I woke up actually excited about coming to school. It was a new school in a new town and I couldn't wait to explore and discover my new environment - preferably the female population. But as I got out of bed I noticed something pink and shiny on my toe nail that looked awfully a lot like nail polish. A closer looked show me that it was indeed nail polish. I seethed. That fucking pixie was so dead! I dressed quickly leaving my shoes and socks off because there was no way I was going out with that shit on me.I walked down stairs and banged on her door. When she opened the door her eyes immediately zoomed in on my feet; she murmured 'pay backs a bitch' and started laughing.

I should have been expecting some sort of pay back after I put food coloring in her shampoo last week; but that didn't make me any less angry. I'm a dude, for Christ sakes. She could have a least put some whip cream inside my shaving can or some shit like that.

I pushed pass her, snatched the bottle of remover off of her dresser and wiped that pink shit off my toe. When I was done I quicky went upstairs and put on my socks and sneakers.

Ten minutes later Esme knocked on my door to annouce that my breakfast was ready so I followed her downstairs to the we entered the kitchen my pixie sister was already seated; eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Edward" she smirked

I pulled out a chair and began eating my breakfast. Completely ignoring her.

Carlisle entered the kitchen, smiling with a cup of coffee in his hand. He kissed Esme on the cheek and ruffled Alice's hair.

"Dad!" she whined "You do not touch a girl's hair. I spent hours perfecting this master piece"

He chuckled and leaned against the counter, then turned his attention to me.

"Good Morning, son," He smiled

"Morning Car- I mean dad," I said as I stood up and place my dish in the sink.

"Are you ready for your first day," He asked, gazing at me intently.

I ran my fingers through my hair "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied

He looked at me sternly with that 'no bullshitting' expression "Now Edward, this is a new start for you. So don't disappoint me o.k.? You're a senor and you must graduate; do you understand?"

Here we go again. I've been hearing this speech for three days now; and frankly it's getting a little sickening. Alright, so I pulled a couple of pranks at my old school and skipped a few classes. What's the big deal? It's not like I committed a murder or anything.

I rolled my eyes "I know, I know"

He pointed at me "I mean it Edward. If I see one bad report card or get one call from school; that's it, I'm taking your car"

My eyes widened at that threat. _Fuck, no_

"Alright dad. I hear you loud and clear. No fucking around this time"

_Shit, I'll join the fucking choir as long as I get to keep my car._

"Language" Esme scolded.

"Sorry Mom"

"Excellent" said Carlisle with a smile back on his face "Now, I think it's time you get to school. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day, now do we son?

_Hell no. I can not lose my car._

I sighed "No, dad"

Alice walked over to our parents and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Love you Mommy, love you daddy" She said, sweetly. They both smiled and I rolled my eyes.

_Such a little ass-kisser _

"Alright my darlings have a good day today" Esme smiled

_Shit, I hope_.

* * *

When I pulled up in the school parking lot it was swarming with students. I quickly scanned the parking lot hoping to come across a group of slackers. I needed some pot; and slackers were the only group of people that would have access to some.

"What are you looking for" Alice asked, bending her legs and placing her feet on my seat.

"Get your feet off my seats" I growled

She huffed and place her feet down and I resumed scanning the crowd. _Damn it, where the fuck are they?_ Every school had them. They hung in groups and they were always wasted. You couldn't miss them.

"You still didn't tell me. Who or what are you looking for?" she asked, applying lip gloss on her lips.

"Slackers, alright. I'm going to seriously need some pot when this day is over" I said, irritably as I placed my beanie on my head and zipped up my jacket.

"Eww, I can't believe you're still going to smoke that shit. You know, it can cause immense damage to your brain cells" she stated, like she was the fucking surgeon general.

I rolled my eyes "Listening to you damages my brain cells" I murmured.

As I looked through the crowd I couldn't help but notice the limited amount of attractive females at Forks high. I mean they weren't butt-ugly they just were lacking in the 'Hot' department. They all looked to plain and forgettable, and that's not really my style.

"Oh, my god" Alice suddenly said. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car quickly. I followed suit. She leaned against the car, staring at something with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Alice. What the fuck?" She didn't even respond. She just continued to stare at whatever-the-fuck she was staring at. I looked in the crowd, hoping to come across something 'oh, my god' worthy, but came up short.

"Alice…"

"Right over there. Five o' clock tall blond and absolutely beautiful" she said, nodding her head in the direction.

I took a look in her direction and saw a gorgeous blond statuesque girl, wearing a ruby colored sweater dress. _Hm, looks like I found Alice's five o'clock. _And I might add my future conquest, because she's clearly the hottest chick in this school.

"Yeah…she's hot Allie. But I didn't take you for the carpet munching type" I smirked

She slapped me on the back of my head "Not her, Assward. Him"

She pointed to the guy next to the blond hottie and he was indeed tall, blond, and he looked a lot like the chick next to him. Especially with his short wavy hair hanging loosely. He must be her brother or something.

"Oh…you're talking about that douche" I said, pointing to the guy.

She slapped me on the back of the head again and I glared at her.

"Damn it, Alice. Stop fucking hiting me"

"Well don't call him a douche. He's…a god" she said staring at the guy like he's Jesus or something.

I rolled my eyes "Well he looks like a douche. I mean, look at the guys hair. He looks like a chick. Better yet a mop" I chuckled.

"Well I think it's sexy" she replied

"Yeah you would pixie" I ruffled her hair and she batted my hands away.

I watched disappointingly as the blond hottie A.K.A my future conquest ran into the arms of some big burly looking guy, and made out with him.

_Damn I guess the one hot chick is taken. _

As I watched burly guy unabashedly grope hottie's ass, and might I add what nice ass it was. My eyes immediately zoomed in on a weird emo- looking chick standing with burly, hottie, and douche.

_Shit they Sound like the three fucking stooges_

I chuckled at that thought as I watched weird, emo-chick storm away from the stooges and give them the finger, clearly pissed. _Hm, I wonder if she knew someone with some pot. _I mean emo's liked to get high too. Their all about, fuck life and establishment. Right?

_I'll find some pot even if it kills me._

"C'mon Edward. We got go inside" Alice suddenly said, walking toward the school.

I raked my hair and sighed, following behind her.

Just as I was about to walk inside the school; I came across some dude with blood red eyes, looking stoned as fuck. He was wearing clothes that were apparently too big for him, leaning on the wall next to the entrance. He was standing next to another dude with a long wool coat and a blond pony tail. Everything about this guy said dangerous; from the way he glared at the male student body and how they would shrink away, to the way he constantly held his hands in his pocket.

Just looking at the two-some; I already knew who they were.

A slacker and his dealer.

I slowly approached the two-some. Blond pony tail dude raised his hand, halting my movements. He nodded his head to the left so I followed his direction.

How the fuck does he know what I want? Do I have that shit written on my forehead?

I walked through some lush bushes that concealed me from the school and waited.

Three minutes later blond pony tail dude came through the bushes smirking.

"Alight…what can I do for you" he asked

"Give me two bags" I stated, pulling out my wallet.

He arched an eyebrow "two bags of what? Coke?"

My eyes widened "Fuck no man. I don't do that shit. I just want pot…weed"

Coke was a fucking no, no.

He smirked "Oh, Why didn't you say so?"

He dug into one of his many pockets and pulled out two bags of pot. I reached for it and he snatched his hands back quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah…money first" I rolled my eyes and placed the money in his hand.

This guy has fucking thrust issues, but I guess in his line of work that's to be expected.

He gave me the pot and I turned to walk away.

Suddenly he grabbed my jacket in a vice grip "Where the fuck do you think you're going? You're five dollars short" he growled

I pulled away from him and he grabbed me tighter. I glared at the son-of-a-bitch and he glared back menacingly.

This guy was fucking insane.

"What! I always paid that amount in Chicago."

He scowled "Well this is not fucking Chicago, dickhead"

I dug into my wallet again and gave him a five. "Here, now get the fuck off of me" I growled

He released my jacket and smirked "Nice doing business with you…"

"Edward" I stated, still pissed off at the guy

"I'm James…and let me tell you Edward, that is the finest shit this Podunk town has to offer" he said as he turned and walked away.

I stood there and glared at his retreating figure dumbfounded and pissed.

_This day is just getting shittier and shittier._

I entered the school ten minutes late. _Fuck, I'm not getting my car taken away._

I looked at my schedule. _English, Mr Berty room 135,_ and I started running. While I was running I realized I didn't know which direction to run in. _Fuck! _So I decided to turn a corner hoping to come across a lingering student playing hooky or someone who can help me. Instead I ran straight into someone, knocking them down along with their books.

I took a look at the person and immediately recognized her as the weird, emo-chick from the parking lot. She looked disoriented as she reached for her glasses. I kneeled down and leaned toward her, ready to apologize. But when she turned, my breath hitched as I gazed in her expressive brown eyes. She stared at me wide eyed, in a state of shock. I pulled my beanie off and raked my fingers through my hair nervously.

_Why is she just staring like that? Did she hit her head? _

"Aww, shit. Are you…are you alright?" I asked, apprehensively.

She didn't respond so I decided to try again.

"Hey can you hear me? Fuck…are you alright?" I asked.

As I waited for her to respond, my eyes flickered to her wavy brown hair. It was about waist length and flowed over her shoulders and back like a thick blanket. I couldn't help but find it appealing. I always had a thing for chicks with long hair. I thought it made them look more natural and ethereal.

She seemed to come out of her stupor, because all of a sudden she abruptly stood up and glared at me.

"You…fucking…asshole" she growled, lowly

I stood up and recoiled at her hostile attitude. Her pale face was tinged red from her anger and her fists were balled, at her sides. If she grew horns on the top of her head; she'd look like a beautiful devil.

I imagined her in a tight red suit holding a pitch fork, like that chick from bedazzled, as she sauntered up to me. She smirked an evil-looking smirk, and that completed my fantasy.

Weird emo-chick was kind of… hot

I backed up into a locker and she roughly pushed me, causing me to bang my head on the locker.

"Oww," I said rubbing the back of my head. Secretly, finding her hostile behavior a turn on.

"Serves you right, asshole. You think you could just walk around pushing people around. Well, news flash motherfucker - I'm not the one. I will fucking chew you up and spit you the fuck out, you peace off shit and don't ever think about retaliating because my brother will fucking annihilate you scrawny ass" She shoved me against the lockers and I banged his head harder.

What the fuck? She thinks I pushed her on purpose?

"Oww….shit. What the fuck is you problem? No one pushed you on purpose" I seethed, glaring at her. She maybe beautiful but accusing me of pushing her - a girl, on purpose pissed me the fuck off.

She crossed her arms, causing her shirt to ride up a little and her breast to bunch up in the most tantalizing way. I nearly drooled at the sight.

"Oh really, asshole. Well do you care to explain how the fuck I ended up on my ass, sliding across the floor like I just had a run end with the fucking 49ers"

Great. Now the she-devil is a fucking comedian.

I pushed off of the lockers, deciding to give her a taste of her own medicine. She automatically backed up and I towered over her. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What, she thought she was the only one that could be intimidating?_

"Well, maybe - just maybe I was running late to class and I had absolutely no idea where I was going then I accidentally ran into a girl, who clearly has fucking anger issues" I retorted " Have you even considered that before you went off on you psychotic rampage"

Her lips formed a perfect 'O' as realization dawned on her. Her lips were full and pouty and really…sexy.

Then she bit her lip in contemplation as I crossed my arm with a smirk; waiting for my apology. Because she sure as hell owed me one.

She gazed at me intently. Those beautiful chocolate eyes filled with determination.

"Well…um…watch where the fuck you're going next time. These halls are too fucking narrow,"

I stared at her mouth agape. What the fuck was that?

She owes me an apology. She knew she was wrong, but she clearly doesn't give a shit.

I was livid

Weird, hot emo-chick was a fucking bitch.

I stared at her incredulously as she picked up her things, turned and walked away. I couldn't believe that she just dismissed an apology to me.

I turned and started walking in whatever fucking direction I was walking in. I didn't give a shit. I was pissed. This day was turning out to be the fucking worst day ever. First, the fucking pixie polishes my toe nail. Then that fucking son-of-a-bitch dealer James, man handled me because he thought I was shorting him. Now, I'm thirty minutes late to fucking class because a psychotic she devil accused me of pushing her and refused to apologized when she realized it was an accident.

This day couldn't get any worst.

When I finally found room 135, a short-balding man emerged. He placed his hands on the door knob, preventing me from entering.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked in a watered down English accent

I raked my fingers through my hair and nodded my head.

"I'm Mr. Berty your English teacher. Are you aware that you're thirty minutes late?" he said with irritation laced in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Berty, but…"

"And I come out here to find you roaming the halls, without a pass"

"Mr. Berty…"

"Save it Mr. Cullen. I'm no fool. I've already been inform of your past indiscretions, and let me tell you I will not tolerate tardiness"

"I understand that, but Mr. Berty…"

"I believe you have a phone call to make at the office"

What?

He must have noticed my confused expression because he smirked and said…

"You're father"

Oh fuck!…_My car_

Damn that hot emo-bitch.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 2

Bella

My morning classes flew by quickly. I practically rushed though my English and history exams so that I could get some much needed sleep on the cold - hard desks. I earned disapproving looks from both teachers but I could care less. I knew for a fact that I aced those test so they could just fucking bite me. I slept for twenty minutes in math, fifteen in English and fifteen in history. I still had another ten minutes to go, if I wanted to get my hour of sleep. And since I'm heading to lunch now, I plan on doing it then.

When I walked into the crowded cafeteria, I sighed and couldn't help but think about how fucking cliché it all was. I mean, it was like watching a fucking after school special or something. Emmett and Rosalie sat with the sweaty jocks and slutty cheerleaders. Angela sat with all the bookworms and nerds. Mike Newton sat at the table with the ass-kissing wannabes; and the pot heads and druggies sat together.

I didn't sit anywhere. Like I said before; I was a loner. I much rather eat my lunch in the library, while listening to my Ipod or reading a good book. I was currently reading Pride and Prejudice again, for the eighth time in a row. I know that's a little extreme but It was my favorite book and it's also a classic. I'm a little obsessive when it comes to classical literature. I just feel that the writing back then and the characters in the novels had a more earnest and passionate quality about them. Each time I read a novel I felt myself getting swept away in the characters. Filled with different emotions; whether it's love, lust, longing or despair. It was all very intense.

Big surprise I know.

But even though I come off as hard and bitchy, deep down inside I'm really a sappy girl. I secretly long for the passion and romance I read about frequently. Candle lit dinners, walks on the beach, ball room dancing; I dreamt of it all. But unfortunately shit like that just wasn't in the cards for me. For one; I'm not attractive enough to get any man other than my nuisance Mike Newton. Two, I'm a total bitch that'll probably scare the shit out of any guy that comes within two feet of me. And three I can't dance for shit; I have two left feet and I'm extremely uncoordinated.

Can you just imagine some shit like that post in a personal ad?

_Non- attractive weird, clumsy bitch looking for a man to wine and dine her. If you're interested give her a ring at her house, where she lives with her gun carrying police chief Dad and her big ass - beefy brother._

Fucking hilarious.

As I walked to the lunch line my eyes zeroed in on the hot-asshole from earlier. He was sitting next to a pretty - small dark haired girl at Emmett's table; laughing and obviously enjoying him self.

He belonged at that table. He was exactly their type; Hot, well-dressed and an asshole.

_Lame asshole._

Mike Newton, the thorn in my ass suddenly walked beside me. I groaned; mentally preparing myself to be asked out again for the hundredth time. I mean, I honestly don't understand his interest in me and why he's so adamant on going out with me.

_What… I wasn't bitchy enough for him? _

"Hey Swan. How's it going?" he said cheerfully.

"Just fucking peachy, Newton." I replied sarcastically

He turned around, facing me and started walking backwards.

I rolled my eyes. Why the fuck is he trying to delay the evitable. He knows I'm going to fucking say no.

"So, Swan. I heard Tyler Crowley's having this huge Halloween party at his house in a couple of weeks. I was wondering…"

"No fucking way" I said, instantaneously.

He stopped walking and his bright blue eyes lowered in dejection. I stopped and sighed. What the fuck? He acts like I never turned him down before.

"Mike…I don't know why you're acting so hurt. You knew I'd say no anyway" I said, feeling a little bad.

_I was bitchy but that didn't mean I didn't have a heart_

He looked up and half-smiled "Yeah, I knew you'd say no, but I hoped…differently"

"Yeah well…keep hoping, but I'll never change my mind" I resumed walking and placed an apple, bag of crackers and orange juice on a tray.

"I will, and one day you will too Swan" he said before walking back to his table, where he was greeted by the rest of the wannabes, Eric Yorkie and Ben Cheney.

_Yeah when pigs fucking fly, Newton_

I would never go out with Newton. He was too much of an ass kisser for me.

And annoying as fuck

I paid for my lunch and turned to exit the cafeteria. Then suddenly I heard Emmett's booming voice

"Yo Bella!"

I turned around and glared at him. _What the fuck does he want?_

He waved me over and I groaned. Emmett knew I didn't like to sit in the cafeteria. Especially among his lame ass friends.

As I slowly approached the table; my eyes shifted to hot-asshole, who was staring dagger at me. I simpered.

_Apparently somebody's still pissed at me._

When I reached the table I stood beside Emmett and Rosalie. They looked up and smiled, in greeting. Their entourage- Tyler, Lauran, Felix, Gianna, Demetri and Heidi ignored my arrival; but the small dark-haired girl stared at me, inquisitively. I subtly perused the tiny girl. She was very pretty. She was petite with big hazel eyes and alabaster skin. I noticed that she resembled hot asshole an awful lot. With the exception of their eyes and hair you can clearly tell they were siblings

I felt a sudden sense of relief at that. _Relief? _Why the fuck should I feel relieved that she's his sister? He's an asshole.

_A hot asshole; but he's still a asshole_

"What's up, lil'sis?" Emmett asked. Munching on an apple with his arm draped over Rosalie's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I so, do not have time for this shit. Right now I could be at the library eating and then sleeping, but no…I have to stand here and entertain this jerk and his lame ass friends, like I'm some fucking circus freak. Why the fuck did he call me over here, anyway?

"She's your sister? Hot-asshole asked, incredulously. I glowered at him.

_What the fuck was that suppose to mean?_

"Uh…yeah, why'd you ask? Do you two know…" Emmett's eyes suddenly widened in realization "Wait a minute…is she that little firecracker that attacked you this morning?"

Hot asshole groaned, nodding his head meekly.

Emmett eyes lit up in amusement. He guffawed, clapping his hands and stomping his feet. Hot-asshole glowered and I stared at him incredulously_. _

_What the fuck? I… attacked him? _

"That's fucking priceless" Emmett slapped hot-asshole hard on the back. I smiled when he winced from the pain.

"I attacked you this morning? Are you seriously running around telling people that shit?" I snapped. Emmett laughed again and small dark-haired girl giggled.

Hot-asshole looked around disconcertingly, running his hands though his bronze hair. I stared at the movement transfixed.

_He has very long, nimble fingers_

Small dark-haired girl cleared her throat, immediately pulling me out of my daze. I glanced at her and she grinned at me knowingly.

_Oh my god she totally caught me_.

I flushed in embarrassment. My eyes shifted back to hot asshole and he was gazing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. _What the fuck is he looking at? _He blinked and came out of his stupor.

"I didn't say you attacked…"

Emmett cut him off, laughing "You totally did Ed. You said, and I quote…" he made quotation marks with his fingers "…some psychotic, little shrew attacked me this morning"

"Well…I was pissed off when I said that. I didn't mean it literally. I mean, no offense Emmett but do you really think your sister can hurt me?" he said and chuckled. I glared at him

"You bet your ass I can hurt you, asshole." I snapped.

He scoffed "Yeah…right. I'd love to see that"

I smirk "Be careful asshole. It might be sooner than you think"

"Ooh…Swans angry. Everyone duck for cover" Tyler chuckled.

He was sitting next to his stuck-up ass girlfriend Lauran Mallory, who was my mortal enemy in junior high. She was applying lipstick, looking in a compact mirror. Completely oblivious to anything other than herself, as usual.

_Self-centered bitch _

"I would advise you to shut the fuck up Tyler or do I need to remind you of the ball busting event that occurred two weeks ago" I retorted, arching an eyebrow. He glanced at his pants and immediately shut up.

Two weeks ago I caught the perverted jerk peeping in the girl's locker room when Mr. Hanson was absent. Any way to make a long story short I crept behind him, tapped him on the shoulders and kneed him in the nuts. His eyes went crossed and he limped away holding his junk. No one found out about the incident but I would gladly enlighten everyone if he kept on opening his fucking mouth.

"Oh, c'mon Bella. Ed here was just fucking around. No need to go all Rambo on his ass. He's cool" Emmett said, humorously. The whole table burst with laughter except hot-asshole, who looked rather pissed.

"Emmett, can you please refrain from calling me that shit?" Hot-asshole said, testily

Emmett chuckled, "My bad, Ed"

He scowled at Emmett. I rolled my eyes; ready to get the fuck out of there.

"Emmett was there a reason you call me over here?" I asked, irritated

"Oh yeah. I got practice today so I won't be able to drive you home…" he turn toward Rosalie "Babe, do you think you could give her a ride?"

"Sorry babe, but I have cheer practice today too" Rosalie replied "Sorry Bella"

I sighed. Its times like this that I wish my car was still working. It was a rusty old Chevy that Charlie brought me for my sixteenth birthday. The damn thing just clunked out, and I haven't thought about getting it fixed. The cost to get it repair would probably cost more than the damn car.

"That's o.k. I'll just get a ride from Angela"

"We'll give you a ride Bella" Small dark-haired girl suddenly said

Hot asshole and I gaped at her. She smiled brightly

"Um…no offense but I don't even know you" I said

She rose from her seat and gracefully bounced forward, like a little ballerina. I gaped

_If I tried that shit I would have fell flat on my face._

"I'm Alice Cullen and that there…" she pointed to hot asshole, who was glaring at her "is my brother Edward" she held her hand out for me to shake but immediately pulled it back when she remembered the tray of food I was holding.

I looked at her strangely, wondering…what the hell was her deal? And what type of drugs she was on? She was too fucking bubbly

"Umm….hi Alice" I said awkwardly "nice to meet you. Too bad I can't say the same about your ass-hat brother"

"The feeling is mutual" He glowered "No offense Emmett"

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it Ed. I know my sis is a major ball-buster" he said. I glowered

_I'll bust his balls…_

_Eww, never mind. I'll just get Rose to do that_

Alice smiled "It's great to finally meet a girl who is immune to the Edward's charm and knows how to hand him his ass" Edward flipped her off. "You won't believe how much shit he's gotten away with because of it"

I scoffed at that bit of information._ Charm_

"That's not surprising. Bella is immune to all guys" Rosalie smirked, trying to goad me into one of our banters.

I glared at her. _Not now Rose_

"Or maybe, it's the guys that are immune to her" Lauran chuckled "no wonder she hasn't gotten any yet"

The bitch brigade - Gianna and Heidi burst with giggles.

"You're damn right she hasn't gotten any. She's my little sis. She doesn't need any" Emmett stated, seriously

Oh. My. God.

My face turned two shades of red. I can't believe he just said that. Edward tilted his head to the side, regarding me as the bitch brigade snickered.

So those bitches think shit is funny huh? Well they won't be laughing after I spill the beans on who they were fucking in exchange for homework and test answers, last year. Huh? I witnessed it unbeknownst to them, in the girl's locker room after school. And let me just say they could give those bitches from Girls gone wild, a run for their money.

"Says the skank and her even skankier friends" Alice snapped. "Of course, excluding you Rosalie" she added.

All three girls gasped in horror. I gaped at her.

_Did she just… defend me?_

"They're not my friends. They're my lackeys" Rosalie stated. She arched an eyebrow, daring the girls to say otherwise. They turned the other cheek and remained quiet.

_Soft ass bitches_

"How dare you call us skanks? You've only known us for like five minutes" Lauren retorted, flipping her stringy blond hair.

"That's enough time. You're not that hard to read. I know a group of sluts when I see them" Alice stated, staring daggers at Lauran.

"Enough Alice" Edward said in warning.

"No. She's a big mouth slut and I don't like her" she crossed her arms, defiantly.

_Oh my god! Now she was arguing for me. What's this chick's problem?_

"Woo-Whoo. Bring out the mud and bikinis. Girl fight" Emmett said jokily. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head, immediately shutting him up.

The whole table began to get uneasy as Lauran's face reddened with anger. Tyler gazed at her worriedly. He was such a fool for Lauran. He thought she was the best thing since sliced bread, when in reality the bitch was merely a bread crumb.

"Babe?"

"Shut it Tyler. She called me a slut, how could you let her call me a slut" She whined dramatically. He turned and glared at Alice.

_Wrong move, Tyler_

He rose from his seat and approached Alice; towering over her small frame. She didn't even look a bit intimidated as she jutted her chin up and squinted her eyes at him with that _Bring it on look. _Before he had a chance to say anything Edward immediately stood up in front of Alice, glaring menacingly at Tyler. I gasped. He looked so dangerous…strong and fierce. He towered over Tyler by a least 3 inches and his frame was lean but way more muscular than Tyler's. Tyler looked like a scared little boy as Edward's smoking emeralds pierced a hole in his face, with its intensity.

_Oh my god! Now a fight is about to break out because she defended me._

_What. The. Hell _

"I would advise you to sit the fuck down and get the fuck out of my sister face" he snarled, lowly

Tyler straightened his back, trying to appear taller. I shook my head at that absurdity.

He looked like a fucking fool.

"I would advise you to control your sister. She needs to watch her mouth" he retorted with a nervous edge to his voice

_Ha! He's about to get his ass kicked for trying to defend his slutty girlfriend. Now this shit is priceless_

"She doesn't need to do shit asshole. It's called freedom of speech. But what you need to do, in the next two seconds is sit the fuck down before I break your face" he seethed. His green eyes glowed with fury.

Tyler's eyes widened and he audibly gulped, scared shit-less. I diverted my eyes and glanced around the table. I was curious to see how the rest of the entourage is handling this.

_Forks high's popular jock, getting his ass handed to him by the new kid. _That's some shit that would make the fucking school paper.

What I saw both angered and amused me. I was amused because the guys were looking at Tyler like he was the biggest douche on the planet. I could tell they lost a lot of respect for him. Not only because he's scared shit-less of Edward; but because he jumped in Alice's face. I mean what type of guy jumps in a girl's face like that? A douche. And I was angered because the girls with the exception of Rosalie were looking at Edward like he was god. If I were Jasper I'd say some crazy shit like 'I could literally feel the lust coming off them in waves'.

He claimed he had empathic abilities or some shit like that.

_Strange fucker _

"C'mon dudes and dudette let's chillax. Alright?" Emmett said looking at them pointedly "In the words of a black man from the nineties 'can't we all just get along?'"

With a sigh, Tyler finally sat down then Edward. I tried to ignore the way the girls - Lauran included subtly eyed him when their boyfriends weren't looking.

_Fucking sluts_

Why that angered me? I had no idea. He was an asshole but I do have a new found respect for him, for sticking up for his sister. I admired that shit.

Alice suddenly clapped her hands and smiled

"Well, that was fun. Thanks assward" she said, cheerfully

"Yeah whatever, Pixie" he smirked

"Bite me Eddie" he growled and Emmett laughed.

Alice suddenly pulled out a cell phone. It was one of those expensive touch screen phones they advertise on TV. I heard those things cost a fortune. She must be really loaded.

"What's your number Bella? We should really hang out sometime" she handed me her phone and tentatively, I typed my number in it. I handed her phone back. She saved the number and smiled. The way her hazel eyes sparkled, made me feel sort of uneasy.

What the hell was her deal? I'm not saying that to be bitchy I'm just really fucking curious. She was wearing a beige cashmere sweater, dark skinny jeans and an expensive pair of tan ankle heels_. _She's definitely hair was short and layered in a funky style that was unique and cool. Girls like her shouldn't be trying to make casual conversation with me, defend me and want to hang out with me.

"So, what do you say?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"About what?" I asked perplexed

"Duh, the ride home" she smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders "Um….sure. Whatever"

She clapped her hands, excitingly "Excellent. We'll meet you in the parking lot, when schools over" I glanced at a very displeased looking Edward. Who's clearly not happy about driving me home.

_Hmm…this could be fun_

"Alright cool. So…I'll…see you later," I waved at her and started walking toward the cafeteria entrance.

_Thank god _NowI could finally get some normality back in my life. Today was fucking bizarre.

"Wait" she called out to me "Where are you going?"

I sighed and immediately stopped walking. _What now? _I turned around and she jogged up to me.

"Um…I'm going to eat lunch. I don't eat in here"

"Oh…o.k. Can I join you?," she pouted her lip "Pleeease, I don't want to sit with those lackey sluts"

Lackey sluts…I chuckled, that shit was kind of funny.

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. She clapped her hands excitingly and shouted 'yay' I gazed at her strangely.

What the hell is she so excited for?

I resumed walking to the entrance - Alice in tow. I spotted Angela at her nerdy table, making goo-goo eyes at Ben Cheney as he high-fived Mike. Ben was originally from the nerd table. He switched because apparently he thinks Newton is cool or something.

"You know, your specs are really cool. Where'd you get them?" Alice suddenly asked. I turned and gaze at her.

"Uh…Lens Crafters?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question.

She nodded, eyes boring into mine.

"You have really pretty eyes. You know, you should really get you a pair of contacts; to…you know, switch up"

I nodded my head not really knowing what to say. I wasn't use to talking so casually with another girl. Me and Rose bantered and argued a lot. Everyone else I talked to, was strictly out of obligation. This was different. It was easy going and really…friendly. My normally bitchy persona was suddenly replaced with timorousness. I was way out of my comfort zone.

Before we stepped out of the cafeteria she turned to me and smiled.

"You know what Bella. I could tell we're going to be great friends"

**

* * *

**

Edward

"Hey Edward. My bad again about…you know, the whole lunch room thing" Tyler apologized for about the umpteenth time.

He started that shit as soon as lunch ended and everyone went there separate ways. I guess he didn't want to apologize in front of everyone - especially his chick. Because of his pride and shit. But what he didn't realize was that he lost a lot of respect from his teammates when he jumped in my sister's face. I swear, I was about two seconds from beating the living shit out of that asshole.

Even though he apologized and I accepted, that didn't mean I liked that douche. Annoying or not; nobody fucks with my baby sis.

"Listen man, You don't have to keep apologizing. Just don't let that shit happen again" I replied, exasperated, walking down the hall.

This guy was pissing me the fuck off. I had biology next and I still had to go to my locker to get my books. I couldn't afford to be late. After the incident this morning, when Mr. fucking Berty called Carlisle - I've been making it to my classes extra early. I even ran to my math and English classes. Carlisle said if he gets one more phone call - that's it he's taking the Volvo. And Carlisle doesn't make idle threats.

When I finally made it to my locker; I quickly retrieved my books and locked it back up. Tyler leaned against the adjacent locker

"Hey, E" he said as if we were the best of friends " You know, I'm having a Halloween party at my house real soon. You and Alice should swing by"

" I'll think about"

"cool" he push his self off the locker, gazing at something over my shoulder " alright…so, I'll see you later.

He walked passed me, in quick strides. I turned around to see what he was so eager to get to; just as he approached his chick - Lauren and her friends. He possessively draped his arm over Lauran's shoulder and nuzzled her neck, sending her in a fit of giggles. Her friends stood there and shamelessly eyed me. I averted my eyes and briefly wondered where their boyfriends were, because flirting with another guy's chick was something I didn't do. The bell suddenly rung, signaling us to get to class. Tyler waved as he and the chicks turned toward the opposite end of the hallway and walked away. But just before they rounded a corner Lauran discreetly looked back and winked at me.

I shook my head and walked to my next class, biology. The class was easy to find and I sighed in relief when I saw the students piling though the door. Mr. Banner was a somber looking man. I could deal with that. I just hope he's not a asshole like that other guy, Mr. Berty. I spent fifteen minutes on the phone with Carlisle because of that douche. He let me off with a warning but said next time, he's definitely taking my car.

As soon as I entered the class, my eyes were immediately drawn to a curtain of thick brown hair located in the back of the classroom. Although the hair was concealing the person's face - I already knew who it was. It was that hot emo- chick, Bella. She had her head on her desk with her arms folded underneath. She looked like she was asleep.

"Mr. Cullen, you may take the seat beside Ms. Swan" Mr. Banner said pointing to where I was already looking.

I walked to the back of the room, aware of all the eyes following me. I was the new student after all. When I got to the desk, I gazed at her briefly. She looked like cousin It, with her hair sprawled over her face and desk. I thought briefly about yanking it, after all the bullshit she caused me today. Not to mention how she snapped at me in front of my sister, her brother and his friends. _Fucking shrew. _I pulled my stool out harshly, causing it to make a loud screeching sound. Her head immediately popped off the desk. Then I sat down and dropped my books on the desk, with a thud. She gazed at me, wide-eyed. She looked hilarious. Her hair was in a messy disarray, her glasses were lopsided and her face was flushed and creased with lines caused by her arms. I chuckled and she glared.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

I opened up my book, smirking "Oh, nothing. Just preparing for the lesson"

"There is no lesson today, jackass. We have a test"

Just then Mr. Banner announced that we all should clear our desk and prepare to take a test. The sound of shuffling filled the room as the students removed the items from their table. Of course, I was excuse because it was my first day. So I sat back and started absentmindedly drumming my fingers on the table as Mr. Banner began handing out the test. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Bella repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her glasses. Mr. banner finally reached our table and gave Bella her test. When he walked away, she started immediately. She leaned closer to the table and her hair fell in her face, giving her that cousin It look again. I snickered under my breath and began singing the Addams family theme song in my head, drumming the beat with my fingers.

_They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky _

_They're all together ooky, the Addams family_

_Their house is a museum, when people come to see-em_

_They really are a scre-um the Addams family _

"Would you stop doing that shit, I'm trying to concentrate," she whispered.

I Ignored her and continued to drum my fingers on the table.

_She's bitchy and she's spooky, insane and fuck-ing kooky_

_She's all together looney, the crazy emo-bitch_

She suddenly kicked me swiftly in the shin. I doubled over on the desk, groaning in pain.

Oww…that shit fucking hurts.

"Holy, fucking….shit…fuck. " I whispered, rubbing my shin. She gazed at me out of the corner of her eye.

"That's a warning asshole" she replied in a whisper

"Some fucking warning" I whispered, sarcastically. "Didn't your mother ever teach you, to keep your hand - or in this case your limbs to yourself"

"Strangely, no. But she did tell me to beat the living shit out of anybody who fucks with me" We glared at each other until we heard the sound of a throat being cleared. We both turn toward the sound.

Mr. Banner suddenly dropped the newspaper he was holding, on his desk. He stood and narrowed his eyes at our table.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan?"

We both shook our heads. He sat back down and stared at our table intently for the remainder of the class.

When the bell finally rung, signaling the end of class. She flew out of her seat, like a bat out of hell.

What the fuck is she so pissed at. I'm the one she fucking kicked.

_Bitch_.

I had gym next period so I picked up my shit and headed to the locker room. Once I got to the locker room I heard Emmett's booming voice and he sounded pissed.

"…but that was totally fucked up Ty" he said

"I know man and I apologized already, to both of them" Tyler replied

"Still in all, you don't jump in a chicks face, man. That shit is just…wrong"

I rounded the corner and entered the locker room. It was full of guys; some I seen before, some I didn't. I spotted Emmett and all the guys huddled on the benches. When he noticed my arrival, he looked up and grinned

"What's up Ed" he said jubilantly as he approached me

I groaned at the name. I hated any short version of my name. Eddie, Ed, E; I hated all that shit. Well, I can deal with E but the other two is a no-no.

"Emmett, do not call me that"

"My bad Ed" he clapped me on the back.

Emmett aka the big burly guy was really cool and carefree. I got to know him a little in my second and third period class and we clicked. He introduced me to his team mates after class but I didn't click with them. They thought they were better than every one else in the school and they were fucking bullies. They taunted and teased freshmen and nerds; and I didn't like that shit. Emmett didn't like it either because he pulled Demetri off some small skinny kid and berated Felix for talking about some kid's mother, because apparently he's sensitive about that shit. He was overall a nice guy but his friends were assholes.

"Listen, Edward. I talked to couch and he said you can try out for the team, tomorrow after school."

"Cool" I smiled " Thanks Emmett"

"No problem man. I got your back" he said and high-fived me

I decided to try out for the school's football team for two reasons. One; to butter up Carlisle so he could get off my fucking case. And two; because I loved the shit. I use to play at my old school but got kicked off the team after I got caught Tp-ing principle Whitman's office. It was a dare, and I use to do all types of crazy shit like that. Once I snuck into the faculty men's bathroom and poured liquid adhesive on all the seats. The teacher's were screaming 'I'm stuck' on the toilet for hours. That was fucking priceless.

The gym teacher Mr. Hanson, entered the locker room shortly and gave me my uniform - which was a yellow shirt and blue shorts. I looked at the uniform in distaste. Yellow, such a lame ass school color. In Chicago the school colors were much better.

When I entered the gym the first person I saw was my pixie sister Alice. She was talking to that douche from earlier - the one with the mop head, that looked like a chick. I called her over and she skipped over to me.

"Nice outfit" she said sarcastically as she looked me over. I narrowed my eyes.

_She had the same fucking uniform on_

"Back at you, pixie" I said. She flipped me off. She hated when I called her that shit.

"Edward, what do you want. Can't you see that I was in the middle of a conversation" she said with irritation laced in her voice.

I looked over her shoulder. The dude was watching me. I gazed back at Alice, smirking.

"Ohh, with floppy over there" I said, pointing to the guy

She smacked my finger and scowled at me.

"Do not call him that. His name is Jasper Hale"

"You're awfully defensive about a guy you just met" I smirked

She crossed her arm "Well…he's an interesting guy. It isn't right to talk shit about someone you don't know"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. What the hell are you doing in my gym class? You're a Junior "

"Oh, you didn't know? Some Juniors and Seniors have combined PE…" she suddenly gazed over my shoulder "Hey Bella" she shouted

_I also get PE with the shrew. Oh this is just fucking great_

She waved her over and I turned as she approached us. My eyes widened at the sight of Bella, clad in the gym attire. Her shirt was big. She tied the bottom in a knot on the left side, above her hip; the shorts were mid- thigh, giving me a great view of her long - creamy legs. And on her feet, were her black doc martens.

She looked completely hot and badass.

"Got a eye problem, asshole" she suddenly snapped.

Immediately gazed at her face and she had a scowl planted on it. I glanced at Alice and she was staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

Oh shit, I was noticeably gawking at her.

Well that's embarrassing

"No" I said. I turned and walked away, not even bothering to look back

I heard the sound of Alice's laughter soon after.

She always found my humiliation amusing.

I walked to the bleachers and sat down, gazing at my fellow class mates. Some were playing basketball, others volleyball and some were just hanging around. I spotted Emmett in the corner, rubbing his blond hottie girlfriend - Rosalie's ass. I spotted Tyler following behind Lauran, like a fucking puppy.

_Pathetic_

Suddenly my eyes zeroed in on a fuck-hot chick, that was staring at me. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her uniform fit her like a second skin. She licked her lips, suggestively and I winked, smirking.

I think I found a new conquest.

I nodded her over to me and she whispered something in another girl's ear before sauntering over to me. Now this chick was clearly the hottest, available fucking chick in the school. Well… I don't really know if she's available, but I sure do fucking hope so.

She reached the bleachers and sat down next to me. My eyes widened at her large breast.

Those shit's were huge. I wondered if they were real or fake.

"Well, hello new guy" she purred

"I'm Edward Cullen" I held out my hand and she shook it, letting her hand linger a bit before dropping it.

"Hello, Edward I'm Tanya Denali"

"So, Tanya…do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

_I might as well just get that out of the way_

"No" she replied. She licked her lips and smiled. I eyed her mouth hungrily.

I so need to get laid or at least some head, and she looks like the perfect candidate.

"Do you want one?" I asked. Still looking at her mouth, imagining it wrapped around my cock.

"No"

I smirked_. My kind of girl_

"You wanna have some fun?" I asked.

She stood up, giving me a close-up of her hips and long, toned legs.

"Let's get the hell out of here" she stated

I smiled, triumphantly and stood up.

"I like the sound of that"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the gym. Before she pulled me out of the door, I spotted Emmett. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

And that's when I knew, I was definitely going to get lucky.

_Seems like things are finally beginning to look up._

_XXX_

**Hate it or love it, let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 3

**Bella**

_Emeralds._

Beautiful piercing emeralds gazed into my muddy brown orbs, filled with nothing but desire and want. Then he slowly swiped his wet pink tongue over his full, firm lips. I stared at the movement transfixed; licking my own lips in response - wanting nothing more than to lick those luscious lips for him.

"Do you want me?" he asked, in the sexiest fucking voice - which cause my nipples to harden and a pool of moisture to drench my panties.

_Fuck yeah! _I wanted him. But I'll be damned if I told him that shit. Bella Swan was no fucking beggar. I didn't beg for shit. I didn't even beg my mother for some real fucking food, when she went through that fuck-awful vegetarian phase about ten years ago that nearly caused me to starve to death. So he could take that begging shit and shove it right up his sexy, hot, juicy, scrumptious, delicious, squeezable ass.

_And I was going to tell him just that. _

But before I had a chance to utter my witty retort, he pulled me against him and latched his lips on my neck.

_Oh. My. God!_

My eyes fluttered close and my body burst into flames as I felt his warm wet tongue move languidly across the skin of my neck. Another pool of moisture escaped me, dripping down my legs this time - leaving me feeling a little disgusting but horny as hell. Still…I will not beg.

"Answer me!" he demanded as he simultaneously nipped at my neck and lightly traced the skin on my bare arms with his finger tips, leaving a trail of goose bumps in it's wake. I bit my lip to stifle the whore-like moan that was trying to escape because I wouldn't even give this asshole the satisfaction of hearing me moan. To me, that was just as bad as begging.

He growled in frustration at my lack of response, and then quicker then lightening or Emmett's ability to ingest food, he had me up against a wall - that suddenly appeared. My eyes widened in surprise. What the fuck was that? It was like he had some super speed or some shit. Like thoseguys in that lame ass vampire movie. I wrapped my legs around his waist - lining our bodies up in the most erotic way. I've never been this intimately close to any guy. I'm mean, I still played my V-card and the closest I got to rounding bases was watching the Mariners kick ass on TV. I wasn't a prude or anything, I kissed guys before; but anything further then that was a no, no. So you can imagine how the position we were currently in was making me feel. It was driving me fucking insane with lust and my heart thudded in anticipation at what was to come. But still, I prevailed. No begging or moaning from muah.

His frustration grew. His movements became fervent as he continued licking and nipping my neck. My pleasure was building, higher than it's ever been. My fist clenched. I bit the shit out of my lip to hold off the imminent, fucking porn-whore moan that was dying to escape. Then all of a sudden, when I felt his long harden length rub against my most sensitive - never been touched cooch. All hell broke loose.

I moaned so loud that I could give Jenna Jameson and all those porn whores a run for their money and steal their fucking jobs. That must have been the response he was waiting for because he kept doing that shit again and again and again. And I moan louder and louder. I didn't give a shit anymore, this shit felt too fucking amazing to keep quiet. I felt his lips curve up on my neck, and I knew the motherfucker was smirking. _Cocky bastard. _He pulled his head back and my eyes popped opened. The sight before me was one of the hottest thing I've ever seen. His face was flushed. A thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead and his mouth was parted as his breathing grew heavy.

"Now…I'm going to ask you again, Bella. And this time you better fucking answer me" he growled, while he continued to torture me with his body. I moaned loudly at his tone of voice. That dominate shit was so hot. I would gladly be his submissive.

"Do. You. Want. Me?" He pushes his finger on the seam of my pants and I fucking lost it.

"Oh my fucking god!" I threw my head back and shouted "Yes…Yes I want you"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now…wake your ass up, Bella"

_What?_

"Bella?" a familiar feminine said

My eyes snapped opened and was met with a pair of light brown eyes covered in reading glasses that unmistakably belonged to Angela. I blinked twice completely disoriented.

_What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck am I? _

"Well…your in Spanish class and you were…uh sleeping" she said meekly. _Oh, shit I said that out loud?_

"Yes you did"

_Oh, fuck_

I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed my glasses. _Wait a minute_! Sleeping? Spanish class?

_That was a dream?_

My head immediately popped off the desk and I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. Some were chuckling, some were smirking - but Señora Goff looked fucking appalled. But that wasn't new. She always looked like that when some one in the class made a derogatory comment in a sexual nature.

_Wait a minute_. Angela said I was sleeping, the whole class is fucking laughing at me and Señora Goff is looking at me like I just gave her a personal invite to a lesbian orgy.

_This could only mean one thing._

"Oh fuck. What did I say Angela" I whispered, discreetly. With my palm on my forehead

"Well…"

"Oh my fucking god. Yes, Yes I want you!" Alec McCoy - the dumbass, suddenly outburst in a shrilly voice, which caused the whole class to laugh their asses off.

My face reddened from a mixture of embarrassment and fury. _Oh god! _Out of all the shit I could have possibly said, it had to be that. This would have never happened if Renee had gotten my sleep talking checked out like I asked her to when I was younger. But nooooo she thought it was cute. Cute! Who the fuck thinks, letting people into your inner thoughts, fears and desires was cute!

_A sick, sick person that's who_

"Clase calma. Eso es suficiente!" Señora Goff scolded, but everyone ignored her and kept laughing.

"It's o.k. Bella. At least you get to get some in your dreams" Lauran chuckled.

"So, how was your dream lay, Bella? From the sounds you were making, he must have been a real tiger" Jessica, slut bag Stanley chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to wake you up when you started…uh… moaning" Angela whispered. My eyes widened in horror.

_Oh, fuck_. I was moaning in class too! Damn that hot-asshole, I mean Edward. His sexy, hotness is fucking with my dreams now - causing me severe embarrassment in front of my lame ass peers.

"Don't worry about it Ang…"

"Ohhhh…ahhhhh…..uhhhh" someone moaned, which caused the class to laugh louder. I banged my head on the desk in mortification.

_This was so fucking Humiliating._

"Eso es suficiente. La siguiente persona que escucho se enviará a la detención!" Senora Goff suddenly bellowed with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

The only thing I understood was _detención_. And I'm sure everyone else did too, because they shut their fucking mouths and turned to the front of the class.

_Thank god_

"Now where were we?" Señora Goff asked

The studious Bree Tanner raised her hand "We were going over our Emeralds…I mean, our…uh… Essays" she stammered. The class chuckled quietly. I bang my head on my desk again

_I can't wait to get the fuck out of here._

* * *

As I walked out of the hell hole also known as Forks High I immediately spotted Alice in the parking lot standing by a shiny silver Volvo, waving me over enthusiastically. I smiled as I approached her, actually happy to see her.

Although I was still wary of her - I found her pretty cool. We had a nice conversation at the library, and she told me a little about her family. They moved here from Chicago. Her father was a doctor and her mom was an interior designer. She also told me she was considered the family's princess and Edward was the rebel without a cause. Which I could understand completely. He had that whole James Dean vibe about him. Not to mention the sex appeal.

_Stop it Bella._

I can not continue to lust after this asshole. Look at what lusting after him has gotten me. Embarrassment in front of the two people I hate the most, Lauran and Jessica. And those bitches aren't ever going to let that sleep talking shit go. They'll relentlessly torture me until I graduate next year. So I needed to forget about his sexy eyes, hair, mouth and fingers. He's an asshole with a capital 'A' and I am not attracted to assholes. Especially assholes that would run off with a girl that was nicknamed 'The Head Master'

"Hi Bella" Alice said, smiling brightly at me. "How did the rest of your day go?"

I groaned and ran my fingers though my hair_. If only she knew _

"That bad huh?"

"It could have been worst. I could have accidentally gotten gum in my hair again" I replied, sarcastically

I never forgot that shit. It happened a few weeks ago while I was sleeping in the library. The fucker or fuckers stuck several pieces of gum on my ends, forcing me to cut my hair a few inches. Till this day, I still didn't know who did that shit. But if I ever find out I guarantee, they'll be begging for a school transfer.

Her eyes widened in surprise "Oh my god. That happened to you too. I swear to god, if I could have killed Edward and totally gotten away with it I would have. When we were kids he made it a habit of doing fucked up shit to my hair. Gum, paint, glue, you name it he's done it."

"Wow…that's fucked up"

"You're telling me. After a while I had to practically beg my mom to send me to the salon to get a hair cut. I just couldn't take it anymore. And my hair's been short ever since" she said running her fingers through her choppy hair.

"That's some childhood you had"

I couldn't imagine going through that shit on a daily basis. I'm so fucking glad I didn't grow up with Emmett. But then again, I wish I had. I had a lonely childhood.

"Childhood! He still torture's my ass, every chance he gets" she exclaimed, wide eyed "Just last week, he put blue food coloring in my shampoo. The shit was all in my hair, hands and face. I looked like fucking smurfette"

I chuckled humorously. _Smurfette_. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"That is not funny, Bella. Although, I do think I look totally hot with blue streaks in my hair."

The door to the school suddenly opened and the dream-humper himself walked out. He had his beanie on and his hands in his jacket pockets. All he needed was a cigarette on his ear and he'd complete the James Dean persona. Hot and Badass.

_Oh shit, there I go again_

He approached us with a scowl on his face, muttering something under his breath.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who had a fucked up day_

"What crawled up your butt, ass-ward?" Alice asked humorously.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small remote. He pushed the button and the car doors unlocked.

"I'm not in the mood Alice. Just get in the fucking car" He climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door with a thud.

I looked at Alice and arched an eyebrow in questioning. She jutted out her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, clearly not knowing what was eating him.

"C'mon Bella, I'm sitting in the back with you. Grouchy ass-ward is not a pleasant person to be around" We both climbed in the back seats and he sped off, leaving the parking lot.

I couldn't help but notice how clean his car was. I mean, he a guy. I thought guys at least had forgotten condom wrappers or underwear in their cars. The whole interior was spotless and smelled like disinfectant spray. Who the hell sprays that in their car? Most people usually hang that scented pine tree thingy on their mirror. But not him; he wanted to disinfect his car. Maybe he was a germaphobe or OCD. I'll have to ask Alice about that.

"Umm…don't you think you should tell me the directions to your house? He asked, miffed.

I caught his eye in the rear view mirror "Make a right on the next turn, jack-ass. You should see a small secluded house there" I replied, just as bitchy. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked.

_Take that asshole _

The rest of the ride consists of Alice chattering about Jasper of all people. Apparently she was interested in the strange fucker. I should have known. She kept staring at him in gym, like he was Jesus or something. I mean he was cute in a California surfer boy kind of way, but he was just too weird. I told her that and she said his strangeness attracts her to him more. She said it makes him mysterious, and mysterious guys are totally hot. _Whatever. _To each it's own.

He finally pulled into my drive way and I immediately spotted the Police Cruiser. _Fuck! Charlie's home_. Now I have to endure an awkward greeting and a phony ass 'so how was your day Bells' _Please, like he gave a shit._

I hopped out the car and Alice followed. She surprised the shit out of me, by pulling me into a hug. I patted her back awkwardly and she pulled away.

"I'll call you tonight. I still have tons of questions about my future husband" she said, smiling

"That's a little presumptuous, don't you think"

She shook her head "Trust me, Bella. I know these things. You'll find out in due time." she replied "I'm all seeing…all knowing" She said in a mock, eerie voice as she climbed in the passenger seat.

Yeah, maybe she and Jasper were meant to be. He thinks he could read peoples emotions and she thinks she can see the future. Weird and Weirder.

I glanced at Edward and he was staring at me, with that scowl still on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes, speeding off. I shook my head and chuckled.

_He's going to be a fun one to fuck with_

As soon as I walked in the house I made a beeline to the staircase. When I was half way up the stairs, Charlie called me. I sighed and turned around, facing him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had his regular clothes on. Blue flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. He must have been home for hours, if he's dressed so casually. _Greaaat! _I guess that means he won't be too tired to talk.

"Uh…how was your day" he asked with his hands in his pockets. Shifting from foot to foot.

"Good" I replied, shortly.

"I…uh…saw you pull up in a different car today"

_You think? Genius_

"That was Alice Cullen and her brother Edward. Their new students"

"The Cullens. I heard about them. Their father just started working at the hospital. Good man, I heard"

I ran my fingers through my hair "Uh…yeah"

"So I was thinking…"

"Char…I mean dad, I really need to get started on my homework… I have tons" I said, lying my ass off. I only had two assignments.

"Oh…o.k…um…it's pizza in the kitchen, when you're hungry" he said as he turned on his heels, back into the living room.

_That was…exasperating_

I ran up the rest of the stairs and tripped when I got to the last step, hitting my shin. _Fuck! That shit hurts. Oww…wee! _I guess that's my pay back for kicking Edward in his but if that's the case, whose payback is it when I bust my ass on a regular basis.

_I really hate being clumsy_

I hobbled in my room. I locked my door and plopped on my bed, chanting 'There's no place like home' in my head. Today had been an unusual day; and I was really fucking happy to be home. Being knocked on my ass, ambushed in the lunchroom and humiliated in class was fucking exhausting. All I wanted to do was open up a book and get lost in another world. Because reality fucking sucked. I opened up the drawer on my night stand and retrieved my beloved Austen novel. _Umm…time to fantasize about the asshole, Mr. Darcy._ Shit. Apparently I am attracted to assholes. Every time I've fantasized about him, I've always imagined a handsome dark-haired, dark-eyed man. He never had specific features, just dark hair and dark eyes. You know, like tall dark and mysterious. Fuck. It seems I'm attracted to mysterious guys too. I read a particular line and internally swooned. _What would my fantasy Darcy do?_ I closed my eyes and tried to conjure the image of the dark-haired dark-eyed man, but all a saw was emeralds. Two emerald eyes piercing into mine.

'_Do you want me?' he asked_

My heart accelerated

'…_answer me!_' _he demanded _

My cooch, dripped

Oh fuck!

I threw the book on the bed and buried my face in the pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. There was just no escaping him. Everytime I closed my eyes, he was there. Fucking emerald, sexy lips and fingers _Ugh! _I'm attracted tothis fucking asshole and it is really grating on my nerves. Just the thought of that asshole turns the faucet- that is my cooch, on. What the fuck am I going to do? I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to avoid that asshole as much as I can. I will not let him fuck with my sleep; I will not let him fuck with my life and most importantly. I will not let him fuck with my cooch. She's been dormant for the most part of my life. I refuse to have her awaken for a fuck-hot, sexy, gorgeous, mysterious, panty-damper asshole named Edward Cullen.

"_Do. You. Want. Me? He growled_

My body betrayed me again.

Drenched panties

_This shit is a lost cause._

* * *

**Edward**

When I pulled into our long driveway, I parked the car and got out.

"Edward. What gives?" Alice asked as she climbed out the passenger seat.

I ignored her and headed to the forest in the back of the house. There was a nice little meadow about ten minutes away. I found it yesterday when I went exploring and needed time to myself - away from my pestering sister. Anyway, the place was serene, quiet - and as I sat down on a fallen tree I remember thinking 'This would be a great place to get high'

…and that's exactly what I plan on doing

As soon as I found my secret place; I sat on the fallen tree and rolled I finished - I pulled out my lighter, lit the joint and took a long deep hit.

To me, the first hit was the best. It lifted you from a fucked up place on earth to some strange parallel universe, where everything was calm - relaxed and just fucking great. That's why I loved getting high; like a light switch, it immediately turned our shitty mood off.

…and boy was I in a shitty mood.

That fucking shrew ruined my day, then - just when I thought that things were finally looking up and that Tanya chick would relieve some of my tension. Guess what the fuck happened? We bump into the fucking principal. He took us to his office, where he reprimanded us for attempting to cut class. Luckily, we didn't get in trouble. I think Tanya's big ass tits had something to do with it. She kept deliberately adjusting her shirt - giving the perverted bastard an eye-full. When he dismissed us from his office, I sighed in relief. I didn't know whether to thank her or her big ass, distracting I would have preferred the latter, I thought wisely and took my ass to my next class - which was music. I loved music. I been playing the piano since I was three and started playing guitar when I was nine. The teacher was aware of this and asked me to demostrate a couple things to the class. But I declined. I was feeling antsy and frustrated from my lack of sexual attention and the hell that, that shrew put me through. Any way, when that final bell rung, indicating the the day was over. I flew out of my seat. I just wanted to get home, get high and get off - which would have to be done by my two friends. Palm and fingers. In my haste to get the fuck out of school, I ran into Tanya again. She handed me a folded piece of paper and winked. When she walked away I unfolded it. It was her number, address and a short message saying she's always home alone on Wednesdays. That should have lightened my fucked up but I didn't. Today was fucking Thursday. So I exited school, and who do I see? The shrew and my sister, acting all chummy and shit. For some reason, that annoyed me. Alice never had many friends, she was extremely picky. And now, the girl she chooses to befriend is a bitchy shrew. _Go figure._But what really fucking annoyed me was how hot I thought she looked standing there with a hideous looking green parka, skinny jeans and her black Doc Martens. The way her long wavy hair spilled over her shoulders was so appealing. It looked soft, like brown silk. Just thinking that, pissed me off even more that I murmured 'Got damn, hot bitchy shrew' under my breath as I approached them. The car ride was maddening. Between Alice's annoying obsession with floppy mop-head and Bella's enticing mannerisms. I thought I would burst. I was wound up too tight from lack of release. EverytimeI glance at her through the mirror; she was biting her bottom lip, arching her eyebrow, twirling her hair with her finger and licking her lips. And like a reflex, my dick would harden each time. When I dropped her off, I tried so hard not to look at her ass. I had to think about big tit Tanya, and concentrate on her; to keep my eyes away. And when we finally got home I sighed in relief with only two things on my mind. Weed and release. And I hopped out of my car with those thoughts in mind.

I was so busy musing over this afternoons events, that I didn't realize I was finished smoking until I burnt my fucking lips. That's the fucked up thing about getting high, Zoning out. I threw the burnt residue of the joint in the dirt, got up and laid down in the grass. This really was a peaceful place. Just me, the sky and nature. I sat up, resting on my elbows.I Closed my eyes and took a deep whiff of the air. Everything smelled so fresh and floral. _Floral_. I smelled something floral today. What was it?

….Bella

Today in biology. I tried to ignore it because she was being a bitch and she kicked me. But I noticed her scent. She smelled floral, like freesia. Like this field

Her face suddenly appeared in my mind's eyes. Cloudy at first then it became clearer. She was biting her soft pink lips as her chocolate eyes bore into mine.

…and just like magic I pitched a tent.

Without a second thought, I released my cock from the confines of my jeans. I gazed at it proudly. I really was 'blessed with a large dick' as my last conquest Kate so brashly put image of Bella popped up in my mind again. Oh no! I will not jerk off thinking about that shrew. She may be hot and the main reason I'm sporting wood right now; but she's also a bitch. A she- devil with a fucked up attitude. So I thought about Tanya's tits instead, as stroke my cock up and down. I thought about what might have happened if the perv principal didn't catch us. I would have taken her to the janitor's closet; I spotted a couple of times in passing. I would have guided her down on her knees. Then I would have pulled out my cock and said "Suck it". And she would have complied. Because chicks like her dug being told what to do. I pumped my cock faster as the visual spurred me on. She bobs her head as she sucks me off. Cheeks hollowed. Mouth, slippery wet. Minimum teeth. _Ugh! This feels so awesome. _I grab her strawberry blond hair and I fuck her mouth. _Yesssss! _Then suddenly her strawberry blond hair grew longer and turned a familiar chestnut brown. I gasped for air as that enticing floral scent wafted over me. Then her head snapped up and I was met with those expressive brown eyes. _Bella_

…and I. Fucking. Lost. It

I came so hard, my stomach cramped and I got a headache. My eyes snapped open and I gazed at the opaque, grey sky. My headache and cramps eventually subsided but my breathing stayed heavy as I stared at the sky incredulously.

_What. The. Fuck?_

That was some powerful shit. I never came that hard, even when I was fucking someone. Who the fuck was this girl? I never reacted like that to someone I never touched. Not even those playboy and porno bitches. This shit was fucking strange and a bit scary. My reaction to her was too intense. I need to find out why I reacted like that to her; and if I'd react that way with other chicks - who I would indeed get pussy from. Until then I have to try and evade the shrew as much as I can, because I really don't like bitches having any kind of power over me.

…and that nut I just bust was fucking powerful.

* * *

The next day at school, I felt like Ethan fucking Hunt from _Mission Impossible. _I had a fucking mission, evade the shrew. When I pulled in the school parking lot, Alice immediately hopped out and ran to the black jeep that Emmett, Rosalie, mop-head, and the shrew were standing in front of. I tried not to look at her but I did. She was wearing that fuck-awful coat again, grey skinny jeans and a pair of black chucks. I stayed in the car, drumming my fingers on the wheel. I was antsy again. I woke up this morning with cum all over my flannel pants and a painful hard-on, due to a very detailed erotic dream I had about a particular girl - the new bane of my existence. The shrew. I was so pissed when I took a shower - which was a cold one. I mean, this shrew was really grating on my nerves and so was my dick. I mean, I seriously have to get it wet because this lustful attraction it has with the Shrew was infuriating me. That's what I need, some pussy. Once I fuck Tanya this little obsession my dick has with the shrew will cease to exist.

_Bingo!_

"Yo Ed-man" Emmett bellowed, waving me over. I groaned at the Ed shit

I put my beanie on and sighed as I got out the car. Well, here goes nothing. _Mission 666 - Evade the screw_

I approached them with a little pep in my step. Confident in my ability to evade her and confident in my ability to get some action from Tanya today. Because I was definitely getting some action.

"What's up man? You look like you're over your shitty mood" he said as I gave him five.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked_. Over and done with it. _

His eyes widened "Oh shit, that's right. You sealed the deal with Tanya"

"Don't you mean, Head Master" Rosalie injected with distaste.

_Head Master? _I smiled widely. _Oh I'm definitely seeing some action today_

Alice suddenly slapped me on the cheek "Wipe that damn grin off your face Edward. Please tell me you didn't have sex with a girl called the Head Myster! " She scolded, like her name was Esme fucking Cullen.

The shrew cleared her throat "Master"

"Whatever!" Alice bellowed

I rubbed my cheek, that I'm sure is sporting a red hand print "What the fuck Alice!" I exclaimed "Keep your fucking midget hands, to yourself."

"Well stop embarrassing me by fucking trashy girl"

I huffed "Whatever" she crossed her arms and glared "And for your information, I didn't fuck her" she smiled "…yet" I smirked as the glare returned.

"Aww, dude you didn't score? Emmett frowned. I shook my head "that sucks"

"Hey, don't encourage him" Alice said, pointing at him

"Yeah Emmett, don't be such a fucking pig or you won't be scoring shit but those fucking touchdowns at practice." Rosalie quipped.

Emmett's big ass got on his knees and hugged her waist "No babe. Please don't do that. You know I'm in desperate need of your hot, sweet loving" he implored

Rosalie smirked as she gazed down at him. Something tells me she relishes in the fact that this man - or men in general would kneel down before her. Like she's fucking Cleopatra or some shit.

"Hmm…I bet you are. Imagine this….hot…sweet… loving, dressed in a cherry thong with a peek-a-boo pocket in the front."

I shifted uncomfortably. I know it's fucked up, but she fucking installed the vision in my mind.

"Fuck yes, baby" he murmured as he got up and tongue-fucked her mouth. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. _O.k. watching these two isn't helping my sexual frustration one bit_

"Eww! I mean, do you two know, there are four fucking people bearing witness to this disgusting shit" The shrew suddenly snapped. I glanced at her. Her face was flushed and she was all flustered.

What's her problem? They were just making out. It's not like they were fucking.

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett's mouth. His lips moved down to her neck.

"What's the matter Mary? Too PG-13 for you?" Rosalie mocked

"No scank. To Dis-gus-ting, for me" She flipped the shrew off as Emmett continued to work her neck.

"Mary?" I suddenly asked. The shrew glared at me. Why the fuck would she call the shrew Mary? She was a fucking shrew. Well, to me anyway.

"That's some shit they were bickering about yesterday" Emmett replied on Rosalie's neck. _God! He's pussy-whipped_

"Yeah, Bella's a Mary. As in the virgin Mary" Rosalie snickered. The shrew, turned beet red and I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out her ears. She was embarrassed…and pissed.

Oooh that explains some things. Like why she reacted the way she did when that Lauran chick said she hadn't got any…yet and why she was so flushed and flustered when they were kissing. Of course, she a virgin. That also explains her bitchy, snappy attitude. Because girls who are sexually active are never that bitchy. Unless their going through a dry spell or some shit.

"Virgin Mary" I chuckled to myself.

"What the fuck are you laughing at ass-wipe? If I were you I'd worry about getting my 'thing' checked out after I fuck that mega whore" she snapped glaring at me. The flush on her face travel to her neck. I immediately looked away. _Evade Edward, Evade _

I chuckled "You really are innocent. 'My thing'"

She scowled "Fuck you, you and you!" she exclaimed. Pointing to Me, Emmett and Rosalie before storming off toward the school.

Emmett finally pulled his self away from Rosalie "Hey!" he exclaimed "What the fuck did I do?"

Alice who was standing next to Mop-head, having their own private conversation - glared at Emmett.

"You didn't stick-up for her. My god, she's you sister."

Yeah, I know. But I like that she isn't fucking. I would kick the guy's ass that even dreams about fucking my sister"

I swallowed thickly.

Shit. _I guess I'm dead meat _

**XXX**

**All viewers, please review. Even if it just to say simple words like great, terrible, boring or o.k.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 4

**Bella**

The next day in school was ten times worst then yesterday. People were fucking with me all morning. Well not people, just those two slut-bags Lauren and Jessica. Every time I passed them in the hall they had some shit to say. Like, 'Bella did you have another dream fuck?' and 'Bella what's it like to cum in your dreams'. It was fucking humiliating. And to make matters worst; Edward aka hot-asshole aka dream stalker aka my subconscious humper gives me this stupid crooked smirk- that I have to admit is quite sexy, every time he passes me in the hall. He was taunting me because I still played my V-card, in his own little sexy smug way_. _

_God I hate him_

But you know what, this is Rosalie's fault. If she would have just kept her fucking mouth closed about that whole Virgin Mary shit, he wouldn't have any reason to taunt me. Now I got to deal with Lauran, Jessica and his shit. And that was know what; maybe I should just get a fucking school transfer. It's either that, or kick their fucking asses. And we all know how that would turn out for me. A police record, college rejections and being stuck in this dead end town with my incompetent father.

Not. Fucking. Happening

The bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch. So I made on my way to my sanctuary - the library. Just as I was about to open the door; my phone suddenly chirped, indicating that I had a text message. I pulled it out and open the message.

Oh yay, it's from my fun-loving, Ritalin induced new friend. Alice.

_Meet me in the Lunchroom, pronto -A_

The lunchroom? Oh hell no!

_Not a good idea Alice. I'll be at the library -B_

_Bella it's an emergency. Life or death-A_

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much?

_Alright. Be there in five. - B _

I groaned in annoyance as I turned around and headed to the lunchroom. Why are these people constantly trying to get me to sit in that shit hole? After the shit that happened in Mrs. Goff's class yesterday I didn't want to even see the lunchroom. I packed a sandwich and apple in my bag this morning with the intention of going straight to the library. I didn't want to be humiliated by those bitches again, especially with Rose and Edward in close proximity. My eyes widened as realization dawned. Shit if he hears those bitches talking about my 'dream fuck' he'll torture me relentlessly. Not to mention, he is the 'dream fuck'. Oh fuck! Alice with her extremely bad timing.

I entered the lunchroom cautiously, preparing myself for the imminent outburst that would have the whole lunch room in stitches and cause me embarrassment for the rest of the year. But it never happened. My sudden appearance went unnoticed, as usual. I sighed in relief as to my eyes zeroed in on Em's table. Which was Em-less, Rose-less, Alice-less, and Edward-less? The only people that were sitting there were the bitches in question and their lame ass boyfriends.

_Where the fuck are they?_

"Bella!" Alice suddenly bellowed.

I turned my head toward her voice. She was seated at a table at the far end of the lunchroom by a window, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. _Jasper? _What the hell was he doing there? I thought he tutored History to freshmen this period or some shit like that. Then I caught the way he was subtly gawking at Alice as she enthusiastically waved me over. And it dawned on me.

Oh, he's got the hots for her. That explains his sudden appearance

I internally chuckled. There's going to be a lot of disappointed bitches in this school. Because despite his strangeness, a lot of girls had the hots for Jasper. He was a different kind of guy. He was quiet, had that dumb surfer boy look but the guy was a fucking genius. As a result, a lot of girls wanted to fuck him. But he always pretty much ignored them. This had me questioning his sexuality at one point. But I guess I was wrong because he clearly has eyes for Alice Cullen.

As I walked toward the table, I passed by the bitch brigade. They snickered and muttered shit about me. But I didn't care. At least their not shouting the shit across the lunchroom.

Once I reached the table, five pairs of eyes were on me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"What do you mean, Sis?" Emmett replied with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

I waved my hand toward the table "This. You guys sitting here. I thought you liked to sit with those assholes over there," I pointed to old table.

"We never liked sitting there. We felt obligated" Rosalie stated matter of factly, nibbling on a cracker.

I chuckled "So what? Did you guy form your own lunch clic or something"

"Crew. The correct word is lunch crew" Jasper suddenly pipes up. I gazed at him wide eyed.

"Oh shit! He can talk" I exclaimed sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Alice placed her arm over his shoulder casually.

_Shit, she works fast._

"Yes he can talk. As a matter of fact, we talked for hours last night" They gazed in eachothers eyes, smiling widely.

_Oh god. Another Rosalie and Emmett. _

"Ohhh, that's why I heard you wailing last night," Edward smirked "For a minute I thought you were having another one of those dreams" My face immediately reddened at the mention of dreams.

Last night I had a rather vivid dream about Edward. I'm not going to get into it. But let me just say, I had to change my panties twice. The first time was after the dream and the second was fifteen minute after the first time, because I thought about the dream. As a matter of fact I have two pair in my book bag. You know, just in case.

"I wasn't wailing asshole. I was laughing" Alice spats with a scowl on her face. Edward chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What dream?" Emmett asked. He smirked, rubbing his hands together "Is it dirty?" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Damn, baby. That shit fucking hurts" He said as he rubbed his head.

"So stop being a fucking pig. I mean it Em, that's strike two. One more strike. No peek a boo bra and pantie set" she retorted, pointing at him sternly. His eyes widened.

"There's a peek a boo bra too!" He exclaimed, drawing attention to the table. I glanced around. A few people were chuckling and some were shaking their heads in disapproval, such as the lunch ladies.

"Damn Emmett. Tell the whole lunchroom, why don't you" I said with irritation.

He ignored me and gazed at Rosalie imploringly. I rolled my eyes at the scene in front of me. He was such a pansy. So fucking weak for her. It was disgusting.

"I'm not disgusting. I love my Rosie" Emmett stated earnestly, still gazing at Rosalie like she was a fucking Greek goddess.

_Shit, I said that out loud?_

She finally smiled at him, ruffled his hair like a puppy and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Aww, how cute" Alice swooned looking at the disgusting pair.

"Cute is for monkeys. We're fucking hot" Emmett said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Eww, Monkey's are not cute. Their diseased" Alice replied with her face scrunched up.

"You're only saying that because you watched outbreak twice last week" Edward said

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you can't base shit on movies, dim-wit" he argued

"Movies are based on actually facts asshole" she retorted

"Really? So is it a fact that a huge fucking snake ate people in the fucking rain forest" he arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

_He had a point_

"It's possible" she said offhandedly.

"That's bullshit"

They argued back in forth about monkey's, snakes and all types of shit from movies; while Rose and Emmett continuously made out. It was sickening. I mean am I the only one bothered by this shit.

"Too much for you Mary?" Rosalie smirked, as Emmett kissed her cheek "This is only G-rated"

Oh no. Not this Mary shit again. Especially in front of Edward.

My eyes shifted to him. Only to find him smirking at me. I scowled at him. Then his tongue peeked out from his lip, wetting it. I stared at his mouth transfixed, and was immediately brought back to the dream I had last night.

_He lavished my neck and throat with his tongue as I moaned like a porn whore. Then all of a sudden he nipped my neck a little hard. I yelped in surprise. He chuckled_

"_You're such a bad fucking girl, Bella. Bad girl" he said into my neck_

"_Yes" I moaned_

"_Always talking shit with that dirty little mouth of yours" _

"_Yes" I moaned_

"_How would you like it if I put something in that dirty mouth?"_

"_Yessss" _

"_You'd like that huh" I nodded my head, enthusiastically "But first I'm going to fuck the shit out of you"_

"_Fuck yes!"_

"Bella?"

I blinked twice and was brought back to reality. _Shit._My panties were wet and everyone was gazing at me strangely, like I had a third fucking head. My cheeks reddened under their scrutiny.

"What" I snapped in annoyance.

…_and mortification_

"Uh…you just sort of spaced out" Alice said

"So?"

"I just asked you if you'd want to go shopping for our Halloween costumes, this weekend"

My eyes widened "Oh no. I don't do Halloween"

"That's because to her, everyday is Halloween." Rosalie teased

"Fuck off. You bootleg Blake Lively" I retorted

She gasped. I chuckled.

Only I knew about Rosalie's obsession with the gossip whore.

"What's your problem with Halloween any way" Alice inquired

I groaned. Not really wanting to share my traumatic Halloween experience.

It really was my mother's fault. I was twelve and she was going through another Religious phase, which resulted in her donating her whole pay check to the local church because 'Jesus asked her to'. This resulted in me wearing a homemade Halloween costume that consisted of an old curtain, shower cap and my red rain boots. As soon as I left my house in that get-up I got egged. By the time I got home I looked like a big blob of slime. I even had yolk in my boots.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper gazed at me expectantly. Waiting for my response.

_What's the big fucking deal?_

"Its lame" I clipped

"I agree. I hate that fucking day" Edward injected offhandedly. Biting into an apple.

_He agrees with me on something? _I gazed at him incredulously.

"Yeah that's because mom made you dress up in spandex when you were twelve and all the guys egged your ass" Alice chuckled. Emmett guffawed, smacking the table. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, thoroughly pissed at her.

_He also has an embarrassing Halloween experience?_

Who would have known I actually had something in common with the jerk

"Ha, Ha. Laugh it up assholes" Edward scowled as he raked his fingers through his hair

"Dude, you have got to be shitting me. I mean spandex" Emmett chuckled

I really didn't see what was so funny about that shit. Personally, I thought he'd look sexy in spandex.

_Stop it Bella._

"Look I was fucking twelve, and my mom use to dress Alice and I in themes. I was Romeo and she was Juliet. Drop it".

Edward? Dressed as Romeo?

So…hot

_Get a fucking grip Bella. Remember you hate this guy_

_Yeah, but he'd make one sexy Romeo_

As I was berating myself for imagining Edward in tights I caught sight of Tanya Denali approaching our table, dressed in an outfit that was clearly inappropriate for school. A black mini skirt with black knee Hi's and a t-shirt that she probably stole from her little sister. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and her ocean blue eyes sparkled in mischief.

I didn't get why guys were interested in her. I mean why would you want to kiss a girl who likes to suck other guy's dick on a daily basis?

"Yo Ed. In coming, in coming" Emmett whispered quickly, just as Tanya placed her manicured hand on Edward's shoulder.

He turned around and grinned up at her, making my stomach twist.

_He shouldn't smile at that whore_

"Tanya" he said in greeting

"Edward" she purred, bending down a bit so that her tits were in his face. He glanced at them briefly, which caused her to smile in delight. Her obvious seduction was working.

_Big boob Slut _

"Was there something you needed?" he inquired, looking from her eyes to her tits.

She licked her lips. "I just came over to say hi and give you this" she retrieved a piece of paper from her skirt pocket and handed it to him.

"I'll see you in a bit" she turned and walked away, switching her hips in her barely there skirt as Edward drooled at the sight.

That annoyed me immensely. I scowled in disgust.

"Alright Ed" Emmett said jubilantly, clapping his hands "So what does the note say"

He read the paper quickly before smirking up at Emmett.

"She wants to see me"

"What a typical slut. I can't believe you're interested in that" Alice said in revulsion

"Mind your own business, Alice" he said, rolling his eyes.

"O.k. I will. But don't even think about bringing that slut home" she stated, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not planning to" he responded

"Bella? Are you o.k.?" Alice asked, looking at me strangely

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Well sit down. We need to discuss our upcoming shopping trip" she said gleefully

I groaned as I sat down beside her.

"Alice I said I wasn't into Halloween"

"O.k., well we could shop for something else"

"Alice" I sighed

"Come on Bella please. I'm new in town and I'm in desperate need of a shopping expedition" she pouted her lip and gazed at me pleadingly.

I sighed "Fine, O.k. but I'm only going as your guide"

"Guide? Bella knows shit about shopping. I think I'll tag along with you two. I know all the hot spots." Rosalie injected

"Oh this is great! Let's do it tomorrow. We'll make a day out of it" Alice said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"I'll pick you guys up in the morning" Rosalie added

Ooh goodie. A whole day of shopping with a girl who should be the poster child for caffeine and uppers; and a mega bitch.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

**

* * *

**

Edward

The note said to meet her next period at the girls bathroom and to tap on the door twice, so she'd know it was me. I had biology that period. So my plan was to go to class early, and then ask to be excused to the bathroom. That should give me about ten to fifteen minutes to enjoy the feeling of a warm, moist mouth wrapped around my cock.

_God knows I needed that shit. _

My body's not use to going this long without sexual gratification. And frankly I'm tired of relying on my own hand to do the job for me. Not to mention the wet dream and fantasies I been having about the new bane of my existence. The shrew. To be honest, that's the main reason why I'm so eager to see Tanya. I seriously need to get over this little attraction I have to the shrew. I mean the girl's a stone cold bitch and I think the only reason my dick reacts so strongly to her is because it went too long with out female attention. And as a result, it reacted to the first female in close proximity to me. And that was the shrew.

So when the bell rung I rushed out of the lunch room and made it to Mr. Banner's class before him. When he entered the class, he was wearing a lab jacket - pushing a cart with a few small cardboard boxes on it. He called me up just as the class began to fill with students. I caught sight of the shrew, moving hastily toward her seat with her head down.

_I wonder what that's about. _

Once every one was seated, Mr. Banner asked me to start passing the supplies in the cardboard boxes around the class. I looked in the box and spotted an indicator card, a four-pronged applicator, and a sterile micro-lancet. It seems the lesson today was blood typing. So I started passing the supplies at the front of the class and saved me and the shrew desk for last. When I sat down, her enticing floral scent encompassed me. My dick immediately stiffened. _Thank god for this desk. _I glanced at her through my peripheral. She was fidgeting with her hands anxiously.

"You o.k.?" I asked, still facing the front of the class.

"Fuck off ass-wad" she snapped.

My dick grew harder at her tone.

_Oh, no_

I glared at her, subtlety adjusting myself. "Look I was only trying to…"

Mr. Banner suddenly interrupted me, starting the lesson. He explained what each of the supplies were and what they were used for. I heard the shrew groan beside me, obviously distressed about something. But I tuned them both out. I had plans. In five minutes I would raise my hand and ask for the bathroom pass, meet Tanya and get what I've been waiting for. Sexual relief. Ten minute's after that I would return to class, relaxed and fully sated. But most importantly my dick's brief obsession with the shrew would be good as gone.

Mr. Banner started coming around to each table to put drops of water on our indicator cards. I took that as my cue and raised my hand.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"I need to use the restroom"

He waved his hand toward his desk, where the pass was. "Hurry back, Mr. Cullen"

I hastily walked to his desk, grabbed the pass and practically sprinted out the door.

_No need to slow down I had plans._

I quickly walked down the empty hall, turned a corner and walked up the other corridor. When I spotted the girl's bathroom I picked up my pace. My steps faltered when I suddenly heard the distinct sound of fumbling steps screeching across the linoleum - behind me. Someone was following me. I slowly walked back and peeked around the corner. My eyes widened when I spotted the shrew clumsily, running down the hall - with her hands covering her mouth.

"Bella"

She ignored me and continued to run. She ran passed me and passed the girl's bathroom, then turned a corner.

_Something was wrong._

I didn't think twice as I ran after her. When I rounded the corner I spotted her hunched over by a window.

I approached her. My eyes widened as I took in her appearance. Her face was clammy and pale with small beads of sweat on her forehead. She looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen?" she said with labored breaths.

What the hell happen to her? Before I left class she seemed perfectly fine. That was about five minutes ago. What the hell could have happened to her so fast?

She opened the window a bit, and began breathing through the crack, harshly.

_Does she have asthma?_

_Oh my god! Is she having an attack? _

I didn't have time to contemplate this any further. Right now, I needed to get her to the nurse. I lightly grabbed her bare arm and I felt some thing I never felt before. It was like a jolt of energy flowed through my body, making my dick twitch. I shivered in delight.

_What the hell was that?_

She gazed at me wide-eyed. Then shrugged my hand off her.

"Don't fucking touch me asshole" she growled

"Look, I would love to stand here and argue with you. But right now, you're in no condition to do that"

I pulled the front of her shirt this time, afraid to touch her skin again. I didn't know what the hell that electric shit was but my dick liked like it too much.

"Let go asshole!"

She weakly tried to pull away from me but I had her shirt in a vice grip. If she pulled away too hard her shirt would be in shreds.

"Bella you need to go to nurse. You're sick"

She shoved my chest. "I'm not sick. All I need is some fresh…"

Her voice trailed off as she stared at something on my shirt. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her whole body went slumped. _Shit! _I immediately wrapped my arms around her back and knees, hoisting her up bridal style. I stared at her closed eyes and lolled head incredulously.

_She fucking fainted. _

_She just fucking fainted._

I held her tightly to my chest as I swiftly made my way to the nurse's station, which was located on the second floor.

_What the fuck just happened? _I couldn't believe it. I've never been in a situation like this before. And if I didn't feel her lightly breathing on my neck I would have been in full panic mode.

Once I got to the nurse's station I pushed opened the door, nearly hitting a short middle-aged woman with red hair. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the shrew and took in my frazzled appearance.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Could you please just help her?" I asked irritably

"Yes, Yes. Take her to the room and lie her down on the cot" she said, gesturing to an open door behind her.

I nodded, quickly moving pass her - entering the small room. I closed the door behind me and laid the shrew gently on the tissue paper that covered the gray vinyl mattress. Her head lolled to the side but she remained unconscious. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I moved back and leaned against a wall as waited for the nurse. The silence in the room was deafening. The only sounds I heard were our breathing. I let out an exasperated breath. The woman has yet to enter the room and that annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, there's an unconscious student lying in her examining room. Shouldn't that be her priority?

_For all she knew the shrew could be in a coma_

That last thought scared the hell out of me.

Aww, fuck this! I'll examine her myself. I was raised by a doctor so I know a little about this shit. I could give her a…visual examine. Yeah, that sounds safe enough.

I walked back to the examining table and slowly perused her. Her hair was sprawled out across the table. Her head was lolled to the side, extending her neck. _I should check her pulse_. I tentatively placed my fingers on her neck, feeling that shock flow through my body. I immediately pulled my hand back. O.k. her pulse was steady. That's a relief. _What next? _I gazed at her face and was also relieved to see the flush returning on her skin._ She really was a pretty girl_. Even though she was a bitch.

On their own accord, my eyes roamed her face. It was heart-shaped and her ivory skin had light freckles on it. Her nose was small and cute. Her lips were full and pouty. Her eyelashes long and they were…_fluttering?_

Oh shit.

Her eyes snapped open and I was met with those expressive brown eyes.

_Beautiful eyes _

She gazed at me shocked, like a deer in headlights, at first - but then her eyes narrowed and the bitch returned.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Asshole" She growled

My eyes widened when I realized that I was indeed two inches from her face.

_When the fuck did I get so close?_

_Probably when you were gawking at her shit head._

I raked my fingers through my hair as I hastily moved back and leaned against the wall again. She sat up abruptly, holding her head - still looking a bit woozy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, fighting the urge to assist her.

"Uh…I'm fine. I just got up to fast" she replied, rubbing her temples.

When she seemed relatively fine. I took that as an opportunity to probe her little.

_I needed answers _

"What the hell happened back there?" I inquired, gazing at her intently.

She gazed at me and winced, closing her eyes.

_Oh, no! Is she in pain?_

"What?" I asked, wide eyed alarmed

She pointed at me with her eyes still closed. "That…that"

"What?"

"That blood on your sweater"

_Blood? _

I looked down at my grey sweater and spotted smeared blood across it.

_How the hell did that happen? I didn't injure myself._

I gazed at her again and noticed that the finger she was pointing with was bleeding a little. My eyes widened and a chuckle bubbled up as it all dawned on me.

She frowned. "I don't see what the fuck is so funny? You have fucking blood all over your sweater"

"Yeah, it came from your finger" I smirked

"My finger…My finger is still bleeding?" She asked hysterically. Her face turning pale.

My eyes widened. Oh, no. Not this shit again.

"Bella…Bella, you have to calm down before you pass out again" I rushed over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"O.k. o.k.…try to calm down…o.k. o.k.…try to be calm…" she murmured to herself like a mantra.

I gazed at her anxiously, massaging her shoulders softly.

"Bella, you need to take a few deep breaths"

Her eyes remained closed but her brows furrowed.

"I can't"

"Why, not?" She held up her bleeding finger in response.

I quickly walked over to a counter a grabbed a gauze and band aid. Then I returned to her and gently wrapped her finger. I tried to ignore the surge of energy I felt when our skin touched.

"Better?" I murmured, gazing at her face - waiting for her to open her eyes.

She shook her head like a petulant child. I stifled a chuckle.

"It stings a little" she murmured

I chuckled then my eyes widened when I realized that I was now holding her hand. I quickly dropped her hand as if I've been burned and walked back to the wall, leaning against it.

I raked my fingers through my hair and told myself that I was only being helpful. But something about this situation seemed odd.

Why would someone adverse to blood, participate in blood typing?

_I needed answers_

"Bella, why the hell would you prick your finger if the sight of blood makes you sick?"

She huffed with her eyes still closed.

"Take that shit off first and I'll tell you"

I quickly pulled my blood stained sweater off, leaving me in my white t-shirt.

"O.k. it's off. Now tell me" I demanded

She opened her eyes and glared. "I don't have to tell you shit asshole"

I wasn't taken aback by her sudden hostile attitude. _What the fuck? Was she bipolar_?

I crossed arms, defiantly. "I saved your ass from having a concussion. So. Tell. Me"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alright. I was hoping I'd get over it"

"Care to elaborate?"

She huffed, running her fingers through her hair. "Sheesh, you're a nosy mother fucker." I waved my hand, gesturing for her to explain. "O.k. I thought if I faced my fear, it would go away"

"O.k. you're afraid of blood" I stated

"Yes…fuck!" she exclaimed "I'm afraid of the shit because every time I see or smell it I get fucking sick"

_Smell? _What the fuck? Does she have shark senses now?

"And before you say anything, out of that smart ass mouth. Yes I can smell blood"

_You have got to be shitting me? _

I smirked at her, not believing her one bit. "What's it smell like?"

"Rust" she answered instantaneously.

"Rust, huh?" she nodded her hair. "Like rusty metel, rusty pipes"

She narrowed her eyes, catching on to me. "You don't believe me do?"

"Uhhh" I tapped my chin, pretending to ponder over it "….no"

She growled, hopping of the cot. I chuckled in response. She reminded, me of an angry kitten.

"Fuck you! I don't have to prove or explain shit to your lame ass" she seethed, pointing her finger at me.

_What? Now I'm pissed._

I moved toward her, until I stood directly in front of her. She jutted her chin up, challenging me. We stood there, glaring daggers at each other.

"The nerve of you. I go out of my way to help your bitchy ass and this is the thanks I get!"

She scoffed. "Out of your way? Which way was that? Up Tanya Denali's infected vagina!"

"What the fuck is it to you!"

There was a pregnant pause, in which we just gazed at each other - breathing hard. Her face and neck was flushed from our argument but the fire in her eyes diminished, leaving her with a vulnerable expression on her face.

"Nothing" she murmured "I'm fucking out of here"

She walked passed me and stormed out the door. I raked my fingers through my angrily.

_Damn that fucking shrew for getting me wound up like this!_

"Oh, you're awake. How do feel " The red-headed woman said from outside the door.

"Fuck off, Mrs Cope" she snapped.

When I heard the distinct sound of a door open and closing, I knew she had left the office.

As I walked out the examining room the bell suddenly rung, indicating that class was officially over and so was my rendezvous with Tanya.

_Fuck!_

The fucking shrew has done it again. She's managed to ruin my whole fucking day with her bitter bitchiness. Today was fucking Friday. Now I would have to wait till Monday to see Tanya again. That means I'd have to use my friends, palm and fingers for another couple of days.

_Fuck!_

"Young man, Are you o.k?" Red-headed lady asked

"Do I look o.k. lady? That she-devil bitch ruined my day again" I snapped

She stared at me wide-eyed before responding.

"Well, the day isn't over yet?"

"Mine is"

With that, I stormed out the nurse's station. Thoroughly pissed. Ready to skin that shrew when I saw her again.

**Review Please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with the update. I was really busy this month. But since things dwindled down a bit, I thought I'd write another chap. So without further ado. Here's chapter 5 of RS. It's a little longer than the other four. But that's a good thing. Right?

Rediscovering the Swan

Chapter 5

Bella

That fucking - panty damping, dream humping, cocky green eyed bastard!

I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? Adonis.

That whole episode in the hall and in the nurse's office when he sort of - kind of - possibly saved my ass, didn't earn him any brownie points in my book. _He's still an asshole_. Hot asshole, with an electrifying touch that sent tingles though out my body.

Not to mention the cooch.

_Fuck him!_

How dare he mock me for knowing what blood smelled like? I mean, what the fuck do I have to lie about? I have enough cuts and abrasions scattered around my body to know that scent like the back of my hand.

_Jerk _

_Look at him._ Standing there, running his fingers through that untamable hair. I mean, what the fuck happened to self grooming? He honestly looked like he just rolled out of bed and walked right pass the fucking comb.

_Look at him_. Smirking at that strawberry blond slut. Pursuing the biggest slut in the school, says an awful lot about his character.

I glanced at a rack of basketballs Mr. Hanson pushed into the gym.

_I should grab one of those balls and knock that smirk right off his fucking…_

Suddenly something firm and hard whacked me in the back of the head, almost causing my glasses to fall off.

"What the fuck?"

I adjusted my glasses, looked down and spotted a white volley ball bouncing aimlessly across the gym. My head snapped in the direction of its thrower, only to find Alice gazing at me contrite with her hand over her mouth.

"Shit. I'm sorry Bella" she apologized as she approached me with a love sick Jasper at her heels.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Sports are so not my thing" she added

I waved my hand dismissively. Thinking of nothing but how much I despised Edward Cullen.

"Don't worry about it Alice. Accidents happen, right?"

On their own accord, my eyes returned to the asshole and the slut across gym.

_The nerve of him? Demanding information from me. I didn't ask for his fucking help in the first place._

I suddenly felt two pair of eyes on me. My head snapped back to Alice and Jasper, who were silently regarding me. I suddenly felt like I was being observed under a microscope.

_What the fuck? Do I have something on my face?_

"Bella. Are you o.k.? You seem a little distracted." she inquired while Jasper gazed at me intensely.

_Yeah, if you call gawking at your asshole brother while he flirts with his future fuck-buddy distracted. Yeah pretty much _

"No, I'm good. Just waiting for this fuck-awful day to be over"

That's the understatement of the century

I spotted Rosalie walking toward us; clad in her short-shorts and too tight t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, making her look extra sexy with a dash of sass.

Alice furrowed her brows and followed my gaze.

"Bella Swan. What the hell happened in your biology class? Did you really puke all over Mr. Banner then pass out in the hall?" Rosalie asked incredulously, with a hint of amusement.

_What!_

"Hell no! That's bullshit"

"Really? Well that's what those bitches are chatting about over there" She pointed across the gym, where Lauran, Jessica, the bitch brigade were huddled on the bleachers laughing.

"Fuck no" I mumbled

Just what I need, more gossip about me. Wasn't my sleep-talking episode humiliating enough? Now these bitches are spreading fucking rumors about me.

_Fuck. My. Life_

_Wait a minute_. I don't have biology with those bitches.

"Apparently Edward Cullen was the big hero, who swooped in and saved you from choking on your own vomit." she added with a smirk.

I fumed. _Motherfucker_

_He started the rumor._

Alice gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That asshole." she gazed at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella. My brother is the biggest fucking jerk for doing that. Oh my god. He is so going to pay for doing that to you"

Pay. You're damn right he's going to pay. But at my hands.

"Don't worry about it Alice. It's not your fault" I replied offhandedly, while internally devising a plan that doesn't result in me getting arrested.

_Car bomb - Out_

_Amputation -Out_

"Yes it is my fault. I share the same DNA with that asshole" her eyes suddenly narrowed in mischief. "Oh, I know what I'll do. I'll put Nair in his shampoo. Yeah, that would really teach his ass to keep his mouth closed.

"Good one" Rosalie piped up, approvingly.

I frowned. "No"

As much as I hated to admit it, I kind of liked his messy hair.

_Nair - Out _

But thinking of shampoo made me think of water and thinking of water brings an immediate idea into mind. An impish smirk graced my lips.

Alice and Rosalie gazed at me knowingly.

"I'll see you guys in a minute. I got some business to attend to"

They nodded and I hastily walked out of the gym.

Once I reached the corridor, I looked both ways - making sure it was completely deserted. Then I tiptoed inside the boy's locker room. Their locker room was a lot bigger than ours and ugh…it smelled like ass and feet in here. I pulled the collar of my shirt up and held it against my nose as I ran though each roll of lockers, searching for Edward's.

He's going to regret he ever started that rumor. Regret he ever fucked with me. Hell, I'm going to make him regret coming to this school in the first place. Sure, he really didn't have a choice in that matter - being that it was his parent's decision to move here. But I'm going to make him beg his parents to transfer him. _Maybe to that shit school in Port Angeles_. No one and I mean no one fucks with me.

I walked through the final roll of lockers, reading the names as I passed by.

_Johnston…Marshall… Bryan… Crowley…Cullen_

I smiled triumphantly when I spotted his locker but then my eyes flickered to Tyler's locker. It was unlocked. He must have forgotten to lock it in his haste to get to his slutty girlfriend, who might I add, will be getting hers soon enough.I have a whole list of people who I plan to get even with. That bitch is at the top of my list, Jessica is next, the bitch brigade is after her and Tyler is some where in the middle. So I might as well kill two birds with one stone and get my revenge on Tyler and Edward at the same time. Right?

Abso-fucking-lutely.

Without a second thought I pushed opened Tyler's locker. His shelf was empty. So I started rummaging through his stuff in his duffel bag.

_Deodorant…toothbrush…socks…jeans…t-shirt…boxers _

Ugh! I did not want to touch those.

Just as I was about to give up on finding anything interesting and focus on Edward's locker, I spotted a hidden compartment inside Tyler's bag. I unzipped it and spotted a small rectangular box with the word 'Lotrimin' on it. Lotrimin? What the fuck is that? It's obviously some sort of medication. But, for what?

I picked the box up and had to stifle my laughs as I read the back.

'**Anti-fungal medication that specializes in Jock Itch'**

Holy shit on a biscuit! Tyler has jock itch!

I rubbed my hands together, devilishly. _Oooh, this is going to be so good!_

But first let me deal with the rumor spreading jackass Cullen. I closed Tyler's locker and moved on to Edward's. I dug in pocket and retrieved my trustee bobby pin, and began picking his lock.

I was a master at lock picking. I had to be. Life with my flaky mother was unpredictable.

Once I got his locker opened I was overwhelmed by a musky delightful scent that was undoubtedly his. I noticed it each time he sat next to me in biology and when we were in the examining room. Hell, I smelled him on me right now. And god it pissed me off. Because instead of wanting to rip my clothes off and light them bitches on fire, to rid my self of his scent. I wanted to just roll in my bed with them and hump them for days.

_Sick? I know_

After my mind snapped out of the musky scented haze it was in, I peered inside his locker. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw. Alright, looking into this locker right now confirms any prior thoughts I had of this guy being OCD. I mean fuck, he had his toiletries lined up on the shelf - in size order with the label faced forward, like that crazy fucker in that Juliet Robert's movie_. _His clothes were even neatly folded on the bottom. I smirk when I noticed his underwear. _Hmm, it seems Edward was a briefs guy. _I winced when I spotted his infamous grey blood smeared sweater folded up in the corner.

_How could he fold that disgusting shit? _

I gagged; quickly averting my eyes from the offensive piece of garment, grabbed all of his clothes and got to work on my devious plan - all the while muttering _Pay backs a bitch._

Fifteen minutes later, I casually strolled back into the gym. I spotted Alice and Rosalie sitting on the bleachers, deep in conversation. About clothes, no doubt. I rolled my eyes as I approached them.

"…I'm telling you, you would look so hot in it. One of my mom's closest friends knows a designer in Paris, who can totally make that dress for you."

Rosalie's eyes sparkled in delight. "Really? Oh my god. You have got to give me her number. I need that dress before prom."

I cleared my throat. Both girls looked up at me.

"Well if it isn't the puking Mary" Rose jibed

"And if it isn't the Barbie bitch"

"You know, there's other ways to get male attention. You didn't have to pass out and almost vomit on poor Edward"

I glared at her. _Bitch_

"Says the bitch who almost vomited on my brother, while sucking his cock"

_I didn't want to go there, but the bitch left me no choice_

Her eyes narrowed. She stood up with a huff and walked away.

_Take that bitch_

Alice gazed at me and Rosalie's retreating figure apprehensively.

"Did you guys just have a fight?"

I waved my hand. "Nah, that's just how Rose and I communicate"

_Bitching, bantering, and busting each other's chops._

"Oh, So where did you disappear to?" she asked, gazing at me inquisitively.

"No where important'"

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. No doubt knowing what I just did.

"Right"

I sat down beside her, running my fingers through my hair.

"So where's your shadow"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "My who?"

I rolled my eyes. "The fucker who's been following you around all day"

She clucked her tongue, smiling. "He has not"

I shrugged, playing with the ends of my hair. "If you say so"

There was a pregnant pause. I glanced at her and she was silently smiling to herself - obviously liking the idea of Jasper stalking her all day.

I waved my hand in her face. "Earth to Alice"

She snapped out of her dazed state. "Oh, um…He got called in to the guidance councilor's office. Something to do with tutoring"

_Tutoring. It figures_

I casually hunched over, placing my elbows on my thighs. "Jasper's like fucking Einstein. Even though he's a fucking weirdo"

She frowned. "I resent that Bella. He's not a weirdo. He's just…"she bit her nail, pondering momentary "complex"

I shook my head and chuckled humorously. "You're so full of it Alice. Even you think he's strange"

She jutted her chin. "Jazz is not strange. People just don't understand him"

I was about to make a sarcastic remark about her calling him 'Jazz' until my drifted across the gym and I spotted a sight that will have my cooch dripping for days.

Edward. Playing basketball. Sweating. With no shirt.

No shirt!

Oh my god. There are no words to describe how absolutely hot and delicious he looked right now. I mean, I had no idea he was so fucking ripped. Not big bulky ripped like Em, but lean and well sculpted. I watched the sweat glisten on the smooth planes of his pecs as he chased Mike Newton and stole the time he moved his abs contracted; turning me into a weeping cat in heat. Then he shot the ball, giving me an awesome view of the rippling muscles on his back.

_Holy fuck he's hot _

Alice waved her hand in my face. "Earth to Bella"

My face flushed as I gazed at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Absolutely perfect" I replied, fighting off the urge to ogle the sex god again.

She nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with my response. I sighed in relief.

_Thank god she didn't hear the double meaning behind my words_

* * *

Edward

"You totally whipped Newton's ass. Congrats man" Emmett enthusiastically praised, clapping me on the back.

I subtly winced, raking my fingers through my sweat drenched hair.

_Jees! His hands are like bear paws_

"Uh, thanks"

"It seems you attracted some attention there" he nodded toward the bleachers, where Tanya and two other blonds sat - gazing at me unabashedly.

I smirked. "It seems"

Mr. Hanson suddenly blew his whistle, signaling the end of PE. _Thank Christ_. I was sweating my balls off and I desperately needed to hit the showers. Mike Newton challenged me to a one on one game of basketball because apparently he thought his skills were better than mine. _The little shit_. Basketball wasn't my sport of choice but I was damned good at it. I told him that much but he persisted, arrogantly placing a wager. Fifty bucks. With a huff I submitted to his challenge. Not because I needed the money but because I needed to distract myself from thinking about the shrew and plus, I wanted to wipe the floor with his cocky ass -who was only challenging me to impress Emmett and his teammates in the first place.

_Fucking loser_

Tanya jogged up to us. Her tits bounced up and down like fucking water balloons.

"Great game" she praised, gazing at my chest lustfully.

Emmett snickered quietly and I smirked as I watched her eyes trail down to my happy trail.

_That's right get a eye-ful_

"Thanks"

Her eyes snapped back to mine. She smiled flirtatiously.

"You're welcome. So…any big plans this weekend?" she asked, gazing at my chest again.

"Nope. You?"

Her eyes met mine again. "Yeah, I'm visiting my aunt. It's her birthday"

"Oh…well that should be fun" I said, waiting for her to gaze at me again. She was now gazing unabashedly at my crotch.

_I'm seriously starting to feel like a sex object. Awesome! _

She gazed at me again. "Not really, she's so fucking boring. We'll probably just sit around the TV all day. Fucking lame. I would much rather spend my weekend with you. I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun'" she licked her lips suggestively.

I eyed her mouth. "I'm pretty positive we would. Maybe we could set something up next week?"

She smiled flirtatiously. "Definitely. Have a good weekend"

"You too"

"Bye Eddie" she said as she turned and walked away.

I frowned. She just lost a whole lot of fucking point with me for that shit. _Eddie_.

"Man, that chick seriously wants your junk" Emmett said. I gazed at her ass as she walk out of the gym.

_Her tits were definitely her greatest asset_

"My junk seriously wants her"

_Preferably her mouth. And was that a tongue ring I saw?_

He chuckled. "You should have seen the way she was eye fucking you, when you were kicking Newton's ass. Speaking of Newton. Make sure he gives you your money. He's a sneaky mother-fucker" he told me as we walked, side by side to the locker room.

I glanced around the gym. "Where is he, anyway?"

He pointed his thumb behind him.

"Back there talking to my sis. I swear that guy's been drooling over her since she moved back here"

I gazed over my shoulder and spotted Mike Newton casually leaning on the wall, talking to the shrew. Her arms were crossed and she was sporting an annoyed expression that he seemed oblivious to or simple didn't care about.

On their own accord, my eyes flickered to her long creamy legs and lingered.

_She ma_y_ be a bitch and I can't stand the sight of her… but fuck, she has some awesome legs._

"She can't stand his ass, though. She says he makes it his mission to ask her out at least twice a day. Fucking pathetic" Emmett chuckled bringing me out of my stupor.

Pathetic indeed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mike Newton. Having a crush on an ungrateful, bitchy, bitter chick like the shrew must be fucking hell.

When we entered the locker room we were greeted by the sound of laughter and lockers being banged.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett asked a small guy laughing. I think his name is Eric

"Someone…Tyler's…shit" He doubled over in laughter, teary-eyed, not even finishing his sentence.

Emmett and I gazed at him strangely. If it didn't smell so much like sweat and ass in here, I would have swore every body was fucking high.

Our eyes shifted to a small crowd of guys laughing, by the shower stalls. Emmett and I approached them inquisitively.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett asked Demetri, who was in the back of the crowd.

"Somebody's got it in for Ty"

Emmett and I gazed at him expectantly; waiting for him to elaborate.

"Someone ransacked his locker and put that shit up"

He pointed to some writing on the tiled wall, which said….

'**Attention all inhabitants of this stink ass locker room. Guard your dicks. Tyler Crowley has Jock itch!'**

"Oh shit" I said as I stared at the words incredulously

_Somebody really did have it in for him._

Emmett's eyes widened and he guffawed unabashedly. "Holy shit! Ty has the Itch"

I chuckled humorously. _That's kind of rhymed_.

"I wouldn't laugh to hard Cullen, whoever it is got you too" Felix said as he approached us from the back of the locker room. He casually clapped Demetri on the back.

My eyes widened in horror and I ran to my locker. Tyler was seated on the bench, banging his head on the locker.

_Oh, that's where the banging is coming from._

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" he murmured.

I ignored him and stared unblinkingly at my locker, which was wide opened. I peered inside, warily. Hoping and praying that something doesn't jump out and bite me. I was relieved when it didn't happen but pissed when I saw all my shit on the shelf in disarray.

What the fuck?

Now, I'm not neurotic or anything like that, I just like to find shit quickly. I hated clutter and I hated mess. And most of all I hated when people touched my shit. Alice had to learn that the hard way - countless times. Too bad it had to be her hair that suffered the consequences.

My eyes lowered to the bottom of the locker, where my clothes should be. Only to find the spot empty. Fucking empty!

"Where the fuck are my clothes?"

I slammed the locker door shut and raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Fuck!"

"Yo Ed. I think you need to see this!" Emmett shouted.

I walked back to the shower stalls. The crowd dispersed and Emmett stood there alone, staring at something in one of the stalls.

"Someone took my…" I followed his gaze. My eyes widened at what I saw. "My fucking clothes! Fuck!"

All my clothes, including my socks and underwear were thrown in an opened shower stall, soaked. I walked in the stall, kneeled down and picked my clothes up one by one - seething.

Mother- fucking, fucker!

Who the fuck would do some shit like this?

I would have thought it was that douche Tyler, if it wasn't for the fact that the mother-fucker ransacked his locker too and outted his ass.

How the fuck am I suppose to get home now?

I can't leave in my gym clothes. It's the middle of October. I'll freeze my balls off in these shorts! Maybe I could borrow something from one of the guys. Then again…hell fucking no. After that whole jock itch fiasco, I'm a little wary about wearing other guys shit. For all I know, everybody in this bitch had the itch.

Emmett chuckled. "Fucking priceless"

I glared up at him. This shit is not fucking funny_. I'm going to kill that asshole or assholes_.

He approached me and clapped me on the back. I winced.

_This fucker seriously doesn't know his own strength._

"Look on the Brightside; At least you get to wear a uniform on the field today"

_The field?_

Oh shit, I totally forgot I was trying out for the team today. Well that's a relief. At least I have a non- embarrassing excuse for why I'm not wearing my regular clothes home. But what the fuck am I going to wear in the mean time?

Emmett, sensing my dilemma, clapped me on the shoulder again. I winced.

"Don't worry about it Ed. You can borrow something from me"

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"And before you say anything. I'm clean. Rosalie would smoke my ass if I ever I jeopardize Mr. Big."

"Mr. Big?"

He smiled cheekily. "That's what she calls dick. Isn't that sweet? Do you know what I call her…"

I held my hand up. " Too much info Emmett"

_Knowing the name of your friend's girl's lady part is crossing a huge fucking line. It was bad enough I wanted to snag her when I first saw her_

I stood up and placed my soaked clothes on a nearby bench with a huff. _Mother fucker_. As I stood there and stared at my clothes something caught my attention. A white piece of paper was sticking out the pocket of my jeans. I pulled the soaked paper out carefully.

"What you got there man? A clue?" Emmett snickered

I rolled my eyes at his poor joke and unfolded the paper; curiosity thoroughly piqued.

The paper said…

_It seems m_y _first warning _was _ineffective. How do you like my second? I advise you to heed my warnings because next time, you'll really be sorry. Don't fuck with me._

I stood there momentarily, glaring at the paper.

It was her.

That fucking shrew.

She did this. That bitch.

I balled up the paper. Emmett gazed at my fist warily, clearly sensing the tension.

"You alright there man?"

_No, I want to torture your sister relentlessly. _

I forced a smile. "I'm cool"

He nodded his head. "Right. So, are you going to wear the shit or not?"

I sighed, raking my wet fingers through my hair. "Do I have a choice?"

He grinned. I pointed a finger at him.

"But I swear to god. If I feel one itch on my dick this weekend - I'm telling your girl."

"Fuck off Ed"

After a quick shower, I made it to my music class in a timely manner. And to my surprise no one laughed at me for wearing an oversized sweat suit with the words 'Emmett's number one' printed on the front in bold letters. _Thank god. _But then again, a little excitement would have been appreciated in this boring ass class_. _I was in an advanced music class so the majority of my classmates were band geeks. I guess boredom was to be expected. Our teacher Mr. Thompson looked like he was minutes away from croaking over. I mean, the guy was clearly way over sixty and way overdue for retirement. He was discussing an upcoming project we're having in which we have to write our own compositions and perform it at a holiday concert we're having this year. I groaned in displeasure._ Fuck no_. Composing always came naturally to me. But lately, I've been having kind of a musical meltdown. It frustrates the shit out of me. I mean, how does a guy go from writing one song a week to writing none at all. I don't know what happened, it's like one day I woke up and couldn't write one goddamn song. And since I couldn't write a song I stopped playing for my own personal pleasure; opting to playing for academic purposes only. Carlisle said my meltdown was caused by lack of concentration and Alice said lack of brain cells - because I smoke too much. But I think that I just lost my muse. Nothing seems to inspire me anymore. Every was all so fucking bland. Esme thought a change of scenery and the elimination of distractions would help me. This was one of the reasons why we moved out here, in the middle of nowhere. She said that all the greenery and the seclusion would inspire me on a whole different level. But sadly it didn't. I didn't have the heart to tell her that part of her plan didn't work. Because no one loved me playing more than she did. I remembered when she use to sit next to me on the bench, enthralled as I scribbled on my sheet paper; and when I'd play the final results. She use to call me her 'little Mozart'. Now she ought to call me her little has-been. Because that's what I am. A fucking has-been.

Football practice went smoothly. It was no surprise when coach Clapp announced that I made the team. You are now looking at the Fork Spartan's new Halfback. _Fucking-A! _I was always one of the fastest. In Chicago, it was either track or football for me. I chose football_. Because every chick wants to fuck a football player, duh_. All the guys whooped and cheered for me, except Tyler, who was still sulking over the locker room intruder - who I now knew was the shrew. And I didn't blame him. Everybody knew he had a fungus on his dick and his girl broke up with him a half an hour ago. That was not only humiliating. It was damaging. His reputation will never be the same again.

When practice was over, the guys headed to the locker room while Emmett and I headed to the parking lot. I was fucking exhausted. The day's activities drained me. He pulled out his cell and called Rosalie and I sent a quick text to Alice. Rosalie gave her a ride home and I wanted to make sure she got there safely.

'_Where r u?'- E_

We reached the parking lot, high- fived each other and walked to our respectable vehicles. I slid into my Volvo and my phone chirped just as I was about to pull off.

'_HOME, A-HOLE.' - A_

Uh-oh. She's cap-sizing her letters. Somebody's pissed.

'_I'm sensing a little hostility. Should I be worried? _" - E

'PFFT_, I'M NOT THE ONE U SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT. U _RUMOR SPREADING JERK_' - A_

Oh. That's what this is about. So does that mean she knows about the shrew's little prank?

'_I didn't spread shit'- E_

It was a total lie. I was baiting her

I waited for her to reply, but she didn't_. Yeah she's pissed_. I threw the phone in the glove compartment and pulled off, exiting the parking lot.

Oh well, fuck it. I don't give a shit if she's mad. That evil ungrateful bitch deserved to be humiliated. All I did was try to help her ass and what did she do? Gave me her ass to kiss. If I wasn't there, when she ran out of class - she could have passed out, bumped her head and possibly died. Oh yeah, and she could of totally chocked on her on vomit. _That was a half-lie_. The rumor wasn't so far from the truth. All that shit was a possibility. I was nervous and actually worried about her when she passed out. I even wrapped that bitch's finger. Fuck her! Alice doesn't need to be friends with bitter bitches like her. She deserved to be alone and friendless.

When I finally pulled into our driveway, my phone chirped.

'You're_ so full of shit E' - A _

Lower cased letters. She's calm.

'_And you're full of piss'- E_

'_Ass' - A_

'_Midget' - E_

'_Doofus' - A_

'_Dim-wit' - E_

Were back to our usual banter. I guess we made up. Maybe she realized what a bitch her new friend is after all.

I exited my car and jogged to the house. As soon as I stepped on the porch a rush of ice cold water poured down on me.

"Oh fuck! Shit, Fuck!"

My body was drenched from head to toe and It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me at the same time. I'm not exaggerating, it was that fucking cold.

"Hey asshole!"

I looked up shivering. Alice was smirking down at me from the window in Carlisle's study, holding a big silver bucket.

"Next time think before you fuck with my friend!"

I glared at her. _She is so dead!_

* * *

I slept in the next day. By the time I woke up it was almost noon.

I got up, took a quick shower and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen Esme was sitting at the table in her robe, sipping a cup of coffee. I always found it amazing, how she still managed to look impeccable in the mornings. Straight out of an old sitcom. Like the mom from leave it to beaver or some shit. Even Alice, the princess of perfection looked like shit in the morning.

_My Mom was a total babe _

She gazed at me and smiled. "Morning darling"

"Morning Mom"

"There's breakfast in the oven if you're hungry"

I nodded my head and went to get the food.

_Mmm. Chocolate chip Pancakes, Canadian bacon and scrambled eggs. _

My three favorite breakfast foods.

_My Mom fucking rocks._

I sat down across from her and immediately dug in. She gazed at me intently. Hands under her chin with a smile on her face while I ate. If anybody else did that, I would have freaked out. But this was Mom. She liked to watch people enjoy the meals she made.

When I finished eating, she poured me a glass of Orange juice and sat down beside me. She ruffled my hair while I drank.

"You need a hair cut"

"Nope. Chicks dig my hair"

She chuckled as I stood up and placed my glass and plate in the dish washer.

"Thanks Mom. That was amazing"

She smiled. "You're welcome darling"

"I swear Mom; you should totally go on one of those cooking shows. Chef Ramsay don't have shit on you"

"Language" she scolded with narrowed eyes.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry but it's true."

She waved her hand. "You flatter me too much"

_It's true, I do. My mom fucking rocks!_

"So, how are things at school?" She inquired.

I leaned against the counter casually. "o.k. I guess. I…uh… made the football team"

Her green eyes widened in delight.

"That's wonderful Edward. Did you tell your father?"

"I didn't get a chance to. Is he home?"

She nodded her head. "He's sleeping now. He did an over night."

"Oh, I guess I'll tell him later then"

"He'll be so proud of you darling"

…_and off my case, hopefully_

I raked my fingers through my hair. "Yeah"

"So how are the kids there? Did you make any friends?"

I sighed exasperatedly. _What the hell? _

"Mom, shouldn't you be asking Alice these things. I mean you usually do"

"Alice went out with some friends this morning and I'm bored to death. So today you're her replacement. So, substitute Alice. Did you make any friends? "

"Ha, Ha. Very funny"

"Edward. Just answer the question"

I sighed. "Yeah I made some friends. A stoner, a delinquent and a parolee"

She scowled. "Not funny"

Shit maybe that wasn't funny. I just describe my three closest friends in Chicago that she didn't exactly approve of.

"So, you're the only one allowed to be funny?"

She gazed at me sternly. "Edward, this is serious. If you plan on graduating and getting into a good college, you have got to get your act together. Meaning - no hanging around bad crowds, no cutting, no pranks and no trouble with girls"

O.k. maybe I can abide by the first three rules. But the last one is going to be tough.

"Define trouble with girls?"

"Edward" she scolded.

I held my palms up. "Alright Mom, I know. Dad made it crystal clear the last ten times"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't be such a smart ass"

I gaped at her as she stood up and left the kitchen.

_I need to get high, pronto._

* * *

I kicked pebbles as I walked through the dense forest. I just finished smoking at my secret place and I was on my way back home. I've been gone for about two hours and my nuts were starting to shrivel up from the cold. But other then that, I'm feeling pleasantly high. After that little talk I had with Esme, I had the desperate urge to get high. I mean, how many times they were going to give me the 'Edward, don't fuck up' speech.

_I wasn't kidding when I said Carlisle said it ten times._

Frankly, I'm a little offended. I wasn't that much of a fuck up. I did what any typical teenage boy did. Raise hell, Cut classes and fucked girls.

_That wasn't a crime._

Maybe, they were only peeved with the guys I hung out with. Marcus - the stoner, Aro -the delinquint and Caius the parolee. Back in Chicago, our neighborhood was like fucking Pleasantville. Anything out of the ordinary sent the adults in a fit of gossip. Two summers ago, Aro and Caius had gotten into some shit which resulted in them being arrested. Aro was released to his parents shortly after but they detained Caius for being disorderly. After that, it's like the whole neighborhood looked down on them and label them 'bad news'. But I didn't judge them. Those guys were my friends. I didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of them - even my parents.

When I finally made it to the house, I spotted a red M3 parked in our driveway. I drooled at the sight. I originally wanted to get one of those in silver, but Mom thought it was safer to drive a Volvo. And dad pretty much does anything Mom says. So I got a fucking Volvo. Now, don't get me wrong. I love my car. But a BMW M3 would have been so much sweeter.

I entered the house; immediately running up the stairs to my room. Mom would kill me if she saw me high. And I didn't want to see Alice and her bitch friend who threw all my shit in the shower. _Being around unpleasant people when I was high fucked up my high. _I slowed my pace once I reached my floor. There was no need to rush. I had the whole floor to myself. That's one of the best things about this house. Privacy, whenever I please. In our old house Alice and I shared a floor. And let me tell you. It …was…fucking…hell. I had to endure listening to a wide range of her 'mood music'. From Lady Gaga to Taylor Swift. If she was in a real shitty mood I had to listen to Nirvana; which I didn't mind so much. They were a great band, even though their songs made me feel like offing myself fifty percent of the time.

I walked into my room; halting in my tracks when I see the shrew standing in my room admiring my cd collection. My eyes widened in shock.

What the Fuck?

As she stood there; eyes scanning cd after cd. I took that moment to peruse her…assets.

_God, she had an amazing body._

She was dressed like an emo slash rocker chick as usual, but the black jeans she was wearing accentuated her hips and ass perfectly. The black tee she wore was practically glued to her skin.

_God, look at that waist. I just want to glide m_y _hands along the contours and…_

Wait a minute. What am I thinking? This is the same bitch that broke into my locker, tossed my shit around and threw my clothes in the shower.

And just like that, any admiration and lust I felt quickly turned into anger and fury.

I watch as she reached for a cd on the top shelf, which caused her shirt to ride up a bit - giving me a peek of the milky white skin above her ass.

I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to will away the feelings she was stirring in me. But my desperate dick betrayed me and twitched.

_Fuck! Traitor _

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

She whirled around, startled; dropping the cd she was holding - on the carpeted floor.

"Holy fuck! Shit you scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed, holding her chest.

_You should be scared bitch._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped. I entered the room and leaned against the wall close to the door, arms crossed.

She had the nerve to look taken aback at my tone. But she quickly composed herself.

_What the fuck did she expect pleasantries? Not a chance._

She tucked a wayward hair behind her ear; and that's when I realized she had her hair in a ponytail. How can I not notice? Her neck was exposed. And god I've never seen so much neck in my life. She had the perfect neck for necking_. Get a fucking grip! _I frowned. I have got to stop thinking of her like that.

"Well…um…I needed to use the bathroom" she stated casually

"What the fuck was wrong with Alice's?" I asked miffed

"She was using it"

"And the one downstairs?"

She gazed at me incredulously. "It was too far. I would pissed myself"

_Like I cared_

"You know, we also have a bathroom in the guest room down the hall. You could have used that one" I stated icily

Her eyes narrowed. "Look, I didn't know that shit. If I did, I would have fucking used it. All Alice said was to go upstairs. So I came upstairs. This door was fucking opened. And I used the fucking bathroom. I didn't mean to fuck up your order or intrude on your routine, you weird OCD mother-fucker"

_Was it weird that I thought it was hot every time she said 'fuck'?_

"I'm not OCD"

She gazed around my room momentarily. Her eyes settled on my cd wall, which was massive. She was no doubt referring to the fact that all my cd's were arranged in alphabetical and chronological order. That wasn't weird. It was well-organized. I bet if you asked me the year and date of the Beatles third album, I'll have the answer quicker than you could say my name.

_I kick-ass in the music edition of trivial persuit_

She chuckled. "You could have fool me"

My eyes narrowed. _This bitch was grating on my nerves. _

"You obviously used the bathroom. Now leave"

She gazed at me intently. "It figures you're a fucking stoner"

_Stoner? Who the fuck is she Polly perfect?_

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" I growled

She stared at me briefly, and then burst out laughing. Her face reddened and I think I saw a tear or two.

I seethed. _Now_ _this bitch was laughing in my face! _

"What the fuck is so funny?"

She finally stopped laughing. "You, trying to intimidate me. It's funny."

I pushed myself off the wall and approached her. She stood up straighter.

"Well, since you think that's funny. I'll tell you what's not funny" I stood in front of her and glared down at her. She tilted her chin up, challenging me. "Like breaking into _someone's_ locker and tossing all their shit in the shower"

She crossed her arms. "Don't forget spreading rumors, asshole"

"That wouldn't have been an issue if _someone _would have showed a little gratitude to _someone_, for helping them"

"Well, maybe if _someone_ wasn't such an arrogant asshole that walks around all the time like he has a golden thing in his pants, _someone_ would show some gratitude" Her face flushed and she was breathing hard, clearly upset.

Golden thing? I don't walk around like that unless…

"So…you think I have a golden dick, huh?" I smirked.

Her eyes widened and her face turned even redder, almost burgundy.

She scowled. "You fucking as…"

"Bella"

Both our heads turned in unison toward Alice, who was standing dressed in a low-cut blouse and denim skirt - befuddled.

"Um…what's going on here?" she asked gazing pointedly at the shrew and I, no doubt referring to our close proximity.

I raked my fingers through my hair. "Nothing. I was just informing _your friend_, that next she wants to use the facilities up here. The guest room is down hall" I walked to my desk and sat in the chair.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatev"

She pranced in the room, twirling around dramatically. "So, what do you think?" she gazed expectantly at the shrew.

"That tops to low" I injected

She gazed down at her top, and then scowled at me. "No one asked you shit head." she turned toward the shrew again. "Bella?"

The shrew fidgeted awkwardly. Twisting the hair in her pony tail, clearly not comfortable.

"You look nice"

Alice frowned in displeasure. I chuckled.

Boy, does she have a lot to learn about my dear sister. If there's one word that Alice despises, more then pixie, midget and dwarf. It's the word 'nice'. Alice would never purchase an article of clothing that's described as nice. And saying she looked nice is practically an insult in her book.

"Bella, please tell me you're fucking kidding?"

"I'm sorry Alice. What I meant was, you look…great, gorgeous, spectacular, hot. Jasper's not going to know what fucking hit him on Monday?

I groaned. _Fuck! She said fuck again _

Alice grinned. "Now that's more like it. Do you really think he'll like it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely"

I groaned again. _She seriously needs to stop saying that word._

"Look, I really don't want to hear this shit. So I'd appreciate it if you both got the fuck out"

"Whatev, you fucking grouch. Why don't you take a cold shower and blow off some steam…opps, you already did yesterday." her and the shrew laughed and high fived.

I glared at them. They were obviously referring to that shit that happen on the front porch yesterday.

"And throwing all his shit in the locker room shower. Classic" Alice commended the shrew.

"Thank you. Thank you very much" the shrew replied with a shit Elvis voice.

The shared another laugh at my expense, pissing me the fuck off. Alice was balled up on my bed, clutching her stomach and the shrew was leaning against my shelf - red faced.

_What the fuck? Are they a tag team now?_

I stood up abruptly. "Leave" I growled

They ignored me and continued to laugh. Suddenly Rosalie appeared in the doorway. She took in the scene in front of her and arched her eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

_Don't ask._

"O.k. bitches. As amusing as this is, I got go see my man. You ready Bells?"

"Aww" Alice whined as she flipped on her stomach.

The shrew fanned her face and ran her finger's through her hair. "O.k. Rose" she panted. "I'm ready"

Rosalie stepped into my room, gazing around appraisingly.

"Nice room"

"Thanks" I leaned against my desk with my hands as I watch her perusal

"A bit of a tight wad, aren't you?"

The tag team started laughing again. I frowned.

_That's fucking it!_

I straightened. "What the fuck is it? Irritate Edward day. Get. Out!"

"Rose this guy is the fucking king of tight wads. Take a look in his bathroom. He's like an obsessive perfectionist" the shrew chuckled

"Neat freak" Alice injected.

All three girl burst in a fit of laughter. Alice rolled over clutching her stomach again, the shrew leaned against my shelf again and Rosalie was doubled over - wiping her tears.

I pulled at my hair in frustration; reaching my boiling point.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" I bellowed

Alice jumped out of my bed and all three girls made a hasty escape, from my room. I slammed my door with a wham and leaned against it. My high was thoroughly ruined

If this is the shit I got to deal with. I can't wait until I graduate so I could get the fuck out of this house.

**Do me a favor and click that button on the bottom.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 6

**Bella**

I sighed loudly as I placed a bookmark in my beloved Austen novel.

_Two more chapter's and I'll be finished...again. _

How pathetic is that?

My life is so fucking mundane, it ridiculous.

I hate to admit it but I'm really glad I met Alice Cullen. She was just the escape I needed away from this poor excuse of a life I'm living.

_Even though, we're polar opposites. _

She's spunky and I'm bitchy. She's beautiful and I'm plain. She's a fashionista and I'm a fashion reject. We couldn't be more different. She was like Rose without the vain bitchiness and stony approach . In other words, she was nice and actually cared about people's feelings. I learned that first hand after she told me what she did to Edward for starting that rumor about me on Friday. I got three words for that.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

I took off my glasses and placed it on the nightstand along with my book - and stretched out on my bed. Today was Sunday, the most tedious day of the week. There wasn't shit on T.V and no one was home. Normally I wouldn't care about these things but after the day I had yesterday. I realized I needed a little more excitement in my life.

Because yesterday was far from ordinary.

I went shopping in Sequim with Alice and Rosalie. And let me just say; those bitches are fucking insane. _Kid you not_. I watched as they charged in each store, like two lioness. Snatch article after article of clothing off the racks without a second thought, then bombard poor unsuspecting sales associates with questions about clothing that they didn't even sell. I even think one of the associates mouthed 'Help' to her manager when the girls weren't looking. It was Hilarious. I didn't purchase anything new – much to the girls displeasure. I was quite content with my current wardrobe. _Black and boring_. Plus I was having a blast just watching those two scare the shit out of everyone in the stores. But after a hour or two I wandered off to a local book shop, because watching those bitches fuss over clothing all day was seriously damaging my intellect.

When they finished shopping we headed over to Alice's mansion. _Yes mansion. _A house that big could only be describe as a mansion. When we pulled up into the massive driveway; my jaw fucking dropped. I mean, her house looked like the fucking white house.

_No bullshit_.

I almost expected a group of secret service guys don their shades and ear pieces, to appear – throw blanket over our heads and rush us in the house. Instead Alice's mom greeted us. She was a strikingly beautiful middle-aged woman with shoulder length caramel hair and familiar emerald eyes. She had an aura of a caring and nurturing woman. A mother. I smiled, trying to hide the ping of jealously I suddenly felt. She was every thing my scatter-brained, flighty and unpredictable mother wasn't. Renee was more of a friend to me and less a mother. And that sucked. Because what I really needed was a mother. Mrs Cullen wholeheartedly welcomed Rose and I into her home and offered to make us lunch. I tried not to gape at her but failed. I haven't had a meal made for me since I was ten.

_I am so going to steal Alice's mom. _

The interior of the house was also amazing. They had three floors and every thing was pristine and extravagant. My jaw dropped again when Alice told me that her mom designed everything.

_Can this lad_y _be_ _any more perfect?_

After we ate lunch in their huge - immaculate kitchen, that could probably put Martha Stewart's kitchen to shame; we headed upstairs to Alice's room. Her room looked like every girly-girl's paradise - Frilly, pink and lavender. _I wanted to puke. _She had a white vanity set filled with nail polishes and perfumes, four poster canopy bed with a lavender comforter and pillows, and a pink bean bag sofa under a white carpet. _Ick! _Rose and I sat on the offensive yet comfortable sofa drinking soda as she ran in and out of her bathroom – trying on clothes and modeling it for us. After a while my bladder grew full. So she told me to use the bathroom upstairs since she was occupying her's. Once I got upstairs I entered the first room I spotted.

And my jaw fucking dropped for the third and final time.

_It was Edward's room_

I quickly perused the immaculate room while inhaling his tantalizing scent – that seems to be embedded in every surface area of the room. His room was magnificent. Wall-sized windows,an amazing Cd collection, that completely covered one of his walls, and a king size bed with a black head board. My cooch fluttered as I gazed at the satin blue sheets and the half dozen pillows that covered it._ Fuck! He had a sexy bed._ Just imagine the things you could do in a bed like that_._ Tangled bodies, moving together. Soft sighs and loud moans. Piercing eyes. Silky sweaty skin, dripping aching cooch, hard throbbing... Ugh!

I groaned as I felt the familiar wetness seep into my panties. _Shit, maybe I should have brought an extra pair with me_. I shook my head and walked into his bathroom, fighting the urge to look back at his enticing bed – that I'm sure will be feature in one of my many hot dreams tonight.

His bathroom was a prime example of his OCD tendencies. It was so fucking clean in there, I saw my reflexion on his floor, his sink and his sexy ass tub. His shelves were fully stocked with products arranged in the same order as his locker. Size and labels facing. I began to feel like I was in the hygiene aisle of the Newton's convenient shop. I half expected Mr. Newton to pop up somewhere wearing that fuck-awful Donald Trump toupee, grinning at me with his false teeth. It was really weird. I mean, I never a knew a guy could be so fucking neat. Emmett and Charlie damn sure wasn't. Hell, I'm not even that fucking neat. I'm not a slob or anything like that, but if you come into my room you might see a few thing out of order or a basket of dirty laundry in a corner. Not in this room though. This fucking room doesn't even looked lived in.

After I used the bathroom, I walked to his massive Cd wall. For some reason I was curious about what kind of music that asshole liked to listen to. I don't know, he seemed like the douchy Limp Bizkit type of guy to me. Then again, maybe I'm wrong and I'm automatically adding his taste in the 'all things and people I hate category'.

_I detest Fred Durst._

As my eyes scanned Cd after Cd, I realized he had everything. Every Artist. Every like a fucking music store_. _And it seems they were all arranged in alphabetical and chronological order.

_Who does that shit?_ I'm mean, who actually takes the time to organize shit like that?

An anal mother-fucker that's who.

One particular Cd stood out from all the rest. It was in the D section. _Debussy. _I remembered when I moved back with my mom, just before my fourteenth birthday. I was surprised to see half of the furniture in the house missing and a big ass piano, smack in the middle of the living room. She was going through a musical phase and she sold half of our shit so that she could buy a piano she couldn't even play. Anyway, to make a long story short; She use to listen to Debussy _Claire De Lune_ on Cd non fucking stop. At first I found it really annoying, but after a while I found it soothing. I'd listen to it whenever I was pissed-off or depressed about some of the dumb shit she did. It always calmed me down and made me feel better.

_I longed to hear it again. _

Just as I'm reaching for the Cd, guess who decided to make an appearance – scaring the living shit out of me. The asshole in question. He was clearly pissed I was in his room; but god he looked fuck hot – clad in a gray thermal shirt and dark blue jeans. We argued back and forth for a while. I called him out on his neurotic tendencies he called me out on my prank – which resulted in me firing back in the most humiliating way . I basically said he had a golden dick in his pants. No not dick, 'thing'. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me? Why would I say some shit like that? Sure, I thought about it and I maybe even dreamed about it. But god why did I say it. Then Alice showed up relieving me of the awkward and even more embarrassing moment when Edward asked me if I thought he had a golden dick. We teased him relentlessly, which put the ball back in my court. And when Rose came, that's when all the fun began. In other words we ganged up on him and chewed his ass up. We were like fucking Charlie's Angels. Not the modern one. But the real nineteen seventy's one. Rose was Farrah Fawcett. Alice was Kate Jackson. And I was Jaclyn Smith. Edward was fucking furious. I found something satisfying in the way he would glare and gaze at me with a mixture of disdain, annoyance and something else. It was definitely some kind of emotion. I just didn't know what it was. Now that I think of it, when we were arguing - every now and then I would catch him gazing at my face and my neck with a certain glint in his eyes. It was really weird but all the more pleasing that I could get him riled up to that point.

The sound of the smoke detector immediately brought me out of my musings.

_Oh fuck, the food!_

I put on my glasses, hopped out of bed and ran downstairs;covering my ears to muffle the loud relentless shrilling sound.

I totally forgot about the pot roast I had in the oven. Emmett practically beg me to make it last night after watching this dumb couple make it on the food network. Now the shit is probably burned to a crisp.

_Fuck! _

When I entered the kitchen; smoke and the distinct stench of over-cooked meat greeted me.

I groaned; thoroughly pissed that I ruined dinner and I now have to call Charlie and ask him to bring home some take out. Because I refuse to eat fucking fish again.

_Double fuck!_

I turned off the oven and opened the windows; airing the kitchen out and causing that annoying ass smoke detector to turn off. Just as I'm about open the oven to access the damage. A knock on the door startled me. I walked to the foyer and opened the door; staring in shock at the grinning face before me.

Jacob Black

He was clad in dark jeans and a black vintage Rolling Stones tee that fit snugly over his bulging chest, shoulders, arms, back; Everything. I gazed at his body incredulously.. _When the hell did he get so buff?_ I mean, he was practically Emmett buff. And what the hell happened to his hair? It use to be shoulder-length. Now it's cropped short and a bit spiky.

"Bells" he smiled

I stared at him blankly; adjusting my glasses. "Nice tee. you cut your hair?"

He dragged his finger through his short, black locks self consciously. "yeah...i..uh...just thought I needed a new look, you know"he shrugged his shoulders.

"yeah. It looks great" I said,quickly reassuring him.

I would hate to wound anybody's ego. Except Rose; her ego was too fucking big.

The smile he gave me was blinding. "Thanks"

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment; gazing around at nothing and nobody.

"Um...if you're looking for Charlie, he's not here." I stated, ending the awkward moment.

He placed his hands in the pockets of his oil stained jeans; gazing at me anxiously.

"I know. He's with my dad down at the rez. I'm...uh...actually here to see you"

_Huh?_

"OK. Let's hear it"

I gazed at him expectantly; waiting for him to elaborate. He shifted from foot to foot uneasily .

"So...um...how's the truck?"

The Chevy use to be his truck. He originally found it in an old lot - where he brought it, took it home and rebuilt it. He sold it to Charlie because he knew I needed it and also because he found another fucked up truck in the lot.

_Garbage picker much?_

"Don't you mean the dinosaur"

He chuckled."That's cold. You know you love her"

"I did love her. Before she died on me"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...um...did you get her fixed?"

"Nah. I can't afford it"

"I figured that. Do you mind... if I...uh...take a look at her?"

I shook my head. "I just said I couldn't afford it"

_What part of that didn't he understand?_

"I'll do it for free"

I gazed at him incredulously. "you're shitting me"

"No, absolutely free" he smiled

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why? Did Charlie put you up to this? Because If he did tell him I don't need him to..."

He held his hands up; halting my rant. "Bella. This doesn't have any thing to do with Charlie. It's all me" he sighed and gazed at me earnestly "I know we don't hang out or talk much. But I do consider you a friend. I'm doing this as your friend. Let me help "

As I gazed into his deep brown eyes, which were a shade or two darker then mine; I suddenly became over-whelmed with guilt. Jacob was a great guy. A cool guy. He tried so hard to befriend me since I moved back here and I've done nothing but shoot him down. I mean it wasn't his fault that his father happened to be best friends with Charlie.

_I'm such a bitch._

"That's um...really nice of you Jacob" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

He gazed at me warily . "So, is that a yes?"

I waved my hand toward the garage. "Knock yourself out champ"

He clapped his hand exuberantly; grinning from cheek to cheek. "Awesome"

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Who knew that free labor could brighten someone else's day.

Closing the door behind me; I led him to the garage.

"OK You asked for it"

Jacob spent the whole afternoon repairing my truck. As It turns out she wasn't dead after all. According to Jacob all she needed was a new part for her carburetor. Whatever the hell that was. He said that he had a spare part in his dad's garage at the rez. So I rode with him there, in his Volkswagen Rabbit - that looked worst then my Chevy. While there I met a few of his friends. Quil, Seth, Paul and Embry. They were a surprisingly cool bunch. And really funny. The only thing I didn't like was when they all assume I was Jacob's girl and began making teasing remarks. That's when the bitch in me emerged and I told them all to go fuck themselves. When we got back to my house Jacob finished fixing my truck while I sat on an old milk crate beside him. We fell into an easy conversation. Talked about anything and everything. From our favorite movies to our sick obsession with vintage t-shirts. When he finally hopped in his truck and left. I walked into the house elated that my truck was running and that I made a new friend.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school early. I pulled into the parking lot in my noisy beat up- but running truck with a smile on my face. I called Jacob this morning and he gave me the OK to drive it. I fist pumped. My days of bumming for rides from Charlie, Emmett, Rose, Angela and Edward are as good as gone.

_Fucking A!_

As I hopped out of the truck I spotted that stupid shiny Volvo that belonged to the new bane of my existence, pulling into a parking spot a few cars from me. Alice enthusiastically popped her head out the passenger window.

"Hey Bella!" she bellowed.

I waved. She reached behind her to swat at Edward; then hopped out the car, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck Alice!"he shouted

She skipped toward me in the 'Jazz outfit' as she likes to call it. Glancing back to stick her tongue out at him.

I shook my head. _Would I ever get use to her giddiness?_

"Omg! Bella you have a car. I'm so totally happy you got a car. Did your dad get it for you? Huh? It doesn't look like it has much mileage and that's totally OK I can't believe you didn't tell me you got a car when I called you yesterday. I thought we were friends?"she pouted.

_Probably not_

"Well first and foremost; I didn't tell you I got a car because I've always had one. It was just broke. My friend Jacob actually fixed it for me."

I smiled as I thought about my budding friendship with Jacob. I still couldn't believe how much we had in common. Edward suddenly sauntered up to us.- looking fuck hot as usual in his beanie hat and black Jacket.

"Ooh, might this Jacob be less a friend and more a _boy_friend?" Alice inquired, wagging her eyebrows

I rolled my eyes."Absolutely not. He's just a friend as in a friend friend"

She smirked impishly. "Let me be the judge. Is he cute?"

"Alice what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tons"

I glanced at Edward,who was sporting an annoyed expression on his face - but listening no doubt,before gazing back at Alice.

"Well" she said impatiently, tapping her feet.

"Um... I guess he's OK if you like..."

"Tall, tan, muscular and hot" Alice injected, looking over my shoulder.

My brows furrowed. "yeah. How did you..."

"Bella!" a familiar voice bellowed.

I turned around toward the voice only to see Jacob walking toward us clad in a open jean jacket with a gray Bob Marley tee that said 'one love' and dark denim jeans.

I smiled as I adjusted my back pack higher on my back.

"Cool tee. Although I didn't take you for the Bob Marley type"

He stopped in front of me. "Oh yeah. He like epic. You know, living in peace and harmony and junk. The world would be a much happier place. Don't you think?"

I chuckled."OK Now you sound like a fucking hippie. You know, my mom would have loved having someone whose so passionate about peaceful utopian society for dinner when she was going through her flower power phase a few years back."

"Really" he grinned. I nodded my head "Too bad she would of hated me. I mean don't get me wrong; me and hippies are cool. It's just the whole vegan thing I don't agree with. I wouldn't dream of giving up my meat"

"That's what she said" Alice injected

Jacob and I simultaneously turned our heads and gazed at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I couldn't let that one pass"

Jacob, Alice and I burst out laughing while Edward looked on in annoyance. When our laughter died down I quickly introduced everyone. I shook my head as Alice subtly gave me the thumbs up behind Jacob's back and I couldn't help but notice the way Edward glared at him.

_What the fuck was his problem?_

The school parking lot began filling up with students. Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's car suddenly pull in beside us. They hopped out their cars and paired up with their significant others. Emmett threw his arm over Rosalie's shoulder. And I watched as Jasper's eyes popped out of his head as he looked Alice over. _Oh yeah, I could totally feel the lust rolling off him in waves now._ He grabbed her hand and they silently gazed in each others eyes.

_They made me so fucking sick_

Jealous much?

_So what, who gives a shit_

Emmett and Jacob gazed at each other momentarily;sizing each other up. I could tell he was impressed by Jacob's sudden...growth spurt. Long gone was the lanky Quileute boy.

"S'up" Emmett said

"S'up" Jacob replied

"What brings you over to our neck of the woods? Came to mingle with the pale faces? "

"I came to see Bella"

I flushed lightly at his response. Alice nudged me on the shoulder.

"So, are you ready to get your Redskin ass kicked" Emmett said, clapping Jacob on the back, hard – causing him to budge slightly

Alice gasped in response. Clearly thinking the worst as usual.

Jacob clapped him back, even harder - causing Emmett to take a step forward at the impact. Jacob smirked in satisfaction.

"Not unless you're ready to get your Sea-hawk ass smoked"

I rolled my eyes. Guys are so fucking typical. Always testing each other to see who's more manly

"Wanna put a wager on that, tough guy? Fifty buck says my team demolishes your shit team"Emmett arched an eyebrow daringly.

Jacob smirked."you're on beef cake "

Rosalie huffed; heels clicking on the concrete as she sauntered between both guys.

"Oh puleeze. you guys make me so fucking sick. Why don't you both pull it out now and see whose is bigger.

"OK Rose, I do not want to hear about anyone pulling anything out" I injected

She pointed a finger at me. "Can it Mary"

"Fuck off Barbie bitch"i retorted

She narrowed her eyes. I flipped her off.

_Tough tittie bitch._

Jacob glanced at Rosalie before gazing back at Emmett.

"So I see you're still with the ice princess"

Rosalie scowled."Fuck off Mutt. You wish you had someone like me."

"Nah. I'm more of a girl next door type of guy."

His eyes flickered to mine as he said that. I flushed profusely

_Oh my god I think he has a crush on me._

"Hmm...well good luck with that. You better hope she's not allergic to dogs" she grabbed Emmett's arm pulling him toward the school. "let's go Em. We have to get inside before the bell rings"

He nodded. "Alright babe. Yo Black!" Jacob gazed at him "My house next week. You bring the food"

Jacob smiled." you bring the drinks"

We watched Emmett and Rosalie walk to the school, hand and hand.

"OK That was the strangest interaction I've ever witness."Alice stated

"yeah, what's up with that Jacob. I mean I could understand Em and that manly shit you guys were doing, to see who had the bigger balls. But Rose?"

Jacob leaned against my truck and chuckled. "Icy and I've been like that with each other for years."

My brows furrowed. "I don't remember that."

"That's because you never hung out with me. If you did you would see" he said gazing at me pointedly

I nodded meekly. Overwhelmed with guilt once again. _Damn Jacob, throw salt into the wound why don't you?_

"Rosalie hangs out at the rez" I asked intrigued.

Rosalie never mentioned hanging out at the re. Then again why would she? We never delved into personally shit with each other. She was just Emmett's girlfriend who like to bitch at me. She was never really a friend.

He smirked. "Once again, you would have known this if you hung out with me"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I get it Jacob. Enough with that shit"

He chuckled holding his hands up. "Alright I'll stop. Only if you promise to come to the bonfire this weekend.

I sighed.

"C'mon Bells it'll be fun. The guys made me promise to bring you"

I glanced at Alice who was practically vibrating in excitement, still holding Jasper's hand.

"Can I bring my friend?"

He smiled brightly. "yeah sure. You all are welcome"

He glanced at Edward, who was leaning against a blue Acura with a scowl on his face.

Alice squealed. "yayyay my first bonfire. Thank you for inviting me me Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "No prob, shorty"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, pushing his self off my truck.

He gazed at me. "Alright, so I guess I'll see you this weekend?"

I gave him the thumbs up. "Definitely"

"Don't bail on me last minute Bells"

"She's not Jacob. I won't let her. And she'll be dressed to kill" Alice piped up with her arm across my shoulder.

My eyes widened at her implication. _This was not a fucking date._

"Alice" I hissed, gazing at her. She winked

"Oh I'm sure of that. I think she always looks hot anyway. Later" he said with a wink, walking away.

I ducked my head as my face turned scarlet at his complement.

_OK Jacob definitely has a crush on me _

My head suddenly snapped up as I realized something

"Jacob!" I bellowed

He hopped on a motorcycle and gazed at me.

"What was it...i mean why did you come here today? Was it some thing to do with the truck?

He put on his helmet and shook his head. "I told you. I came to see you!"

I gaped as the blood rushed to my face. He kick started his bike then he was gone.

Alice smiled, nudging me on my shoulder

"Someone has a crush on Bella" she said in a sing-song voice.

I stood there still gaping in disbelief.

Someone other then Mike nuisance Newton has a crush on me

_Fucking A!_

* * *

Edward

I walked through the dense shrubbery, leaned against a tree and waited for him. I saw him hanging around in the parking lot with some guy with dreads – no doubt scouting for customers. He saw me and subtly nodded his head toward the back of the school – where I'm at now. I ditched Alice and the shrew under the guise of going to class early.I needed some pot and I needed to get the fuck away from Alice with all her _Jacob this and Jacob that_ talk. That shit was seriously pissing me the fuck off.

I suddenly spotted movement from the bushes. I pushed myself off the tree just as James and dread- headed guy emerged.

"Well if it is Chicago" he smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"James"

"So Chicago, what did you think of my product? It was some good shit, wasn't it?" he inquired, staring at me with his steel blue eyes.

"That's actually why I'm here now. I need an O"

James looked at dread guy and tapped him on the chest lightly, with the back of his hand.

"What I tell you L. I got the best shit. See, he already wants an O"

"I hear ya James. But don't go shooting my shit down. I got the real shit that'll ease ya mind or make ya fuck like an animal. Whichever you prefer" dread guy said, in a thick Caribbean accent.

James rolled his eyes. "L, specializes in pills"

"yeah I specialize in all the good shit ya hear. E, PCP,Oxy, Xanax. Whatever ya need" L added, pulling a Ziploc bag filled with pills out his coat

"No,I'm good. I don't do that shit"

L shrugged his shoulders and put the bag back in his coat.

_Pills were also a no, no_

"Maybe ya change ya mind next time"

_Not-Fucking-Likely _

James smirked and clapped his hands. "Well, let's get down to business"

* * *

"Oh yeah, right there...Mm-mm"

"you like that?"

"yes. Your fingers are so...awesome..ugh...ohh"

I simultaneously thrust my fingers in her and massaged her clit with my thumb, at a rapid pace.

"yes...oh god...I'm...I'm...uhhh..."

she threw her head back as she came; causing her strawberry blond locks to fly over her shoulders. She panted and gazed at me.

"That was amazing"

I smirked; wiping my fingers on my jeans."I know"

I fucking rocked at fingering

_Maybe the shrew was right. I am an arrogant asshole._

_Fuck! Do not think about her now_

Tanya licked her lips. "OK, Now your turn."

_I never seen her so friendly with a guy before._

_Stop fucking thinking of her!_

Tanya kneeled down in front of me, lifted my shirt and began licking across my chest and abs. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the sensation but I just couldn't stop thinking of the shrew and Jacob.

_She wasn't even a bitch to him. She actually smiled at the mere mention of his name. _

Tanya nipped and lightly ran her nails across my sensitive nipples; successfully hardening my cock.

_She liked him. She actually liked him._

Tanya bit my nipple a little too hard. I jerked back. "Ow! Take it fucking easy"

She gazed at me contritely and continued to lavish my chest.

_And Jacob..._

The whole fucking state of Washington knew he was in to her. I mean he couldn't be anymore obvious.

_I came to see you...I'm more of a girl next door type of guy... I think she always looks hot anyway._

I've heard way better lines from those douches who tried to pick up under-aged chicks in front of the bowling alley back at Chicago.

_What the fuck was so great about him?_

Sure he was all muscular and shit but I was faster. Agility completely over rules strength. And I can kick his ass any day

_where the hell did that come from?_

And Alice with the whole; Jacob this and Jacob that shit.

_I mean what the fuck? Was she team Jacob, now?_

Next, she'll probably set them up or some shit like that, So her and Jasper could go on double date's with them.

I suddenly felt an irrational surge of anger at that thought._Wh_y_?I have no fucking idea. _

Tanya reached for my zipper. I grabbed her hand, halting her. "Enough. I'm done here "

_This distraction was not working_

I adjusted my shirt as she stood up; brows furrowed. "What the hell Eddie?"

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I'm not in the mood anymore Tanya"

"Why the hell not?" she placed her hands on her hips, looking truly offended.

"I'm just not. I'll see you later"

I listened to the door before walking out of the janitor's closet and heading to biology.

* * *

I drummed my fingers on my desk as I waited for the classroom to fill up. I arrived early since I opted to fool around with Tanya in the Janitor's closet instead of going to lunch. I was in a shitty mood all day and I was hoping that a little rendezvous with her would cheer me up. Unfortunately It didn't. It only put me in an even shittier mood Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because the thought of _him _and _her_ pissed me the fuck off for some unknown reason.

_Damn that shrew bitch for complicating my life._

The class suddenly began to fill up. The shrew came in behind Mr. Banner, who was pushing a cart full of lab equipment. She had placed her hair in an high pony tail and she was wearing a snug dark green tee with a picture of Oscar the grouch on it, that said 'I Love trash'.

I smirked. _I bet you do. Trashy grease monkeys _

She sat down beside me and I was overwhelmed by her scent. She absentmindedly ran her finger through her pony tail,and I smelled a hint of strawberry. Making her scent much more appealing

_Oh fuck, now she smells like flowers and fruit. _

Mr. Banner began walking around the room, distributing one microscope and a box of slides to each table.

_Oh fuck, this isn't a solo assignment._ That means I have to partner up with her. _Great_

"So...um...your friend Jacob. I've never seen him in school before" I said, staring straight ahead as Mr. Banner continued to pass around equipment.

I wasn't planning on saying anything. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in this Jacob guy.

_Why? I don't know_

She turned her head and glared at me. "That's because he doesn't go to this school, dipshit. He goes to school on the rez"

I should be angry at her tone but I'm not. I'm strangely getting use to her bitchy attitude.

"Rez?"

"yeah, rez. As in Quileute reservation. You know like, for native Americans" she said in an condescending tone.

Reservations. I had no idea there were still Indian reservations.

_I guess you learn something new everyday_

"Really?"

"Really"

"So...he...uh fixed your truck. Huh? What is he some kind of mechanic or something?"

she adjusted her glasses. " Actually he is. He rebuilds vehicles. Why? Do you want to hire him? I can't imagine anything wrong with your _perfect_ car. You always keep it nice and _neat_" she smirked sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I was just curious"

"you know curiosity killed the cat"

"And sarcasm killed it's owner"

"Fuck you asshole" she snapped, flipping me the bird.

_God this chick was fucking infuriating. She bites your head off any chance she gets._

"Why are you always such a bitch to me? "I asked, glaring at her.

"Because I don't like your kind"

I arched an eyebrow. "My kind? I don't get it?"

Mr. Banner suddenly asked for the class's attention. Preparing to start the lesson.

She smirked. "I guess you never will"

We didn't speak again for the rest of the class. We work as partners diligently; only speaking when absolutely necessary. For some reason this bothered me. I didn't like the fact that we couldn't have a easy conversation together without one of us snapping at each other. Or that we couldn't joke about inconsequential things such as vintage tee and hippies. I didn't like that she did those things with _him _and not me.

And frankly, that scared the shit out of me.

XXX

An: Ok, I know I didn't mention it before but I'll do it now. This story contains drug use and under age drinking. Don't worry, it won't be too extreme.(I'm not turning Edward into a coke addict or anything like that) and for those who don't know, an 'O' refers to an ounce of pot, which is a whole lot of pot. I don't do pot or anything like that I just know people who do. Thanks for reading and please...

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 7

**Bella**

The rest of the week passed considerably. Alice was extra bubbly and over-eager about the bonfire this weekend. And Edward was extra asshole with a side of dick head; for what reason, I don't know. Frankly I didn't give a shit. As a matter of fact, no one gave a shit. Except Emmett, who made a habit out of asking him 'What's eating ya Ed'; and Tanya, who whined like the horny slut she is - by our lunch table everyday. _Fucking sickening_. But it was at lunch on Friday, that I really wanted to puke.

"What the hell are you talking about Jasper? _The A-Team_ was fucking awesome, man. I went to see that shit twice. And did you see the ass on Jessica Biel?" Emmett, enthusiastically argued.

Rosalie cleared her throat and glared at him. Clearly not liking the fact of Emmett's checking out another chick's ass; actress or not.

Emmett nuzzled her neck. "But no one's ass is better then yours babe"

She smiled. "That's better," then she aggressively grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back. "But don't let me hear that shit again"

He gazed at her lustfully, clearly turned on by her aggression. Nodded his head and kissed her passionately.I made a puking noise and rolled my eyes.

_Psh._ She wanted to be the only attractive woman in his eyes. But Em's a guy. A porn watching, porn reading guy. Just like any other guy. He wasn't going to magically forget about the other three billion women out there just because he's fucking her on the regular.

I thought briefly about bringing up Emmett's secret infatuation with former bunny Kendra Wilkinson but changed my mind. Rosalie would go ape-shit and probably amputate his nuts or some shit. Then Emmett would kill himself because there's no way he'd live without nuts or with somebody else's.

Jasper shook his head; knowing just how much of a vain bitch his sister is.

"As I was saying. _The A-Team_ was a shit movie. End of story."

Emmett frowned his face, offended. "No way man! I mean what the hell do you got against one of the greatest action movies ever made since _The matrix_?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "Since _The matrix_? Do not put that fucking movie in the same category as _The Matrix_"

My eyes widened at Jasper's use of the F-bomb. He' s been coming out of his shell more and more since he's been dating Alice. He was interacting with us and staring less. Which is a fucking relief. The less creepy he is the more comfortable I am around him. I had to admit Alice was really good for him.

My eyes shifted to Alice, who gazed at him with genuine adoration then to their clasped hands on the table.

_Yeah... she was good for him._

Emmett held his hands out. "O.k, o.k. You got that one. But what do you got against the movie?"

I huffed in annoyance. Those two have been arguing over fucking movies for the majority of lunch. What the fuck is it with people arguing over movies? First Alice and Edward. Now these two. I mean they were just movies. If they wanted to debate about something really interesting, they should try books.

"The actor that played the main character. I hate him" Jasper replied, offhandedly

Emmett gazed at him wide-eyed. "Bradley Cooper? Are you fucking kidding me? You hate the dude from _The hangover?_The funniest movie of all time"

"It is not!" Jasper exclaimed.

While they started a whole new debate on the funniest movie; my mind shifted to the bonfire. It was tomorrow and I had to admit; I was looking forward to it. Jacob and I got along really great. I was surprised by how much we had in common. We liked the same shit. Laughed at the same shit. There was just something about him that made me feel totally at ease. The only problem was this alleged crush I think he has on me. But other that I was fucking psyched about going to the bonfire.

"Look what the cat drag in" Rose suddenly said.

"No...what the dumb ass dragged in. I mean eww" Alice added with a repugnant expression.

I turned my head and spotted who they were talking about. My stomach flipped and I suddenly I got the urge to puke.

Edward and Tanya

Together.

She was walking beside him with a shit eating grin on her face. You know, the kind of grin someone has after they won something. And his face...well...his face was really relaxed, which was a difference from the annoyed and pissed off look he sported all week. It was all to obvious what they just finished doing.

And for that reason, I wanted to puke.

_why do you even care?_

I have no idea

As they approached the table, he caught my eye and I immediately looked away.

_I definitely didn't want him to know I cared_

"So...I'll see you next week Eddie" she said in a sugary sweet voice that made me want to puke my lunch all over her.

"yeah...uh...see ya Tanya"

When she turned and walked to her table on the other side of the lunch room. That's when the onslaught started

"I can't believe you"

"you totally scored man! "

"She's a walking talking STD"

"you could have done so much better man"

"you're damn right he could have. I mean what the hell Edward?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that top"

"Babe, if you wore that top a lot of guys would be dead"

I don't know why their making such a big deal out of this. He's an arrogant asshole. I mean it's in his nature to fuck the biggest slut in the school. Right?

"Fucking predictable." I murmured to myself, picking an apple off my tray and biting it.

Because that's what he was, a predictable asshole.

"What?" Edward suddenly said

I absentmindedly gazed at the contents on my tray as I casually chewed the apple; noticing that the table has gotten unusually quiet.

"What did you say?"he repeated

I looked up from my tray and met his gaze. His eyes pierced into mine. Stunning me briefly .

_What?_

_Oh, was he talking to me?_

"Mind repeating that _Shrew_?"

_Did he just call me a fucking shrew? _

I placed my apple back on the tray, pissed off. "Who the fuck are you calling a shrew?"

He smirked. "Oh, you don't like when people call you names, huh?"

"you don't qualify as a fucking person." I snapped.

"Whatever. Now would you repeat what you're obviously to scared to say out loud"

I glared at him. "I'm not scared of shit, asshole. Fuck you!"

"Ah, that's my ball-busting baby sis" Emmett praised, proudly.

"Well?" Edward said, looking at me expectantly

I picked my apple back up and diverted my attention from him and how extremely sexy he looked with an arched eyebrow.

"I said that you're predictable" I replied, still looking at my apple.

"Meaning"

_Oh, he wants an explanation. _

_I'll give him an fucking explanation._

I place my apple back down and looked him in the eye.

"Meaning you're an arrogant asshole whose only goal in life is to bullshit and fuck bitches. You try to get over on people and charm your way through life instead of using your intelligence. You get high because you know what a disappointment you are and what a failure you've become. And will always be. That is what makes you predictable"

Everyone silently gazed at me, wide-eye with the exception of Edward who glared daggers at me.

_Oops, did I touch a nerve? _

He stood up abruptly. Everyone's gaze shifted to his.

He pointed a finger at me. "you don't know anything"

He stormed off and out of the lunch room, without so much of a look back.

_What? Did I say too much?_

Everyone at the table looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

I shrugged my shoulders, picked up my apple and bit into as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Come on Bella. Don't be such a 'fraidy cat." Alice said from behind the door.

"I'm not! I just look ridicules."

"Open the door. Let me be the judge"

"Alright. But after this, that's it. No more Bella barbie shit"

I turned the knob of her bathroom door and walked out in an outfit I wouldn't be caught dead in. Dark blue skinny jeans -which I didn't mind so much, and a top that I absolutely hated. First of all, the collar was low. I mean too low for my small boobs. It was blue – a color I didn't look good in. And the back of the shirt was cut up, exposing too much of my skin.

Alice stopped polishing her toenails and whistled loudly. "Damn girl. You look hot."

I gazed at her in disbelief. "No I don't. I look fucking stupid. The jeans are o.k but this top" I pulled at the offensive material. "...has to go"

She stood up abruptly, mindful of the wet polish on her toes. "Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this shirt. It looks like it was worn by Freddy Krueger's latest victim. I hate it." I said as I plopped down on her bean sofa.

_Ooh comfy_

"Bella, the shredded look is a popular trend. And it looks good on you"

"Alice" I sighed "i don't wear shit like this and I'm not comfortable wearing shit like this"

She crossed her arms. "Why? Give me one good reason why this outfit isn't good enough to wear to the bonfire?"

My eyes widened. "Bonfire? You thought I would wear this to the bonfire?"

She rolled her eyes. "yes. I promised Jacob you'd be dressed to kill."

I groaned. "Alice, we're just friends. I'm not trying impress him. Plus didn't he say I look hot I my regular clothes anyway"

She smirked impishly. "Sounds like you are trying to impress him."

I glared and tossed a pillow at her. "I am not"

She dodged it and tossed it back at me, chuckling. "you are too"

The pillow hit me right smack in the face. I tossed it back. "Not"

It missed her. "Too, Too. You love Jakey poo"

"Jakey poo? That's disgusting Alice" I chuckled

"Hey, it rhyme"

I found it strange how my inner girly-girl always came out when I was with Alice. With the exception of clothes and make-up, of course.

"Well, you love jasper..." I paused, trying to think of something that rhymed with his name. "Casper"

She gave me a look of disbelief."Casper? Really? you rhymed my boyfriend's name with a ghost"

"you rhymed my..._friends_ name with poo"

Her eyes lit up. "See, you were totally about to say boyfriend"

"Was not"

"Was too"

Suddenly a knock on her door ended our childish tirade. Alice bounced to the door pulling it opened; to a smiling Mrs. Cullen, with an apron on.

"Alice dear. Do you mind telling me, why there's a washing machine full of pink clothing?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Pink clothing? Oh my god! Edward!"

She ran passed her mother, out of the room. Shouting a bunch of expletives as she ran.

"Language, young lady!" Mrs Cullen scolded.

I stood up and wipe a non-existent piece of dust off my jean, feeling a bit uncomfortable around this prim smiled at me warmly

"I hate it when young ladies speak like that"

_Well I guess you hate me then. _

I smiled softly at her. "My dad does too"

_I don't know why I mentioned that. I didn't give a shit about what Charlie hated _

_Myself excluded_

"your father is a smart man. I don't understand why these young ladies feel the need to use such colorful words. In my days, ladies that spoke like that were frown upon in society"

And when exactly was her day? In the 1930's? Because if she's the same age as my mother, which I think she is. The words shit, fuck, bitch, ass; were used profusely."

"yeah, those were good ol' days"

Bite me. I didn't know what else to say. I am, in fact one of those young ladies that would be frown upon in society. Hell, with my mouth I'd probably get spit on.

She smiled."They most certainly were"

I nodded my head, unsure of what else to do._ Where the hell is Alice?_

"Well, I need to go check on dinner. Are you staying?"

I bit my lip. Her emerald eyes gazed at me expectantly.

I wanted to say no but I had to admit a home cooked meal that I didn't cook does sound appealing.

_What the hell._

"I'd love to"

She smiled brightly."Good. I'm going to just finish up. Feel free to explore the house. I think Alice will be a while."

I nodded again. She walked out, leaving the door opened.

_Exploring? I think I'll take her up on that._

I pulled my hair up in a pony tail as I left the room.

_Hmm, where do I want to start?_

Alice mention they had a library. I think I'll explore there first.

Hell, who am I kidding? That will be the only place I'm going.

_I loved reading_

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the main floor. After I peeked in a few rooms, that were obviously not the library; I approached a black door at the end of the corridor. I pushed it open and gaze in awe at what I saw.

It was obviously a music room because my eyes were glue to the most magnificent baby grand I've ever seen. Not that I saw much. That piece of shit Renee brought home hardly qualified as a baby grand. But _this, _this is the type of piano I've seen in movies. Some PG some...not so PG.

It was all white and the bench was black. As a matter of fact, everything in the room was white and black. White piano, black carpet, white curtains, black chaise lounge, white walls,black door.

_O.k, this room would be a mime's paradise. _

I ran my fingers across the smooth surface; wondering who the hell is musical in this family.

"Do you have a habit of entering places you don't belong "

I whirled around startled, holding my chest._ Breath Bella._

The asshole_,_ was leaning against the door with a miffed expression on his face. And fuck If he didn't look hot. He was wearing a white V-neck tee with gray sweat pants, looking freshly showered and delish.

"Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people and scaring the shit out of them." I retorted, hoping like hell my heart would slow down a bit.

A small smirk formed on his lips as his emerald's flickered from my chest to my eyes. I flushed as I remembered the low shirt I'm wearing._ Damn Alice_

"Well the last time I _supposedly_ sneaked up on you, you were in _my _bedroom. Now your in_ m_y music room. I don't think it qualifies as sneaking, when in fact _you're_ the one that doesn't belong in here."

"I had permission to come in here."

He tsked and shook his head. "I think not. You see, that there is _my _piano. And no one and I mean no one goes near it. So do me a favor and_ g_et out."

_His piano. I guess that answers the question of whose musical._

He pushed his self off the door, gesturing for me to leave. I glared at him.

"Fucking asshole"

He smirked, waving goodbye. I walked passed him, eager to get away from his arrogant ass.

When I was outside the door, he suddenly grabbed my wrist – halting me. I gasped in shock at the electric current flowing from my wrist to my whole body. I gazed at his hand before gazing at him. _Can he feel this? _He looked completely unaffected.

_Guess not. _

"As a matter of fact, stay. I have some words for you"

He pulled me back in the room, shutting the door. I shook his hand off.

"Like I give a shit about what you have to say"I sneered

He crossed his arms."you gave me your opinion. I think it's only fair I gave you mine"

"Like I give a shit about being fair to you" I sneered "I'm out of here"

I brushed passed him and headed toward the door., grabbing the knob.

"you're a bitchy little shrew, who hides behind that tough exterior to keep people from knowing the truth"

I stopped abruptly and turn toward him. "Oh, and what exactly is that?"

He walked toward me and stopped in front of me, causing me to lean against the door to create some distance.

_He was too fucking close. _

_Jesus, I could smell his minty breath for fucks sakes. _

"The truth is, you're really a weak insecure little girl that people would probably step on at first glimpse. So you walk around acting all tough and shit because people wouldn't accept the real you anyway, right? They'll hurt the real you, not the snarky ball-busting bitch."

He smirked cockily, like he just solved some big mystery. When all he managed to do was piss me off more. I sneered at him, wanting nothing more then to connect my fist with his jaw.

"I don't give a fuck about be accepted. As a matter of fact I don't give a fuck about anyone" I growled lowly

"yes you do"

"No I don't asshole! Now get the fuck out of my face!"

He chuckled as I pushed him, turned and stormed out of the library.

"The truth hurts doesn't it ?" he shouted

_Go fuck yourself, asshole_

* * *

**Edward**

After dinner, I entered my room and laid across my bed; feeling pretty damn smug. The shrew was pissed. Fucking pissed!And apparently too pissed to stay for dinner. For the first time I had one over on her. And I was pretty damn happy about that. Especially after the shit she pulled today at lunch.

Calling me out. _Who the fuck do she think she is?_Alright granted, some of the shit she said might of – possibly been accurate but who the fuck is she to call me out on it? And the big fucking mystery is...

How does she know that shit?

I mean I havebeen feeling like some-what of a failure, I do get my way by charming people and I do get high. _Who the fuck is her source?_ It can't be Alice, because Alice doesn't know shit except that I get high. It can't be Emmett, his girl or anybody else in Forks High. No one knew shit about me.

_But she does_

yes, she does. I don't know how, but she does. She knew my deepest insecurities. That I'm a disappointment and failure. No one knew that shit.

_But she does._

Ugh! Damn that shrew bitch. I'm seriously starting to fucking hate her. She's making my already complicated life even more fucking complicated and I've only known her for two weeks. _Two fucking weeks. _

This whole entire week I've been in a shitty mood. I was pissed off at myself because I allowed _her _tofuck with my head. All week long at school it was _Jacob this_ and _Jacob that_ and what are we going to wear to bonfire?It was enough to make me pull my fucking hair out. And she wasn't even the one talking about him. It was Alice.

I didn't like that Jacob douche. Fuck him and his bonfire. _I hope he burns in it_. And for some weird irrational reason I didn't like the relationship he had with the shrew. I think I didn't like the fact that she's a mega bitch to me but nice and friendly to a guy – that clearly wants her panties.

I know that guy's whole M.O. _I know his type._ Acting like the cool guy friend. Hanging out, talking, gaining her trust then...Boom! He has her white virginal panties tied on his bed post underneath the other five.

_I just hope Emmett get's there in time. _

What the fuck am I hoping _that _for? Fuck her! She deserves to be humiliated. Girls like her deserve everything they get. Just like she deserved me calling her out for the weak insecure little girl I knew she was.

_And her ire confirmed my assessment_

I'm not going to lie when I first saw her there, leaning against my baby grand in that blue cut up shirt. I was having some_ really_ naughty thoughts. I'm talking 'bout legs spread on the hood;feet haphazardly hitting the keys, playing the sweetest melody as I...

_Ugh! _

My dick stiffened as I recalled that earlier fantasy._ I sure wish Tanya was here now_. I could use some relief from that talented mouth of her's._ Head Master. _Now I get why they named her that. I don't even think that chick has a gag-reflex.

Anyway, even though my afternoon started out like shit. It ended off in a good note. The shrew was pissed, she left my house and she probably won't be returning.

_Thank fucking god_

So without further ado; I pulled my duvet down, snuggled underneath and grabbed my cock. I closed my eyes and stroked, trying to pull the image of Tanya's mouth on me in my mind's eyes. But all I kept seeing was _her_; with all her hair pulled up, wearing that sexy cut up shirt. Her soft ample tits, her beautiful pale skin, her nice full ass. I stroked faster as the image merged into my piano fantasy from earlier.

_I pulled at the rips in her shirt causing the the material to fall apart in a heap on the floor. She gasped as I grabbed her tits. I leaned in and whispered in her ear_

"_Whose tits are these"_

"_yours" she breathed_

_I pulled her jeans and panties down and off in one swift motion; gripping her ass._

"_Whose ass is this"_

"_yours" she moaned_

_I pulled her body to the front of my piano. Her feet hit the keys as I positioned myself between her legs._

_I placed my cock at her entrance. Her chest heaved as she panted._

"_Whose pussy is this Bella"_

_I thrust into her, causing her feet to hit the keys again._

"_yours!Edward it's yours!"_

"Mine...ah..." I groaned as I threw my head back and came so fucking hard again. My vision blurred and I was breathing so hard I thought I was on the verge of a coronary.

_The best kind of high._

When the high subsided the seriousness of what just happen made itself known.

_Holy Fuck!_ I wanted the shrew.

* * *

The next morning I woke up about noon. I ate some cereal for lunch, watched some TV and smoke some pot. When I finished, I ate some more then retreated back to my room for a nap. I had to admit I was in a real shitty mood. I mean, how can I want her? She's a bitch.

I didn't even like her. But fuck! Was I attracted to her

I mean the chick made me come so hard that my brain turned to mush and my vision impaired – and that's only from thinking about her.

_And that shit doesn't happen to me._

I didn't even come that hard when Tanya gave me head. And that bitch had skills.

Maybe I wanted her because I only wanted to fuck her.

_Boy did I._

I wanted in on that pussy. I wanted to show that bitch who' s boss and make her scream my name. I didn't have to like her to fuck her. Shit, I didn't like half of the chicks I've fucked.

But she was a virgin and I didn't fuck virgins. Not to mention, her brother would totally cream my ass. So thinking about it was point-less

By the time I finally made it out my room it was the evening. As soon as I walked down the stairs, I spotted Alice flitting around the house like a manic with rollers in her hair. I leaned against the banister and watched the nutty pixie.

_How is it that we're related?_

Sensing my presence, she gazed at me on a pass to the living room.

"He's alive. I was beginning to think you were dead up there"

I yawned, stretching. "Disappointed?"

"No. Because I wanted to kill you myself."

I rolled my eyes. " Is this about the clothes thing again?You said they were old anyway"

yesterday I 'accidentally' bleached Alice's clothes. I haven't seen her so mad since I glued her hair.

_I bet you she'll think twice next time she even thinks about throwing water on me. _

"They were old, but my favorite top was in there and I really wanted to wear it tonight. So Bella and I had to shop around all morning for a replacement. I'm fucking exhausted"

"So don't go"

_yeah, don't go so Bella doesn't go. And she won't be around Jacob _

She looked at me like I just said the craziest shit. "yeah, Right. I'm definitely going"

I raked my finger's through my hair. "I don't know what you so excited about. It'll probably be just a bunch of guys dancing around a fire, chanting. You better hope you don't get scalped" I chuckled

she frowned. "you know what Edward that is not funny. It's actually racist"

my eyes widened. "It is not"

"It is too"

Suddenly the door bell rang. She immediately ran up the stairs.

"Edward, answer the door. I gotta finish getting ready"

I huffed as I walked down the last two steps, entered the foyer and opened the door. A cold gust of wind blew into the house. I shivered.

I gazed dumbly at the person standing before me. All in her bitchy, sexy glory.

The shrew

_I guess she has returned._

She had that fuck-awful green coat on with her hair down, blowing in the wind. Her nose was pink from the cold and I couldn't help but think.

_She looked cute._

I leaned against the door. She gazed at me with narrowed eyes before averting them, clearly still pissed.

"Is Alice ready?"

"No she's not"

She huffed. "Alright, tell her I'll be in the car.

She turned just as Alice ran to the foyer in her Hello Kitty robe; Shivering from the cold.

"Bella!" she smiled. "I thought that was you"

She ran her fingers through her hair, shivering slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I...uh, see you're still getting ready." she gestured to Alice's current attire. "I'll...uh, just be waiting in the car."

Alice frowned. "No you're not. You're coming inside. First of all it's fucking freezing out there and second;I'm loaning you one of my coats"

She gazed at Alice perplexed. "What's wrong with my coat?"

"No offense Bella. But that coat is fucking hideous"

"But it's warm"

"From the way you're shivering. I think not. C'mon."

The shrew walked inside. I closed the door behind her. She still wouldn't look at me. And that pissed me the fuck off.

Alice suddenly squealed. "Ooh, I have the perfect coat for. It's totally normal but super sexy. Jacob is going to flip."

I frowned. _She's dressing up for him?_

Bella sighed. "Alice"

But my over-enthusiastic sister was hearing non of that. She practically dragged a reluctant Bella upstairs while I stood in the foyer, with my frown still in placed.

_She's dressing for him? _

* * *

The girls stood upstairs for a hour while I sat on the sofa in front of the TV, brooding.

So it wasn't a social friendly gathering. The shrew was going to the bonfire in hopes of hooking up with Jacob. I mean, that's the only explanation I could come up with for Alice's statement...and for the reason why Bella is walking downstairs right now - looking unbelievable hot.

I stood up abruptly. She was wearing this red over-sized sweater that came off one shoulder, black skinny jeans and black doc martens. But what had me practically jizzing in my pants was her face. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she had on the most sinful shade of red lipstick .

My dick twitched in my pants. _Fuck! She was smoking_

Her eyes flickered to mine. I put my hands in my pockets and looked away with and expression of indifference.

Alice suddenly came prancing downstairs with two coats in her hands.

"See ya later grouch-ward"

"Just make sure you call, pixie"

"Fuck-off _Dad"_

I flipped her off. She stuck her tongue out, grabbing the shrew's hand and pulling her toward the door.

Once I heard the distinct sound of the front door opening and closing; I plopped back on the sofa – raking my fingers through my hair.

_I want to fucking murder Jacob _

* * *

Since I was in a even shittier mood, after the girls left. I decided to get high. I didn't go to my secret place because it was too dark out, so I opted to go smoke in the back yard. My parents were out for the weekend. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. It was the perfect timing.

So I got high _again, _watched TV_ again _and ate dinner. After I ate dinner, I checked my phone and saw no text or missed calls from Alice. Without anything else to do with my self, I closed my eyes and crashed on the sofa with my phone in hand.

It must have been several hours later, when I heard my phone ringing in my hand. I groaned, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I looked at the screen.

_**1 missed call**_

_**Alice -11:15PM **_

I chuckled. 11:15? My parents are going to be so pissed.

I quickly dialed the number back, with a evil-looking smirk on my face. Wait until I tell them how their perfect little princess broke curfew tonight. Yesterday they specifically told her to have her ass home no later ten. It's fucking 11:15

After three rings, she finally picked up.

"So did you enjoy singing kumbayah with the villagers"

"Edward?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. _This isn't Alice._

"Bella? Where's Alice?"

My heart started to race in panic. _What was she doing with Alice's phone?_

"Um...I think you better come down here"

XXX

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 8

**Bella**

It's Saturday. The day of the bonfire. And I'm in super bitch mode.

I snapped at Charlie twice, while I was making breakfast. Poured milk on Emmett's pancakes and burnt his eggs. Cursed out the dumb ass twit that delivered the papers. I even hung up on Alice when she called me, stating she had a fashion emergency .

_Like I gave a shit about fashion anyway. _

I was in a pissy mood. And I was in said mood because of one person, and one person.

_Edward_

I had to admit he touched a nerve - an extra impulsive nerve that simultaneously caused my left brow to twitch and my knee to bounce in ire,when he said all that shit about me yesterday. Usually I don't let shit people say bother me too much. People always talked shit about me .It was the never-ending story of my life. But I just could not get what he said out of my mind. His words ran an endless circuit in my brain.

_Weak, insecure little girl._

And according to him, I'm also seeking acceptance.

_Asshole._

I swear it took every thing I had in me not to pummel that mother-fucker right in his smug face. I mean,who the fuck was he to judge me? Sure he was only paying me back for the shit I said about him. But he asked for it. I would of happily kept my thoughts to myself, that day at lunch. But no, his arrogant ass just had to fuck with me. I mean he called me a fucking shrew. you know, those disgusting mouse-like thingys that you see on the discovery channel?

Yeah. He called me one of those.

I know my nose is slightly pointed and my ears were kind of weird. But, _what the fuck! _I didn't look like that shit.

At that moment, I wish I had something equally offensive to throw back at him. But I didn't. The guy was fucking gorgeous. I'd be lying through my teeth if I said any thing negative about his looks.

_Mother-fucker_

If I'm being honest with myself; the only reason why his words bothered me so much was because deep down inside I knew some of them were true. you see, the thing is I didn't want acceptance _per se_. . I was just tired of being looked at as Emmett's weird little sister.

The emo-ish, social pariah of Forks High.

I didn't give a shit about popularity or being invited to the latest parties. I just wanted to be able to walk down the halls without people snickering behind my back.

In a sense I just wanted to be accepted as a normal person.

The insecurity thing. Well, that's just the way I've always been. I never was a confident person, in the looks department.

_He sure made matters worst by calling me a rodent._

I had dull brown hair, boring brown eyes, and extremely pale skin. I was the epitome of plain Jane_. _

I remember when I first went to high school in Phoenix, my mom tried to convince me to dye my hair and wear contacts. She said if I changed my looks a little, I'll gain friends and boys would at least notice me. That was a pretty fuck up thing to hear from your mom. It worsen my already fucked up self image. Because to my recollection, your parents were suppose to be one's who tell that your beautiful just the way you are.

And that brings me to my other issue.

He called me weak.

That was the one thing he said that I was really defensive about. It was completely false. Because I was far from being weak.

I think that all the shit I been through with my mom, Charlie and just people in general toughen me up. And I don't mean - I going to beat the shit out of someone tough. Although, I am that too. But I meant mentally tough. I had a stronger mind then I did a few years ago; a thicker skin. I wasn't the sensitive girl that ran home from school crying because no one liked her or the girl who hide away in her house because she was embarrassed of her mother. No one could hurt me, disappoint me, or say shit to me. You know why? Because I expected that from people. People weren't reliable and you couldn't trust them. Except Em. He's the only person I trusted. But, being alone and friendless can become tedious. Not to mention lonely at times. So that's where Alice and Jacob come in. She was spunky, full of life. He was lay back and funny as hell. And I trusted them. Well, Alice at least. I'm just getting to know Jacob. But I could tell he's a good person. I'm an excellent judge of character.

_How do you think I knew Edward was an asshole, when I first met him?_

I was brought out of my musings by Alice bursting though my room door like an escapee from the mental institution. She was ranting and raving about some shirt that Edward ruined yesterday and how disappointed she was that Jasper couldn't make it to the bonfire. He and Rosalie had some kind of family event they had to attend in Seattle;which I already knew about. Emmett talked about how psyched he was about getting out of town, all morning.

That left my cheerful friend in a rather sullen mood . So, even though I was in a pissy mood I decided to cheer her up, by offering to drive her to Port Angeles to get a new shirt. Her eyes lit up and she bounced up and down like a Mexican jumping bean. I chuckled at her enthusiasm as I got dressed.

_At least one of us is happy _

The traffic on our way to PA, was a bitch. It took us twice as long to get there and when we finally arrived, all of the stores were packed. This increased my already pissy mood tenfold. Then we stood on line in a local boutique for a half an hour, because some middle age guy – who was shopping for his wife or something kept complaining about the prices of the items. It was fucking maddening. Every time the cashier would scan one of his items, he would stop her and say "Whoa, whoa. I think you made a mistake, there's no way this can be that price. Are kidding me?...Let me speak to your manager"Once the manager was there, he then proceeded to tell her how outrageous the prices were and how his mother can make all this shit by hand. I huffed and groaned as I contemplated - throwing all his shit at him and telling him to get his cheap ass off line. Thankfully the manager opened up another register.

When we got back to Forks I dropped Alice off at her house then made my way home. After I ate, grabbed a quick shower and got dressed; I hopped in the Chevy and drove back to the Cullen's house. The temperature dropped dramatically. To put it bluntly; It was fucking freezing. I was contemplating on turning back and staying in for the night. But I knew Alice had her heart set on going and Jacob would be disappointed if I didn't show. So I turned up the heat and kept driving.

When I arrived at the Cullen's, guess who decided to answer the door – looking all rumpled and sexified.

_Edward. _

He was standing at the door, staring at me like he was surprised to see me there. I glared at him. Ready to snap, crackle and pop his ass. Until my inner self thought wisely, and decided that avoidance was the best solution. Because confrontation with him at this point would only result in, me apologizing profusely to the Cullen's for bludgeoning and nearly killing their only son. So when Alice dragged me upstairs – complaining about my coat; my plan was already set in motion. And that was to avoid and ignore Edward Cullen.

When we entered her room, she changed her mind. Instead of just loaning me one of her coats she decided to give me a complete make over. Which was perfect; because phase one of my plan was to look a little more mature. For some reason, it bothered me that Edward thought of me as a little girl. Hell, it bothered me that he thought I looked like a shrew. I just turned seventeen a month ago and I'll be a senior next year. There shouldn't be a reason for any body to think of me as a kid. I was practically a woman.

_What if he was referring to your body when he made that statement?_

That was more of a reason for me to go along with the make-over. I was tired of looking plain. I wasn't starving for attention like Tanya, Jessica or Lauren and her bitch brigade. But it would be nice to be noticed every once in a while, by someone other then Mike the nuisance Newton.

So off went my 'hideous' green parka and worn Door's tee. On went this red over-sized sweater – that came off one shoulder. I left my black skinny jeans and docs on. Then to really spice it up, she pulled my hair in a high pony tail; put eye liner on my eyes and cherry red lipstick on my lips.

I stood in front of her vanity mirror and took in my appearance. To my surprise, I looked really good. In a bad ass chick kind of way.

If I had a Harley instead of that beat up ass truck, I'd be fucking smoking.

When I walked downstairs I was uncomfortable. How would Edward perceive me? Would he find my appearance humorous? In a, little girl trying to dress up kind of way or would he think I looked stupid? In a shrew, trying to look human kind of way. I guess I'll never know until I find out.

When I was half way down the stairs, I spotted him standing in the living room. He gazed at me with the strangest expression before placing his hands in his pockets; looking away, indifferently.

I guess I got my answer.

_Bastard. _

When Alice came downstairs with our coats. I sighed in relief. I needed to get away from his infuriating ass, before I said or did something I'd regret. She exchanged a few words with him; then we hopped in my truck and headed to the Rez, which was located on La Push.

We rode in silence for a while. Alice checked her phone every five minutes and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove, deep in thought.

What the fuck was that look he gave me? It look like a mixture of a grimace and shock. Was he shocked and repulsed by my appearance? I know I was no bombshell like Tanya Denali or any of the girls he dated in Chicago. But do I really look that bad?

_Possibly_

I suddenly began to feel extremely self-conscious.

_Why'd he had to look at me in the first ?_

_Couldn't he just ignore me?_

No.

I didn't want to be ignored. I wanted to be noticed. I wanted him to notice me.

That last thought pissed me off. _Ugh, I hate him!_

When we were a few minutes away from La Push. Alice place her phone in her purse and turned toward me

"Are you okay. Bella?" Alice inquired

"yeah. Why?"I replied, trying to get a hold on my emotions.

_Damn you, Edward Cullen!_

"I don't know. You just seem a little bummed today. I mean, If you want to turn around and head home; I'll totally understand." She said gazing at me intently.

I gazed at her, seeing nothing but honesty in her hazel eyes. That further proved my thoughts correct. She was a good person. A good friend. She would sacrifice her enjoyment because I'm having a bad day.

_She's selfless_

I smiled softly. "No. I'm fine Alice. It's just...been a long day, ya know?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being a stick in the mud"I added

"It's okay. But try to enjoy yourself, alright?" She said, gazing at me expectantly.

I nodded as she bit her finger, thoughtfully.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe you should just crash at my place tonight"

Her place? With Edward around?

_Hell, no._

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alice"

"C'mon, Bella please. I promise Edward would be totally MIA?

_What is she, reading my thoughts?_

"Yeah, but my dad..."

"I've already asked Charlie. He said it was fine"

I arched an eyebrow. "Charlie? When the hell did you two become tight?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry about that. That's confidential...So, what do you say?

"Okay" I relented with a huff. "Since you went through all that trouble"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Pssh, Charlie? He's no trouble. I got him right in the palm of my hand"

I furrowed my brows. "Strangely, I believe you"

I turned into the narrow, woodsy road leading to La Push. The sun was just setting, giving the sky a beautiful pinkish appearance. When we reached the small quaint community, I realized something.

I didn't know where he lived.

_Oh, fuck!_

"Hey. Isn't that Jacob with those guys?" Alice piped up

I sighed in relief; glad that I didn't have to ask complete strangers for his address. That would have been humiliating.

I turned my head and peered out the passenger window. Indeed spotting three russet skinned guys. Jacob, Quil and Embry. They were sitting on the porch of a small wooden barn-like house with narrow windows. Wearing wool hats and unseasonably thin jackets. I parked my truck in front of the house. The guys stood up and approached us.

"Oh my god, they're hot"

I chuckled at Alice's statement. They were hot. In a tall dark and handsome kind of way. Not my type personally. I preferred...

_Tall, bronze and gorgeous?_

Ugh! I hate him.

When we hopped out the truck. Jacob smiled at me in greeting, while Quil and Embry appraised Alice.

"Put your tongues back in your mouths, guys. She's already taken." I stated. Jacob chuckled

"It figures" Quil replied

"All the hot one's are" Embry added, causing Alice to giggle .

"Not all the hot one's"Jacob stated, gazing at me.

I flushed under his gaze; averting my eyes.

"you look great, by the way. Really great" he complemented, eyes appraising me.

I was wearing Alice's really cute and really warm pea coat. It had a bunch of buttons on it and a gold buckle on the waist.

"Thanks" I replied coyly, looking at him briefly before averting my eyes again.

_God, I'm so awkward_

Alice bumped me on the shoulder – snickering, obviously finding humor in my awkwardness.

_If Edward were here he'd be laughing his ass off._

I narrowed my eyes at her before turning to Jacob's friends.

_Time to get the spotlight off of me._

"Guys, this is Alice. Alice these two _wolves_ are Quil and Embry" I said pointing to each one. They howled in unison. We all chuckled. "And you already met Jacob"

"Hi, Jacob"

"What's up, shorty"

She stuck her tongue out. He chuckled

"I'm glad you two could make it" Jacob said gazing at me, pointedly . I smiled softly and averted my eyes again.

_Jesus Bella! Your seventeen not seven. There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. _

_Maybe that asshole was right about you. You are a little girl._

"Where are the other two?" Jacob inquired

"Oh,you mean my brother and my boyfriend. They couldn't make it. Well, actually my boyfriend couldn't make it. My brother didn't want to come." Alice replied, gesturing with her hands. I caught Quil and Embry stealing looks at her, despite her mentioning her boyfriend.

"That's too bad." he responded. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he clapped. "So, are you gals ready to have some fun?"

I bit my lip as I tried to muster up the courage to say something a little flirtatious. I mean, this guy has been flirting with me left and right. It's only fair, I throw one back at him.

I batted my eyelashes and smiled. "It's what we came to do"

_Okay, that was totally lame. But it's the best I could come up with. _

He gazed at me dazed - unblinking, momentarily. Then shook his head and smiled.

"Alright. Let's go."

Jacob and the guys led the way. Alice bumped me on the shoulder and nodded her head approvingly as we trailed behind them.

_Did I just...dazzle him? _

I must have said that out loud because Alice nodded her head, smiling.

_Oh shit, I totally dazzled him._

_Fucking A!_

* * *

The night sky was unusually clear down at first beach. Which is where the _shin-dig_ was being held. A beautiful full moon, thousands of tiny stars and big ass fire – in the middle of the beach illuminated the dark sky. Sea salt and burning wood assaulted my senses. Crashing waves, nineties rock music, and drunken laughter created a kick-ass sound track. Cheap beer and the heat radiating from Jacobs arm warmed my body from the bitter cold.

_This night was fucking amazing_

I didn't initially set out on drinking. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. When Jacob introduced us to the rest of his friends down at the beach. A girl named Leah, who was Seth's sister. Her ex Sam, his new girlfriend Emily and her cousin Claire. Some guy named Jared and some other guy named Bradley. Alice immediately went into social mode and began interacting with them while I just stood around awkwardly. Socializing wasn't my thing. I mean, you're talking to a girl, who was friendless for the majority of her teens. But despite the my social awkwardness, Jacob made sure I was comfortable. He was very attentive and kept my ass cracking up. He said I needed to loosen up and have fun. So when Sam started passing around beers. I didn't think twice as I chugged down - not one but two cans. I gave Alice the keys to my truck and downed a third.

And guess what happened next?

_I loosened up_

Loosened up was a understatement. I got fucking shit-faced.

I suddenly became the life of the party, like those bitches you see at frat parties. You know the one's that get totally wasted from the keg; become embarrassingly clumsy and really talkative.

Yeah that's me

I must of bust my ass about ten times. Apparently, sand was like the new ice in my drunken state. Jacob, of course, was always there to pick me up - fix my glasses and shake the sand from my hair. I appreciated it immensely. But when I started spewing out a bunch of embarrassing shit, no one was able to rein me in. I had the whole gang in stitches. The only time I stopped talking was when I drunk another beer.

After my fourth or fifth beer, my full bladder made itself known. So I flicked Jacob, who was engaged in a really_ intense _debate with Embry and Seth about cars, on his arm - which was across my shoulders.

"Jacob" I said, with a slight slur to my voice.

"Fuck Hybrid's. They're for pussies. Give me a Ferrari. A 599 GTO to be specific." Jacob exclaimed to his friends.

I tsked in mock disapproval. His head whirled around toward me.

"Fuck Hybrid's? Jacob you disappoint me. I thought you were one with the environment. What the fuck happened to your hippie love." I flicked him on the arm again. "you know what's going to happened now? Mother nature's going to kick your ass for not promoting Hybrids. you environmental sadist!"

Jacob look at me in amusement. I snickered

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bells. I do love the environment" He leered up and down my body. " _Among other things_"

He wagged his eyebrows at me, flirtatiously. I pushed him on the chest, causing his arm to fall off my shoulders.

"Fucking pig"

He chuckled. "What? I'm a guy"

"yeah. And all guys are pigs"

He smirked, crossing his arms. "Even Emmett?"

I gazed at him incredulously. "He's the fucking king pig. Thank god he's with Rosalie because if he wasn't. He'd be the next Hugh Hefner. I mean, he's the one that's always warning me about guys"

I looked down and started playing with my fingers as my insecurities suddenly surfaced. Yeah, Emmett warned me about guys - not that he really had to. It's not like they were lining up at the door for me. I wasn't beautiful enough to capture their attention anyway.

_Edward did sa_y _I looked like a shrew _

In an unexpected move, he lifted my head up by my chin. I gazed into his dark eyes in shock. Our faces were mere inches apart.

My eyes quickly scanned his face. His skin was really pretty and his teeth was blinding white.

"you know, you're sort of beautiful"I murmured

The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to take them back. I smacked my forehead and flushed in embarrassment. He chuckled

That's another fucked up thing about me when I'm drunk. My inner filter is non-existent.

"I am such a fucking loser"

He gently pulled my hand off my forehead and rubbed at the spot I hit.

"No, you're not. You're great. And uh, I think you're beautiful too."

Well, shit. Wasn't that the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And surprisingly, it made me feel a little better about myself.

I smiled coyly in response. His gaze shifted from my eyes to my mouth. I licked my lips reflexively.

"Bella"

My nerves began to bubble up as the moment became uncomfortably intense. His gaze never wavering from my lips.

_Oh my god. Does he...does he want to kiss me?_

At that thought, my heart started hammering in my chest - the equivalence of a drum frantically being beat.

_His lips looked enticing but the_y _were not the lips I wanted._

He tucked a wayward hair behind my ear then dipped his head slowly; gazing in my eyes.

_Oh my god he's going to do it. _

_He's going to kiss me _

_He has to stop!_

"Pee." I whispered when his nose touched mine

He hummed then suddenly pulled back, stopping. "Wait,what?"

"I mean, I have to really pee"

His brows furrowed in confusion ."Ookay. Do you want me to walk you to the house?"

_Phew, that was close._

I nodded as I stood up abruptly, stumbling. He stood and grabbed my arms.

"Easy there. You know, I'm starting to think you're clumsy" he chuckled

I slapped his arm. "Fuck you, Beef cake"

"What?" he chuckled. "I'm just stating the obvious"

I scowled, crossing my arms in mock anger. He placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Look at it this way" he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "you'll always have me to pick you up when you fall.

I could feel his breath on my neck. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling but it just didn't feel right.

_Maybe it's because you wish someone else was doing this to you._

I leaned away and chuckled, uneasily. He gazed at me intensely .

"I think we need to hurry to you place"

He smiled, broadly. My eyes widened at the double entendre.

_Way to go Bella. Add more fuel to the fire_

"I mean to the bathroom..._your_ bathroom... hurry to your place to use your bathroom..._for me_, not for you. Because you don't have to pee. I do"

My face flushed in embarrassment. _Can I be any more fucking awkward?_

He shook his head, chuckling at my flustered behavior. I slapped him on the arm again.

"Shut up and let's go, jack-ass "

"Okay, but do you want a beer before we go"

We? He thinks I'm going to his house with just him? He must be out of his fucking mind.

I shook my head. "Nah, let me just get Alice"

I spotted Alice talking to Emily and Claire, a couple of logs away.

"Hey Alice!"

She looked up and gave me the 'what's up' gesture.

I slowly approached her with Jacob at my heels."Jake's taking me to his place"

She squealed and all the guys shouted 'alright Jake'. I slapped my forehead in mortification.

"Oh my god! That's not what I meant. I'm going to use his piss"

Her eyes widened. "No...I'm not going to use his piss. Because that would mean I'd have to hold his dick" I quickly covered my mouth and gasped. Everyone laughed. My face turned beet red in embarrassment.

_I'm never drinking again_

It was then that I noticed she had a small plate in her lap. "What the fuck is that?"

Everyone stopped laughing at my expense and went back to their previous conversations.

_Great diversion, Bella. _

"Um...Sam said it's called a moon cake. They only eat it when there's a full moon. It suppose to bring good luck." She smiled as she took a bite of the brown cake. "Mmm"

"yeah, we celebrate the full moon. It means good fortune and good health for our tribe. That's why we eat _Pititchu_ cake and have this kick-ass bonfire each time." Jacob piped up.

"Oh, that's cool"

"I know, right?" Alice smiled as enthusiastically she took another bite.

My stomach rumbled as I looked at the cake again. It did look appealing, in a devils food cake sort of way. Like triple fudge delight or some shit. My mouth watered.

"you guys put extra fudge in the middle?" I asked, desperately wanting a piece.

_Chocolate was my secret obsession._

Jacob chuckled while playing with the ends of my pony tail. I tried not to appear too uncomfortable by it.

"yeah, otherwise no one would eat it"

"Huh?" Alice stopped, mid bite and gazed at the cake warily."Jacob. What exactly is in this cake?"

I choose that moment to subtly move away from him. He's being far too affectionate for my liking.

Jacob tapped his chin as he thought. "Um...flour, sap...some berries...deer hind...whale blubber...some fish...and...oh, honey"

By the time he finished Alice was already bent over, puking her guts out in the sand.

"Oh my god, Alice!" I kneeled down and patted her back gently "Jacob get her some damn water!"

He jogged to the cooler and dug in it.

"I ate Bambi...and willy" she stated weakly, puking again. I shook my head.

I wanted to tell her, if that's the case she ate Nemo, Sebastian and Porky too. But thought better of it. Fish, Lobster and pork were normal people food. Whale and fucking deer was just..._Ugh_.

"Why the fuck didn't anybody tell her she was eating a fucking whale-deer cake!"

"She didn't ask" Sam piped up, passing me a bottle of water from Jacob.

"yeah. Once we told her about our tradition, she dug in" Seth added

"Is she going to be alright, Bella?" Emily asked worriedly.

The whole gang was staring at Alice like she was Linda Blair from the exorcist. And judging from the greenish tinge of her clammy skin and her non-stop puking they were half right.

I twist opened the bottle. She grabbed it, taking a slow sip as I soothingly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Alice? Are you going to be alright?"

She closed her eye "No, I need to...call my brother" She hunched over and puked again. I rubbed circles on her back.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_ I do not want to call that asshole. I'm suppose to be avoiding him.

"Um, Alice. You could speak to him once you get home"

She lifted her head up weakly and glared at me. "you are not driving home"

"I'm know. Jacob will drive us"

"He's fucked up too"

"What about Quil...Embry?"

I was desperately pulling on strings. I did not want to call _him._

I sat on the log, guiding her head on my lap.

"Bella...please. Call Edward"

She was my friend. And she looked so fragile and sickly resting her head on my lap. She was ready to sacrifice having a good time for me today. I'd be a fucked up friend if I didn't do the same.

I bent down and retrieved her cell out of her purse. I strolled down the contacts and found the offending number. I pressed call and waited...and waited...and waited.

I sighed in relief when no one answered.

_Thank god _

"He's not we should just..."

Her phone suddenly rung in my hand. I looked at the name on the screen in panic.

_It was Him_

"Um, Alice? Do you think you're well enough to answer this?"

She groaned in response. _Oh, fuck what do I do? _

_Act casually, Bella. And do not sound drunk._

On the third ring, I took a deep breath and I picked up.

"So did you enjoy singing Kum-ba-yah with the villagers"

_Why does he have to sound so sexy on the phone? _

"Edward?"

_Of course it's him dumb-ass, who else would it be._

"Bella? Where's Alice?" He asked with a panic edge to his voice.

I glanced at Alice. Jacob pulled her in a seating position, giving her sips of water. Her face lost it's green tinge and turned a sickly pale.

_She looked terrible._

"Um...I think you better come down here."

"Why? What the fuck's going on with my sister. Where is she?"

His voice was in full panic mode now.

"She right beside me. Jacob..."

"Jacob! Did that fucking _dog_ do something to my sister. So help me Bella..."

_Whoa. What's up with all the hostilit_y?

"No, no. Chill the fuck out. He didn't do shit to her"

Jacob arched an eyebrow in questioning. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

I heard shuffling in the back round and what sound liked a door slamming.

"So what the fuck is wrong with her?"

"She's fine...just a little sick"

"What the fuck does that mean? ….As a matter of fact, I'm on my way. Give me the address. I need to program it in my GPS"

I gave him the address to Jacob's house as the guys put out the fire and cleaned every thing up. The party was now officially over.

_I hope the moon gods aren't to pissed at us._

"Okay, Stay put. I'll be there soon" he demanded. I heard the distinct sound of his car starting up.

The phone suddenly went silent.

Just as I started to think he hung up on me, he spoke.

"Um...Bella?"He said calmer.

"yeah?"I responded warily

"Thanks for...uh, calling me"

I wanted to tell him that I only called him because she practically beg me to. I wanted to tell him that calling him was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to tell him that I considered going home with a drunk guy behind the wheel instead of calling him

But instead, I settled for this.

"You're welcome"

* * *

**Edward **

The drive to La Push was grueling. The sky was pitch black, it had started to drizzle and I was fucking beat. Alice better give me her first born son or some shit for bailing her out of this one.

_If I could ever make it to her._

These roads were shit. I could barely see any thing out there. It's times like this that made me appreciate the hustle and bustle of the city. Yeah, the freeways were always jammed pack and it always took you twice as long to get from point A and to B. But at least road maintenance, street lights and fucking animals running in the middle of the road; were thing I've never had to worry about.

I was driving for approximately twenty minutes before I turned in to the narrow - even more fucked up road leading to La Push. The dense foliage of the trees and bushes made it appear darker out, giving off an eerie vibe. It felt like I was driving into a scene from a horror movie or some shit.

If Mom and Dad saw this place, they wouldn't have allowed her to come here.

When I reached the reservation, I spotted a barn-like house ahead with a group of guys standing in front of it. I glanced at my GPS.

_Yep, it's the right place._

I parked my car on the side of the house and hopped out. Four guys eyed me curiously.

"Where's my sister, Alice?" I asked, sizing them up.

They were a tough looking bunch. They all had at least ten or fifteen pound over me. But I didn't care. Because If anyone of these mother-fucker's drugged my sister. I will not hesitate to end their asses.

"She's in the house" A shorter guy replied

I had to admit that was the first thought that flit through my mind, when the shrew said 'she's just a little sick'. I mean how the fuck are you a little sick? Either you're sick or you're not sick. And to my recollection Alice was fine when she left the house today.

"I'm here, Edward" Alice said weakly

I gazed up and saw my sister, the shrew and Jacob walking out of the house. Her face was sickly pale and she had a bottle of water in her hand. The shrew and Jacob were on either side of her; supporting her.

I saw red. _What the fuck happened to my sister? _

I jogged up the porch steps and cupped her face. She gazed at me weakly. Her bangs, haphazardly on her forehead.

"What happened to you Ali?"

He eyes welled up. "I ate Bambi and Willy"

She started crying. I pulled her in my arms as I gazed at the shrew, befuddled. _What the hell was she talking about?_

Jacob moved beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, possessively.

I frowned. _What the fuck was that about?_

"These fucker's here let her eat a deer and a whale that they baked in a cake. I know that sounds strangely Dr. Seuss-ish but I swear it true. Because on every full moon, the moon god or some shit, is like ' you should totally bake parts of innocent and lovable Disney creatures and eat them with extra fudge if you want to prosper and not catch the swine flu or whatever. But all it did was make my her puke for an hour and broke her poor heart. Now she'd never be able to watch Bambi or free willy without feeling fucked up"

I gazed at the shrew unblinkingly. I took in the slight flush to her cheeks and the slight slur in her voice.

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Anymore questions ass-tard?" she retorted with an arched eyebrow.

I glared at Jacob.

Mother-fucker poisoned my sister and got her friend drunk. I got some words for him.

"Bella. Why don't you and Alice get in the car"

I kept my gaze steady on Jacob. He narrowed his in response.

_Yeah, he knew what I wanted to do. _

The shrew scowled at me, pointing her finger. "Don't tell me what to do asshole. You're not _my _brother. As a matter-of-fact your nothing to me but an infuriating arrogant self-centered asshole who thinks..."

_Sheesh. She's talkative when she's drunk _

"...he's god's gift and we're all like normmie's. I mean, look at me I'm far from a little girl. And I don't look like a rodent! Right Jake?"

_what?_

Jacob nodded as he gazed down her body. I wanted to knock his fucking lights out.

"Still think I'm a little girl, Cullen?"

Hearing her say my surname, was so incredibly sexy.

She leaned on Jacob and he looked a little too fucking happy by that.

"Bella go" I said in a tight voice.

Jacob glared at me as he tightened his arm around her waist. I glanced at his arm in distaste.

_I wanted to break his fucking fingers._

"Hey listen, She doesn't have to go anywhere. If she wants to stay. She stays"he stated with an air of finality.

"I'm sure her police chief dad would just love that" I argued

I never met her dad, but I'm pretty he'd be pissed if she spent a night in a house with a bunch of guys.

Jacob simpered."Actually he would, since our dads are best friends"

_Well shit. That was unexpected_

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. I eyed the movement, in pure rage. I didn't like him touching her.

"Bella, get in the fucking car now!"

Her eyes widened in shock. And if looks could kill, I'd be fucking dead from the way he glared at me.

"Hey don't fucking talk to her like that!"

I pulled Alice behind me. "What the fuck are you going to do about it _mutt_?"

He pulled the shrew behind him. She grabbed his arm, alarmed.

"I can show better than I can tell you"

"Edward" Alice said in warning, trying to pull me back."Bella...please, let just go"

The shrew acquiesced,gazing at me and Jacob warily. I watched as both girls walked down the steps and entered my car. When the door shut I turned my gazed back on Jacob.

"Listen here dick head. You and your gang of_ pups_ better stay away from my sister and Bella"

He crossed his arms. "your sister, I can respect. But you're not Bella's keeper. In fact, she doesn't even like you "

"That maybe so. But that won't stop me from keeping a guy like you away from her"

"And what exactly, pray tell – type of guy am I?"

"The type that get girls drunk and take advantage of them"

He fumed."you don't know what you're talking about, asshole. Now get the fuck out of here. _Before I put you out_"

I balled up my fist, glared menacingly at him and step in his face. He was a couple of inches taller than me. But that _did not_ intimidate me one bit.

"Wanna follow through on that threat, _tough-guy_?"

Jacob smirked and the other guys behind me decided to make their presence known again. They walked on the porch and stood beside him. Glaring at me. Challenging me. I glared back.

"I should have known, you guys fought in packs"

I wasn't a fool. I knew I'd get my ass kicked if I fought him right now. I was out-numbered and these guys were bound to gang up on me. So I stepped back, but not without my final words.

"Stay the fuck away from her"

I walked down the steps and hopped in my car, slamming the door shut. The tires squealed as I spun around and zoomed out of La Push. I was furious. If he didn't have those guys with him, I would have beat the shit out of that asshole. I wanted to fuck him up. And I was so pissed that I didn't get to do it tonight.

When I finally arrived home, I parked in the garage. I was squeezing the steering wheel so tight, that I'm sure I'll have the imprint on my hand.

"Are you okay?" The shrew asked timidly, from the back seat.

"No. I want to murder your boyfriend"

I leaned back on the headrest, pinching the bridge of my nose

_Calm down Edward._

"Boyfriend? Jacob's not my boyfriend"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, he sure as hell act like he was"

I abruptly turned toward the back seat, facing her. She was leaning against the window. Alice was asleep with her head on her lap

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway?Are you that fucking naive"

Her eyes widened before they narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just thought, being that you live with two males that you'd be a little more wiser when it comes to certain shit"

"Like?"

"Like knowing that when a guy gets you drunk, he expecting to get in your pants"

She silently gaped at me. I was momentarily distracted by her red lips and pink tongue. Then her mouth snapped shut and her chocolate orbs glared daggers.

"First off, no one got me drunk. I got myself drunk. And, not that it's any of your business but Jacob is not like that"

I chuckled. "From the way I've seen him eye fucking you, I say you're wrong"

"He was not..._eye-fucking_ me"

I raked my fingers through my hair and tried to control my body's reaction to her saying the word_ fucking_.

"Okay, let me ask you something then? And be honest" She nodded her head. "Did he try to make a move on you tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip which distracted me.

"Um...okay, he did try to kiss me. But before you say anything, he was a little drunk too. I blame it completely on the alcohol. He didn't know what he was doing"

I raked my fingers through my hair, trying to quell my anger. That asshole wasn't that drunk. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to kiss. He wanted _her_.

_Yeah. So do you._

I turned around, not wanting her to see how pissed off the idea of him kissing her made me. I Automatically unlocked the doors and took the key out of the ignition.

"I'll drive you home as soon as I get Ali to bed"

"Um...I was suppose to crash here tonight. But since she's asleep I guess you could drive me home."She said, timidly.

"Non-sense. If Ali wanted you to stay. You'll stay."

I got out of the car, walked around to the back and opened the door. The shrew gazed up at me. I was momentarily distracted by those chocolate eyes. _So beautiful_

"I tried waking her up. She's out like a light"

My brows furrowed. "Was she drinking too?"

She shook her head. "No,she was suppose to be our designated driver"

"Hmm"

I bent and reached over the shrew, momentarily stunned by her delightful scent. _Strawberries and flowers_. I grabbed Alice's arms and pulled her out of the car. Once she was out I hoisted her up and carried her bridal style.

The shrew scampered out of the car awkwardly, almost falling over. I smirked.

"Alright, there?"

"Peachy"she replied sarcastically

I walked up the steep steps, leading to the main house with the shrew in tow. When I entered the house I stopped in my tracks.

"Um...If you're hungry or whatever, feel free" I nodded my head toward the kitchen.

She shook her head. I frowned

_What's up with her?_ She so quiet. Timid almost.

We silently walked up the stairs and headed to Alice's room. Once I got in front of her door. I awkwardly moved Alice in my arms a bit before turning her knob, entering her room. The shrew flicked on the lamps as I removed Alice's shoes and coat, laying her down. Once I finished, I stood awkwardly, raking my fingers through my hair.

"You're good to her" The shrew stated, gazing at Alice's sleeping figure.

"She's my sister. It's my job"

She 'hummed', nodding her head – still gazing at Alice with a far away expression on her face. My brows furrowed as I silently regarded her. I wasn't use to this soft spoken, non-bitchy girl in front of me. This was a different side of her. I had to admit, I was intrigued.

I placed my hands in my pockets."You know, like it's Emmett job to protect you"

She scoffed. "Emmett, doesn't protect me. He may warn me about certain things and give me advice. But he does not protect."

I gazed at her bemused. Surely she knows her brother would jump in front of a moving vehicle for her. Hell, he was ready to beat the shit out of me – unbeknownst to him. Just for having dream sex with her.

We stood in silence momentarily, before she spoke in almost a whispered voice.

"I don't want him to either"

I gazed at her, she was still gazing at Alice. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes. And I wanted to know why.

"No one ever did. Why should they start now"

I wanted to ask her what she meant by that statement but I was afraid she would get defensive and stop talking. And I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to know more. I may never get to see this side of her again.

She finally gazed at me. I was taken aback by her expression. Pure unadulterated vulnerability. It was shocking to see the ballsy, shrew like this. I was only fucking with her when I called her weak. The shrew was any thing but weak. She was one of the toughest chick I knew. But this...this was different. This was not her being weak. This was her being _real_.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish..."

She shook her head. Then walked toward the window, leaving me confused and a little peeved.

Wish? What do you wish?

I walked up to her and stood behind her. Desperate to uncover the enigma that is Isabella Swan. And the crazy shit about it is._ I_ wanted to be the one who uncovered her secrets. Me. Solely.

"Bella?"

She turned around;eyes widening at our close proximity.

My eyes roamed her face. I took in those cute - light freckles scattered over her face, that's only visible to those this close to her. Her perfect nose, pouty lips – painted in a sexy red and those eyes. God those eyes. Expressive chocolate pools, that I wanted to swim in for days. She had some kind of make-up lined on it. But that didn't decrease it's appeal if anything, it made them look sexier.

I thought about that dick-wad. Jacob. How he had his hands on her and the possessive way he held her. I knew he wanted her. He wanted her to be his. And whether I liked it or not, In time she probably will be. He was her friend, I'd be a fool if I thought that he'd actually stay away from her. I didn't have proof of his dishonest behavior. So it's not like I could run my mouth off to Emmett. Plus, he liked the guy too. It was nothing I could really do about the situation. Jacob will, no- doubt pursue her

_Unless..._

Unless I make amends with her and become her friend. Then maybe just maybe.

_she'll_ _choose_ _me_.

"Um, Edward? I think I'm going to go bed now"

I blinked and stepped back, raking my fingers through my hair.

_Oh, fuck! Openly gawking at her. Awesome way to start off this pending friendship, Edward._

"Yeah, sure. Let me walk you to the guest room"

"It's fine. I could just crash in here."

"Bella the whole point of a guest room is, that the guest will have a comfortable place to crash. Hence, the name _guestroom_."

"Hmm, you got a point."

I silently lead her to the guestroom upstairs, which was ironically down the hall from my room. I didn't know whether to feel glad or tortured by that.

I opened the door and lead her inside. I showed her where every thing was. Then I pulled out some sheets from the closet and made the bed for her. After I finished I stood by the door awkwardly.

_Now is your chance. Make amends. _

"Um, Bella?"

She looked up and immediately stopped fluffing the pillows.

I raked my fingers through my hair nervously. _Why am I so nervous?_

"I just wanted to apologize for the stuff I said the other day."

She gazed at me in surprise before shaking her head.

"Edward it's fine. I mean, I started it"

I shrugged. "I'd still like to apologize"

She was silent for a moment which had me on edge. I raked my fingers through my hair again.

"Me too"

She smiled softly and my heart just about beat out of my chest. It was the most beautiful thing I saw. I smiled back in response.

In that moment something shifted. She was no longer 'The shrew' to me. She was simply Bella. Beautiful Bella. The complicated girl, who I'd like to spend days on end learning about, discovering.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

I backed out the room with a smile on my face.

I wanted her. Not just her body anymore. But her mind

And I'd be damned if I let that douche Jacob have her.

_Game on asshole! _

_xxx_

Hate it or Love it?

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 9

**Bella**

A bright, almost blinding light shone behind my closed lids – simultaneously warming my slightly chilled skin and giving me a massive fucking headache. The painful throbbing sensation traveled across my forehead and down to my eye sockets. Therefore, also giving me a eye ache. And those ache's were fucking hell.

I groaned in agony. _What the hell was I thinking?_

I had to be the dumbest chick on the planet. I mean, what the hell possessed me drink that fuck-awful beer. What was it called? Vitamin R. Who the fuck names an alcohol beverage after a health supplement?

The things these companies do to sell their shit. I mean what's next? pictures of celebrities on the cans?

_Hmpf_. Can you just imagine a celebrity like Lindsay Lohan, with her picture on a can of beer?

That shit would priceless. Although she'll wound up in prison again for violating her probation; then back in rehab.

I detest rich spoil bitches.

Almost as much as hate beer and the result of drinking to many – which I'm now experiencing.

A hangover from hell.

I sat up abruptly with my eyes still closed. My body felt sore and weak, likeI was doing cardio or some shit.I winced; massaging my temples with my fingers – hoping like hell it will dull the pain in my head. But it was fruitless. My head still hurt like a bitch. And if I opened my eyes in this bright ass room, it'll feel even worse.

But I had to open my eyes. I needed something to numb this pain. My tolerance was extremely low. If I didn't get something in the next five minutes, my head would likely explode.

I wonder if Charlie still had that bottle of Vicodin in the medicine cabinet. That'll numb my ass up.

I slowly opened my eyes; squinting from the harsh light. My arm reached for my night stand; searching for my glasses. But it wasn't there. Despite the throbbing, my eyes widened at that. _What the hell? _With blurred vision my eyes shifted to the place my night stand usually is, only to find a large window with white silk curtains.

My brows furrowed, perplexed. _Silk curtains? _To my recollection, my curtains were brown and they damn sure weren't fucking silk.

_Where the fuck am I?_

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Ahhhh!"

I jumped out of bed; wrapped in sheets which caused me to fall on my ass. The source of my mishap chuckled in amusement. I frowned;spotting her blurry figure sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the strange room - which I now recalled was the guestroom Edward escorted me to last night.

_Edward_. I groaned as I remembered the conversation I had with him last night. I guess he really thought of me as weak now.

_Ugh. Why do I have to be such an emotional basket case?_

"Not funny, Alice" I retorted, massaging my now extra throbbing head.

Her amusement quickly turned into concern as she approached me; helping me up and handing me my glasses. I winced as I put them on.

"That bad. Huh?"

I laid back on the bed; mindful of my sore muscles. She sat down beside me.

"Feels like I've been run over by a tracker trailer and my mouth taste like ass"

"What is it with using truck's as an analogy for hangovers?You say tracker trailer. Edward says mac truck. I mean, if it's so damn unpleasant why bother drinking."

I sighed; pulling the band out of my tangled hair – wincing when some hair got caught in it.

"I don't... really. I mean, I use to sneak some of my mom's shit. But that's about it"

Alice crossed her legs on the bed Indian style, intrigued. She looked fucking hilarious in a pair of knee-high multicolored mismatch socks, lime green flannel shorts with red lips on it and an over-sized blue and white football jersey that clearly wasn't her's, tied in a knot at the hem. Just staring at her bright ass clothes hurt my eyes.

"What made you change your mind last night?" she said a little too serious – considering the clothes she was wearing.

_She honestl_y_ needed to be juggling balls or cracking jokes in that get-up_

I chuckled humorlessly; thinking about how awkward and edgy I was last night before I decided to drink the devils nectar. Which I'm never drinking again. Well...not for a long time.

"Um, me. I'm fucking weird, Alice. I just wanted to be different for one night"

More like forever. With a new body and a new face. Preferably one that doesn't resemble a rodent.

_Damn Edward for saying that shrew shit!_

She frowned and that's when I noticed her hair. She looked like a modern Pippi long-stockings. Instead of pig-tails, she had about fifty tiny cork screws in her hair. I stifled my laughter and briefly wondered if she walked around with kooky hair styles and bright-colored clothes everyday.

"Different? Screw different. I like you just the way you are. So does Jacob" She wagged her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can we please talk about something else?"

Because I _sooo_ didn't want to discuss Jacob and the almost kiss with her right now.

"Okay" she bounced on the bed. My head throbbed in response. "Let talk about Jacob"

_Shit._

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Pills Alice. I need them, please"

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot"

She hopped off the bed and ran in the bathroom. When she returned she had two small tablets in her hand. I snatched them – not caring what they were; quickly swallowing them.

_I hope it's something strong, like Vicodin._

"Better?"

"Almost"

She smiled."Good. Now let's get some breakfast before my parent's return with the Spanish inquisition"

I can just imagine how that would play out._ Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How am I? Well, I feel like shit today because last night I got drunk and acted like a complete frat whore._

"Okay. But I really need to shower right first"

I slept in the out fit I wore to the bonfire. I was a little disappointed that Edward didn't change me. Then again, no I'm not. I'm wearing my granny panties.

I sniffed inside my shirt, frowning my face at the stench of cheap beer and sweat. _Fuck,_ _I even smelled __like a frat whore._

She sniffed my hair; scrunching up her face.

"_Eew! _you're not lying "

"Oh, fuck you"

She chuckled before darting out of the room, again. She returned a few minutes later with a navy sweat suit in her arms. I gazed at her choice of clothing in shock. _No extra tight jeans or boob popping shirts?_

She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you could use the comfort. Since you're feeling shitty"

"How considerate of you." I said some-what sarcastically. "I'm actually surprised you own one of these"

She frown in revulsion. "Like hell I do. That's actually my aunt's. She never wore it so you're fine"

She handed me the clothes and showed me where all the toiletries were. They didn't have the strawberry scent shampoo I loved. They had some bland brand but I guess it would have to do

"Thanks. And just so you know. I adore sweat suits"

" you know what Bella? I think you're right. You are fucking weird"

* * *

"Wow Bella! This is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

I sat beside her on a stool, at the island in the kitchen; shoving my food around on my plate with my fork. I didn't have an appetite. My stomach was too fucked up to ingest anything unless it came in small white capsules or in liquid form.

"It's just an omelet, Alice. Not a fucking Souffle "

" yeah but it taste amazing.

"Uh...thanks."

"Mm. Your cooking seriously rivals my Mom's"

"No one's cooking rival's Mom's"

My head snapped up at the sound of his sexy baritone voice.

_It seriously made my insides melt. Like hot hone_y.

He had water dripping from his hair to his face. I felt so disgusting for wanting to lick every drop . His flannel pajama pants and gray tee; made him look like he was modeling male sleep attire for JC Penny or some shit. And his feet...god he had sexy ass feet for a guy. They were pale, unscathed and perfect and trimmed and...

_Stop looking at his fucking feet, Bella! It's weird._

My eyes immediately connected with his emeralds which were warm and inviting. He cracked a small smile and I chewed my lip uneasily before looking away.

I felt embarrassed. I mean, I kind of bared my soul to him last night. Well, not really. But I almost did. Watching him take care of Alice like that brought something out in me. In an average family, it was probably a pretty normal thing for an older sibling to care for a younger one. But my family wasn't normal and I didn't grow up with a sibling. Emmett was my half brother. He lived with his mom and Charlie most of his life and I lived with Renee. In my house, I was the care taker. Renee didn't really take care of me, she didn't even protect me. She was mentally a kid herself. I guess seeing Alice receive what I apparently missed out on, filled me with a sense of melancholy. I longed for what she has. And for a minute last night it felt like Edward knew. Like he could see right through me. Like those deep emerald's pierced right through my guarded core.

I didn't like it.

I felt extremely vulnerable around him now. So my plan to avoid him was still intact because last night he witnessed a side of me, no one did. And that's never a good thing

"Well you should seriously try this, it's delish" she said with food in her mouth.

My gaze focused on my plate as I resumed moving food around it with my fork. I was afraid to look at him. Last night he seemed attentive and kind of... nice. He even apologized. But what if that was all a ruse to get dirt on me? Would he use what he now knew to mock me at school?

"I'm surprised you could eat at all. Considering your last meal" he chuckled

I tried not to be affected by his laugh. But I felt that sexy baritone vibrate straight to my cooch, damping my panties a bit.

_Fuck._

I heard him open up the refrigerator. Then pull up a stool and sat beside Alice. I took a small bite of my omelet as I continued to listen to their exchange.

"It's not funny, Edward. I still feel fucked up for eating them" she replied in a sad tone.

By them, she meant Willy and Bambi. I wonder if she'll ever get over the _life altering event._ I know If were her, I wouldn't. That shit was disgusting

"Well, shit happens. But I'm glad you're better Pix"

Aww, there he goes with that caring shit. I tried my hardest not to swoon.

I suddenly heard movement. "Stop Edward! you're gonna fuck it up, then it'll look like shit tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Please, Alice. Those cork shrews are wound so tight, I barely ruffled them"

I snickered but it came out sounding like a giggle. _Cork screws._ _That's what I called them._

"I don't see what's so funny Bella Swan, party girl extraordinaire"

_Shit._

I warily gazed up at them. Alice had an impish smirk on her face and Edward look amused, sipping on some OJ. I tried not to stare at his lips as he drank.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about?"I stated, feigning ignorance and nonchalance.

But inwardly I was hysterical. _Please don't say something really embarrassing. Please don't say something really embarrassing._

She tapped her chin."Um...Does, I'm gonna use his piss and hold his dick ring a bell?"

Edward suddenly spit all his OJ out, across the island. My face turned beet red in extreme embarrassment. She guffawed unabashedly.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's not...you're making it... "

I couldn't get the fucking sentence out. She was laughing so hard I could hardly hear myself and Edward's expression distracted me. Instead of looking amused and laughing at my embarrassment along with Alice. He looked...upset. I'm talking broodingly upset

_But why? _

He suddenly stood up,grabbed a dish cloth and silently wiped his mess while Alice continued to laugh .I subtly gazed at his furrow brow, taut jaw and the way the tendons in his arm flex as he wiped the orange juice. It was strangely erotic. It was like watching the male version of a chick washing a car in her bikini – in slow mo. Instead, he was a guy in his pj's wiping down a counter. The sight caused another pool of moisture to seep from my cooch; officially drenching my panties.

_Eew. I so need to change them._

"I think you guys will make a cute couple"

I turned my attention back to Alice, who stood up and place her empty dish in the dishwasher. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and sighed.

"It's not like that, Alice. We're just..."

She sat beside me. "Friends I know. But who knows maybe one day..."

I peeked at Edward. He was leaning against the counter with another cup of OJ in his hand with a look of indifference – like he was listening to us.

_But I knew he was listening. _

"yeah maybe"

But for now I'll be fantasizing about about her sexy brother with dripping wet hair, in his Pj's washing my Chevy.

Yeah. That will be a fucking sight.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at school early. The parking lot was empty because only losers came to school this early. I spotted some members of the faculty piling into the school entrance, with pissed off expressions and their signature cup of Joe in their hands. I could just imagine what's going on in their head. They're probably dreading another week of measly pay and dealing with the insolent little bastards of Forks high. I kind of felt sorry for them. Teaching must be hell. I mean, you had to have the patience and control of a saint to deal with modern teenagers. Two things I definitely lacked. I mean, if I were a teacher I'd probably be in jail my second day on the job for bashing some pricks head on my desk.

I zipped up my green parka and tightened my scarf. Yep, I'm wearing the hideous coat again. My days of trying to be something I'm not are over. I embarrassed the shit out of myself. That was enough to traumatize me, to not do it again.

I hopped out of the truck and leaned against it as my mind wandered to what brought me here early, in the first place. I've been awake since four am because a certain green eyed, bronze haired guy wouldn't stop taunting me in my dreams. In the last dream he had the whole school against me – Emmett and Rosalie included. I walked into the cafeteria and every one threw their lunch at me; while calling me a weird shrew bitch. But the scary shit was, I actually started to turn into a shrew. My body got smaller, I grew fur and a tail. Then a giant Edward laughed and stepped on me; killing me. I woke up drenched in sweat. And I've been up ever since. That dream seriously fucking disturbed me. I didn't think Edward was out to kill me or anything. But I am worried that he's up to something. I mean, how does a guy go from hating your guts to being nice to you in one day?

"Well, hello there!"

I whirled around and spotted James Hunter, the ex student/drug dealer approaching me with a sinister smirk on his face. I placed my hands in my pockets and shifted from foot to foot nervously. He's the last person I wanted to fucking see. He hasn't fucked with me for months because I've been driving to school with Emmett.

Why did my dumb ass have to come to school early when I knew he'd be here, posting up for custies?

_I'm such a dim-wit._

He stood in front of me in his signature wool coat and low pony tail; licking his lips – appraising me. The way he was looking at me was almost predatory. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Bell-la"

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms. I will not act like a frightened little bitch in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want James?"

He chuckled and leaned against my truck. "Can't I say hello to an old friend?"

I crossed my arms and glared. "We were never friends James. You harassed me, you delusional fuck"

He shook his finger back and front with that evil smirk still on his face.

"Ah,Ah, Ah. I was not harassing. I merely made you an offer I'd thought you'd enjoy. you seemed to enjoy...similar_ things_ I had to offer, in the past. In fact I'm positive you still will."

_Oh, fuck._

My eyes widened in fear as he brought up my dirty little secret. A secret that was supposed to be locked and buried for the rest of my life. He smiled wickedly at the fear in my eyes. I gulped; looking around to see if anybody was nearby before I moved in on him – poking his chest with my finger.

_He fucking promised to never mention it again. He promise._

"Listen you piece of shit. That was a mistake. Old news. Old fucking news! I don't want anything you have to offer. So leave me the fuck alone or I'll..."

His expression turned menacing as he suddenly grabbed my wrist tightly – twisting it. I cried out in pain as I tried to pulled away.

"Or what? You'll tell your police chief daddy and your football playing brother. Hmpf, I'm sure they'll just love to learn what their precious little Bella was up to last year. Need I remind you who's keeping your secrets for you, _Bella_"

I winced in pain as I felt the familiar tingling sensation in my eyes, preparing them for the imminent tears.

"James, please. you're hurting me."

He squeezed tighter. I cried out in pain. My wrist burned and my hand and fingers were starting to feel numb.

"you won't say shit you little bitch!Because if you do, I'll make your life a living fucking hell. Do you understand, bitch?"

A tear rolled down my cheek as I nodded. _I have never been more afraid in my life._

He smiled darkly."Good"

He released my wrist which was black and blue. I rubbed the painful bruise with my hand then wiped my eye.

"I'll see you around Bella" He said as he fingered a loose strand of my hair. I shrunk away from his touch

He winked and walked off just as a familiar silver Volvo pulled in beside my truck. I hastily pulled down my sleeve. Two doors opened and slam shut. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_Relax Bella. Relax _

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted in her usually jubilant voice.

I met her gaze and managed a small smile – hoping like hell that she doesn't see right through it

"Hi. What are you doing here early?"

She ran her fingers through her wild short curls and smiled.

"We were up pretty early being lectured by my dad because_ someone_ burned out the coffee machine"She narrowed her eyes in Edward's direction. My eyes followed.

He was wearing his black beanie hat and a gray military coat. His eyes bore into mine with what looked like concern. I quickly averted my eyes; uncomfortable with how he was looking at me and focus on Alice – who was gazing at James figure across the lot.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?I don't think I've seen him in school before"

I rubbed my bruise wrist, tenderly. "Um...that's just James. He...uh, use to go to school here. But he was expelled"

"Well he does have the whole dead beat, loser sort of vibe to him" She chuckled.

I found no humor in her statement. She needed to be warned. Both of them did.

I gazed at her seriously. "He's bad news, Alice. Stay away from him.

"you don't have to tell me twice"She quipped

My eyes flickered to Edward and I was shocked to see he was staring at my bruised wrist intently. _Oh,fuck! _I immediately pulled down my sleeve, that had ridden up – giving Edward a clear view of the black and blue blotch on my skin. He gazed at me knowingly. I averted my eyes.

_He knows._

"Um, I think I'll head in now. I have a test first period"

I shrugged my backpack higher on my back and walked to the school; without waiting for an response. I needed to get away, before he said something. I feared what would happen if James found out he knew.

Because James doesn't make idle threats.

* * *

**Edward**

I awoke the next day to the world's most painful erection . I groaned, recalling the realistic dream I had about Bella last night. I swear, I can still feel her soft tits in my hand, her taut nipples in my mouth and he warm moist pussy surrounding me.

_Fuckkk!_

My dick twitched and I let out an audible moan as I reached inside my boxers and gripped it tightly

_Ughhh!_

I whacked off for approximately ten minutes before I exploded in my hand. When my breathing evened out, I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair with my un-jizzed hand.

That's got to be an all time record for the past week. I usually didn't last five minutes when I'm fantasizing about her.

_Bella._

Just thinking about her reminded me of how despondent she seemed last night. It's like she did a complete 360. One moment she was a total bitch and the next she was this timid, vulnerable girl. A girl I felt compelled to know every thing about.

I wanted know what she meant when she said no one ever protected her. It just didn't make sense to me. If Emmett didn't protect her, surely her gun carrying dad did. I can't imagine the chief of police, not protecting his daughter from anything; even from nonsensical things like spiders, animals and bad dreams. I mean, that's how my dad was and still is with Alice. Another thing that had me curious, was the way she was gazing at Alice while she slept. It wasn't in a weird lesbian sort of way. Her expression was filled with sorrow and something akin to deep longing. Like she desired something out of her reach. If all goes well with this friendship I'm attempting with her. I'd gladly try and give her whatever she desired.

_If only I knew what that was._

Not knowing the answer to her unfinished statement has been bugging me all night. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned until I finally gave up and smoked a joint on the balcony.

Something's telling me that whatever she wishes for, wasn't your average superficial wish - like money, fame and beauty. Bella was anything but average. Whatever she wished for was something serious and profound. Something that no one knew of and the key to discovering who she really is.

_I'm going to find out what that wish was, even if it killed me._

I got up and took a quick shower, all the while mulling over the best way to become Bella's friend. My approach couldn't be hasty and immediate otherwise she'll get suspicious and wonder why the guy she's been verbally sparring with for the past couple weeks, suddenly wanted to befriend her. If I were her, I'd be suspicious to. So I have to start off slow; just to smooth thing over. I already apologized to her so the rest shouldn't be to difficult.

After I showered and dressed I made my way downstairs – hoping that Bella didn't leave yet. I know she left her truck at the Rez with that douche Jacob and his pack of mutts. But she could of called her dad to pick her up.

I reached the kitchen, smiling in satisfaction when I heard voices beyond the door. My parents weren't due home for a couple of hour so I knew the voices belonged to Bella and Alice. I stood outside the door and listened as Alice praised Bella's cooking skills. I smiled at her witty reply. _She was such a smart ass _.But, then I had to intervene when Alice made a statement about how Bella's cooking revels my mom's.

_No one's cooking revels moms._

I entered the kitchen stating just that; giving Bella a friendly smile. I was disappointed when she didn't return my smile and quickly looked away. But that didn't deter me. I knew this would take some time. I had to gain her trust first,so she'd know I wasn't bullshitting her. I could be patient.

As Alice and I chatted. I kept stealing glances at Bella. She was so fucking beautiful with her damp hair falling down her back and framing her lovely face. _What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it at that moment._

She seemed engrossed in her meal but I wasn't dumb, she was avoiding eye contact with me. That could only mean one of two things. Either she was embarrassed about last night or she thought I was butt ugly and not worthy of looking at.

I hated to sound cocky but I'm pretty sure it's wasn't the latter.

I gazed at her in surprise as she giggled cutely, when I ribbed Alice about her hair style.

Then, all hell broke loose when Alice made a statement about Bella mentioning that she wanted to use a guy's - who undoubtedly was Jacob- piss and hold his dick.

What. The. Fuck. Was. That?

_I thought she was a virgin?_

_That wasn't some shit a virgin said._

I spit out the OJ I was drinking, in shock. It seemed miss innocent wasn't quite so innocent. Maybe she only wanted people to think she was a virgin because of Emmett and her dad. This was a small town after all.

I felt a sudden pang of dejection as I cleaned up my mess. I guess she really was into that douche. She agreed with Alice, that maybe one day him and her would get together. And...Well, she liked him enough to want to use his piss and hold his dick. Whatever the fuck that meant.

I was fucking screwed.

So I left the girls in the kitchen and did the only thing that seems to make me feel better, nowadays.

I walked to my meadow and lit a joint.

_Fucking bliss_

* * *

The next morning, Carlisle woke us up at five Am. He was pissed, someone one broke his coffee maker. He was extra pissed when he found out that someone was me. So he spent an hour lecturing Alice and I about the importance of taking responsibility for our actions.

_Whatever_.

I've been hearing that same speech for years.

When I entered the school's parking lot two hours later, I immediately spotted James.

I was actually hoping I'd run into him this morning. My supply was extremely low. I only had enough pot to last a few days.

My brows furrowed in confusion when I suddenly realized he was with Bella. And he was standing intimately close to her. My grip tightened on the steering wheel when he touch her hair. _I wanted to do that_. But when she shrunk away from his touch they narrowed in suspicion.

_She didn't like him touching her._

That should have automatically made me feel better, but it didn't. The expression on her face as she gazed at him, caused an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

_Fear. _

He walked away just as I pulled into the parking spot beside her truck. Alice hopped out, eager to greet her friend. I lagged behind, watching as she gazed at Alice impassively . But her eyes spoke volumes. I could still see the underlying fear in them

_Something was definitely wrong here. _

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted

"Hi. What are you doing here early?" She inquired with a forced smile.

"We were up pretty early being lectured by my dad because_ someone_ burned out the coffee machine"

Bella's eyes met mine then she quickly averted them. I could see that my staring made her uncomfortable. But I was concerned. I know that dick head did or said something that frightened her. And I wanted to know what it was, so I could bury that motherfucker.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?I don't think I've seen him in school before" Alice suddenly asked.

I could tell she was just as curious about Bella's involvement with James as I was. Everything about the guy screamed dangerous. I mean, I knew he was no good when I first saw him.

What was Bella doing talking to this guy anyway? He was a local dealer. And more importantly. What did he want with her?

I watched her face closely awaiting her response. Something told me I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

She rubbed her wrist absentmindedly. My eye followed the movement. And that's when I saw it. A large purplish mark covering the pale skin on her wrist. My fist clenched and my blood boiled. It was a bruise. Some one hurt her. I glanced at James, who was across the lot talking to a guy in a van.

No, _he_ hurt her.

_Motherfucker!_

"Um...that's just James. He...uh, use to go to school here. But he was expelled"

So that's how they knew each other. The jackass went to school here. _Motherfucker!_

"Well he does have the whole dead beat, loser sort of vibe to him" Alice chuckled.

"He's bad news, Alice. Stay away from him." She replied solemnly

I heard the underlying fear in her voice as I stared at the bruise intently. It was a warning. She was warning Alice to stay away from a guy that hurt her. _Before she got hurt too._

I breathed in sharply through my nose. _Over my dead fucking body! _

She suddenly pulled her sleeve down, covering her wrist. I gazed at her; registering the shock and fear in her eyes. _yes, I know Bella. I know what happened. _I said with my eyes. She quickly looked away.

"Um, I think I'll head in now. I have a test first period"

First period didn't start for another thirty minutes. _She was running away_

She quickly headed to the school without so much as a glance back . Alice and I watched her retreating figure enter the school.

"Is it just me or was Bella acting really strange today"

The parking lot starting filling up with more students. I chanced a glance at James who was now standing on the far side of the school posting up.

"Nah, it's just you"

I would stay quiet for now. But today I was going to get some goddamn answers.

* * *

The morning flew by without me knowing. The fucking sky could of fell without me noticing. This shit with James and Bella was really fucking with me. One side of me wanted to just annihilate that motherfucker and bury him in the nearest ditch. But my other more rational side was pleading for me to be patient and wait. I needed to get some answers from Bella. I didn't know for a fact that James hurt her. But my gut feeling was telling me he did. I didn't just imagine the fear I saw in her eyes when she looked at him or talked about him. The ball-busting girl who wasn't afraid of shit was scared of this guy. I know it. And I'm getting the impression she didn't want anyone to know this. Because I'm sure Emmett would have been dealt with that piece of shit, had he known his sister feared him.

So I guess I'd have to wait until she's alone to approach her about the situation. The lunchroom and gym were definitely not the places to discuss it. I will talk to her in biology.

The bed rang. I packed up my history books and glanced at Jasper, who was standing at the back of the classroom – packing up also. Jasper and I still hadn't formed any kind of relationship. Sure we acknowledged each other with a head nod or whatever. I mean we ran in the same circle. Not to mention he's dating my sister. But we never talked. Today seemed like the perfect time to remedy that. Alice mention that he would be coming to dinner this week to meet our parents and I'm sure he had some info about James. All I knew of the guy, was that he was a local drug dealer and he attended Forks High in the past. I was curious. Jasper seemed like the type that was well aware of the happenings around him.

I leaned against the door outside of the classroom and waited for him with my back pack on my shoulder. When he emerged, I pushed myself off the wall.

"Hey Jasper! Wait up"

He stopped and nodded, in acknowledgment. "Edward"

"you headed to lunch?"

"No. I have to meet with the guidance councilor"

"Oh, okay. I'll walk with you"

He hesitated before walking. We walked down the hall,side by side in silence. I noticed the way a lot of chicks subtly gazed at him. But he was oblivious to the attention.

_Hmm. Apparently Jasper was a ladies man._

I finally broke the silence and cleared my throat.

"Sooo. Meeting the folks this week. You nervous?"

He halted his steps and sighed. "What do you want Edward? I know it's not mindless chatter about me meeting your parents?"

I raked my fingers through my hair. "Jasper..."

"This is about Alice isn't it? You want me to break up with her."

He straighten his shoulders defensively. My brows furrowed, bemused.

"What? Jasper, I don't know..."

"I'm not going to do it, Edward. I know that you don't like me. But I really care about your sister. I've never felt like this about any girl"He stated earnestly with his head held high.

_Okay, this conversation is way off track._

I raised my palms up. "Whoa, whoa. Jasper. I don't care if you date my sister. If she's happy I'm happy. Everything is cool."

He sighed in relief, relaxing. We resumed walking.

"That's a relief"

I raked my fingers through my hair. He suddenly tilted his head regarding me.

"If this isn't not about Alice. What is it?"

"What do you know about James"

His brows furrowed. "James Hunter?

I nodded; waiting for him to continue.

"Well, the guy is trouble. I use to have a class with him before he got expelled. The whole class was terrified of him"

"What did he get expelled for?"

Jasper looked deep in thought. "His records say vandalism. But James was malicious. He committed everything from assault, sexual harassment, possession of drugs. You name it, James did it."

"Sounds like the guy belongs in jail"

He gazed at me solemnly."That's the thing. No ever reported these offenses. It's like he has the whole school by the balls"

We finally reached the guidance counselor's office. Jasper immediately walked in; waving goodbye. I stood out in the hall mulling over the information I just learned.

_Assault and sexual harassment. _My fist clenched and my nose flared when I the thought of Bella possibly falling victim to either one or both. _I'll kill that motherfucker_

I definitely needed to talk to her now.

I entered the cafeteria; immediately searching her out. But she wasn't there.

_She's running _I thought as I sat at our table beside Alice.

"No Bella today?"I asked in a whisper.

She shook her head; shrugging her shoulders.

_Yep. Running. _

The rest of the period was fill with talk of the Halloween party at Tyler house this weekend. I tuned it all out, focusing solely on the imminent conversation I would be having with Bella next period.

When the bell rung I practically flew out of the lunch room. As I speed walked to biology, I spotted her familiar chestnut hair and hideous green parka heading outside the building. I ran after her; slamming the entrance door shut when I reached her. She turned around. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise.

"In case you haven't noticed. Biology is in the opposite direction"

She frowned. "Fuck off asshole. I'm going home"

I huffed in annoyance. "So we're back to that now? You acting like a total bitch?"

"News flash, asshole. I am a total bitch" she retorted.

"you're such a fucking smart ass"I spit back

She growled and walked away from me. I followed as she headed toward the parking lot. I noticed a couple of guys there, standing around laughing at some douche in a van doing donuts. The tires screeched loudly causing Bella shriek..

"Assholes!" she shout. The guys laughed.

_Where the fuck is the security in this school? I swear, you could get away with murder here._

"Bella wait!"

She picked up her pace and started speed walking.

"Go away Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Not until you talk to me"

Once she reached her truck, she whirled around – facing me with a fierce expression on her face. It was the same expression she had when I first met her. When I said she looked like a beautiful devil.

God she's hot when she's angry. But she's also unpredictable. I stopped several feet away from her.

"I don't have shit to say to you. I don't even like you..."

I looked behind Bella. The guy in the van was doing wider and faster donuts, coming closer to our side of the parking lot on every pass he made._ He's going too fucking fast_

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say. You are and will always be nothing in my book, you're nobody..."

The screeching tires grew louder as the van circled dangerously closer to our side – several feet away from Bella's truck. _What the fuck is he doing? Is that dick head drunk?_

"I think you should move, Bella. That van behind you is too close"

"And I think you should go to hell!"

"Bella..."

"Do me a favor Edward? Pretend that I never existed. Because you could bet your ass, I'll be doing the same to you"

After that everything happened in slow motion. I watched as a blue car suddenly sped into the parking, unbeknownst to the driver of the van. The blue car made a late turn and hit the rear of the van, causing the van to spin out of control. I watched in horror as the spinning van headed toward Bella's truck.

_No!_

I launched myself at her;moving at an almost super human speed. The van suddenly crashed into her truck – missing us by a second. Our bodies fell onto the hard concrete with her underneath me. Her eyes were closed tightly. Our heart was pounding and we were both gasping for air.

I began to panic. "Bella"

Her eyes opened widely. Her pupil; dilated from shock or fear.

"you...you saved my life."

XXX

** Hate it or loved it**

** Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 10

**Bella**

He saved my life.

I can't believe it. Edward saved my life.

I must be in some kind of strange alternate universe or maybe I'm in a super realistic dream because Edward Cullen hated me!

I've been a stone cold bitch to him since day one. I mean, a real bitch. I'm talking about Rosalie to the fifth fucking power.

I'd be lying through my teeth if I said my severe attraction to him had nothing to do with me acting like a utter bitch to him. A week ago I would have been in total denial. But today, I'm not afraid to admit it to myself.

_I, Bella Swan hated Edward Cullen because he's the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life and I want to kiss him and let him do dirty dirty things to me. _

Okay, now that I've said it out loud in my head, it sounds kind of stupid.

But I was terrible to him. In his eyes, I probably deserved to be crushed by that van.

Yet, he still risked his life to safe mine_._

Mine.

I adjusted my glasses and gazed into the brilliant green eyes of my hero. I mean, what do I say to him? Some how, a phrase likethank you didn't seem sufficient in this situation. What I really wanted to do was kiss him until I couldn't breathe again. But that's a no no. The idea of kissing me probably repulsed him.

So what now?

I was completely clueless. But that was partly due to the fact that he still hovered above me. His face was dangerous close to mine. His sweet breath wafting over me; assaulting my senses.

_Mm,_ _Spearmint._

My chest rose and fell rapidly, my heart beat staccato and my body was fucking vibrating. It wasn't from fear. It was from him. The fear of almost dying wore off the moment I became aware of his proximity. And if I'm being honest, death didn't scare me. I can't even count how many times I contemplated turning on the car in the garage and lying underneath it. It seemed like a harmless enough death. But getting crushed by a spinning van was much too horrific for me. Not to mention painful as hell.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

His brows furrowed and his eyes searched mine. _He's worried._ I thought._ He's worried about _me.

I wasn't aware that he had his arms around me, until he tightened them. I swallowed thickly.I was okay. More than okay in his arms._ My hero. _I felt oddly safe in his presence. Almost like, for the first time in my life someone was protecting me.

His expression grew more concerned at my lack of response.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Satisfied with my response. His tense body visibly relaxed - bringing his face and chest closer to mine. He turned his head to the side, where my hair tumbled over my shoulders and murmured _Thank god _under his breath. Even though we both had our coats on, I could still feel the heat of his body. Every point where our body's touched was hyper alert. He inhaled sharply. My eyes closed on their on accord. The moment seemed oddly intimate and if I'm being honest;it was comforting. _Very comforting. _

My eyes snapped opened when he froze. As if realizing he cross some kind of line; he sprung off of me like he'd been scorched. He sat beside me and gazed at me warily. I tried to hide the sudden feeling of discontent and loss at the distance. It was irrational but I felt it nonetheless.

When I snapped out of our strange little bubble; I became aware of the happenings around me. Raising up on my fore arms I noticed there was a flurry of activity. I heard someone scream and there was a lot of movement. Not in our direction but a couple of car's over, near my murdered Chevy. I found that odd. _Shouldn't people be running over to us? _I mean we did dodge that dumb ass shaggadelic van that belonged to that greasy haired motherfucker Eric Yorkie .

_Wait a minute, Eric Yorkie?_

I quickly moved to a sitting position as my eyes widened in realization.

_Oh shit!_ Eric was the dumb motherfucker doing donuts in the middle of the parking lot. Eric was the dumb motherfucker that destroyed my truck. Eric was the dumb motherfucker that almost killed me.

As if to confirm my thoughts, I spotted Eric's girlfriend Bree Tanner and Principal Davis with a crowd of people behind them - surrounding Eric's slumped form in the van.

"Oh my god, Eric!" Bree cried

"Is he dead?"a short boy asked

"He's unconscious!"Principal Davis answered.

"Get him out of the van!"someone shouted.

"Don't move him! Wait for the paramedics!"

"This is so fucked up" I stated, placing the palm of my hand on my forehead

My eyes shifted to my destroyed truck. The van was crashed right through it. Shards of broken glass and pieces of metal surrounded what's left of the ancient vehicle. I shuddered as I thought of what would have happen if Edward was a second too slow.

Suddenly masses of students ran out of the school and I spotted two police cruiser's pulling into the parking lot. None of them were Charlie's. But he shouldn't be too far behind. I groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked a bit frantic

"Nothing. I just have to get out of here"

_Before Charlie arrives. _

I moved to get up. But Edward quickly pushed my shoulders down, halting me. I gazed at his hand on my shoulders, incredulously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should what for the EMT's"

I rolled my eyes at his apprehensiveness. I mean it was flattering but frankly it was starting to get on my fucking nerves. I wasn't use to people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I made my own decisions and right now I'm resolved to leave.

"I'm not going to fall out and faint if that's what you think. I know that the whole blood typing fiasco kind of ruined your perception of me. But I'm not some fragile little girl."

He frowned. "I'm well aware of that Bella. But something serious just happened. You almost got hit by a van. I think waiting for the EMT's would be wise. I mean, what if you have a head injury or something"

Now I was pissed. I didn't like being patronized.

I quickly stood up much to his displeasure and placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't you think I would know if I had a head injury. In case you forgot, you pushed me out of the way"

He also stood; sporting the most attractive scowled on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But you could still have an head injury. Jesus Bella! I fucking tackled you!"

_Is it pathetic that my mind went straight to the gutter at that statement?_

_Yeah, tackle me Edward. Tackle me good._

"It's not the first time" I replied, thinking about the time he knocked me over in the school hall_. _

He opened his mouth to respond then closed it. I crossed my arms feeling smug as hell.

_No come back motherfucker?_

_One for Swan. Zero for Cullen._

He sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh!Why do you have to be so difficult? Just let the EMT..."

"I didn't hit my fucking head. Damn it! Let it go" I snapped.

"Fine" He crossed his arms angrily.

"Fine"

Just as I was about to walk away; I caught sight of Charlie's very distinctive police cruiser with the bright orange stripe on the side followed by the ambulance.

My head snapped toward Edward, who was already looking at me. I glared menacingly at him.

"This is all your fucking fault"

* * *

The ER was swamped with students. Which is ridicules since only three students were involved in the accident. Eric, Edward and I. Every one else excluding Bree Tanner and Ben Cheney were only playing the concern friend of Eric's role, for a free day from school. Em, Rose and Alice wanted to accompany Edward and I but Charlie and Edward's dad – who's a doctor at the hospital, told them to stay at school since they were going to be there anyway.

Truth be told, I would have rather stayed in school too. I was perfectly fine. But_ someone_ told my dad and the fucking paramedics that I hit my head. _The bastard. _So I had the humiliating honor of being escorted into the ambulance in a damn stretcher, wearing one of those neck brace thingys – in front of the whole school.

When we arrived at Fork's Medical Center, Eric and I were immediately sent for X-rays. After the X-rays were done, a nurse escorting us to a large examining room. I hopped up on one of examining tables and Eric sat on the one beside mine. Charlie step out with the nurse to look for the doctor while I tried my damnest to ignore Eric's incessant apologies. It was fucking annoying. Ever since he awoke in the ambulance, it was all I've been hearing. '_Bella I'm sorry... I'm such a fucking ass...I hereby give you the right to kick me in the nuts any time you wish._ Edward chuckled at that one.

Speaking of Edward; I haven't seen him since we entered the hospital. I wonder if his doctor dad decided to let him go home. _The lucky fucker._ I wish I could go home, now.

I hated Hospitals.

I spent the majority of my childhood in the damn hospital. I've had everything from casts, slings,a brace and stitches. It wasn't easy being a clumsy child of a scatterbrained mother.

I unzipped my coat and place it beside me – still ignoring Eric. When suddenly the door opened. Charlie walked in with a middle-aged blond blue eyed man in a white coat, holding a clipboard.

I gaped._ Holy fuck! This doc is hot._

_I think I'll call him hot-doc._

I watched as Eric gulped and shrunk back from Charlie's murderous glare, before turning my attention back to hot-doc.

"Hello Isabella. I'm doctor Cullen" He greeted,smiling a familiar smile.

_Holy fuck! Hot-doc is Edward's pops._

I gazed at him incredulously. I knew that Edward's dad was a doctor. I just didn't expect him to be so fucking hot. I mean how the fuck is everyone in your immediate family good-looking?

_These Cullen's had some good genes. _

"Um..hello. Dr. Cullen"

"I've heard so much about you. I'm sorry that our first meeting had to be under these circumstances"

"Yeah, well shi...i mean, stuff happens"

I chewed my lip in embarrassment. Charlie frowned at my almost slip.

"Okay, your X-ray looks fine" he said looking at his clipboard "But it says here that you hit your head. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking Edward" I grumbled to myself.

"Isabella!"Charlie scolded

"Yes, my son did mention it"

_Oh fuck! Hot doc heard me say fuck. _

My face flushed in embarrassment. This family's going ban me from entering their house before the day is over.

"Sorry" I apologized meekly

Doctor Cullen chuckled humorously."Don't worry, Isabella. I go through the same with my son and daughter. Just learn to tone it down a bit"

I nodded, chewing my lip.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked again, retrieving a small flashlight thingy from his breast pocket.

"Good"

He flashed the light in both my eyes."No dizziness? Or trouble with your eyesight?

"Besides the obvious. None"

His fingers probed lightly along my skull. "No pain? Or tenderness?"

"Nope" I replied popping the 'P'

He stepped back and wrote something on the clipboard. When he finished, he gazed at me with that '_Edward smile_'. Well technically it's his smile since he's older but I saw it on Edward first. So...yeah.

"Alright Isabella. You're free to go. But if you experience any kind of dizziness, nausea or trouble with your eyesight – besides the obvious" he smiled. "Be sure to come right back."

I nodded as I hopped off the table and grabbed my coat.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen"

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle"Charlie said, shaking his hand.

"No problem Chief." he said. He then turned his attention to Eric. "You Mr. Yorkie, will have to stay. You've had quite a concussion"

Charlie's face redden in fury at the mention of Eric. "You can kiss that license goodbye and you better pray that those test, all come out negative or it's juvie for you pal."

The last thing I saw before we walked out the door was the sheer fear in Eric's eyes.

Something tells me that Eric will be someone's bitch before the month's over.

* * *

**Edward **

When the ambulance brought us to Fork's Medical Center. I subtly slipped away from the EMT's as they pushed Eric and Bella through the ER. I walked to the reception area, which was fairly empty. Only five people sat in the cozy looking seats – watching CNN on a flat screen mounted on the wall. The receptionist; a slight blond - obnoxiously chewing gum, was typing on a computer behind her booth. I smirked. _This is going to be so easy. _

I leaned against the booth and smiled. When she looked up from the computer, I watched in fascination as her expression morphed from one of annoyance to desire.

"Hi, I'm Edward"

She smiled coquettishly. The gum in her mouth stuck to her top teeth. It looked fucking disgusting

"Hi Edward. I'm Irina"

"Irina." I cooed. "I like that name"

She flipped her straight blond locks and batted her eye lashes. She kind of resembled Tanya with the exception of the boobs. Her's were a lot smaller.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too. Kind of old school though."

I chuckled. "Ouch, that stings"

She gazed at me from under her eye lashes and pursed her lips. I can tell she was giving me her 'sexy look'. But to be honest, she looked kind of...dumb.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'd be more than happy to make it up to you"

I_ bet she would. Tanya Denali style, with my cock in her mouth._

"Yeah?"I leaned over the booth closer to her.

She licked her shiny lips suggestively and leaned closer too. "Yeah"

We were about a breath apart when I murmured.

"Carlisle Cullen"

She leaned back with her face contorted. _Okay now she looks really dumb._

"Give me the pass to his floor. He's my dad."

Once I retrieved the pass from a very nervous looking receptionist I rode the elevator to the fourth floor – where Carlisle's office was located. I remembered where it was from when Esme, Alice and I came here to meet his colleagues when we first moved here. They all acted like your stereotypical hospital staff. All the doctors thought they were fucking god and all the nurses were sluts.

When I got off the elevator, I spotted Carlisle walking down the corridor – away from me with two other doctors.

"Dad" I called.

He turned abruptly and quickly approached me. "Son. Are you okay?"

"Dad, I told you I was fine on the phone."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, I know"

"Dad, can I hang out in your office for a while?"

"Of course son. I'll be there in a minute. Let me just drop these charts off" he said gesturing to the clipboards in his hands.

"Alright Dad. See you in a bit"

He clapped me on the back and I made my way to his office.

Once inside his office; I took my coat off and sat in a brown leather chair in front of his oak desk. He had a lot of papers laying haphazardly across the desk, a metallic paper weight, a lamp and the black stress ball I brought for him that had the words 'Doctor's suck' on it. I absentmindedly picked up the stress ball, squeeze it a few times before I placed it back down on the desk. With a huff, I stood and walked over to his small library. It was full of medical books but one book caught my eye. It was also a medical textbook but the title was ironically. _How to save a life?_

I plucked the book from the shelf and sat back in the leather chair. I skimmed through the pages not really reading but thinking. I thought about Bella's awed expression when she acknowledged I saved her. She was so fucking beautiful. All I wanted to do in that moment was kiss her. I thought about the fear I felt when I thought I hurt her; but if I'm being honest, I mostly thought about how incredibly good she felt in my arms. The scent of her hair did things to my body. I inhaled it greedily which caused my dick to instantly harden. I was afraid she felt it, so I quickly sprung off of her. I didn't want her to think I was a fucking perv.

But then she got really defensive when I told her she should wait for the EMT's. I wasn't trying to be controlling or anything. I was fucking concern. I mean, I fucking tackled her like she was one of m_y _teammates instead of a 100 pound girl. I knew all about head injuries from Carlisle. I knew that the effects could be dire later on if you don't see a doctor. And the last thing I wanted was for Bella to be at home doing some mundane task like cooking, then all of a sudden she passed out and her house is on fire. I would never forgive myself if something like that happened. That is exactly why I informed her dad and the paramedics that she may have hit her head. She was so fucking pissed. But my motto is; better safe then sorry.

The door made a creaking sound when Carlisle emerged. I closed the book and place it on his desk. He picked it up on his way to his seat – reading the title before sitting in his chair.

"Interesting pick. Was it informative?" he said shuffling with the papers on his desk.

"Not really" I replied. "You don't happen to have a book on bipolar disorder, by any chance?"

He gazed at me and silently regarded me; placing his finger on his cheek. It unnerved me. Almost like he was trying to read my mind.

I gazed at his certificates on the wall behind him while drumming my fingers on the desk. Then I gazed at the small Bonsai tree on his window sill. I was looking every where but at him. He was making me uncomfortable with his staring.

"Is this about Isabella Swan?" He suddenly asked with an arched eyebrow.

I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. Sometimes he was too intuitive for his own good.

"How do you do that?

He smirked. "Ancient Chinese secret"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, Ha"

He got serious."All kidding aside, son. What's this about?"

I huffed, raking my fingers through my hair. "Nothing...everything...This... she drives me crazy, dad. One minute she seems grateful then the next she's biting my frigging head off and I don't just mean the accident" I grabbed the stress ball and stood – pacing the office while squeezing the ball."I mean, I was only concern dad. I knock her out of the way so frigging hard, I'm sure she hit her head. And I remembered what you told me about head injuries. How they can affect you when you least expected"He nodded. "Yeah...so...now she's fucking pissed at me - which is not unusual, except I don't want her piss at me."

I took a deep breath when I finished. It wasn't my intention to spill my guts to him. But I needed to let all that shit out before I exploded. I blame it entirely on the room. It just had the ambiance of a therapy room. The only thing missing was that bed-couch thing.

"So what you're telling me is, you're concern about Isabella's well being and she's giving you a hard time?"

"yeah, i guess."

We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke again. "Dad?"

He gazed at me expectantly.

"Can you please just check her out_. You_, not some other doctor. I just want to make sure she's alright"

He smiled."Of course son. Of course"

* * *

Bella was absent from school the next day which was probably a good thing because the whole school was buzzing about the accident. There were all sorts of rumors circulating and all them centered on her. According to the majority of the students; Bella was suicidal and purposely stood in front of the van. My blood fucking boiled when I heard that shit. And Emmett was absolutely livid. No one mention Eric – who was high as a motherfucking kite on PCP and no one mention the jackass speeding in the blue car. When Emmett and I went to practice after school,we vowed to find the fucker who started that shit.

On Wednesday, Bella was once again a no show. When I asked about it, Alice said her dad thought she should take a break from school since she just went through a traumatic event. Needless to say, I was disappointed. But on a good note, the rumors about Bella had stopped. And we owed that to Rosalie and surprisingly - a tall mousey girl with thick framed glasses named Angela Weber. It seems Angela over heard Jessica Stanley telling a group of people a bunch of bullshit about Bella in one of her classes. She was telling them, how Bella tried to OD on prescripts because she wasn't popular or pretty. Any way, Rosalie cornered the bitch at lunch and slapped the shit out of her – which earned her suspension for a week. Emmett was upset about that but glad that his girl stuck up for his sister. I had practice again, after school. After practice I went home and had dinner with my parents, Alice and Jasper. Surprisingly, my dad didn't grill him. So everyone had a peaceful comfortable dinner. When dinner was done Jasper, Alice and I played Wii Tennis until it was time for him to leave.

On Thursday, _Today. _Bella returned to school. When I pulled into the school parking lot, I immediately spotted her leaning against Emmett's jeep talking to Angela Weber. Judging from the expression on her face, they were most likely talking about the shit that slut Jessica was spreading about her while she was out.

I parked my car beside the jeep. Our eyes met briefly through the windshield before she gazed at Alice and waved.

Once we were outside the car, Alice enthusiastically pulled Bella into a hug. I waved to Angela before placing my hands inside my pockets. She waved back shyly.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bella." she said "Hi Angela"

"Hi Alice" Angela replied with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to be back. Two days in the house with Charlie was fucking hell."

"Aw. I'm sure Charlie's not that bad" Alice stated, offering the girls a stick of gum before popping one in her mouth.

I tried not to watch Bella as she put the gum in her mouth. Something like that wasn't suppose to look sexy. But seeing her do it was sexy as hell. I'd probably jizz in my pant if Alice had handed her a lollipop.

_I'm such a fucking perv. _

"Bad? Try overbearing. If Jacob didn't come over I would have lost my mind."

Okay, any excitement I previously felt went down the fucking drain at that statement. That fucking mutt was at her house?

_Oh yeah_, How could I forget. Her dad was all cool with him and shit. My fist clenched inside of my pockets as a wave of jealousy encompassed me. _Fucking mutt._

"He was at your house and you didn't tell me?" Alice accused, hitting Bella on the shoulder. "How could you not tell me?"

"Bella shrugged. "It's wasn't that big of a deal. He heard about what happened. So he came to check on me."

"Aw. That's so sweet. Is Jacob your boyfriend?" Angela asked.

"No" She replied, instantaneously.

"yes" Alice bellowed.

_I never wanted to ring my sister's neck more in my fucking life_.

"Alice" Bella sighed, running her fingers through her hair."Please don't start this shit again"

"Oh, come on Bella. You and I both know that you and Jacob are inevitable"

"We're just friends, Angela"

"For now" Alice smirked. "You should see this guy Angela, he's such a fox"

_He's more like a hound, a slime ball, a douche, a big ass hole. _

"No one asked your opinion ass-tard" Alice quipped, glaring at me.

_Oh shit I said that out loud?_

"Anyway, he's really cool"

Angela smiled."Well, he sounds like a keeper"

"I know right"

I raked my fingers through my hair; gripping the ends tightly. I was uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. I didn't want to hear this shit. Jacob was not a fucking keeper. Unless being kept consisted of him sleeping in a cage with a bowl of kibble in front of him.

"Where's Emmett?" I suddenly asked, desperate to end their conversation.

Bella gazed at me like she was surprised I was talking to her.

"He's at Rosalie's house." she said offhandedly.

"So why is his jeep here?"

"Because I drove it"she stated matter-of-factly, before turning her attention back to Angela and Alice.

I frowned; Not liking her almost dismissive behavior toward me. I mean, she's always a bitch to me. But today was different. It was as if she was trying to avoid me.

"Oh. I have the notes from Senora Goff's class if you want" Angela stated pulling her backpack from her shoulder, unzipping it and taking some papers out – handing them to Bella

"Thanks Ang. I owe you one. I know I'm going to totally flunk her quiz today" She replied, placing the paper's inside her back pack.

Angela bit her lip. "Well, I kind of already asked her for extension on your behalf"

Bella gazed at her incrediously."you did?"

Angela adjusted her glasses. "Well, yes. You just went through a traumatic event Bella. She'd be a insensitive bitch if she said no"

Bella gaped at her. "Hold up. Did you just say bitch?"

Alice chuckled. "She totally did".

Angela's face reddened as both girls laughed. "Well...making you take a tes,t two days after you almost died would have made her one."

Bella suddenly stopped laughing. Her face grew serious; like hearing that she almost died made it more real to her. And to be honest, me too. I mean, Everyone knew that she could have died. But no one said the words. My self included. But hearing them right now, stirred something deep within me. My stomach twisted. My throat felt thick. I was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of anxiety and fear. It was irrational since she's safe. But just thinking about what would have happened if I was a second too late. _She wouldn't be here right now._

Angela and Alice starting a conversation of their own; completely oblivious to our emotional turmoil.

I can tell Bella and I was on the same wave length, because in that moment our eyes lock. We gazed at each other with an intensity I've never seen before. It was enough to bring me to my knees. We didn't need to speak. We communicated with our eyes. In her eyes; I saw remorse, gratitude and hope. In my eyes; I showed fear, apprehension and hope. We had one thing in common; we both hoped for something. And when her lips pulled into a small timid smile; I knew that what we both hoped for was the same thing.

* * *

"_How's the head?"_

I pushed the notebook to her. She read my words, Glared at me then wrote on the next line – pushing the book back over.

"_Fine and dandy. Would you like a copy of my X-ray?" _

"_No. I've already seen the original."_

She gaped at me after she read my words. I chuckled.

"_Just kidding"_

"_Good. That's fucking creepy"_

"_So just out of curiosity, wh_y_ is Emmett at Rosalie's house?"_

I gazed at Mr. Banner to make sure it was safe before pushing the notebook to her. She tapped her pen on her lips as she read what I wrote. Then she wrote her response on the next line – pushing it back to me.

"_Isn't it obvious"_

I gazed at her words then at her confused. When she gave me that 'you're a dumb fuck' look and cocked her head to the side; I knew.

"_Oh. Well, I guess I can't blame the guy. She's going to be on house arrest all week."_

As soon as I wrote the words, I immediately wanted to erase them. But I had a fucking pen and she was already reading them.

"_yeah, a week is too fucking long for those rabbits"_

I chuckled as I read her word. When I looked up, she was already looking at me. I smiled and had the pleasure of watching her cheeks redden as she smiled back.

I tentatively wrote on the next line; holding my breath as I slid the notebook to her.

"_So...friends?"_

I watched her facial expressions as she spent an immeasurable about of time reading my simple question. Her brows furrowed. She chewed her lip. My leg was bouncing under the table as I awaited for her response.

Just as I was about to break out in a cold sweat, she wrote her response and slid the notebook back to me.

"_Friends."_

Ooh, Looks like a new friendship has form. These two are finally getting there. Up next is Tyler wild Halloween party.

**Please review. They** **make me smile**** :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

**Okay**,** I know I said Tyler's wild Halloween party is going to be on this chap but I promise it'll be next. It's going be a long chap and I want both of their views on it. This is just filler.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 11

**Bella**

"Okay, enough with the secretive shit. What the fuck is going on?" I asked, fucking miffed.

"Jeez, we're almost there. Have some fucking patience" Rosalie retorted.

I cut my eyes at the blond bitch. "Don't you think I've been patient enough? I mean, how much fucking patience can a person who was practically dragged out of her house have? Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dramatic much?"

I let out an irritated huff and slumped in her smooth leather seat. She scowled when she spotted me picking the rough leather underneath it.

"Careful Bella. Fuck up my car. I fuck you up."

I scoffed. "I'd like to see you try"

Suddenly, she pulled her car over on the side of the road. The car made an annoying screeching sound; before stopping. She unbuckled her seat belt and gave me a glare that would have those bitches in school pissing in their pant. I unbuckled mine and arched a brow, daringly. _Bring it bitch_. We sat silently; staring each other down. Each waiting for the other to back down. When it was apparent that that was a lost cause, we burst out laughing.

"You know what? If I wasn't fucking your sex god brother, I would have bitch slapped you - like I did that Stanley whore"

"Keep dreaming bitch. You know not to fuck with me"

She chuckled; starting the car back up and getting back on the road.

The dynamic of our relationship had changed. I no longer thought of her as Emmett's bitchy girlfriend. I thought of her as a friend. My friend. Because only a friend would bitch slap a big mouth slut like Jessica Stanley in my defense.

I absentmindedly twisted my finger around the ends of my hair. She turned her radio on. Some dumb ass pre- breakdown Britney song was playing.

"Just out of curiosity, how the hell did you break punishment?"

She rolled her eyes; glancing at me briefly. "Mom went on Va-ca a couple of days ago. Dad was fucking putty"

Mrs. Hale went on vacation without Mr. Hale frequently, if you know what I mean. Rosalie inherited her bitchiness from her. Mrs. Hale was like an extreme diva bitch. Big hair, big mouth and an even bigger attitude. She goes through hired help, like magazines. A week after their hired, their fired. And according to Rosalie, it's usually over some dumb shit. Not putting enough ice cubes in her drink or not organizing her shoes properly. Now, Mr. Hale is a different story. He's considered a different type of bitch. The type that allows people to walk all over them. Rosalie pretty much gets away with any thing when her dad's home. Including overnight visits from Em_._

We talked about Mrs. Hale's impromptu vacation and their gardener Hector's personal invite for several minutes. Then we pulled into the Cullen's estate. I noticed several cars parked along their massive driveway. Edward's silver Volvo, a black Mercedes and a familiar blue Honda.

"So Angela's in on this too?" I asked, gazing at her Honda with the 'Knowledge is power' bumper sticker on it.

Rosalie parked her car closer to the Cullen's front door; spending two minutes applying lip gloss in the rear view mirror.

"No. Alice invited her." she replied wiping excess gloss from around her lips with a towelette.

We hopped out of the car. Rose, a little more gracefully then my awkward ass. I leaned against her car and waited as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her purple petal skirt.

"Are you done grooming yourself? Because I would really like to go inside and find out what the fuck is so important."

Rosalie mockingly laughed at me; running her fingers through her golden locks.

"You act as if you had something better to do. And no, reading Jane Austen novels does not qualify as better. It's pathetic" She retorted, as we walked to the Cullen's front door.

The clicking sound her heels made as it hit the pavement irritated me more then her mouth currently was. I thought briefly about tripping her and snatching those annoying death traps off her fucking feet.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me that classical literature disinterests you. _Oral _communication is more your cup of tea" I remarked.

"What would you know about that _Mary_?"

She arched one of her perfect eye brows. I glowered. Then a wide, almost Grinch-like grin formed on her face. _I wanted to smack it off._

"Go fuck yourself and blow Em" I sneered just before I knocked on the door.

Her grin got impossible wider. "With pleasure."

"Ugh"

The door suddenly opened to a prim, dashing hot doc - looking like a life size ken doll with his glasses perched in his hair. He was wearing a white oxford under a gray cardigan and beige slacks. The epitome of middle aged hotness.

"Isabella. And you must be Rosalie. What a pleasure" he greeted with that Edward smile.

I heard Rosalie mutter 'fuck' under breath. I had to stifle a chuckle. Hot doc, had certainly made an impression on her.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen" we said in unison. He chuckled.

I arched an eyebrow at Rose; wondering if she was fucking with me. She just shrugged her shoulders.

He chuckled and gestured for us to enter. When we entered the foyer Rosalie whisper 'fucking hot' in my ear and I whispered back 'I know'.

He took our coats and scarves; hanging them up on a coat rack, before turning back to us sporting that charming 'Edward smile'

"So, how are you ladies this evening?"

Omg! He called me a lady.

_Snap the fuck out of it Bella! _

"Fine" We said in unison again.

_What the fuck?_

I glared at Rosalie – face flushed. She _was _fucking with me. She glared back just as pissed.

Mr. Cullen chuckled again. "I'm glad to hear that"

"Daddd!" Alice whined. "Quit monopolizing my friends"

He turned toward Alice – who was standing on top of the second landing on the staircase. From the looks of it, she was wearing another one of her kooky home outfits. She had on white polka-dot cotton shorts and a red stripped tee.

"I was being polite" He stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Whatever. Maybe you could give Edward some tips."

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name. _I wonder what he's doing. Would it be weird if I asked?_

Alice clapped her hands; snapping my attention back to her. "Let's go! We have no time to waste"

She ran up the stairs. Mr. Cullen chuckled.

"Good luck"

We passed him and ascended the staircase.

As I was walking I faintly heard the melodic sound of piano music. The soft, tinkling sound was oddly alluring. I was suddenly drawn to the music room. I knew Edward was undoubtedly the person playing the music and I was dying to see him. The casual notes we've been writing each other, these past two days. We're the highlight of my day. Even though, all we talked about was school related shit.

But I was determined to know him. The real him.

Now would be the perfect opportunity, with him being a few feet away sitting behind his piano. My cooch throbbed as I thought of him sitting behind that sexy white piano all intense and shit - playing beautiful music. _God, I would give any thing to see him play. _

When we entered her room, she immediately locked the door behind me. All fantasies about Edward went out the window, when my gaze fell on the white garment bag lying next to a timid looking Angela on Alice's bed.

"Hey Bella" Angela waved, casually sipping a soda.

It didn't surprise me that she was there. Apparently, after the whole Jessica Stanley fiasco she became a part of our little circle – so to speak.

I waved back – noticing the light makeup on her face and the soft sheen to her hair. Angela, who is normally a pony tail girl, was wearing her hair down.

That could only mean one thing and it wasn't good_._

"Alice" I said warily. "Please tell me that whatever is in that bag has nothing to do with me?"

She stood in front of me and grabbed my stiff shoulders.

"Bella. Listen to me. Do not freak out"

"Jeez, Alice. You act like you're trying to calm a rabid dog or something." Rose chuckled, looking through the nail polishes on Alice's vanity.

She soothingly rubbed my shoulder with a solemn expression.

"Rose, we have to handle this delicately."

"Alice" I sighed, beyond irritated. _She was being a little too fucking dramatic._

She released my shoulders and stepped back. "Okay Bella. You know tomorrow is...

"Forget it" I shook my head. "I am not going to Tyler 'itchy balls' Crowley's Halloween party."

I heard Angela chuckle. Alice frowned displeased.

"Told you" Rose stated.

"C'mon Bella. Please" Alice implored, folding her hands together. "Everybody's going to be there"

"No"

"Why not?"

I plopped down on her bean bag sofa. "Well for one, I don't celebrate Halloween. Two; I don't do house parties and three; I fucking hate Tyler Crowley"

"New flash, Bella. Everyone hates Tyler Crowley" Rose injected, standing against the wall – filing her nails.

"I know I do" Angela added.

"If everyone hates him so much, why do they always go to his parties?" I inquired

"Duh. Because there's nothing better to do in this shit town and his parent's are never home" Rose replied

"I don't care. I still don't want to go."

"It'll be fun Bella" Alice assured.

I shook my head, unmoved. Rosalie huffed and approached me with a look of fierce determination.

"Get the fuck off your high horse, Bells. You and I both know you need some excitement in your life... Among other things."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Her expression softened a bit and she plopped down beside me.

"Okay I'm going about this the wrong way. But didn't that accident teach you anything, Bells? Life's to fucking short to be sitting home wallowing over a bunch of shit, brooding and reading Jane Austen novels repeatedly. I mean, what if you would have died?"

"Rose I don't think..."

"No Alice, She needs to fucking hear this."

"Don't you want to enjoy life? Do something worth remembering?" she paused; looking uncomfortable, for a moment. "Look, I know I'm an incorrigible bitch who's dating your brother. But I'm also your friend…Just take a chance"

After her heart to heart; she stood up, walked back to the vanity and started polishing her nails as if nothing happen. I chewed my lip; mulling over what she just said.

This was definitely a different side of Rosalie. She never said anything to me, that profound. Bitching and bantering – that's how we operated. But she's right. I was wasting my life sitting around doing nothing. Hell, I'm seventeen living like I'm fifty. When I was living with Renee it was the same shit. I never went any where, I never did any thing and I never tried to make friends; mostly because I was fucking embarrass of Renee ninety-nine percent of the time. But this time was different. Renee's not here to humiliate me and I have friends now. But I guess old habits die hard.

Why do they want me to go to this party anyway? It's going to be filled with a bunch of assholes I despised; and who despised me in return. There's also going to be an obscene amount of alcohol involved and most likely drugs. To cut it short; there's bound to be some fucking drama at this party. And I don't want to be in the center of it.

In my moment of indecision, I gazed at Angela. Her eyes were soft and she nodded at me reassuringly.

The bitch brigade picked on her frequently and she always took it in stride. They were always giving her shit about her height and her glasses.

"What about you Ang? Are you going?"

"Well, yeah. I brought my costume two weeks ago" she said meekly.

My eyes widened in surprise. If quiet Angela can hack it up and deal with the assholes of Fork's High for one night. So can I.

"Well I guess I'm going too"

Alice's eyes lit up and she let out an ear piercing squeal of excitement; jumping up and down. Angela and I covered our ears. Rose escaped into the bathroom.

She pulled me up; hugging me. "This is so great! This is so great! This is so awesome!"

When she pulled away, I ran my fingers through my hair still feeling unsure.

"I don't have a costume"

"I already got one for you"

She picked up the garment bag that was on her bed and presented it to me like it was the crown jewels of England or some shit.

"Ta-Da!"

I frowned in displeasure. "Alice"

I didn't feel comfortable with people buying me shit. Because when people brought you shit, that meant you owe them something. Not that Alice is like that. I just didn't like feeling like I owed someone something.

"Oh, quit being such a whiny bitch. So what if she brought you a fucking costume. You guys are friends." Rosalie said in annoyance, entering the room.

Alice gazed at me pleadingly – holding up the offensive garment bag. Her hazel eyes were all soft and shit; begging me not to give her a hard time about this. Fuck, I was having a hard time accepting this. But I would make an exception for her. She really was a good friend and she seemed to have her heart set on this.

My frown suddenly transformed into a smile. "Yeah, best friends"

She squealed and hugged me again. I patted her back awkwardly. When she pulled away, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I immediately became nervous again.

"I think you'll like what we pick out for you." She said smoothing the wrinkles out of the bag.

I arched a brow. "We?"

"Yeah, I had a little help from Rosalie and Angela. We went shopping while you were out"

I fake smiled. "Lovely"

She rolled her eyes. "Just try to have an open mind. Remember, It's all for fun"

I held my breath when she unzipped the garment bag; revealing my costume. It was a black and burgundy corset, a black lacy tutu and ripped up stockings.

"So I'm going as Courtney Love?"

Alice frowned at my indifference and gently laid the bag on the bed beside Angela - who began playing with the lace on the tutu.

What the fuck did she want me to do? Jump around and shout 'yay! I'm dressing as a trashy whore!'

"You're going as a rocker chick. I didn't want you to be too uncomfortable"

I chuckled. "So you thought I'd be comfortable in that?"

"Well it's not too different from your current wardrobe. With the exception of the femininity" Rosalie quipped, sitting on the bean bag sofa.

I frowned. "So you're saying I dress like a trashy guy?"

"No. We're saying that you dress kind of... emo-ish" Alice replied with a contrite expression. "You know, with all the darkness"

"More like grunge" Rosalie injected with a chuckle.

I scowled. "Fuck you, Rose"

She shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm just being honest."

"Well, I'm being honest when I say, you're a fucking bitch" I snapped.

"Oh c'mon girls" Alice sighed

"You do wear a lot of dark colors, Bella" Angela quietly piped up – adjusting her glasses.

"I like dark colors" I retorted, a little offended that Angela was on their side and not mine.

Her eyes widened behind her thick framed glasses. "I didn't mean to offend. It's you're thing. I'm just explaining how we came up with the whole rocker chick idea."

"I know. I know. Sorry Ang" I apologized

She waved me off. I sighed as I gazed at the outfit again. It's true; I would be more comfortable in something like that, then a slutty nurse or teacher's costume. I mean she was only being considerate to my feelings. Another example of her kind nature.

"Thanks Alice. It's great. Although I may need a sweater or something for the top" I said, gesturing toward my boobs.

She smiled. "I already got that covered"

"Great. So what are you guys wearing?"

I sat down on the bean sofa as they each told me about their costumes. Rosalie's conceited ass was going as a Hollywood starlet. I put my money on Blake Lively. I almost pissed my pants when she said Em's going to be her leading man. He's going to look like the fucking hulk in his undoubtedly tight ass tuxedo. Alice said she going as Tinker bell and Jasper was going to be her Peter. Angela's costume idea confused me. She said she's going as a biochemist. She told us she purchased a white lab coat and black slacks; which sounded totally fucking lame – even to me. Alice offered to do her hair and make- up so she could be a hot scientist. She blushed at that but agreed. It seems Angela was looking to score a little attention from her crush Ben Cheney, at the party. After the costume talk was over, the girls started talking about their guys. That was my cue to make my escape. Because I'd be damned if I sat there and listen to Rosalie gush about Em.

Some shit I just didn't need to hear.

So I made up some lame ass excuse about my cell phone battery being dead and needing to call Charlie. She told me to use the landline downstairs. So I hastily left the room and headed to the room I've been dying to go in for the last hour.

The music room.

When I got downstairs, I sighed in disappointment. There was no music playing – I missed him. He probably got tired and went up to his room. According to Emmett, they had an intense day of practice. If I had to run and get tackled for two hours straight, I'd be fucking beat too.

Just as I was about to turn around and head back upstairs, I heard what sound like a harsh thud on the piano keys. Then I heard someone shout 'Fuck' along with a bunch of expletives.

It was Edward. He was still in there. And he sounded pissed.

My heart pounded in my chest and I fidgeted with my hands and fingers, trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I was in this room with him just a week ago; fearless. Now, I felt like I was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

_Get a fucking grip, Bella. He just a guy. A gorgeous, hot, sex_y, _dreamy, steam_y _guy._ _And you were ready to kick his ass less than a week ago. _

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tentatively knocked on the door.

"WHAT!"

I jumped; startled by the hostility in his tone.

"Sorry"

I whirled around and hastily made my way back to the staircase.

This was a bad idea. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

"Bella!"

I halted on the second step at the sound of my name – biting my lip nervously .Suddenly, I heard a door opening and soft steps. I turned around when he appeared in front of me.

His hair was wilder then usual, like he's been pulling at it for hours. His brows were furrowed and his eyes looked tired. The white tee and sweats he was wearing needed an iron. And his feet were bare.

He looked tortured.

But still sexy as hell.

He raked his fingers through his hair and I watched in rapt fascination as his lips pulled up into that attractive smile. _His smile._

"Hi"

I blinked from my daze; blushing embarrassingly as I gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Hi"

"Why'd you run away?" he asked eyes boring into mine.

My cooch throbbed at the intensity in them. I shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortably and averted my eyes. I held on to the banister for dear life. I couldn't handle it when he looked at me like that. It was like fucking torture.

"I...uh, didn't want to bother you. You sounded pissed"

He chuckled humorlessly; raking his fingers through his hair. "That's a fucking understatement"

I cocked my head to the side, curious by his response. He seemed upset about something. I chanced a glance in his eyes. He was staring behind me with a look of contemplation.

"I heard you playing earlier. You're really good." I admitted.

I chewed my lip, nervously. His eyes snapped to mine; a soft smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks...I've been playing since I was three" he said, modestly - rubbing the back of his neck

I perked up at that. I was finally finding out something about him. Non-school related. Inside, I was vibrating in excitement.

"Wow. You actually paid attention when you were three? Most kid's attention span is fleeting at that age"

He shrugged. "Well, I liked it. My parents would say...I was gifted. Whatever"

He rolled his eyes - kind of brushing it off and I couldn't for the life of me, understand why. Being musical was a gift. A truly exceptional gift; especially that early on in life. He had to know it was extraordinary.

"It's amazing" I practically cooed.

_Shit! _My face turned beet red at that exceedingly embarrassing declaration.

_Why don't you just admit to the pathetic little crush you have on him?_

He smiled a wide sparkly smile. "Thank"

I nodded; shifting on my foot suddenly interested in my scruffy boots. _Fuck that was embarrassing._

It was way easier when we were writing notes to one another. It was even easier when we hated each other. Being here, at his house with him -Talking _as friends _felt oddly intimate. It made me nervous.

"So what kind of music do you play?" I asked, breaking the ice a little - also generally interested.

"Pretty much anything. But classical is my favorite."

I nodded; remembering the Debussy cd I spotted in his room. I also recall seeing Beethoven and a few others there too.

"I can uh... show you…sometime. If you like"

My eyes snapped to his. He rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands tucked in his pocket. His gaze – coy and unsure. I wanted to laugh. For whatever reason this gorgeous guy was just as nervous as me.

"Sounds great"

He nodded; smiling shyly. And it was the cutest fucking thing ever.

I smiled back. Hell yeah, he could show me. He can even play _me_. I'd gladly lay bare before him and be his piano.

Okay. I was just kidding. I don't have enough confidence to do that shit. Not to mention, the sight of my body would probably repulse him. I doubt that he'd want to see a shrew in her birthday suit.

_Talk about a sight for sore eyes._

"Bella! What's taking you so long?" Alice called

I audibly groaned. Edward chuckled; raking his fingers through his hair. The sound went straight to my cooch.

"I think you better hurry up. My sister's not the most patient person"

"Don't I know "I grumbled in annoyance.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted more time with him. _Damn Alice_

He chuckled again at my reluctance. "She may send for reinforcements."

"Yeah a comb, a brush and a shit load of cosmetics"

"Don't worry. I'll rescue you"

My heart increased in tempo as he gazed at me intensely. My cooch was dripping wet and throbbing. His eyes were like green beams hypnotizing and affecting my most intimate places. Making me feel things I never felt before.

"Bell-la!"

I groaned; coming out of his spell. "Be prepared. You may be saving me sooner than you think"

* * *

**Edward **

"Good job, Cullen" Josh Marshall praised; walking by me; clapping me on the back.

I snatched my helmet off and raked my fingers through my sweat drenched hair as I walked into the locker room with a huge grin on my face. My arms and legs hurt like a bitch but that couldn't damper my mood.

"You kick ass out there, man!" Peter Kent bellowed

"That was fucking awesome, man!" George woods yelled.

My team mates were praising left and right and I couldn't be more fucking proud. Today's practice was successful. Not that it wasn't always a success. But today, I pushed the fucking envelope. Coach admitted to me that he was a little worried about me when I first started out. He thought I was too tall and too cocky to play the position. He said that eventually, I would bring his team down. So today I worked my ass off. _It was crunch time_. We would be playing against a team in Port Angeles in a few weeks and I needed to show coach and the team, that they didn't make a mistake in choosing me. I kicked ass on my drills today. Heads turned at the endurance and agility I showed on the field. Coach said I had the swiftness and acuity of predator. He joked and said I reminded him of a lion. But the jaws dropped when coach announced that I broke the school record. I ran a 4.2 in my forty yard dash. He told us a guy name Jerry Watts set the record at 4.3 and that was five years ago. I walked off that field today feeling 10 feet tall. I gained the respect from my coach and team mates and I made a positive name for myself in a new school.

_I, Edward Cullen was the fastest fucker in Fork high. _

Fucking A!

"I knew you had it in you, E. you fucking rocked man!" Emmett enthusiastically praised, snatching his helmet off.

He fist bumped me; sitting beside me on the bench. I high-fived a couple of team mates as they passed us.

"Thanks Em. I'm sore as fucked, though" I said, stretching my aching tendons.

"It was worth it man. Coach was fucking impressed. I never seen him that impressed with a player"

"I hope you're right. He was on my ass heavy"

"Coach always gives the guys he sees potential in a hard time. You should have seen how he railed my ass when I first started. He had the whole team calling me Curly Sue"

I gazed at him perplexed. "Curly Sue? I don't get it"

He scratched his head. "Well...my hair was a little long at that time."

"Troy Polamalu long or Jasper long?"

"Jasper long"

I chuckled as an imagined Emmett's big ass with thick curls framing his face – tossing a football.

_It was not a pleasant sight._

He scowled. "It's not fucking funny Ed. My hair was the shit"

"So why'd you cut it, Curly Sue?" I asked, chuckling

"Because Rosie didn't like it." he shrugged

"Why's that?" I probed

He looked hesitant to answer; scratching the back of his neck. "She said…she said, I looked like a bitch"

My chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. A couple of guys peeked in our row curiously at the booming noise. I was in fucking stitches. He narrowed his eyes at me and abruptly stood – pissed.

"Fuck off Ed! Do you know how long it took me to get over that shit? I loved my hair. It was my fucking strength, like Samson's"

I chuckled. "You need fucking therapy, Em."

"Why? Jacob's tribe believes the same shit. A man's strength is his hair! Oh, and so do Amish people"

I scowled at the mention of that dog's name. _Fuck Jacob. _I thought briefly about telling Em, what went down that night at the bonfire. But quickly changed my mind. I still didn't have any fucking proof of him trying to weasel his way inside of Bella's panties.

I seethed at the thought of that dog touching her; causing my prideful high to deflate into a big pile of resentment. _Fucking mutt._

"It's the beards, Em" I stated dryly as I stood – turning the combination on my locker.

He pulled his locker opened – tossing his helmet in. "What?"

I rolled my eyes, tossing my helmet in. "Amish guys grow their beards"

"No shit." he replied, pulling his jersey off – leaving him bare chest with shoulder pads. "I guess the chicks dig that shit"

I sighed. "I guess"

I pulled my jersey and shoulder pads off – leaving me in a sweat drench wife beater.

"So, are you down this weekend?" he inquired, sitting astride the bench.

I leaned against my locker; raking my fingers through my hair.

"Aw, come on E. Don't bitch out. I hear a lot of hotties are going to be there." He wagged his eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get some _real_ action from Tanya"

I quickly shook my head. "I'm done with that"

He gazed at me incredulously "Already? Man, you didn't even tap that."

And I wasn't planning on tapping it. If he knew his sister was the reason for my sudden disinterest in Tanya he'd probably tap my jaw.

"Too clingy"

He smirked, impishly. "Heh. I bet she was"

I rolled my eyes at his crass remark, thinking about her stalkerish tendencies. The texts, the notes she stuffed in my locker this week. All of them said the same shit – _I miss you, Can we meet up? Wh_y_ don't you call me? _I'm actually surprised she hasn't ambushed me yet.

"Alice is pretty psyched about going, though" I informed, desperately wanting a change of subject.

I was also hoping to gain some insight on Bella's whereabouts' that night. I sent a silent prayer that she would be attending the party. I was dying to hang out with her outside of school. Because it seems, when we're in school all we talk or in this case write about is school related shit.

"I know. Bells is actually afraid she'll ask her to go" he chuckled, pulling a slim Jim out of his locker.

"Do you think she'd go?" I asked, trying not to appear too eager.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

He shrugged; opening the plastic with his teeth. "Most likely. She can't say no to Alice"

I internally fist pumped. She was going. Alice would work her powers of persuasion and Bella would agree. Then I could have some non-school time with her.

"So are you going?" he asked; offering me a piece of the beef stick.

I broke off a piece and grinned. "I'm fucking there"

* * *

When I arrived home that evening, I immediately showered and dressed into some lounging clothes. Then I headed to the kitchen to make me a sandwich. Mom was having dinner with clients this evening. So for us non-cookers that meant; sandwiches, cereal or frozen meals for dinner. Once I finished I headed to the living room. I ran into Alice and that Angela chick as they headed upstairs. I waved hello to her. She waved back; blushing profusely. When I saw the rosy color spread on her cheeks, I couldn't help but think how it wasn't as attractive as Bella's.

_Bella_.

Just thinking about her put a smile on my face. We started an amiable friendship unbeknownst to every one else. It consisted of communicating via notebook. Which I'm honestly growing tedious of. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't tired of her. I was just tired of talking to her through a damn notebook about school shit. She never says any thing to me throughout the day. At lunch, it's as if we don't even know each other. Once we're in Biology, she slides her note book toward me. And in it, would be the word _Hi _and the question _Did you finish your homework last night? _

_It was always about school related shit. Never about her._

But that's all going to change at the party. _Hopefully. _

As I was lounged on the sofa; half watching some lame ass reality show, half thinking about Bella. I suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of piano keys. My piano keys. _Alice,_ I growled; bolting up - furious at her for touching my shit. Even though I haven't touched it in months, that still didn't give her the right to fuck with it. It was mine. My prized possession. She knew that shit. But knowing her, this was probably some kind of pay back for something I did. _Goddamn pixie!_

When I pulled the door open; I halted in my tracks at the person standing before me.

"Dad?"

He whirled around with an expression of contrition, before gesturing for me to enter the room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, curious about his presence in here. I don't think I've seen him in this room since we moved here.

He smiled softly. "Remembering"

I gazed at him intently; waiting for him to continue whatever he had on his mind. Knowing Carlisle, it would be something long and profound. Dad rarely does chit-chat. Especially in a room he rarely enters.

"Do you remember when your mother and I first brought this?"

He ran his forefinger along the hood of my piano. I tried not to follow his movements like an obsessive creep. I wasn't comfortable with people touching my shit. Even the person who brought it.

I raked my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, it was my fourth birthday"

He nodded. "You're mother and I was debating for weeks, on the perfect gift. It was exhausting. Did you know my original plan was to get you a power wheels?"

I shook my head; glad as fuck, he didn't get me a lame ass power wheels. My piano was fucking awesome.

"Well it was. But your mother was adamant on getting you your own piano. When I asked her why she was so set on getting you something, you weren't mature enough for. She smiled and said 'you'll see'. Later that afternoon when you were practicing at the studio. Do you know what I saw?"

I shook my head; thoroughly engrossed in this part of my past that I clearly didn't remember. To be honest, the only thing I remembered before the age of five was my love for the piano and them buying me one.

"I saw you sitting beside Mrs. Van Duson playing _Moonlight Sonata_, like you've been playing it for months instead of mere weeks. I always knew you had a gift, son. But in that moment; watching you fervently move your tiny fingers across the keys. The intensity and determination in eyes. I knew…I knew that this wasn't just a gift." his ice blue eyes became intense. "It was you. That very next morning your mother and I went out and purchase your Steinway."

His gaze shifted to my piano as I raked my fingers through my hair.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He gazed at me solemnly. "I'm telling you this because music was and still is a part of who you are, Edward. I remember, there wasn't a day I wouldn't see you seated on this bench"

I sighed; gripping the ends of my hair. "I can't dad. I just…lost it"

"That's nothing a little time and patience can't fix"

I scoffed; folding my arms on top of my head. "It's been almost a year, for Christ sake. I don't think I… "

"Giving up is not an option"

"But dad…"

"All I'm saying Edward, is that this is you" he gestured toward my Steinway. _My baby _"Never lose sight of who you are, son"

I ducked my head; nodding. He patted me on the shoulder once before walking passed me - out of the room.

When the door snapped shut, I stood stark still and stared at my all white beloved Steinway. It was immaculate and tuned as if it was brand new and not many years old. Once upon of time it was my solace. My special, happy place where I can forget about all the fucked up shit in the world and create something beautiful. When I played, I didn't just hear the music, I felt it. It created an overwhelmingly euphoric feeling, deep in my bones. It was indescribable. All I can say, it was somewhere in between the feeling I got when I orgasm and when i smoked a joint.

I wordlessly sat on the bench and took a deep, cleansing breath. This was the first time I've been behind her in about three months. It was time for me to get my shit together and quit being an incompetent asshole. I had a music assignment I needed to start. And I refuse to fail over some bullshit ass meltdown.

I closed my eyes and let my fingers drift across the ivory keys. They had a mind of their own as they played some of my childhood favorites, from Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _to Brahms _lullaby_. A small smiled form on my lips as I played a few holiday and family favorites too.

After an hour of playing different types of songs, I decided it was time to try to create something. So I took another cleansing breath and tried to think of something, anything to get the creative juices flowing.

But I came up blank.

I repeatedly ran my fingers through my hair, trying not to get worked up. Then I closed my eyes and hovered my fingers over the keys and tried again.

_Forks… green…woodsy… lush… rainy… depressing… gloomy _

I came up blank…again.

My brows furrowed in frustration as I pulled my hair until the point of becoming painful.

I couldn't do it.

Fuck!

I hit the piano keys in anger. I couldn't do it. I couldn't fucking do it. Composing was something I was always good at. Me! It separated me from everyone else. It made my dad proud and my mother happy. It made me happy. Now it's fucking gone and I'm left as this; A fucking disappointment. A failure. A fucking has been. _Fuck!_

I was pissed. And I got even more pissed when a soft knock, interrupted my self-loathing.

"WHAT!" I bellowed, gripping my hair harshly_. I deserved the pain. I was a fucking failure._

"Sorry" replied a light timid voice that unmistakably belonged to Bella

Wait a minute. _She's here?_

"Bella?"

I bolted up and pulled the door opened. She wasn't there. I knew I wasn't just imagining her voice. I padded out the room and walked toward the staircase. I spotted her standing on the second step biting her lip - looking unbelievable sexy. Her hair was down and she was still wearing her gray Pink Floyd tee, black cargo pant - that hung low on her hips and Doc Marten's.

_God she's hot. _

I raked my fingers through my hair and genuinely smiled. I was really glad to see her, here at my house.

"Hi"

Her pupils dilated a bit. Then that attractive blush blossomed from her cheeks down to her long neck. _Fuck me. _

"Hi"

"Why'd you run away?" I asked, even though I had a feeling what the answer to the question was. Her fidgeting and lack of eye contact said it all

_You fucking scared her, asshole. _

"I...uh, didn't want to bother you. You sounded pissed"

I chuckled humorlessly; raking my fingers through my hair. _Pissed? Try furious, frustrated, disheartened, hopeless._

"That's a fucking understatement"

It truly was. I failed again at creating something; even after taking Carlisle's advice. He was so sure of his words, but what he failed to realize was that I was destined to fail. It's only a matter of time before everything else in my life starts crumbling down.

"I heard you playing earlier. You're really good."

I gazed at her and smiled as she nervously worried her lips. Somehow, hearing her compliment made me feel a whole lot better. She thought a part of me was good at something. Maybe I wasn't a complete failure in her eyes.

"Thanks...I've been playing since I was three" I informed, rubbing the back of my neck - modestly. I didn't want her to still think of me as an arrogant ass.

Suddenly her beautiful chocolate eyes lit up. I smiled at the general interest she seemed to have in me. It's been a long time since a girl show interest in anything other than my appearance. It was really endearing.

"Wow. You actually paid attention when you were three? Most kid's attention span is fleeting at that age"

I shrugged. "Well, I liked it. My parents would say...I was gifted. Whatever"

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity. _Gifted my ass._

"It's amazing" She suddenly stated, in a sexy tone

_Fuck! _My dick hardened instantly_. Thank god I'm wearing sweats._

Her face reddened, profusely and I never wanted her fucking more.

"Thanks" I said, smiling a big kool aid smile.

She nodded and my brows furrowed when she ducked her head. _What the hell just happen? _I ran through our conversation in my mind, trying to detect anything I've said wrong, coming up short.

"So what kind of music do you play?" She asked

My brows furrowed at her flip-flop mood. _Wasn't she just upset?_

"Pretty much anything. But classical is my favorite."

She nodded with her head still down. I grabbed my chest as a warm feeling suddenly engulfed me.

I imagined Bella sitting beside me on my bench as I played my Steinway. I rarely played for anyone outside of my family or school. But for her, I'd make an exception. I wanted to make an exception. She was…special.

"I can uh... show you…sometime. If you like"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I internally berated myself for being so presumptuous. Just because she seemed interested in my musical history doesn't mean she'll want to watch me play.

_You are an arrogant ass, Cullen_.

Her eyes met mine. I nervously rocked on the balls of his feet with my hands gripping my thighs, inside my pocket_. Fucking idiot _

"Sounds great" she replied

My heart thudded in my chest. _Really?… Fucking A!_

I wanted to jump up and down, or do some equally insane Alice type of shit; shout from the fucking rooftop. But I needed to remain cool. The big ass kool aid smile I gave her a minute ago probably freaked her out enough. So I nodded and smiled softly.

_I didn't want her to think I was a complete nut job. _

She smiled back; and in that moment, I had the sudden urge to walk up those two steps and kiss her. Her pink lips looked so soft and inviting. Her plump bottom lip enticed me. I was dying to taste it. To suck it. To nibble it.

"Bella! What's taking you so long?"

And there she was, my pesky sister, the epitome of bad fucking timing.

Bella groaned. I chuckled; raking his fingers through his hair. _She was so fucking cute._

"I think you better hurry up. My sister's not the most patient person"

"Don't I know "She grumbled.

She didn't seem to want to leave and I chuckled at the irony. _I didn't want her to leave either. _

"She may send for reinforcements."

"Yeah a comb, a brush and a shit load of cosmetics" She joked

"Don't worry. I'll rescue you" I replied solemnly.

_And I would. I'd do any thing for her. _

We gazed at each other intensely. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and I can practically see her pulse throbbing in her beautiful pale neck. _Oh shit, I affected her_. Suddenly the urge came back. The urge to run my fingers through her chestnut hair and kiss her until we both couldn't breath. She was only two steps away. All I had to do was…

"Bell-la!"

She groaned and I seriously wanted to bash my sister's head in.

"Be prepared. You may be saving me sooner than you think" She stated

"No problem" I smiled

Her face reddened as she smiled back, coyly. _Fucking gorgeous _

"It was nice talking to you. Edward"

"Nice talking to you too, Bella"

When she turned and walked up the steps, I tried not to stare at her perfect ass_. _It reminded me of a fucking peach. All I wanted to do in that moment was bite it. _God I'm a perv._

As my perverted thoughts drifted away, a more serious though came to mind when she reached the second landing.

"Bella!"

She turned around just as she was about to disappear around the corner.

I raked my fingers through my hair. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I know you and I didn't start off with the best relationship. But it's different now and...I...I'm really glad we're friends"

She smiled and bit her lip before responding. "I'm really glad too." I nodded; smiling back. "And for the record, you don't make me nervous, Edward. I eat guys like you for fucking dinner.

I chuckled; glad her sassiness was back. I found it hot as hell. Especially when she said fuck.

"Well said Swan"

She stuck her tongue at me before walking around the corner; out of my sight. _We're going to be okay._

I smiled and headed back to the music room; spirits thoroughly lifted.

I sat back on my bench and cracked my knuckles. It's time I got over this fucking hurdle and do what I did best. Bella unintentionally built the confidence I needed to get through this, back up.

The way her eyes lit up when I told her a piece of my musical history. The warm satisfying feeling I got when she said I was good; amazing.

But I needed to warm up before I tried again. So I closed my eyes, stretched my fingers and I began playing some of the compositions I already wrote. I played one I wrote for Alice called _Wonderland._ It was lively and upbeat just like my nutty sister was. I remember, every time I played it for her, she broke out and danced. It was really fucking funny. Then I play a song I composed for my parent's twentieth anniversary. It was a complicated piece that took several weeks to finish. I was just fourteen years old, but seeing how unconditionally devoted my parent were to each other -inspired me. I knew the song had to be perfect; like their love was. The song started off slow and tentative just like their relationship. The tempo picked up in the middle as my parent's relationship blossomed. The melody was sweet with an underlying sense of longing. The music swelled as their relationship became more intense and unyielding.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar emotion overcame me as I played the song of my parents love.

_Would I ever feel that strongly for another human being? _

_Would she feel the same for me, in return?_

Just then, a pair of beautiful chocolate eye appeared. I immediately knew who those eyes belonged to. _Bella_. An ivory heart-shaped face form behind the eyes with lovely freckles scattered over it. After that, a cute nose appeared then pink pouty lips. As I'm watching her face in my minds eyes. Suddenly an unfamiliar melody forms in my head. It was new and intense with a sense of passion, desire, longing and hope. It reminded me of the immediate dislike and attraction I had to Bella, when we first met. The masturbating and steamy dreams, I've had about her. The feelings I have whenever I saw her smile or laugh with someone else. And the way my heart swelled when she wrote the word 'friends' in my notebook. All these emotions were suddenly forming a song._ A composition_.

My eyes widened incredulously as my fingers halted on the piano keys.

Holy fuck!I think I've found my muse.

Bella. Bella is my muse.

XXX

**Okay, this time I swear on my internal soul that the party's on the next chap.****Oh, and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 12

**Bella**

Getting ready for the party on Saturday night was fucking hell. To say that I was unprepared for the onslaught would be a vast understatement. The whole experience was like some strange _Ambush Maker,_ _Bridezilla _crossover_. _I was the volatile, unappreciable bitchy woman. Alice, Rose and Angela were the helpful unsuspecting friends that I bitched and threw shit at.

Okay, I didn't really throw shit at them. But I certainly did bitch. They were turning this whole Halloween thing into a big fucking project. I mean, I hated the so called holiday for obvious reasons. But I also hated it because it was just an excuse for people to walk around looking like fools all day and annoy the shit out of people like me. I didn't have a problem with the little kids that dressed up and trick or treated. I actually thought it was rather cute. But the teens and Adults annoyed the shit out of me. And right now Alice Cullen was so annoying me.

A collection of cosmetics that you'll likely find in a prostitute's hand bag was spread across her vanity. I inwardly shuddered when I spotted bright purple eye shadow among them. _God, _I hated that fucking color with a passion. My mom was obsessed with it. Everything she wore had some shade of purple in it. Her shoes, her pants, her shirts - even her hair. She once told me that she considered naming me Violet when she was pregnant. Thankfully, Charlie guilted her into naming me after my late grandmother. I think I would have lost my shit if she named me Violet. That name was something I imagine a stripper or a major slut having.

Putting those thoughts aside, I sat at the vanity - closed my eyes and endure being primped, plucked and painted on for two fucking hours. When they finally finished torturing me, I was practically shoved into Alice's massive bathroom with my Courtney Love costume in my arms. Alice warned me not to look in the mirror. Saying something about, not wanting to unveil the masterpiece until it's completed. _Whatever the fuck ever._

As I stood in her bathroom with my costume in my hand I reflected on our plans for tonight.

The plan was for us to get dressed here - at Alice's house then go to the party together. Once the party was over, we would return back to her house to spend the night. She was practically vibrating when she informed us that her parents were going to be out for the night, and possibly won't be returning until tomorrow morning. So she was really psyched about the prospect of having an after hour slumber party.

I tried to hide the sudden pang of jealousy I felt at how easy going and completely normal her relationship with her parents was. Mine couldn't be anymore fucking awkward. When I left my house this evening with my bag of clothes in my backpack, Charlie merely grunted a farewell; not even a 'See you later Bells' or 'Call me when you get there'. To be honest, I really didn't give a shit. Charlie and I hardly talked anyway. But sometimes, I do wish things were different between us. That we had a normal relationship- like Alice has with her parents. But unfortunately, normal just isn't in the cards for me. My mom was fucking insane and my dad…he just didn't give two fucks about me.

_Can someone call Dr. Phil?_

A soft knock on the door immediately brought me out of my pathetic musings. I huffed; untying the bathrobe I was wearing and pulled up the tattered stockings. But my uncanny ability to fuck up shit chooses that moment to kick in. My nail got caught in one of the runs on the stockings, causing a huge gaping hole.

"Shit"

_God, I'm such an awkward loser_. Who the hell rips stockings by pulling them up?

"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Alice said from outside the door.

I sat on the lid of the toilet seat and snatched the ruined stockings off - thoroughly pissed. I threw them on the floor, fighting the urge to stomp on them like a petulant child.

"No. I'm not okay every thing is…fucked"

"What happened?" She inquired with obvious concern in her voice.

"The fucking stockings. They're ruined"

"Don't worry. I have an extra pair." She replied and I can practically hear the smile in her voice. For some reason that pissed me off even more. _She's always so fucking happy. _

I shook my head even though she couldn't see. "No. It's fine"

She knocked again. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. Open up"

With a sigh, I tied the bathrobe I was wearing so tight that I probably bruised the skin on my stomach. I stood up and yanked the door opened. Alice stood there in her costume, looking every bit of amazing. It was a petite green strapless dress, wings and strappy heels. She held out the stockings to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her.

She followed me. "It's not the end of the world, Bella"

I ignored her and plopped down on her bed. _No. Her world was just fucking perfect, with rainbow_s_ and unicorns. Mine was the fucking apocalypse._

Angela gazed at me with a sympathetic expression, probably knowing all too well how I was currently feeling. I'm sure she feels it sometimes too.

_Inadequate, awkward and odd were just a few to name._

"Don't get all fucking angsty on us now, Mary. We don't have time for that shit" Rose, so pleasantly added.

I glared daggers at the Barbie bitch, who was more attuned to my feelings than I was comfortable with. She was wearing a sleek red dress with a sweetheart neck line and black pumps. Her hair was in soft curls and she had bright red lipstick on. She looked like someone out of the Oscars. She looked stunning.

I turned away as a wave of jealously suddenly encompassed me. They _both_ looked amazing. Beautiful and amazing and I looked like shit on a stick as usual. Sure, I haven't put my costume on yet. But I have no doubt that I'll look like shit. I mean, Rosalie had the face and body of a model. Alice was petite and completely gorgeous. Even quiet Angela looked like a vixen. I was the odd one out. The ugly duckling among three beautiful swans. I find it ironic how I share my name with such a beautiful bird and I look like this. Instead of Bella Swan I should have been named Bella Shrew.

"Fuck off, Rose!" I snapped.

I've never been really cared about my looks before. I just sort of accepted the fact that I would never be anything remarkable. But ever since Edward called me a shrew, I've been feeling…well I've been feeling like a shrew.

The bed suddenly dipped as Alice sat beside me. I sighed; trying to curb the resentment I'm currently feeling. She was a good friend. It wasn't her fault I felt this way. _It was her brother's._

"Wow, you're really pissed. What's wrong?"

I stood up, suddenly needing some space. "This is a bad idea. I don't think I should go"

"And here comes the angst" Rose remarked

Alice frowned. "Why not? You said…"

I huffed in annoyance. "I know what I said, Alice. But this is just a disaster waiting to happen. You guys can go ahead without me, I'll ju… "

She shook her head. "Not a chance. We're not leaving you"

I huffed; running my fingers through my hair in frustration as she regarded me with a pensive expression. After a minute or two, she stood and gripped both of my shoulders - gazing at me intently.

"Alright. We'll give it an hour" I sighed, ready to rebuff. She put her finger up, halting me. "If the party is totally lame and you're not feeling it, we'll come back here _together_ - no questions asked. We'll pig out in front of the T.V."

She gazed at me expectantly. I gazed at her awestruck. Her selfless nature never ceases to amaze me. She truly was one in a million.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Okay"

She smiled and I swear her whole face lit up. "Excellent. Now get dressed"

I grabbed the stockings out of her outstretched hand and reluctantly returned back to the bathroom.

* * *

When we arrived at Tyler's house, the party was in full swing. I'm talking music blasting, sluts grinding and idiots getting fucking wasted. The whole scene looked like something out of a frat house. Or _Animal house_. The neighbors were bound to call the police. I hoped... no I prayed, that Charlie doesn't find me in this shit hole_. This was so not my scene_.

I gazed around uncomfortably, taking everything in. The house was in shambles and half the population of the school was present. It seemed everyone went all out tonight. The majority of the girls wore typical slutty costumes and the guys were mostly dressed like characters out of movies or disgusting monsters. I rolled my eyes when I spotted Mike Newton dressed as Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_. It was clear he only dressed like that for attention. No doubt trying to score the title of most popular guy at the party. I watched as a small group of girls I didn't recognize, surrounded him and laughed. The stupid fucker was dancing to some _Black Eye Peas _song; gyrating his hips and showing off his extremely small package in tighty whities. I burst out laughing when one of the girls whispered in her friend's ear and discreetly pointed to Newton's crotch. The stupid oblivious fucker just kept on dancing, high off the attention he was getting. He didn't even realize that they were in fact laughing at his toddler dick.

Alice and Rosalie gazed at me curiously and followed my line of vision.

Alice gasped. "Oh my god. What is he doing?

"Something that only guys with big penises should do." Rose replied matter of factly. She turned her gazed on me and smirked. "Looks like you're in luck Mary. At least your first time will be quick and painless. You'll probably forget it's even in there."

"_Gross. _I would never in a million years…" I trialed off and inwardly shuddered. They both laughed.

We moved through the crowd. I noticed several guys appraising my friends; nodding approvingly at their costume choice. But the girls were oblivious to the attention; searching left and right for their boyfriends. I gazed over head and discreetly searched forEdward's shock of bronze. I was kind of anxious to see him. Alice and Rose said the guys were going to arrive late since they were in Port Angeles helping Edward find a costume all day. At the mention of Edward in a costume, a pool of moisture suddenly seeped through my panties as I imagine him as Romeo. I remembered that time at in the cafeteria when he told us his parents made him dress as Romeo years ago. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since then. I thought Romeo was the epitome of romantic and sexiness. Edward dressed like him would be…god there aren't any words. He would look so unbelievable in those fourteen century garments. Not to mention the tights. I bet his ass would look so good. And his thighs. He'd fill out that costume perfectly.

I closed my eyes and immediately shook those perverted thoughts from my head. God, I'm so pathetic. Here I am imagining how hot he'd look in his costume. When he takes one look at me he'll probably think I'd look like a Goth shrew.

The girls and I stopped when we found an empty nook next to Tyler's kitchen. Two girls dressed as play boy bunnies walked by us. Rose made a gagging noise. They glared at her and stomped away.

I chuckled. "One of these days you're going to meet your match."

She arched her eyebrow and looked at me pointedly. "I thought I already did"

I smirked. "Touché"

As we stood silently, bobbing our heads to the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_. My thoughts once again drifted to Edward. This time not in the pathetic perverted way. He was truly an interesting person and I find myself wanting to know more about him. The conversation we had was nothing short of amazing. It was brief but perfect. And it was enough for me to learn that I had misjudged him. He wasn't just some cocky douche bag that flirted his way through life. He was intriguing, talented and complex. I don't think I've ever had a conversation with someone and was fascinated by every single thing they said and did. I wanted to know so many things about him; like his hobbies, favorite classes, and favorite foods. I also was curious to know why he was pissed before I knocked on the door. And why he seemed nervous when we talked? I found it odd that the confident cocky guy I verbally sparred with a week ago was replaced by someone almost timid and unsure.

_Maybe he was nervous because he didn't want to be seen talking to you. _My brows furrowed at that random thought. Then, like a light bulb - it all clicked.

That's it, isn't it? He doesn't want people to know we're cool. That we're friends. Now that I think about it, it's all starting to make sense now. The whole notebook thing. The fact that he ignores me at lunch, in the hall or any where around other people.

_He's ashamed to be seen with me._

I tried to beat down the sudden pang of melancholy I felt at that notion. It's not like I don't deserved it. I basically treated the guy like shit for weeks when he's done nothing but try to help me on several occasions. He helped me out when I passed out from blood typing, he was ready to fight Jacob because he thought he took advantage of me at the bonfire and then he saves my life.

_I definitely deserved it._

I ran my fingers through my hair - gazing unseeingly in the crowd when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I won't be talking to him tonight. _

"Holy fuck it's hot in here" Rose suddenly stated bringing me out of my musings.

"I know. Thank god we left our coats in your car" Alice added.

I leaned against the wall still bummed that Edward and I won't be talking tonight because he was ashamed of me. I shouldn't feel so hurt over something like that, considering that I'm use to people treating me like that. But I was. I was hurt.

"Oh my god! There's Ben!" Angela suddenly exclaimed.

I followed her line of vision; indeed spotting Ben Cheney dressed as none other than Frodo from _Lord of the Rings_. I smiled half-heartedly; glad to see that although he hung out with lame ass Mike Newton he was still a geek at heart.

"Wow, he looks amazing" She gushed.

I watched her eyes sparkle as she gazed adoringly at Ben. I could practically see the cartoon hearts surrounding her head.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him" Alice urged

"Yeah, girl. You totally ooze sex, tonight" Rose injected.

She blushed and ducked her head shyly. "I don't know. What if he doesn't want…?"

I shook my head at the absurdity, briefly putting my dejected feelings aside. "Trust me, Ang. He wants to"

It wasn't a secret that Ben crushed on Angela. He just tries to hide in front of that douche bag Newton. I know without a doubt, as soon as he see's Angela tonight he won't be able to resist her.

"Go"

She gazed at me with a new found confidence in her eyes. I nodded encouragingly.

"Well, I think I'll go talk to him then"

Alice and Rose whooped and shouted 'you go girl' when Angela walked through the crowd and headed toward Ben. Once she reached him. I watched Ben's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in Angela dress as a sexy scientist. I chuckled. _I bet he'd let her perform all types of experiments on him tonight. _

"C'mon girls, let get a soda. I'm fucking parched." Rose said.

Alice and I nodded in agreement. Rose grabbed our hands and pulled us into the kitchen. I groaned when I spotted Jessica and Lauran among a crowd of people, by the table - drinking jello shots. This was what I was trying to avoid.

Lauran chugged one back and gazed at me mockingly. "Well if it isn't _Bella. _Forks own suicide queen"

_Fucking Bitch. _

Jessica snickered and chugged her shot back. She was dressed as a cheerleader and Lauran was a devil. I felt the sudden urge to grab her pitchfork and shove it up both their asses. But being the mega whores they were I'm sure they'll enjoy it.

"Have anymore wet dream, lately?" Jessica said, tossing one of her pigtails behind her shoulder.

She must have been drunk if she missed the way Rose growled and practically shot laser beams through her eyes at her. _Did that bitch seriously forget she got slapped?_

I decided it was time I fought my own battles. "No, but I'm sure you did. But instead of waking up drenched in sweat. You wake up drenched in someone's jizz. Tell me Jessica, how many times has that happened to you in the past month? Five…ten…fifteen times?" She gasped and narrowed her eyes.

Rose, Alice and a group of people who over heard openly chuckled. I had the pleasure of watching Jessica's face redden in embarrassment.

"You're such a…bitch!" she stomped off; leaving the kitchen.

_Likewise whore, likewise. _

Lauran watched her friend's retreating figure before she approached me with her finger pointed in contempt. "You're going to regret you said that, you weird ugly bitch."

Rose surprisingly chose that moment to step up with a fierce expression on her face. "Back the fuck off Lauran. I'm warning you"

Lauran's chicken shit ass shrunk back. She gazed at Rose incredulously, like she can't believe it's not butter or some shit. "Are you seriously going to defend _her? _I mean what's your deal, Rose. I get that you're with Emmett and all. He's like… really cool. But _her_? She's a fucking loser. A nobody. You said so yourself. She's nobody"

My brows furrowed in confusion. Okay; hold up, rewind and pause. _What?_

Alice gasped, wide eyed. When the words that smut- bucket said finally registered in my brain; I gazed at Rose with a mixture of betrayal and hurt_. _

_She thought I was nobody?_

Then like a fucking switch, those weak ass emotions immediately flew out the window and right into the fiery pits of hell. My eyes narrowed as my anger blossomed and fueled_. I should have fucking known She was no different then them. _

Rosalie blanched at the expression on my face. I imagined I looked like one of those killer women from that show _snapped. _I hoped that's what the fuck just happened. I snapped.

Then the phony bitch had the audacity to gaze at me contritely. "Bella…please let me explain, I…"

I held up my hand, cutting her off._ "_Do not…fucking speak to me. No one."

Rosalie nodded, glassy eyed. Then she turned her rage onto Lauran. I backed away as the three girls became engrossed in an argument; and I quickly retreat the kitchen. I slipped out through a back door leading outside instead of back into the party. I was fucking done with that place. I didn't wanting to deal with anybody right now. Especially Rosalie's fake ass. I mean, how could I be so fucking naïve and think that she was my friend. She hung out with those bitches. They were her friends. I was just forced upon her because she's dating my brother. _I was pissed_. When I got outside, a gust of wind sent a cool chill through my body. I shivered, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my borrowed black cardigan - wishing that I had my coat with me. I spotted a tree with a swing on it a few yards away. I felt my anger slowly began to ebb away. I smiled at the sight of it, remembering the one I had when I was little. Charlie engraved my name on the seat of it. And I remember being so fucking happy then. My parents were married and I didn't have a care in the world.

Charlie built my swing in the summer when I was six. Every day, he'd sit me on it and push me until I was dizzy. Then he'd joke and call me dizzy Izzie. I adored him. It was the best moments of my life. Then like all good things in my life, it all ended. That fall, Renee packed up and left - taking me with her. I cried and begged for my father. But he didn't beg for me back. He just let her take me. I remember the stoic expression on his face when I saw him looking out the second floor window as I sat in the car. When the car finally pulled off. I raised my hand on the window with tears in my eyes. He turned his back and walked away. No goodbye. No, I love you. Nothing. He didn't want me anymore. Nobody does. _And nobody will… _

I swiftly moved across the lawn and sat on the sturdy wooden swing that looked as if it were years old. I push the ground with my feet and swung; enjoying the cool wind in my hair. I closed my eyes and did that for several minutes; feeling oddly liberated. A small smile graced my lips as I remembered why I liked doing this so much. On a Swing I was free. It was soothing. When I was little, I'd pretend I was a bird, a superhero. Hell, I could be whatever I wanted on a swing. Right now I wanted to be a rocket ship and shoot up some place far, far away from here.

"Reliving your childhood?"

Simultaneously, my eyes snapped opened and my hands slipped from the rope. I fell backward and prepared my body for impact on the hard soil. Instead, two strong hands on my back halted my fall. My body instantly responded to his firm touch. In other words my nipples hardened and my cooch dripped. I silently gazed into the emeralds that drove me insane - in an inverted position. _Fuck, he was like my own personal super hero. _

When that sexy crooked smile formed on his lips. My heart started thumping so fast; I thought I might die.

"You okay?"

I nodded dumbly; in complete awe of this fuck hot man-boy.

I was starting to get a head rush from the position I was in and also from whatever freaking hypnotizing powers those magnificent green orbs held. _I swear he could make me fucking break dance right now_.

He carefully pushed me up; probably growing tired of touching such a hideous girl. One who resembled a mammal that's most likely hibernating right now.

When I was sitting upright on the swing, he kneeled in front of me and gazed at me intently while I got my bearings.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes briefly. "I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy"

He smirked. "Yeah, swings do that to you"

I narrowed my eyes in mock offense at his teasing_. Smart ass. _He chuckled. I smiled at the beautiful sound and replayed it in my head. _Beautiful. _

"You know, I'm starting to think you have super hero reflexes or something"

He chuckled and shook his head - briefly looking toward the ground. I bit my lip when our eyes connected again.

"No. I'm not the hero. I'm more of a bad guy"

He grinned wickedly, revealing a set of fanged teeth. I burst out laughing as I finally took him in. He was wearing a black cloak, black pants and a black shirt. A small trickle of fake blood was at the corner of his mouth.

He was a fucking Vampire.

He winked and I suddenly had the most disturbing thought. If he were in fact a real vampire. Like real live. I'd gladly let him suck my blood. Hell, I'd be begging for it.

* * *

**Edward**

"Slow the fuck down E. The party isn't going anywhere" Emmett bellowed.

"Yeah, you might want to slow it down a notch. Unless your goal tonight is to get pulled over" Jasper calmly added.

Fuck. He had a point. Getting pulled over meant, not seeing Bella. And not seeing Bella was a no-no. I sighed and reduced the speed.

"You're right. My dad would have my balls"

Emmett chuckled. "No, my dad would have your balls…cuffed"

My face contorted in repulsion at the image that painted in my mind. "Emmett. That's just…_ugh_"

He shrugged his shoulders. Jasper chuckled from the back seat.

"What's your hurry, anyway? All the babes are still going to be there. Unless you have someone in particular in mind"

I glanced at him briefly. He wagged his eyebrows. _If only you fucking knew, Em. _

I huffed, trying to come up with a plausible excuse that didn't sound like shit. I mean, I could just go with it and say I'm hoping to hook up tonight. But I didn't think that was right, for the simple fact that his sister was the person I was dying to see.

"It's just been a long day. I need to fucking unwind"

"Hey, the day wouldn't have been so fucking long, if you weren't so picky. You seriously shop like a chick, man. And all you brought was a pair of fangs, a tube of fake blood and a fucking cloak" Emmett stated, opening up a bag of chips.

I eyed the offensive bag like it was my mortal enemy. Then I glared at Emmett. _Hell fucking no_

"Okay, first and foremost don't eat that oily shit in my car. Secondly, I do not and have never shopped like a chick." I said as calmly as possible; considering how I was feeling.

He looked displeased but reluctantly put the bag of chips away.

_Thank fucking god. _I don't think my interior could have handled that shit. Oil stains were fucking hell.

"You could have fooled me"

I smirked "you're only saying that because unlike you I'm not stuck looking like a fucking douche"

Jasper and I chuckled as we gazed at Emmett in his tight ass tuxedo with a tailcoat and bow tie. All he needed was a top hat and he'd be fucking set.

His eyes narrowed at Jasper. "I don't know why you're fucking laughing. You got stuck looking like the gayest cartoon character ever.

I laughed even harder; praying that I didn't get into a car accident because of these two morons.

I glanced at Jasper through the mirror. He shrugged; not at all offended. "Alice said she loved Peter pan. And whatever she wants I want.

I instantly stopped laughing; astounded by his comment. I didn't realize the depth of his feeling for my sister until that very moment. As corny as it sounds, that was the nicest shit I've ever heard anyone other than my parents - say to another person. But it confused me. How can someone be so selfless, that they'd risk looking like a damn fool for an entire night for someone they weren't even dating a month?

_If the shoe was on the other foot, could I be so self-sacrificing? _

Emmett chuckled "still, Peter Pan is so lame man."

"But the rewards are so much sweeter" Jasper replied

I frowned. _What fucking rewards? _

"I know what you mean man. Rosie _definitely_ wouldn't let me near her goodies, if I didn't wear this shit" he said, tugging on his 1950's bow tie.

_Fuck no. _

I glanced at Jasper through the mirror. Ready to cringe at his response_. Please don't say anything sexually about my baby sis. _I would hate to kill him now that we're friends.

He shook his head with a thoughtful smile. "I'm not talking about that. Her smile and adoration alone is a much better reward than that"

His eyes met mine through the mirror and I knew he was telling the truth and not trying to placate me because he was talking about my sister.

In that moment, I knew for a fact that Jasper was one of the good guys.

"Damn Jazz. You're going to make one hell of a therapist one day. You could be the next Dr. Phil" his eyes suddenly lit up. "Or that guy therapist from the fucking reality shows. What the fucks his name?"

"Dr. Drew" I piped up

"Yeah him. That guys fucking awesome. I heard he made stone cold cry. That's classic shit"

"Bullshit" Jasper stated.

"It's fucking true, man. Demetri told me so" Emmett argued

"Well Detmetri's a fucking liar. Steve Austin wasn't even on that show" Jasper replied

I droned them out after that. We were almost at Tyler house and I needed to think about my plans for the rest of the night. _Dodge Tanya, look for Bella. Dodge Tanya, talk to Bella. Dodge Tanya, hang out with Bella. _I had a feeling that Tanya maybe a bit of a problem. Last night I received a text from her that said 'See you at the party, Eddie' with a fucking smiley face at the end. I mean I don't get her. I blatantly ignore her for a whole week. I don't return her phone calls or text. What the fuck does she want me to do next? Write on her locker 'I'm not interested, go away bitch' in bold letters. A fucking blind chick couldn't miss all those obvious signals I've been throwing at her left and right. But clearly she has. My theories on that are; either she's delusional or fucking crazy.

When we arrived at Tyler's we hopped out the car and immediately entered the crowded house. The music was so loud that I could hardly hear myself think.

Emmett Chuckled. "Look at that douche Newton, grinding on that chicks ass"

Following his line of vision I spotted Mike Newton in a dress shirt and underwear rubbing his dick on some girl's ass. And from the looks of it she was enjoying it.

"That guy is such an ass" Jasper stated with disgust. "He's practically molesting her"

_And she's enjoying every minute of it_. I wanted to add.

"Aww, leave the guy alone Jazz. That's probably the most action he's gotten in a while. Besides, I rather he rub his stick on that chick then my sis."

My blood boiled at the thought of that asshole rubbing any part of his body on Bella. My fist subconsciously clenched. That would his last fucking day standing.

_But what if she like's it? _My jaw tightened at that thought. _She wouldn't like it. She hated that dickweed. _

"Hey, Ed. You okay man? You look like you're about to comment a murder." Jasper inquired, gazing at me intently.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself. "I'm good. Let's go find the girls"

"Hell yeah. I need to see my woman!" Emmett enthusiastically replied.

I rolled my eyes at his exuberance. I swear he was like the male version of Alice with out all the annoyance. Jasper shook his head as we maneuvered our way through the over crowded house. Well Jasper and I maneuvered. Emmett's hulk ass pushed his way through.

Emmett suddenly stopped and glowered. "Motherfucker! What the fuck are they doing here?"

"Who?" I asked, looking around the crowded room.

"Those Port Angeles dickheads" he replied pointing to a group of guys standing on a wall.

There were four of them. They were wearing green and white football jerseys with their school's name on it. They also had, what I assumed was their jersey number - painted on their cheeks. It was obvious that they were here to make a statement. Our team plays their's in a few weeks. And from what I heard from Emmett, we were old rivals. Their school hated our school and from the scowled on Emmett's face, I can tell the feeling was mutual.

"They got a lot of fucking balls showing up on our turf" Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

Jasper grabbed his arm, trying to calm him. "Leave it alone Em. They're not going to start something outnumbered."

"Damn right their not" he replied.

Two chicks, one blond one brunette - dressed as playboy bunnies sauntered up to two of the guys. One of the guys, a big dark haired one - eyed Em and gave him a knowing smile before he bent down and kissed the blond chick

"What the fuck he's looking at?" Emmett seethed, clenching his fist. "God, I hate that motherfucker."

I eyed the dark haired guy, who was now groping the blond's ass unabashedly. "You guys got some kind of personal beef or something?"

Emmett chuckled humorlessly. "You could say that. That motherfucker thinks he's Emmett McCarthy swan!"

My eyes widened at his use of his full name. "_Okay, _care to elaborate"

"That motherfucker wants to be me! I mean look at him, doesn't he look like me? And his chick" he pointed. "Doesn't she remind you of Rosie!…you know he tried to make a pass at her a few years back." My eye brows rose. "Yeah and guess what I did? I beat the living shit out of him! And I don't mind doing it again." he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm again. "Okay, Em. I think you need to rail it in a bit. You're causing a scene."

I gazed around the room and sure enough people were gazing at Emmett curiously. Most likely thinking a fight was brewing.

"Baby!" a familiar feminine voice shouted over the crowd.

Emmett's head snapped from big dark haired guy. "Rosie?"

I peered through the crowd and spotted Rosalie dressed in an overly sexy red dress, that looked nothing like a Halloween costume - followed by Alice who was dressed _way_ to sexy for me. The dress she was wearing was too fucking short and her tits were practically popping out of it my fist clenched in fury. _What was _s_he thinking leaving the house looking like that? _

When the girls approached us my expression immediately morphed from anger to confusion. For one, they were both clearly upset about something. And secondly, Bella wasn't with them.

I watched as Rosalie immediately ran into Emmett's arms. He held her tight as she whispered something to him. His brows furrowed then Rosalie pulled his arm - dragging him away.

I turned my attention to Alice, who was hugged up on Jasper whispering in his ear. He had that same furrowed brow look Emmett had as he intently listened to whatever my sister had to say. And from the looks of it, it must be serious.

I threw my hands up annoyed. "Can somebody tell me what the fucks going on?"

Alice turned around and faced me. Jasper held her by the waist. "Bella and Rosalie had a fight"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Not a physical fight. An argument"

I bit my lip with my false fangs to keep from yelling at her. _She left Bella alone? _

"Where's Bella now?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I was so busy arguing with that hideous slut Lauran and Rosalie that I didn't see her go"

I raked my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends a little. I wasn't comfortable with Bella roaming around this house alone. So many things could go wrong. Date rape namely one of them.

"Where was she last?" I inquired impatiently. _I had to find her. _

"We were in the kitchen. But Edward…"

I was already manevering to the kitchen by the time she finished that statement. I had only one goal in mind. And that was to find Bella. She was roaming alone in this house full of drunk perverted assholes and vicious bitches. I swear to god, if someone fucking touches her. That motherfucker was going to dig an early grave. This inexplicable need to incapitate anyone who so much as blinks at Bella wrong was overwhelming. I never felt this strong need to protect anyone other then my baby sis. This girl was rapidly bringing out all these intense emotions in me. I felt like I was about to burst at the seams from them all.

The kitchen was packed with drunken guys and chicks. There was a large table in the center of it, full of every alcohol beverage known to man. I found it amazing how someone under eighteen managed to score all that liquor in such a small town_. Shit, _we didn't even have it that easy in the city.

I pushed my way through the hordes of drunken idiots and asked each of them if they saw Bella. One of the girls giggled drunkenly and mentioned that she saw Bella walk out the back door. I gently pushed her aside and headed to the back door. Once I got outside, I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. My heart was pounding and my nerves were going haywire. _Where was she?_ When I opened my eyes I spotted movement through my peripheal. What I found simultaneously eased my nerves and put a smile on my face.

_She's on a swing._

At first glimpse, she looked like an angel or some kind of ethereal being. The way her long hair billowed behind her in the wind. The way her ivory skin, covered in a hint of makeup, glowed in the moonlight. And the serene, tranquil expression on her face. Sappy words like glorious and magnificent crossed my mind at the sight of her. For some reason a word like fucking hot seemed to crude to describe her in such an innocent moment. Her eyes were closed and they were covered in her usual thin framed spectacles. I would have given anything to know what put that smile on her face. I don't think I've ever seen her so at peace before. And I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I know I should have left her to her peace. But I was drawn to her. Like a magnet to a metal. My feet were already moving toward her without realization. When I finally approached her I managed to scare the shit out of her, almost causing her to fall off the swing. But my reflexes were fast and I managed to catch her on time. I inhaled sharply when I felt the heat of her body through her sweater. I could tell she wasn't wearing much underneath it. Her body felt so soft and so warm. My dick jerked in awareness and I inwardly berated myself for acting like a perv to such an innocent act. I asked her if she was okay and she nodded wide eyed. When I felt myself getting lost in those endless chocolate pools, I carefully sat her upright and kneeled in front of her. She told me she was a little dizzy. I took the opportunity to give her a taste of her own medicine and snarked back. I thought it was funny that she said I had super hero reflexes when I was dressed as one of the most deadly villains of mankind. The one who specifically preys on innocent non-suspecting women, at that.

"So you're a vampire" she stated; eyes lit up with mirth. "How unoriginal"

I shrugged with a smirk then gazed up her glorious body. She looked like some sort of Goth hottie, which was not unusual. My eyes traveled from her worn docs to her stocking shrouded legs to her black frilly skirt and finally to her upper body swathe in a cardigan and whatever mysterious garment that lies beneath it. All I know is that it's making her tits look fucking spectacular.

She suddenly cleared her throat. My eyes snapped up to her beet red face.

_Oh my god! _I just got caught eye fucking her tits. Now she's going to think I'm a fucking perv. _Way to go Edward. _

"Sorry" I apologized, abashed.

I gazed down at the grass - raking my fingers through my hair_. Fucking stupid_. I chanced a glance at her and she was staring at her hands on her lap - face still flushed. _Oh fuck, I've made her uncomfortable._

"so where's Em?" she queried. I sighed in relief at the sudden change of topic.

_Thank. Fucking. Christ. _I honestly didn't know what I would say if she called me out for checking out her tits. I'd probably stammer and say something dumb like. _Nice…rack?_

Her eyes followed me as I stood. I rubbed at the back of my neck. "He…uh…walked off with Rose"

She scowls but nodded. I could have sworn I saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes before her expression became hard and impassive.

The temperature had dropped. I stuffed my hands in my pockets from the chill. "Do you…uh, want to talk about it?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please let me into your mind, body and soul. Well, not your body…at least not right now. But your mind and soul. Let me in._

"No"

"Bella. It's…"

"Stones or the Beatles?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

The expression on her face could only be described as annoyance. "The stones or the Beatles?"

I scratched my head a little confused by the relevance of what she was asking. _I mean, seriously. What the fuck does this have to do with her issue with Rose? _

But I decided to humor her. "Uh…both?"

She still gazed at me with that hard expression. Then I watched in awe as her lips pulled up into a smile that brightened the whole town of Forks.

"Good answer, Cullen"

"Thanks swan"

I smiled brightly as realization dawned. I knew what she was doing. But for it to work; it had to go both ways

"Vanilla or Chocolate?

She chewed her lip in contemplation. It was so fucking cute. "Um…mixed"

_What. The. Fuck?_

I gazed at her incredulously. "Are you fucking serious? You mix _Vanilla _and _Chocolate_?"

I pointedly put emphasis on the words to make sure my ears weren't deceiving me.

She gazed at me strangely; like I just said the answer to one plus one was eleven. "Uh…yeah"

I through my arms up in horror. "Who the hell does that?"

Her gazed turned incredulous; most likely from my outburst. But can you blame me? She mixed fucking ice cream.

"The majority of the damn country. Have you ever heard of swirl?"

I raked my fingers through my hair with a look of distaste. "Yeah, of course I have. I just never understood way people enjoyed that disgusting shit. It's like tainting natural ice cream. It doesn't even have a natural color."

"That's the point. It's fun. And it taste fucking delicious."

I swallowed thickly at her use of the word 'fuck'. This is _so _not the time to get a boner. Especially with her talking about this disgusting shit.

"That's not delicious that's…appalling!"

She was silent for a beat. She stared at me wide eyed with her teeth chomped down on her bottom lip. Her face reddened and her cheeks puffed out, like she was restraining something. _I knew what was coming. _

When she couldn't hold it any longer; a loud bassy very unfeminine laugh escaped her. She stood up slapping her legs dramatically and very Emmett-like. I narrowed my eyes at her. _Did I just crack a fucking joke?_

When her laughter died down to breathless pants, snorts and giggles. I was still kind of pissed off. I didn't like being made fun of. And she was definitely making fun of me.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…It's just…you were so fucking serious…. I swear to god it was like you were in a debate about the national economy or something."

"Well…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling ridicules for blowing up over something as unimportant as ice cream. Now, she would not only think of me as a perv, but a psychotic perv - who finds the thought of mixing diary desserts repulsive.

I wonder what she'll think if I told her I once puked at the sight of my aunt Kate's homemade Thanksgiving stuffing.

_She'll probably lose her shit over that one._

She must have seen the embarrassment on my face because she suddenly stopped laughing. I gazed at her pinkish face as she moved to stand in front of me. I swallowed thickly at her proximity. If the wind blew in the right direction, I'd be able to smell her. _Strawberries and flowers. _

She gazed at me earnestly. "Hey…I didn't mean to offend you. I'm well aware that…you, um - have issues with certain things. I can respect that…. I know I said some fucked up things before but… I don't really think that it's weird or anything like that.

I gazed into her beautiful, sincere chocolate eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Bella. Are you trying to tell me, in the most decent way that you accept and respect the fact that I have a compulsive disorder?"

She worried her lips, nervously. "Yeah…guess I am."

I laughed. "Well, don't worry your pretty little head about that". I patted her head. She looked perplexed. "I don't have a compulsive disorder"

She stepped back and frowned. "What?…you're not OCD?"

I Shook my head. Her brows furrowed with what seemed like more confusion.

"So how do you explain the car…your bathroom?"

I frowned. Was it so hard to believe that I just liked my shit neat and obtainable? _Christ_

"I'm not even going to answer that"

She held her hands up. "Okay, okay. So the whole idea of mixed ice cream really disgusts you?"

"Yes"

"Have you even tried it?" she probed, tilting her head a little.

I shook my head. "No. I told you, I thought it was disgusting."

She smiled and the sight literally warmed my heart. I couldn't help but smile back.

She playfully pat me on the arm. "Well, my friend. It seems that we have a bit of discovering to do" she paused for a beat. Then leaned close to me, conspiratorially and whispered. "That is, if you're up for the challenge"

_Fuck. Me._

I bent toward her - secretly loving this playful side of her - until the tip of my nose touched a strand at the crown of her head. She tentatively raises her chin and looked at me. I took that moment to admire the lovely freckles on her face.

"I'm up for anything, Swan. As long as you are"

* * *

We remained outside and continued our little improvised game of 'asking each other a bunch of random shit without directly asking it. Yeah, it sounds weird but she started it that way and who was I to complain. Anything was better then talking through that damn notebook. Although, our questions were rather on the elementary level; it still gave me some insight on who she was. And surprisingly, she wasn't exactly what I what I expected. I half expected her to be some heavy metal listening chick, who hated society and all authority figures. But she wasn't. I learned that she had a wide range of musical taste, with the exception of country. In her words, she loathes all things Taylor swift. I chuckled because I know Alice would try to work her powers of persuasion and convert her to _swiftism _- as I like to call it. I also learned that she enjoyed cooking and that her favorite past time was to read. And get this…classical literature. Pride and Prejudice being her favorite. I don't think I've ever met anyone who read those books without being forced to by a teacher. At one point the questions changed from elementary level to preschool. And to my amusement and curiosity; I watched as she suddenly became flustered and uncomfortable.

"Color?"

Her face flushed and she bit down on her lip in embarrassment. "Green."

_Why would that embarrass her?_

"Gemstone?"

Her face reddens even more and she averted her eyes. "Um…emerald"

_Oh, I see. She likes things that are green. Interesting._

I smirked; deciding to tease her a bit. "Hmm, it seems you're a little obsessed with all things green"

I winked at her. She gaped at me, briefly; before snapping her mouth shut.

"Don't flatter yourself, jerk"

The wind suddenly picked up and the temperature dropped to the point that it was much to cold to stay outside - Unless you're part Eskimo. I reluctantly suggested that we head inside. She agreed, clutching to her sweater. I didn't miss the look of sheer disappointment in her eyes as we made our way back to the party that we both seem to have forgotten.

_The feeling was mutual. I was disappointed too._

As soon as we stepped through the door, the loud music that we seem to have droned out assaulted my ear drums. Some high tempo hip-hop song was playing and I wanted nothing more then to drag Bella back to the seclusion of the yard and continue our game. We maneuvered our way through the shit-faced crowd in the kitchen and entered the living room, where the party was in still jumping.

"I'm going to, uh… find a bathroom or something" Bella voiced over the music.

I gazed at her closely and immediately notice something different. The light that was in her eyes when we were outside diminished to a dull brown. She looked upset; almost sad.

I took a step toward her; ready to go with "Okay, I'll just…"

Suddenly something hard a fast slammed into my chest, momentarily taking my breath away. The stench of cheap perfume assaulted my senses .I wrinkled my nose in distaste. _This chick smelled like dead flowers._

When I gazed down into the face of the chick in desperate need of a bath - I audibly groaned. Tanya

"Eddie!"

I pried her fingers off of me and turned back toward Bella.

But she was gone.

"Come on, baby. I'll show you how to really have fun"

Somehow I really fucking doubt that.

* * *

**Review… pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

I had some extra free time and decided to write another chap. It's not as long as the last, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 13

**Edward**

"_Come on, baby. I'll show you how to really have fun"_

I glared at the annoying, delusional chick -who smelled of dead roses and beer, with enough ire in my eyes to burn the whole place down. I had the satisfaction of watching her glazed, blue eyes widen in shock and a hint of fear. _Yeah bitch; this is what you get for fucking up my Bella time. _

I bowed my head to hers, so that we were eye to eye. "Tanya, I'm only going to tell you this once. And one time only. _Leave me the fuck alone_. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't even write me notes. We're finished. Not that we were anything to begin with._"_

She chuckled, humorously. My eye brows shot up in disbelief. _Did she just… laugh in my face? _

"Oh, Eddie. You're so funny" she grabbed my arm. "C'mon let's dance"

I jerked my arm away and took a step back. _Oh, Tanya you're so_ _fucking crazy. Bat shit._

I stared at the psychotic chick, who was now starting to remind me more and more of that chick from Fatal Attraction_. Thank fuck, I don't have any pet rabbit_s, I thought as I got an eyeful of her costume. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Out of all the costumes she could have brought, she chose to be a fucking nun? A slutty nun at that. She didn't even have on that modest head covering they wear.

_Dear lord. Please don't unleash your wrath on this chick when I'm around._

She caught me eyeing her costume. "Pretty cool, huh? You should see Tori's costume. She's a female pope"

Victoria'Hoover'cooper as a pope_? Oh yeah, these chick_s_ are definitely going to burn in hell._

"Listen Tanya. I'm fucking serious. We're done." I said with a determined tone of finality.

She stared silent. _Finally she get's it, _I thought. Her lip jutted out and trembled. I shook my head incredulously. She acts as if we were dating. _What the hell? _I fingered her_. _She sucked me off. The end.

"But Eddie, I don't…I don't understand"

I rolled my eyes; suppressing the urge to shake her until the pieces of her jumbled brain pieced back together_. _

_Bella_. I didn't have time for this bullshit. I needed to find Bella.

"Understand this. _Get lost_."

I pushed passed her and rush through the crowd. I frantically gazed left and right for sight of her familiar chestnut hair. Only to come up short. _Where the fuck did she go so fast? And why? Why did she leave? _

My anxiety started to kick in each second that passed without sight of her. I didn't like her roaming alone. Especially in this house full of drunken idiots, who were now basically fucking each other with clothes on. I flew up a flight of stairs; remembering her mentioning the bathroom. When I made it to the top, I was not surprised when I ran right into someone.

"What the fuck!" A sickengly familiar voice growled. I stepped back and gazed into steel blue eyes. "Oh. Well if it isn't _Chicago_"

I bristled. _James_. M_y _mind automatically flashed back to the shit Jasper told me about this malicious asshole. _Assault, sexual harassment_. The purplish bruise on Bella's wrist. The bruise, I know he was responsible for_. _It wasn't exactly confirmed that he did it. I never got a chance to talk to her about it. But my gut tells me he did it.

He gazed at my appearance in amusement. "I see you're into the festivities, eh?"

"What're you doing here, James?" I inquired with a no bullshitting tone.

I noticed he traded in his signature wool coat for black leather. He also had riding gloves on his hands. _He must have a bike somewhere._

My heart thudded in my chest at the sight of this sick fuck, up here with Bella possibly a few feet away. I swear to god, if touched her I'll rip that motherfucker to shreds.

He regarded me and my defensive stance. Rigid. Fist clenched. He chuckled darkly.

"It's a fucking party, Chicago. There's a shit ton of money here."

"The party's downstairs" I clenched and unclenched my fist. He eyed the movement

"I have a personal business up here." He responded. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You got a fucking problem, Chicago?"

I took a step toward him. My nose flared and my jaw tightened. I growled, lowly. "If you ever touch her again, I'll have you shitting in a bag and breathing through a tube for the rest of your pathetic fucking life"

He looked lost for a second. Like he was trying to figure out which _her_ I was talking about. _The_ _Sick fucker_.

"Bella" I clarified.

I watched an evil smirk grow on his face as realization dawn. "Oh, you're talking about Bella. My little _sweet-tart_. Does Chicago have a little crush?"

I stiffened at the possessive way he spoke of her. _She was not fucking his._

"Stay away from her." I growled.

He chuckled darkly. "Are you threatening me you little shit?"

"I'm warning you, asshole"

"Edward" We both turn toward the voice. _Bella's voice._

She walked out of a room two doors away. When she approached us, I noticed her face was more pale then usual and the front of her hair was wet. She gazed between us with an expression I can only identify as fear. The same fear I saw in her eyes when she was standing in the parking lot with this fucker.

As soon as she reached us, she quickly grasped my wrist. I tried to ignore the shock and pleasurable hum that went up my arm at her touch. _This i_s_ not the time to get hard, Edward. _

"C'mon, let's get the fuck out of here"

I let her pull me. James chuckled wickedly. Then the sick fucker stepped right in front of us with his arms crossed; blocking us from the stairs.

"Don't tell me my sweet-tart has a boyfriend?" he asked glaring daggers at Bella's hand on my wrist.

My blood boiled at his use of the word _my_, in reference to Bella again. _She wasn't fucking his!_

Bella visibly swallowed. I felt her hand tighten on my wrist. It was her way of warning me to keep quiet. What a fucking warning. If she were a guy, I'd be in fucking pain right now.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends"

I tried to ignore the disappointment I felt at hearing her voice that to someone. It was truth, but it still kind of stung.

James hmmed and regarded us silently. Then his steel blue eyes bore into Bella's, as if they were silently communicating with each other via pupils.

"James." she said slow and deliberate. "Let us pass"

He gazed at her gravely. His steel blue eyes frosty cold.

"What's the magic word, _sweet-tart?_"

My body trembled with rage. _Magic word? Who the hell does this dickhead think he is Harry fucking Houdini?_

Before I got a chance to respond. I felt her finger nails dig into the flesh on my wrist, silently warning me to _shut the fuck up_. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out in rage and pain.

"Please" she whispered to him. He smirked.

Her face looked so vulnerable. Like a scared little girl. A frightened kitten. The Bella I knew was all claws and bite. She would never let anyone belittle or talk down on her. This Bella was almost…submissive. _I fucking hated it._

He stepped aside; letting us pass. I eyed him with a look so full of fury and contempt, that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

We silently walked down the stairs. Her hand was still wrapped around my wrist. She rubbed her thumb across the wounds she caused like a soothing balm. It felt fucking amazing. I wanted to ask her, what the fuck was going on. And what her relationship was with James? But as soon as we reached the bottom landing, she released my wrist as if it burned her.

I gazed at her in confusion. Her eyes shifted around, avoiding mine.

"Bella"

She chewed her lip and gazed into the crowd, where the party was still functioning. "I'm going to um…go"

I raked my fingers through my hair, a little bummed that I wouldn't be able to ask her my questions. Maybe I'll get some answers tonight. Alice mentioned she was staying at our house.

"Okay. Do you need a ride?"

She gazed at me briefly before peering back into the crowd. "Angela and Ben are going to give me a ride home"

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Avoidance._

I raked my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends in frustration. "Bella, you don't have to…"

She whirled around and faced me. The intensity in her chocolate eyes stunned me. "Yes, I fucking do. I'm not riding in that _bitch mobile _with Rosalie_, _and I…" she closed her eyes for a beat_._ Then opened them. "I can't be around you right now"

My eyes widened in fear. _What? No._ _I can't lose her now._

"I thought we were friends?"

The way I said _friends _wasn't even convincing to my ears. _Maybe because you're working your way up to becoming more than that, idiot._

She gazed at me. The expression on her face had my heart ready to beat out of my chest. She looked troubled. I can see turmoil of emotions behind those expressive eyes.

"We are. I just…need some time"

_Time_. I could give her time. As long as I know that we we're going to be okay in the end. _Please, let us_ _be okay._

I suddenly became overwhelmed with the need to touch her. I needed to feel that shock - that hum. I needed to feel it to ensure me that we were going to okay. _God I needed it bad. _

Very slowly but deliberately, I moved my hand toward hers. I gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes that seem to have a sea of emotions swimming them, and delicately wrapped my pinky- finger around hers. The shock and electric hum greeted me like a long lost friend - even though it was merely minutes since I last felt it.

"Take whatever time you need. I'll be waiting.

* * *

**Bella**

The sky was an eerie, sheet black color that sent a chill down my spine. I found that odd. It was usually covered in a thick blanket of clouds and I can sometimes make out a star or two, peeking between them.

Charlie was working an overnight shift and Emmett stayed the night a Rosalie's. I was home alone in an uncomfortably silent house. The only sounds that could be heard were from the crickets that inhabited the back yard and woods.

I just finished reading the final chapter of Pride and Prejudice and I was about to move on to Jane Eyre - again; when suddenly I heard the door bell ring. I jumped out of my bed - clad in Capri sweats and an oversized white tee, and raced down the stairs. When I finally reached the door and pulled it opened, the air caught in my throat.

"Ja…James" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

An evil smirk formed on his lip and his eyes were darker than usual. He stepped inside, which placed him directly in front of me. My heart palpitated in fear. _What the hell does he want? _

"Oh, my little _sweet-tart_. How I missed you."

_Sweet-tart. _I hated when he called me that shit. He hasn't since last year, when we were…doing what we were doing together.

He leered at me. I took a nervous step back. "Emmett's home. And my dad…he's on his way back."

He shook his head, taking a step forward with that smirk permanently etched on his face. "I don't see his truck in the driveway and I know your father is working over night."

He pointed two fingers to his eyes. _Oh, god_.

"You were spying on me"

He bowed his head toward mine. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the repugnant stench of alcohol.

"I'm always watching, sweet-tart. You're mine" he whispered.

He rubbed the side of his face on my cheek. I forcefully pushed his chest. He stood, unmoving - seizing both my wrist in a vice grip.

"Please, James" I begged in pain.

He had a fire in his eyes. Then he whirled me around, simultaneously smashing my back against the door and slamming it shut.

"You're mine! You little bitch!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Both his hands gripped my throat.

"Say it! or I'll kill that pretty boy motherfucker you like so much!"

I cried out loud. "No, Not Edward!"

"Say it, Bitch! Say it!" he growled, slamming my head against the door with his hands that were cutting off my air supply. My eyes drifted close.

_Bell_s.

…

_Bell_s.

…

"Bells"

My eyes snapped open to Emmett leaning over me with an expression full of concern. He was shaking me awake. _Awake. Thank Christ. It was only a dream._

"Em" I croaked, placing my hand on my sweat covered forehead.

He stood up and ran his hand through his cropped head of curls. "Jesus, Bells. You scared the shit out of me. It sound like you were getting slaughtered in your sleep"

_It was building up toward that_, I morbidly thought.

I sat up, picked up my glasses, and placed them on. As I leaned against the headboard, I noticed he was wearing his gray flannel pants and tight black tee.

"I thought you were staying at Rosalie's?_"_

He frowned at the contemptuous way I voiced her name. _Oh well, fuck that phony bitch_.

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving you here alone"

"You had no problem doing it before" I quipped. I watch his frown deepen with something akin to shame.

"Yeah, but you were upset this time. I just wanted to" He sighed. "Look you're my sister first. And I wanted to be here for you in case you wanted to talk or whatever."

He rubbed the back of his neck tensely. Emmett, the jolly giant, didn't do sappy. He was completely out of his element with this one.

I sighed, deciding to put him at ease. "Thank Em. But I'm good"

"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

_Hell. Fucking. No_

"Nah. Besides, you know its bad luck to talk about your dreams before breakfast. And it's…" I glanced toward my clock. "4:45 in the morning"

He stretched. "Yeah, it's late, or early - whatever. I got to get up in three fucking hours."

"Oh yeah. You start working at that job today"

"Yeah. Stock boy. It doesn't seem so bad. Plus, I'll be able to help dad with some of the bills and shit"

"Yeah" I murmured. "I should probably get a job too. You know, to save up and shit for next year"

"Yeah" he replied, looking down awkwardly.

I looked toward the darkness outside my window, obscured by its standard thick blanket of clouds. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me but I wasn't ready to discuss the shit storm that is my life, with him. If I did I'd probably wind up irrationally lashing out on him for something that wasn't his fault. I mean, it wasn't his fault that he was Charlie's favorite, and that he blessed with a normal mom that actually cared enough about her child's future to get a normal career and save money for his college tuition. It's not like he called my mom and said '_Hey Renee. Do you know what would be a kick ass idea? How about you spend all the money you saved up for Bella, on a bunch of useless bullshit. And do you know what would be even more awesome? Don't arrest your asshole boyfriend when he steals her savings. Who gives a shit if she worked hard for that money. Fuck her'._

"You know, they're hiring down at the diner. You should probably check it out. I heard the tips are awesome"

I glanced at him and immediately wish I hadn't. The expression on his face was sickening_. _

_Pity. _

"Look, Bella…"

"Emmett." I cut him off. "You look really beat. Maybe you should get some rest before you go in today."

I gazed at him; silently telling him to drop it. He acquiesced; nodding his head.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank god it's only a weekend thing, right?" He replied, walking to the door.

I flicked off my lamp and placed my glasses on the night stand. His hulky figure loomed in the doorway.

"Remember what I said Bells. I'm here if you ever need to talk" I nodded my head. "Oh, and forgive Rosalie. She didn't mean any of that shit you heard."

I nodded. He closed the door with a soft thud. I laid on my pillow and closed my eyes with one final thought on my mind.

_If she didn't mean it, why the fuck did she say it?_

* * *

Five hours later, I awoke with a start. I had another terrifying dream about James. In this one, when I opened the door - he pushed Edward's dead body over the threshold. I let out an ear-piercing shriek. He chuckled darkly and said 'I told you I'd kill him bitch! You're mine! Say it bitch!' Then I jolted awake with a sheet a sweat covering my entire body; breathing erratically from the very life like dream. I was scare shitless. Scared of what James might do to me. To Edward.

I heard their argument at the party last night. I was in the bathroom when I overheard Edward call James out on bruising me. At first I was actually shocked that he knew James did it. But then I remembered how observant Edward was. And although he doesn't admit it; how obsessive he seems to be with consistency and order. He can detect any shift or disorder in the things and people around him. It doesn't surprise me that he noticed something off between James and me, that day. Not to mention the bruise he spotted on my wrist. Edward had two qualities in him that James absolutely despised in a person. He was fearless and assertive. He wasn't afraid to speak up to James and he didn't bow down to him either. James wasn't use to that behavior. He had the whole school by the balls and Edward was the only insubordinate. James preyed on the weak. He thrives from the power he gets when people are afraid of him and submit to his every demand. No one challenged James. No one fucked with him.

_No one, except Edward._

I don't think Edward understood what he got himself into when he challenged James. What made it worst was that he did it in defense of me.

_His little _s_weet-tart._

If Edward knows what's good for him. He'd stay away from me now. James was definitely intrigued with his bold approach in defense of me. Because for some unknown reason the sick fuck was kind of possessive of me. I mean, I never kissed the guy. I never touched the guy and I never fucked the guy. But he can't stand the idea of anyone doing all those things to me. They were a threat to him. And even though I assured him otherwise, I can tell that he see's Edward as a threat.

_James plus threat equals motherfucking trouble._

I shook my head; desperate to get all of this shit off my mind. Hopefully, nothing bad would come to pass. I mean, it's not like Edward and I hung out anyway. Remember; he doesn't like to talk to me when people are around. _He ashamed to be seen with me. _

Anyway, James will see that. He'll leave Edward alone. He'll leave me alone. And he'll crawl back in whatever cave he's been in.

Problem. Fucking. Solved

My only other problem was with Edward. I know he wanted answers. Answers I wasn't ready to give. Answers that I don't think I'll ever be ready to give.

I just hope he has patience.

Because that time I told him I needed.

Just might take a _Life _time.

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go, baby! Tackle that Redskin son of a bitch!" Emmett bellowed, from the living room. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Jesus, Emmett. _Shut up_" Jacob replied irritably.

"You just hate that my team got mad fucking skills."

"No one's hating on a cheating ass team."

"Hey. My team doesn't fucking cheat." Emmett retorted, offended.

I heard Charlie chuckled in amusement. I scowled at the sound. _If I said shit, fuck and bitch in front of him - he'd look at me like I just committed a felony._

"Well, how do you explain that?"

"What? Your guy just got the shit knocked out of him and lost the ball" Emmett explained, matter-of-factly

"He didn't lose the ball" Jacob argued.

"Are you blind, Black? It fucking fumbled. Look, they're putting it one instant replay now"

The guys suddenly grew quiet; most likely watching the replay. I pushed myself off of the counter, placed my oven mitts on and took the Lasagna out of the oven. I let the delicious cheesy aroma assault my senses.

"What the hell!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed as the sportscaster's voice droned on in the background.

"What'd I tell you, Black? My team doesn't cheat" Emmett stated in a smug tone.

"I don't know. I think something maybe wrong with the cameras" Jacob replied, peevishly.

I chuckled as I cut the Lasagna into squares. _It seemed Jacob didn't take losing very well._

"Whatever, Black. I'll take my bills in five's and ten's"

Twenty minutes later; Charlie, Emmett, Jacob and I - were gathered around the kitchen table eating Lasagna and salad for dinner and peach cobblor for dessert. I always prided myself when it came to cooking. It was the one thing I knew, without a doubt that I kick ass in. I mean, I had to learn. My mom couldn't boil water without burning the pot; and plus I got tired of being the taste-tester or test dummy for one of her so called 'Fun Meals'. I mean, who the fuck eats marshmallow spaghetti casserole? Anyway, after throwing up a large number of times. I volunteered to take over the kitchen duties, which soon led to me taking over the house duties.

I smiled at the enthusiastic praise I received from Emmett. He always appreciated my cooking. I blushed when Jacob winked, and made a comment about stealing me away from Emmett and Charlie to keep me for his self.

"Can't say that I blame you for considering it, Jake. Bella would make one hell of a housewife" Charlie stated casually, cutting his second piece of peach cobbler.

I froze mid-bite._What?_

"I was just kidding Charlie. Besides, I doubt Bella would want to become someone's house wife"

I glanced at him. He winked before taking a huge bite of his cobbler.

"Well she certainly possesses the qualities. The house is always clean, the clothes are always washed and dinner is always on the table"

My knee bounced underneath the table. I was quickly reaching my boiling point. _What the fuck is he advertising me?_

_What's next? A public auction?_

_Going one! Going twice! Sold! To the sixteen year old Quileute boy and his father._

I wouldn't put it pass Charlie.

Emmett; taking in my expression, which must be equivalent to a steaming hot kettle - decided to inject.

"Bella's not into that shit, dad. She does awesome in school. With her ball- busting tendencies, she'll probably have some jerk cooking and cleaning for _her_.

Jacob and Emmett chuckled at that for while. I gave Emmett a small smile in thanks.

Charlie grunted; taking a sip of his beer. "I still say you better get it while it's good, Jake. Before some other guy sweeps her away. Don't worry, you have my blessing."

_What. The. Fuck? _

I tossed my napkin on my plate and push my chair back. Three pairs of eyes were gazing at me. Two in shock. One indifferent. _He doesn't even give a fuck._

After that thought, I stood up and stormed out of the kitchen - leaving a shit load of dishes in the sink and garbage in the trash can.

_Fuck it. Let him clean that shit up._

XXX

Your response motivates me to write. So please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 14

**Bella**

"Hey, Bella"

I stood from my desk and picked up my math books along with my dreadful test from last week. I gazed at the score with utter distaste. _Fuck, a fifty-five. _

"Hey, Ang. What's up" I replied inattentively. I was glaring daggers at Mr. Miller or Mr. Herp-face as like to call him. He sat at his desk, shuffling through papers - totally oblivious of my threatening glare.

_If I had telekinesis, that motherfucker would be flying out the fucking window by now._

It was the end of first period and Mr. Herp-face just handed us back our quiz from last week. Needless to say, I fucked up, again. _Big time. _The bee hive face fucker gave me a fifty-five. Another fucking fifty-five. Which totaled to four fifty-five's, in two months. I tried not to dwell on what another fifty-five could do to GPA and overall chances of passing this class. _Fuck_! It was only November and I was fucking up. Profusely. At this rate, I'd never make it out of this fucking town.

_I might as well start rounding up the candidates for my future baby daddy and start my life long career at the diner._

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed pretty upset Saturday night."

I immediately turn my attention to her at the mention of Saturday night. She adjusted her glasses warily. That probably was due to the expression on my face. I imagine my face was contorted in some strange combination of a grimace and a half smile. Because that night simultaneously pleased and angered anger obviously overriding the pleasing.

My brother's back stabbing bitch of a girlfriend and a sociopath dealer were to blame for my anger. The only smidge of happiness I had that night was me and Edward's moment in the yard. I thought about our light-hearted banter on chocolate and Vanilla ice cream and the twenty questions game we played - when I learned that he also plays the guitar, his favorite subject is math and his favorite color is now blue. I felt my face heat up when I thought about the intense way he looked at me. At my tits. _Did he look at me that way because he liked what he saw?_ No. Impossible. He probably was just surprised that the shrew had boobs. You, know because furry mouse-like creatures usually don't have them. Plus he already has Tanya Denali's ginormous boobs to gawk at anytime he pleases.

"I'm good. You know, I really didn't want to be at that party anyway. I was only there because of Alice"

She nodded, touching the ends of her hair which was cascading across her shoulders. And that's when I noticed the subtle differences in her. First of all her hair was down, which she never does with the exception of the party and that day at Alice's house. Then her glasses had new frames - light blue. I gazed down her body - in a non lesbian way and noticed her new sweater. Light blue also. It seems someone has some dishing to do.

"So, how's everything with Ben?" I asked with a smirk. Her cheeks turned carnation pink when I said his name. At her reaction, I know he's the person responsible for the new frames, the non pony tail and the new sweater.

"You guys seemed pretty cozy at the end of the night" I probed

Cozy was an understatement. Those two were practically connected at the hip. I even considered becoming a licensed priest online to marry them off. It was sickening. But sweet.

She gazed at me coyly with her pink stained cheeks. "Well, he kind of asked me out on a date"

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. "That's great Ang. When?"

She smiled, broadly and those cartoon hearts were circling her head again. "On Saturday. Gosh, he is so amazing, Bella. And he looked so hot in that Frodo costume"

I chuckled. Only Angela would think someone dressed as Frodo looked hot_._

_I bet if he went as Harry Potter, she would have creamed herself._

We walked to the front of the class. A group of classmates bypassed us - eager to get to their next class. "I'm so happy for you Ang"

I sincerely meant it too. Angela was the most sincere person I knew. She was always nice to me when others weren't and paid attention to me when others didn't. I suddenly felt bad about how detached I've been to her for the whole year I knew her. She always tried to bond with me and become my friend by inviting me to movies on the weekends, inviting me to study and she even invited me to sit with her at lunch. But I always politely turned her down; choosing to roam alone and friendless. Thankfully Alice coming into the picture changed it all. And I got to know how truly amazing a person Angela really is.

She touched my shoulder, good-naturedly. "Thanks, Bella. That means a lot"

"Oh, Ms Swan"

Angela and I immediately halted our movement toward the door. She gazed at me wide eyed; most likely thinking I was in trouble or something. I waved her off and walked back to Mr. Herp-face's desk. He stood silent with his arms crossed as the rest of the class piled out the door.

"What is it Mr. Miller?" I said, testily, once we were alone.

He sat at the edge of his desk and absent-mindedly rubbed one of those disgusting little bumps around his mouth. _Eew. _

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Ms Swan. I think you need a tutor.

_Way to drop the bomb, Herp face. But since we're being honest I think you need some Valtrex, motherfucker._

He took in my expression and sighed. "Don't take it the wrong way, Ms Swan. You're a very bright young lady. I just think you could use a little help with some of the material we're working on in class. It's essential to your overall grade and it will also be on your PSAT.

_Shit. _The PSAT's were in a few weeks and this geometry, trigonometry shit was kicking my ass. I usually did well in math. But once the numbers start turning into letters and the basic formulas turned into shapes and shit, I fucking lose it. I mean, who really gives a shit about the value of A, B or C?

Apparently, Mr. Herp-face here does, and the College Board too. And I need both to get into college and out of this shit town.

_Oh, this sucks ass._

I ran my fingers through the hair at the crown of my head and tugged in frustration. "Mr. Miller I don't think a tutor is really necessary."

A tutor was un-fucking-necessary. I'll study harder. Hell, I'll camp out in the fucking library if I had to.

"This is Mandatory, Ms Swan. It's typed in the syllabus"

_It's in the fucking syllabus. _Fuck. Now that he mentioned it, I do vaguely remember reading a paragraph in the three page report, which stated that if a student was struggling or having a hard time with the material, they had to get a tutor. _Shit._

But I really didn't want a fucking tutor. "I know. But, Mr. Miller…"

"Perhaps Ms. Webber can help. She does pretty well in class"

Way to rub it in, Herp-face. "She kind of already tutors someone in one of her other classes"

He hmmed and regarded me, rubbing that disgusting bump again. "Well, it seems you're in a pickle, Ms Swan. You have two days to find a tutor or I'll provide one for you."

I grimaced. In other words, if I don't find a tutor before Wednesday, he's going to get one of those stink breath guys from the math league to tutor me.

Hell fucking no_._

"I'll find someone, Mr. Miller"

_Doubt it._

"I do hope so, Ms Swan." he smirked at my irritated expression. "Enjoy your day"

I walked out of the classroom pissed the fuck off; fighting the urge to slam the fucking door shut.

While I'm out finding a tutor, I hope he finds his lost prescript for Valtrex or some fucking Pro-active.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this shit" I took my bio books out of my locker and slam the door shut with a hard bang.

The final bell rung five minutes ago. I was fucking late. I spent my whole lunch period in the guidance councilor's office trying to get my math class changed. The dumb bitch, Mrs. Stewart or as I liked to call her, Mrs. Wiggy - said I need to take that stupid class because that course was important yadda yadda fucking yadda. The bitch was lucky she worked for the school, otherwise that bushy ass wig on top of her head would have been thrown somewhere in the forest becoming some squirrel's bitch.

"Now what did that locker ever do to you?"

Warmth flowed through my body at the sound of his voice. I whirled around and gazed into amused emerald eyes and a lopsided smile that drove me crazy.

"Edward. What are you doing here?"

The smile quickly left his face and I wanted to beg for it to come back. _Shit I upset him. _

He dragged his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck with an unreadable expression. "I was actually on my way to class"

I nodded, turning back to my locker- locking it. I inwardly berated myself for what ever I did to make his face fall like that. I didn't mean to upset him by being socially awkward and not knowing how to say the right thing.

In that moment, I decided to make it my life's mission to make him smile again. Hell, I'd even juggle fucking balls and let him throw tomatoes at me.

When I turned around his expression was guarded; like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop or some shit. I didn't like it. I wanted that smile again. I don't blame him for looking at me like that. The last time we saw each other I basically clawed his wrist and told him to fuck off afterwards, without explanation. Now he's basically preparing his self for the bitch he has come to know. Except, that wasn't me anymore. At least not with him.

"Well, you're late" I quipped; playfully with a small smile.

It's lame. I know. But I don't I at least get a E for effort?

To my utter satisfaction his smile reappeared and that warm feeling filled me once again. _Yes. _

"So are you."

I grinned stupidly, because he made me do that. Feel giddy, feel horny, feel stupid. "Right," I quickly gazed around the hall. It was completely deserted. "So maybe we should head to class then."

He took a step toward me. I instinctively backed up until my back was against my locker. _What is he doing?_

"Maybe. Although, standing here sounds way more appealing" His emerald eyes gazed at me in a way that had my stomach twisting in knots. _Jesus_

I swallowed thickly and averted my eyes - focusing on his chin, which had a cute little cleft in it. "Well, standing here will only result in a trip to the principal's office. And I don't think you'd want to go there.

He frowned and stepped back. "I've already been there. And I definitely don't plan on returning. Especially with you".

I tilted my head curious "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just get to class"

I nodded; planning on asking more on that later on. Then we walked down the hall - side by side. He had an intense look on his face with his hands tucked in the pockets. His brows were furrowed and he appeared to be deep in thought.

I wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he annoyed with me for being such a complete awkward chick that had no idea how to talk to boys? Or was it something else entirely? I hope whatever it is, has nothing to do with Saturday night. I still wasn't ready to divulge my relationship with James to him. To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be. It was over a year ago at one of the lowest points of my life. I don't think I could stand to see the utter disgust in his eyes if he knew. But what scares me the most is him telling Alice or worst Emmett. Then they all would hate me.

"So why are you late?" he suddenly inquired.

I blinked out of my musings and gazed at him. He was already looking at me. "I was at the guidance councilor's office"

"Every thing, alright?"

I shrugged, staring ahead. "Just some bullshit with my math class. My teacher says I need a tutor - whatever"

When we finally arrived at bio, Mr. Banner opened the door and gazed at us peevishly.

_Oh shit, he's pissed. _That little vein thingy on his forehead was bulging.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms Swan. I expect you to arrive prompt to my class in the future"

The bulging vein was now throbbing_. Eew._

"Yes. I'm Sorry, Mr. Banner" Edward murmured.

Mr. Banner nodded and I quickly shuffled to my seat.

I opened up my notebook and began copying the notes that were on the board. I felt Edward's eyes on me when he finally sat down but I didn't look his way. About twenty minutes later, I heard the sound of shuffling paper and then a page being ripped. I bit my lip to stop me from looking at him, and continued to copy my notes and listen to Mr. Banner drone on about fucking flat worms.

From my peripheral I could see his hand as he suddenly slides a piece of paper toward me. I looked down at the paper and had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the image before me.

It was a picture of Mr. Banner standing with a big stick up his ass. The drawing was amazingly detailed and good. He even drew the bulging vein thingy that was on his forehead.

I bit my lip and glanced at him with amusement in my eyes. His eyes met mine and he smiled. My heart fluttered a little. I smiled back.

He abruptly turned back to his notebook, popping the proverbial bubble we were just in, and started writing. My eyes lingered; distracted by his perfect profile.

He had the kind of profile that I've only seen on male models. His bone structure was amazing. What I wouldn't give to be able to trace my finger across that perfectly chiseled jaw line. And his side burns would have James Dean rolling in his grave with envy. It was perfectly trimmed and groomed and sexy.

I blink when he suddenly slides the notebook he was writing in, toward me while looking straight ahead. I bit back a groan. _Oh no, not this notebook shit again_. I thought we were passed that?

I looked down and read what he wrote intrigued.

"_Do I have the right size stick?"_

What?

My eyes widened and I felt heat rise throughout my entire body. _His stick? Edward's asking me about his stick? _

My eyes snapped to him. He was casually taking notes, in what I presume to be his class notebook - like he didn't just cause my body to burst into flames, right now. On their on accord, my eyes lowered to his crotch. _Dear god_. His thighs looked so toned and muscular in those jeans. I wanted to just squeeze them and feel the hardness. _Hardness_. I wonder how his hardness looked. The only time I've ever seen a penis was on TV and I always thought they looked really weird and unnatural. But I wouldn't think Edward's was weird. It probably was like the statue of David's. No scratch that, David's cock was small. Everything about Edward was perfect. I'm sure that would include his cock.

_Oh god, Edward's cock._

A throat suddenly cleared. My eyes snapped up and was met with amused emeralds. _Oh my fucking god_! My face got redder, if that's even possible_. _I probably looked sunburned at this point. _Oh my fucking god! _I just got caught eye-fucking his crotch! This is beyond humiliating!

I faced the front of the class and watched Mr. Banner walk back and forth explaining some shit I didn't hear. The only thing I could hear was myself repeating. _I just got caught eye-fucking his crotch_, in my head a dozen times

I felt him take the notebook back. A couple of minutes later he slid it back to me. I quickly looked down and read what he wrote.

"_That's was not what I meant. Although I'm quite flattered by your admiration ; )"_

Admiration? Was that what I looked like to him? He thought I admired his junk? Okay I did. But who the fuck does his cocky ass think he is? So what if he had thighs I wanted to squeeze and a cock I wanted to see. That still didn't give him a right to…gloat, because that's what that winking smiley face meant. He was gloating.

I glared at him. He was taking notes with a smile plastered on his face. I snatched up my pen and wrote.

"_Admiration is something reserved for the arts, nature and classical literature. Things that are fulfilling. None of that applies to what I was just looking at." _

I pushed the notebook toward him, a little embarrassed that I pretty much admitted to looking at his junk. But it was followed by an insult, so it was okay. He looked down - immediately read it and that grin stretched, just like a damn Cheshire cat.

He picked up his pen and wrote on the next line. He slides the notebook back to me but not without giving me a coquettish wink. I maybe…kind of…swooned a little.

"_The look you had in your eyes tells me different. And fulfilling? Well, let me just say. Fulfilling is definitely my area of expertise ; )" _

Oh fuck, here it comes_… _

_Drenched panties._

I subtly squirmed in my seat, praying that he didn't noticed. I gripped my pen tightly and scrawled on the next line.

"_You're an asshole! Don't fucking write me anymore!"_

I slammed my pen down and practically tossed his notebook on his side of the table. Mr. Banner and a few students looked my way. I sent a quick apology and started writing my notes again. Damn that motherfucker! Damn him for making me so hot! Damn him for making me my panties wet! And damn him for making me want to experience just how skilled he is in fulfilling. Damn him!

When the bell rung. I shot out of my seat like my ass was on fire.

"Bella. Wait!"

I froze outside the class room door. A few classmates gazed at me curiously as they walked around me. Some were looking at me only, and some were looking at me and Edward together. They all were sporting the same expression on their faces That, _What the hell is he doing talking to her? _Look.

He stood in front of me with an expression of pure contrition. I averted my eyes and stared at his shoulders - admiring how broad they looked in his snug thermal shirt.

_Shit. There you go with that admiring shit, Bella. Didn't you learn your lesson a few minutes ago? Don't do it. At least not when he's aware of it. _

"Look Bella. I'm sorry I upset you. That was out of line"

I closed my eyes; shielding them from his hypnotizing gaze. _I'm sorry that I'm trying to be your friend, and failing miserably because all I want to do is hump you._

I opened my eyes and gazed him. He had his hand in his hair, seriously looking like someone just ran over his kitty, or in his case his piano. "Its okay, Edward. I'm just being a spaz because of this shit in math class. I'm not upset"

He audibly sighed in relief. His shoulders sagged and his chest laxed. I stared at his reaction dumbfounded_. He was really upset that I was upset. _

He looked around the hall. There were still several students lingering around. I ducked my head and gazed at my crappy chucks, already knowing what he was thinking. _He want's to walk away_. There were far too many people in the hall for him to be seen talking to me. I'm actually surprised he's talking to me now. He probably just wanted to clear the air between us, to make sure our secret friendship was still intact.

"Maybe we should get to class before Mr. Hanson chews our asses" He joked with smiled.

_I was right_. _He wants out_. "Um…yeah. I'll see you later then"

I started to walk away. He suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me. Even though I was wearing a long sleeve shirt, that electric current still jolted me. I gazed into his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he regarded me. "Bella. You do know we have the same gym class, right?"

_Filled with people that you don't want to see you talking to me._

He released my arm. I nodded. "I know"

"So we could just walk together" he stated, matter of factly.

_Believe me, I want to. But do you Edward? Are you ready to fuck up the good image you already got going by hanging out with Emmett's loser sister_.

I huffed and raked my fingers through my hair. It was awkward because the hand I was so use to doing it with was currently holding my bio books. "Are you sure?"

He tilted his head, confused. "Am I sure about what?"

"That you want to walk with _me" _I chewed my lip, awaiting his response.

Now he looked confused and taken aback. "Bella? You think that I don't want to be seen with you or something?"

Damn it, he hit it right on the nail_. Don't let him in on your insecurities, Bella_. _Backtrack, Backtrack _

I shook my head, vehemently. "No, of course not. I just didn't…um, want to hold you up or anything" i ran my fingers through my hair. " I know you guy like to…uh, do things in the locker room. Like talk about chicks you scored and smack each other's bare asses with wet towels and shit"

_Oh god. I did not just say that shit._

I chewed my lip and watched as he threw his head back and laughed at my shit excuse. I really was a terrible liar. Especially those spur of the moment lies. Like the one I just said.

He chuckled. "You, Swan. Are a fucking riot"

"I'm glad to entertain"

He laughed a bit more and I found my self smiling at the beautiful bassy sound and the look on his face. It literally sent my heart aflutter.

"As entertaining as that was, I really think we ought to head to class before Mr. Hanson slaps both of our asses with his towel. We wouldn't want that cute little butt of yours sullied with lashes"

My eyes widened_. Did he just call my butt cute?_

He ducked his head; raking his fingers through his hair. "Uh…Yeah. Let's just go to class."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see and we walked to the gym -side by side. People were still gazing at us. But I didn't care. Inside I was fucking giddy. Edward Cullen was not ashamed to be seen with me! And he thought my butt was cute! All-fucking right!

"So…uh, you know I'm really good with numbers" he stated when we were outside of the locker rooms. He leaned against the wall. I followed suit.

I gazed up at him. He was looking straight ahead - thoughtful. "I imagine. Math is still your favorite subject, right?"

He glanced at me and smiled a winning smile. "That's right, I told you that"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you did" I huffed, staring straight head. "Well, I loathe math. Especially Geometry and trig, ugh" I dramatically stuck out my tongue. He laughed. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard that has to tutor me. I don't think I'll be able to hide my absolute hatred for mathematical shapes and alphabets"

A few people piled into the locker rooms. I noticed Jessica and Victoria Cooper among them. They were eyeing me and Edward's interaction curiously. Jessica glared at me; probably still pissed at the verbal lashing I gave her at the party. I ignored them and focused on the gorgeous boy beside me.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you're focused and trying" he said, adjusting his back pack higher on his shoulder.

I chuckled. "I'll be focused and trying alright. Focused on trying not to get a whiff of garlic ass breath"

Seriously, those guys from the math league had horrendous breath. I wonder if it's a group thing. Like they all text each other in the morning and say 'Hey let's not brush our teeth this morning and eat an asshole full of garlic'

"Well lucky for you, I have an aversion to garlic. I'm more of a parsley and sage kind of guy"

_Huh?_

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Cullen. What exactly are you getting at?"

He rubbed the back of neck and shifted on his foot. "Well…um…you said you hated geometry and trig. I'm actually really good at both. So I was wondering…if you'd let _me_ tutor _you_"

_Huh?_

I think I'm incapable of more than one syllable thoughts at this point.

"Are you serious, Cullen?" I asked in an incredulous tone. He wants to tutor_ me?_

He raked his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, if you'd like"

Like? I'd fucking love. I already have a bunch of tutoring fantasies whirling in my head right now. In one, he pushes the books off the kitchen table and ravishes me. And another, we're on the bed and he suddenly flips me on top of my open text book and takes me on top of the Pythagorean Theorem section. So fucking hot.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to appear nonchalant. "Yeah. I mean, that'll be cool. But wouldn't practice get in the way"

He reluctantly nodded. My face fell in disappointment. _There goes my Pythagorean Theorem fantasy._

" We play Port Angeles in a few weeks. Coach has been on our asses heavy."

I nodded with an expression laced in disappointment. "Yeah. I figure that much." he frowned. "It's fine, really Edward. I'm sure Simon or Gunther from the math league would be ecstatic to show off their madd mathematical skills.

_Note to self. Go to Newton's convenient store and stock up on the trident and mints. _

He nodded with that frown still on his face and muttered what sound like 'That won't be the only thing they'll be ecstatic about' I don't know. I couldn't be sure.

Suddenly his expression changed. His eyes brightened, like a light bulb just turned on in his head. "What if we study after my practices"

I frowned. "Aren't you drained after practice?" he shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. "Look Edward I said it was fine. There's no need for….

"Yes there is a need, Bella. You need to pass your class and I need…" he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I need a…extracurricular activity to put on my college apps. It's win-win, Bella."

Since he put it that way, I felt a hell of a lot better. He needs help on his college apps. I need help in my class. Right, Win-win.

I nodded and beamed. Yeah, I fucking beam. I was going to be spending extra time with Edward outside of these four walls. Way wouldn't I fucking beam?

"When can you start?"

He grinned. "How's today. I could meet you at your house at 6:00."

My house? Hell fucking no. I'll be damned if Charlie starts that degrading housewife pitching shit with Edward there. Not that he'd have to go through any of that with Edward. I'd happy sell myself to him…Ugh, scratch that. That such a slutty statement to make.

"No. How about I come to your place?"

His brows furrowed in confusion for a second. Then he nodded. "Okay. That sounds cool"

"Great" I chirped

"Great" he replied.

I backed up to the girls locker room with my smile permanently etched on my face.

_Seriously Bella. He's only tutoring you. It's not a fucking date._

"Thanks Edward. I really appreciate it. I promise not to be too much of a bitch when I get frustrated"

He shook his head and smirk. "Bella. I think I can handle _all_ your frustrations"

He turned and walked into the boy's locker room, leaving me gaping like an idiot.

Oh I'm sure you can, Edward. I'm sure you can.

* * *

**Edward**

I happily walked into the locker room with a douchey grin on my face. Bella was coming to my house today, and guess what? We were okay. We were fucking okay. When I approached her today, I'll admit - I was nervous as fuck. I mean she told me she needed time Saturday night and I told her I'll give her that. But I didn't know exactly what _needing time _meant. Did she mean, she needed time to herself?...to think?…to explain? I kept myself up that whole night mulling over that shit. I mean, I was willing to respect her decision. But staying away from her was something I simply didn't have the will to do anymore. I wanted to talk to her so fucking bad on Sunday. I even considered stealing Alice's phone for her number. I had to know what she meant. It was driving me fucking crazy. And asking Alice didn't really seem like a good idea. This was between Bella and me. I only wanted to talk to her. Today, I resolved to just see how it goes. If she didn't want to see me, she'd tell me to fuck off. If she did, well that would be just fucking awesome.

And guess what? She did. She did want to talk to me. She did want to see me. And she does want me to tutor her. Like I said, fucking awesome.

I was so busy reveling in my 'Bella's coming to my house' high, that I bumped right into the bear himself.

Emmett.

"Oww. Shit, man. I swear, you're like a fucking brick wall, Em" I rubbed at the shoulder that made contact with his plated chest.

"That's fucking absurd" He tightened the muscles of his bare chest and did that weird pec moving thing that I've seen body builders do. "I'm solid and all _natu-alll_. A brick wall don't have shit on this"

I rolled my eyes and walked pass him - making my way to my locker. He followed behind me.

"What's eating ya Ed?

_Eating? I wonder if I should bring home some take out, so Bella could eat. Does she like Chinese?_

I made it to my locker and slid my back pack from my shoulder. When I sat on the bench and started untying my sneakers, the thought occurred once again. _Bella's coming to my house tonight_. _To see me. Not Alice_. I couldn't contain my grin.

"Or shall I say _whose_ eating ya?"

I gazed at him. He was leaning against a locker wagging his eye brows up and down.

"Nobody" I responded, trying to wipe the grin off my face. But I just couldn't.

I unlocked my locker; lining up my sneakers inside then hung up my back pack on the hook in the back. He sat astride the bench as I pulled off my shirt.

"Don't give me that shit Ed. I know that face" he pointed, peering closely at my face.

To any other person, this may seem strange and a little homosexual. Here I am, sitting with no shirt on and Emmett sitting two feet away - looking at my face. But it's not, because I know Emmett likes tits. _Rosalie's tits._

I reached into my locker and took out my gym uniform - pulling on the mustard yellow shirt. When I'm done, I gaze at him - suddenly realizing what he just said. "What the hell are you talking about? What face?

Emmett pulled out a old baseball I kept in my locker and tosses it up and down. "I don't know. That serene…content, look." the ball falls on the floor and rolls away, to the other section of lockers. I try to mask my irritation. "All I can say is; she must be really fucking special. I've only ever seen that look in the mirror. When I'm thinking of Rosie"

_Who knew the bear had such a sensitive side to him._

"Thanks for the heart to heart, Em. But there's no one. Now would you get my fucking ball" I pointed to where it rolled.

He stood up and smirked "You know, Ed. The Nile is not only a river in Egypt"

_And a ball is not only a body part behind your dick._

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Just go get my shit"

* * *

Today's practice was fucking grueling. We ran our usual drills, which of course I kicked ass in. _The lion was still up and roaring. _But we also played a practice game. A very intense practice game. Coach told us not to hold back. He said to play like we were playing against the enemy. _The Port Angeles Raiders_. It was yellows against blues. I was on the yellows and unfortunately, Em was on the blues - along with Felix, Demetri and every other huge guy on our team. Needless to say, when practice was over - I was sore as fuck. My legs and shoulders were killing me. But I still ran off that field with a smile on my face. Bella was coming to my house. And that was enough to ease any pain I was in.

I took a quick shower in the locker room and looked at the time. _5:55. Fuck_! There's no way I'll be home in five minutes. I hurriedly dressed in my jeans and thermal shirt and shot out of the school. By the time I made it to my car it was 6:15. _Fuck! _I turned the ignition. The engine purred softly as I peeled out of the parking lot. I tried to abide by Forks speed limits, but it was so fucking hard. It was 6:25 and I told Bella I'd be home by six. I raked my fingers through my hair with one hand on the steering wheel. _What if she left? What if she got pissed off - tired of waiting and left? What if she's half way at Simon or Gunther's house right now? _I squeezed the steering wheel tight with both hands. Then I'd bring her ass back. Bella's being tutored by me. Only me

I drove into my drive way; hastily parking my car in front of Esme's white Audi. The parking was a little crooked, which I couldn't stand but I didn't have time to fix it. It was 6:35 and I had to see if Bella was there. I entered the house and immediately went into the living room. My face, my heart, and my stomach dropped at the sight before me.

Empty.

She must have left. Or maybe she never came. Figures. I probably scared her off with my all-to-eager tutoring attitude. I mean, I almost fucking slipped and told her I needed to spend time with her. Yeah I covered it with that extracurricular bullshit, but how do I explain everything else that happened. The way I flirted with her. The shit I wrote to her in bio. Not to mention that the fact that I called her butt cute. Yeah it was fucking cute, but I didn't have to tell her that. We were suppose to be friends, albeit I wanted more. But I'm suppose to be trying to build that bond with her. A relationship. I wanted her to like me and to trust me with every aspect of her life. I wanted to be in her life. But in order to do that, I needed to be a friend first. And I was already fucking that up with my jumpy cock and dumb ass hormones.

Just as I was about to head upstairs to my room, I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Esme and Alice were probably doing that mother daughter bonding shit again. I hope they made cookies this time. Last time they made a chocolate lava cake. That shit was fucking delicious. But I wasn't in the mood for cake tonight. Just give me some sugar cookies and milk so I could go to fucking bed.

I stood outside the kitchen doorway and listened. Esme was in the middle of a story about me. The one when I was five and a bee stung me on my bare ass. My brows furrowed in confusion. Why would she tell Alice that story? I pushed the door opened and the sight before me, shock the shit out of me.

"…his little tush was red and sore for weeks. Carlisle and I had to rub ointment it. Every night he'd say 'momma I needs more butt paste, pweeze'" They laughed

Face-palm. _Em-fucking-barrassing._

"It was so cute, Bella. And then there was the time he was eleven. Puberty just hit, and he wanted to know why…"

Okay, I need to fucking stop her now.

"Mom!" Two heads snap to me.

"Edward! Darling. How was practice today?" She side hugged me and kissed my cheek, while I stared at the beautiful girl -donning a grin; sitting at my kitchen table with two opened books in front of her.

_She came. She stayed. She came and stayed._

My eyes moved to Esme, who was gazing at me expectantly. "It was cool. Coach was on our asses' heavy, as usual"

Esme frowned. "Language, Edward"

"Sorry Mom" I smirked and kissed her cheek.

My eyes connected with Bella's as I walked to the table and slid my back pack from my shoulder. She was biting her lip, trying to contain her laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her and sat down across from her.

_I'm so going to fucking kill my mom…Well, not literally._

"Okay. I leave you two to your tutoring" she said waving two fingers like Richard Nixon whilst walking to the door.

I pulled out my books and rolled my eyes. _My Mom was such a cornball._

"Okay, Mom" I said, wanting her to hurry and get the hell out. "Bye"

"Are you rushing me, Edward?" I turned around; she was standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips and a mock stern expression on her face.

I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair. "No, Mom"

"Good. Because I'll have you know, Bella and I were in the middle of a very entertaining conversation about…"

My eyes widened. _Fuck! She knew what she was doing._

"Mom!"

She held her palms up. "Alright, Alright. I'm going" then she hastily slipped out of the kitchen.

Only Mom would think it's funny to embarrass me in front of a girl I like. Well she didn't know I liked her. But still.

I shook my head and bury my hand in my hair. _Fuck my life._

My head snaps to Bella, when I hear her cute giggle-snort.

I mock glare. "Are you laughing at me?"

She giggle-snorts, shaking her head. "You're Mom is fucking hilarious"

"I'm glad you think so" I deadpanned.

She stops laughing and waves her hand. "Please. Don't worry about being embarrassed. I got enough embarrassing stories to last a whole fucking life time"

_Really_. My ears perk up at that, intrigued. "Well I think it's only fair you share one with me"

She shook her head, vehemently. "No way"

I place my elbows on the table - leaning closer to her. "C'mon Bella" I urged. "You already heard three and a half of mine."

She shook her head and that strawberry floral scent assaulted me. _Fuck_. "No I didn't"

"Yeah, you did. You just heard the bee story, half of the pubes story…"

She chuckled. "Wait a minute. The pubes story?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay, your Mom has got to finish that one"

I growled; smacking the table - in mock anger. "Hell fucking no!"

Her eyes widened at my outburst. Then her face reddens and she burst out laughing.

Looking at her like that - face flushed, eyes shining in mirth, reminded of that night in the yard. _So fucking beautiful._

I sat back down in my chair and growled while she continued to laugh at my expense. _Thanks a fucking lot, Mom._

Her laughter died down to a low chuckle. "Okay…okay. What's the third?"

"The Halloween story Alice told you guys about. You know, when I…"

"Dressed as Romeo and wore tights" she cuts me off. She gazed at me warily. "Right?"

I gazed into her eyes. She chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah"

She swallowed and my eyes shifted to her long creamy neck. Her skin was so pale that I could visibly see some of the bluish veins underneath. I could kiss, lick and nip on her neck for days and not get tired. When I gazed back into her eyes, she was looking right at me.

_Cue the boner._

_Ugh, there it is._

I opened my notebook, desperate to ease some of the tension. Especially the one between my legs.

"Soooo. What seems to frustrate you the most in class?"

She then went on and told me how geometry and trig confused her in general. She didn't understand the properties and formulas. So I explained it to her as best as I could. She took notes while I talked. Then I ripped a blank page from my notebook and made a diagram of a right triangle. I labeled it triangle ABC. I gazed at her amusingly when she groaned and murmured 'Fucking Pythagorean Theorem'. Side A= 5, side B= 2, and side C - which was the hypotenuse was unknown. She had to find C. At this point she had her hand buried in her hair, pulling on it in frustration. So I decided to get up and sit beside her. I was determined for her to understand. I hunched over and wrote out the problem. I explained it and broke it down to its simplest form. She listened and watched attentively - stopping me when she got really confused. When I finished with that problem, I ripped out another piece of paper and drew another triangle. This time I let her help guide me through the problem. I chuckled when she named it triangle A.S.S. She still was confused about something's but I could tell that she was starting to get it. And that's all that really matters. _She was getting it_. The final practice problem I wrote, which was problem number eight. I let her do entirely on her own. My eyes widened a bit when she labeled the triangle, triangle T.I.T. Then to make matters worse, my eyes snapped to her tits. She was wearing a burgundy scoop neck Henley shirt. My eyes devoured her exposed skin and ample tits. I felt myself hardened under that table.

_Here you fucking go again. What part of 'Friends' don't you understand, dick head. You're here to tutor her. So stop gawking at her and fucking tutor her. _

I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from Bella's perfect tits and skin, and focused on her face. She was still working on the problem. Eyes furrowed in concentration with her lip between her teeth. I looked down at the problem and grinned. She was doing really well. There was only one part she messed up on. I pointed it out. She erased and fixed it. When she was finally finished with the problem. She took a deep breath and pushed it over to me. I put on my mock stern-teacher expression as I looked it over. I knew she got it right. I just wanted to fuck with her. She was so cute, fidgeting in her seat.

I removed my imaginary teacher glasses and gazed at her with an impassive expression. "Well, Ms Swan. It seems you did" she chewed on her lip and I could feel her leg bouncing underneath the table. "Really fucking well" I smiled

She smiled beautifully and her eyes lit up like fucking Christmas.

"Are you serious? Are you really fucking serious?" she smiled, bouncing in her seat.

I chuckled. "Yeah. You completed the problem, Bella. And you completed it correctly."

She beamed. "I did, right?"

I nodded with my grin glued to my face. "You did"

"Thank you so much, Edward" Then, unexpectedly, she threw her arms around me. I gasped and was assaulted by flowers, strawberries, warmth and softness. My senses were overwhelmed. It was amazing. I wrapped my arms around her loosely in a daze. She felt so fucking good in my arms. Perfect. I didn't want to move. I didn't want her to move. I just wanted to stay like this. Forever.

But unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and she pulled away.

"So…uh. How about we get to the homework."

The next hour was spent with me awkwardly helping Bella with her homework. She got the Pythagorean Theorem problems right but was confused by the others. They were a different set of formulas, which I explained in as much detail as I could. She picked up on it pretty quickly, and tomorrow I resolved to test her on them when she returns.

_If she returns._

After we finished her homework, we ate some left over spaghetti that Esme heated up for us. I tried not to watch her lips slurp up the noodles as we talked idly about Alice and Jasper. Apparently Alice went straight to his house after school. I couldn't help but be thankful for that. I wouldn't have had this much Bella time, had she been at home. I asked her about Rosalie and she snapped and said 'fuck her'. And that ended all talk about Rosalie Hale.

By the time we finished eating, Carlisle and Alice came home. Esme joined Carlisle in the dining room, while Alice, Bella and I sat in the living room and talked for a while. Bella and I were still skirting around each other awkwardly. The impromptu hug was the blame.

Maybe she regretted it, i thought. Maybe she didn't mean to hug me. I inwardly rolled my course she meant to hug me. She just didn't mean it the way I meant it. She probably sensed the way it made me feel and got weirded out by it. Because right now she definitely looked weirded out.

I listened as Alice droned on about Jasper and Mr. and Mrs. Hale - purposely skirting around the subject of Rosalie. Any other time, I would have gone straight to my room. But Bella was here. And I wasn't ready for our time to end, even if the pixie was now interrupting it.

I drove her home around 8:00. The car was awkwardly silent the whole drive there. When I pulled into her driveway, I spotted her dad's police cruiser parked by a tree. I walked her to her door; raking my hair in frustration. I hated how awkward things has been.

"Are you mad at me or something" I blurted out.

She looked surprised. "What? No"

I raked my hair again. "Are you sure? Because you seem mad"

She shook her head, placing some of hair behind her ear. "I'm not mad, Edward"

I rocked on the balls of my feet with my hands in my coat pocket. "So what's bothering you?"

She ducked her head with her hands in her coat pocket and shook her head. "Nothing"

I bowed my head, trying to meet her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She looked up and her chocolate orbs bore into mine. "Yes"

She stepped back, closer to her door and dug into her pockets for her keys. Once she found them, she turned her back to me - unlocking the door. When she opened it, she smiled softly at me - over her shoulder.

"Good night, Edward"

I smiled. "Good night, Bella" she walked into her house and fully turned toward me. "Tomorrow? Same time?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes_

She nodded. "Same time" then she closed the door. Ending our night.

I walked back to my car grinning stupidly. Today Bella and I seemed to have reached some kind of milestone. We were officially friends inside and outside of school. Things may have ended awkwardly tonight. But I know will get passed it. Because we're on our way to something big. Something great.

And I could hardly wait until we fucking get there.

XXX

C'mon, show me some love

Review!

Oh, and…

Happy Holidays


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 15

**Bella**

"Alright,Swan. Hand it over"he demanded as soon as I reached my locker.

I chuckled sarcastically at the cocky fucker, leaning against my locker with his hand out like I own him something. He maybe hot as hell but there is no way I'm bending to his will.

"Nice try, Cullen"

He pushed himself off the locker."Don't make this difficult. Just give it to me"

I crossed my arms with my shoulders squared."And if I say fuck off. What are you going to do? Find ways to torture me" I snarked.

_Hmm, I could think of tons of ways he can torture me...pleasurably_

He smirked wickedly. "That's an intriguing idea"

"Well in that case, fuck off"I frowned.

_God he's an ass_

He rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, Swan. Quit being a tease"

My frowned turned into a full out glare. I was not at all amused.

"_Fuck off_, Cullen"

I turned away from him and turned the dial to my combination.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. I'm sure you did fine"

"Pfft. Says Will Hunting personified" I muttered as I pulled open my locker and carelessly tossed my math books in. _Fuck math._

I glanced at him over my shoulder and smirked when I saw how he cringed at the utter disorder inside my locker. There was old bubble gum stuck on the inside of the door and ripped up stickers scattered every where. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He seriously acts like I just bent over and puked inside.

Not wanting to give him a coronary, I slammed my locker shut and leaned against it – briefly watching the jackasses of Forks high lallygag in the overly festive hall.

The school was having a pep rally after lunch since tomorrow was the team's game. And excitement was buzzing throughout the school.

There were blue and yellow banners with the spartan logo on them aligning the walls. Everybody from the faculty to the students were in the spirit, sporting the school's colors and this attention seeking, wannabe douche bag Mike Newton was walking around with a fucking Trojan helmet on his head looking like the biggest ass on the planet.

_I mean, the measures some people go though to be popular. _

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Edward and he was staring at me with a quizzical expression.

"What?"I said, feeling self-conscious.

"Did you just call me me Will Hunting?" he asked amused with that crooked smirk.

_Yeah, except you look ten times better than that butt head Damon._

"So what" I responded, fingering the rubber bracelet Alice got for me last week.

"That's a new one. Most chicks compare me to that hot guy from all those vampire flicks" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his cocky ass."You don't look like him Jack ass. You just got that same freaky mathematical brain that he had. It's kind of weird actually" I said in after thought.

His brows knitted together and he rose his backpack high on his shoulder. My heart rate spiked and I pulled my bottom lip in my mouth, chewing it.

Holy fuck, he looked so good.

He was wearing his blue Spartan jersey with Levi jeans and I swear to god he never looked so hot. His shoulders were broad and muscular and the muscles on his forearms were more pronounced. Football has definitely done wonders to this boy's physique. I swear, if he gets any hotter, i'm going to combust.

"I don't know if I should thank you or be offended"

My eyes snapped back to his face before he caught my ogling.

"I think a simple thank you would suffice. Unless..." I added.

"Unless what?"

He gazed at me intently and took a step closer to me with a mischievous glare in his eyes. My heart thudded in my chest and my body was begging me to say.

_Unless you fuck me._

"Oh, um.."

_Shit_. What was I going to say?

My whole train of thought was fucked and things were beginning to feel a little intense. The way he was looking at me was making me anxious and excitement was starting to bubble up in my stomach. Edward's been playing with fire with this teasing, flirtatious shit. I mean I know he's just fucking with me. But still, it's becoming too much.

It's taking all my restraint to not slam him against the locker like I did when we first met and plunge my tongue in his mouth. I wanted to devour him. So bad. My cooch throbbed in agreement.

_You're just friends._

But he's driving me crazy!

_Just friends, Bella._

Fuck.

My conscious is a bitch. But it's right. We're just friends. And over the weeks Edward has proved to be a great one. It doesn't matter how much I lust over him. His friendship only mattered.

And to ensure that I remain on the friendship line I decided to alleviate the sudden tension that has surrounded me. And what better way to do that than to be my witty awesome self.

"Well...um, unless you start getting all weird and shit. You know, writing equations and formulas everywhere like some savant on overload. Because if you do that, I'd have to get you committed. And if I had you committed, I'd need another tutor - which would really suck ass because I don't get along with too many people and those guys from the math league are fucking disgusting. Not to mention you're family would hate me. And having them hate me would be all kinds of fucked up because then Alice wouldn't speak to me. Your mom wouldn't share her delicious ass cookies with me and your dad wouldn't call me a lady again. "

He smirked crookedly, unfazed by my psychotic rambling. After several weeks of experiencing it, I'm guessing he's use to that shit by now.

"I know what you're doing, Swan." He took another step closer to me, placing him right in my dance space. The scent of him almost caused me moaned out loud. God he smelled so good.

"Stop deflecting and hand it over"

His proximity was killing me and my cooch was doing involuntary kegels. Any second now, my thighs will start rubbing together or worst, I'll start rubbing on him.

"I said fuck off. What part of that don't you understand?" I snapped. My panties were uncomfortably wet and I was so turned on it was painful.

He narrowed his eyes at my snippy tone as he leaned against the locker next to mine and huffed in exasperation.

Then he pulled out the big guns.

"Please" he pouted.

I gazed at his glistening wet lower lip in a daze. I wanted to nibble it, suck it, lick it.

_Christ._

After about ten seconds of weird ogling, I closed my eyes from the tempting sight and sighed in defeat. When I gazed back at him, his lips were curled up. My eyes narrowed.

_Fucking bastard. _

His smile broaden and I fumed.

_He fucking played me._

"I fucking hate you" I growled as I pulled my back pack off my shoulders, unzipped it and pulled out the vile piece of paper he requested.

He pushed off the locker with that shit eating grin on his face. I scowled and begrudgingly handed him the paper. The test.

It seemed Mr. Herp-face thought Edward and I spent two hours everyday for the past three weeks having a sex marathon or something. Which would be a fuck awesome idea. But sadly not the case. Anyway, he implied that he thought we were bullshitting, despite the fact that I passed those little shitty ass quizzes he gives us every week. So he thought it would be an awesome idea to give me a surprise examine of all the shit we learned in class thus far. I texted Edward nervous as hell about it. His only response was that I'd do fine and that he wanted to see it after class.

"See? Was that so hard?"

I scowled. After his little charade the only things that were hard right now were my nipples.

"You're such a jerk. You don't play fair at all."

"Never said I did"he winked before beginning his examination of my test.

While he looked over my test, I suddenly felt the prickly feeling you get on the back of your neck when someone was watching you.

A look over my shoulder confirmed that I was indeed being watched by Tanya and her even sluttier cronie Victoria Cooper. They were leaning against the lockers down the hall – looking sluttier than ever with a group of sophomore boys drooling over them.

Tanya glared at me like I stole or favorite dick or some shit. I guess technically I did, but not the way she probably thought. Edward and I were just friends. But from the looks she was giving me you'd think he was boning my brains out.

Victoria was another story. While the look Tanya was giving me was full of malice and hate, She looked oddly pensive. Almost like she was studying me or some shit.

I glared back at the red-headed whore. _What the fuck are you looking at Hoover?_

A hint of a smirk appeared on her lips before she whispered something in Tanya's ear.

When she gazed back at me both girls burst out and laughed.

I scowled and gave those pathetic bitches the finger. They weren't worth my time or energy.

_They could go eat a cock for all I care._

_Bitches._

"You didn't look at this at all. Did you?" Edward suddenly asked.

His eyes were still glued to that fucking paper. His brows were furrowed.

"What do you think Einstein?" I quipped with my arm crossed. Cause he knows I didn't look at that shit.

His lips twitched in amusement as he continued to scan over my quiz. I huffed in exasperation. What the fuck? He acted like I just gave him a state exam to look over.

His lips twitched again. "Impatient are we?"

"Yes. Fuck. What's the verdict, Cullen?" I asked annoyed and really fucking nervous.

After about a thousand years, he finally gazed at me with emotionless emeralds. _Shit this is bad._

"Well the verdict is...not guilty"

_Huh?_

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You passed, Swan"

"Thank fuck" I breathed before smiling widely. I was so fucking relieved.

I wanted to sing. I wanted to dance. I wanted to jump in his arms and hug the shit out of him for helping me everyday. But thought better of it. I remembered the last time I jumped on him, he acted like I gave him swine flu or some shit. So instead I settled for jumping up and letting out a resounding 'YES'.

"See. I told you" he grinned.

I pulled my back pack on my shoulder with the biggest fucking grin on my face, feeling grateful as hell.

"Thanks,Cullen. I think you saved my future"

He gazed at me with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. It looked like something akin to reverence or fondness. Which was ridiculous. He'd never feel those things for me. Never the less,it made me feel all warm and gooey inside.

"You're welcome"

Principal Davis voice suddenly interrupted our little moment as he made an announcement on the P.A. System, stating that anyone caught loitering in the halls in between classes gets detention. So every one bullshitting in the halls started scattering around like bugs.

Edward handed me back my quiz with an amused smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes – remembering his little game as I stuffed it back in my back pack.

Then we made our way down the crowded corridor side by side.

I ran my fingers through my hair as we weaved through the masses of students. All the guys were wearing their Jerseys or some bootleg substitute, which is a plain blue tee with the team's name and a number they wrote with a marker. The majority of the girls looked like sluts with too short blue or yellow mini skirts and tight ass tees. You had a selective few that kept it casual and decent and wore a normal fitted tee and jeans - because you know, it is mid November. But the sluts and the attention seekers all wore skirts.

I felt a little out of place with my baggy gray army tee – tied in a knot at the hem, and my dark denims. But I wasn't with the whole school spirit shit. That wasn't me. And it's never been.

On the real, I usually didn't give a shit about any of this shit. I hated anything and everything that had to do with sports. But since my friend and the object of my attractions' been on the team, i'm suddenly trying to understand stats and shit.

Emmett looked at me like I was nuts when I sat on the couch across from him and Charlie and watch a whole Sea hawks game last week. I mean, I felt nuts doing that shit. Not to mention awkward. But I made a promise to myself that i'd learn. I wanted to be as supportive to Edward as he was to me. It's only right I learned.

"Yo Cullen!" a group of guys in backwards hats yelled out in the hall as we walked pass them.

"Hi Edward" girls from every angle crooned.

More people were calling him left and right, trying get his attention. His response was a head nod, high-five or a 'hey' I frowned not liking his new celebrity status. I mean, he was MINE!.

Uh, my friend that is.

In a span of three weeks, he went from the hot new guy that every one was curious about, to the hot football player that everyone wanted a piece of.

He was a popular guy.

Just thinking about it caused a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Because it was no secret that I didn't mix in with the popular crowd. A.K.A his new people. They looked at me like I was dirt on their shoes and I fucking despised them. I felt like Edward being friends with them was a threat to our new friendship

Over the last several weeks, Edward and I became really close. We hang in school. He tutors me after school. We have yet to hang on the weekends. But we text each other all the time. When we talk it's about anything and every thing under the sun. And we still banter like crazy. In other words we formed a pretty solid friendship. Even more solid than the one I developed with his sister. Who's practically connected to Jasper at the hip.

He's become such an important person in my life. I've come to cherish our friendship so much.

At this point losing it would devastate me. And when his new friends get in his head, that's exactly what's going to happen.

I'm going to lose him.

"Something on your mind Swan?" he suddenly asked. "You kind of zoned out on me"

I blinked out of my musings. " Huh?Oh...um... nothing. Nothing in particular".

Except that I'm going to lose you to these stuck up snobs.

He shrugged his shoulders as we continued walking.

When we reached my second period class; which had been his first period, he tucked his hands inside his pockets and gazed at me meekly.

I looked down, biting my lip as warmth flooded through me at his gesture. He just left this class moments ago, but returned because he wanted to walk me here.

He's such a gentleman.

_Oh please. You're reading to much into it, Bella. This is shit that Friend's do all the time. He just being a good friend._

Oh. Right.

The warning bell rung and people started piling into the classroom.

A couple of girls carrying a basket – sporting blue and yellow headbands in their hair suddenly approached us. My brows furrowed. I didn't recognize them. They had to be freshman or sophomores.

I frowned when one of them, a short blond with freckles– eyes swept over every inch of Edward's body. I popped my rubber bracelet, fighting off my irritation.

Who the hell were these bitches?

"Hi Edward" The blond finally said. "Ms Andrew's home Ec class is handing out cupcakes to all the guys on the team. We made one special for you" she blushed.

He rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable but still managing a friendly smile.

"Uh...Thanks"

"Your welcome!" The brunette one chirped a little too happily as she handed him a cupcake with blue frosting with his jersey number written in rainbow sprinkles.

I popped my bracelet extra hard not liking this little exchange no matter how innocent it may seem. Seriously these girls had to be freshmen. They looked like they were like fourteen.

Their eyes lit up when Edward took a huge bite.

"Mmm. This is really good" he said between chews, getting a little blue frosting on his top lip.

The three of us – meaning the two dim-wits and I – watched him lick the frosting from his lip in a daze. When he finished, I quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught.

But they did.

Get caught, that is.

"These are awesome." he said giving them the panty dropper.

They swooned, blushed and became an awkward mess.

When the final bell rang, they thanked him, and said they'd see him at the pep rally before scampering down the almost empty hall in a fit of giggles and gushes .

"Your fans, do adore you" I said dryly watching them peek behind their backs for one last glimpse of him before turning the corner.

"Gotta love the kids" he said, rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets. I was caught off guard by his suddenly serious expression. "Um listen Bella. There's something I actually want to ask you"

Oh shit.

I gnawed on my lip nervously. Here it come. The moment I been dreading. The moment he un-friends me. Like some pathetic facebook nobody

Dammit. I wasn't expecting this so soon. Honestly I was expecting it sometime after the big game, when he wins and all the snobs and sluts surround him and chant his name in a god like manner.

"These last several weeks we've been spending a lot of time together." he said, running his hand through his hair. "I just want you to know It means a lot to me. I've never met a chick...I mean a girl as cool as you and..."

Fuck. He's trying to let me down easy and he's alternating between pulling his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. He's nervous. Fuck. This is bad. I can't deal with this right now. Not here. Not with these people. Not with his people around. Fuck. I got to nip this shit.

"Listen Edward, you don't.."

Suddenly, a throat cleared – relieving me from this devastating moment._ Thank Fuck_.

The Quaker oats guy with an accent . Mr. Berty emerged from the classroom., gazing at Edward and I with irritation

"Ms Swan Mr. Cullen. I assume you heard the announcement moments ago." he said as he gazed at us both sternly. "But I'm not as lenient as Principal Davis. With him you'd get one day detention. With me, you'd get a week. Get inside Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, go to class. I can still report you even if this isn't our hour."

"Okay, Mr. Berty. Bella..."

I lowered my head and scurried inside the classroom before he could say anything else.

Once at my desk, I plopped down and huffed.

_Phew. _That was close. I was lucky to dodge that bullet this time.

But what about the next.

* * *

"Okay, Okay... so Jazzy goes. You keep your goddamn popcorn and your eyes off my girl. Then he just flips the bucket of popcorn all on the guy's station. Isn't that awesome" Alice said, giving Jasper an affectionate peck on the cheek. "My hero"

I took a small bite of my sandwich and snickered. _Jazzy_. Why the fuck would she nick name someone as serious as jasper, Jazzy. He's not a gay twenty-five year old starring in the next Broadway musical.

A loud thwack suddenly makes the table shake. I glared at my asshole brother, sitting across from me with his fucking hulk hands.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout, Jazz. Way to stick up for your woman. But if It were me, that mother fucker would be sleeping with the fishes by now."

I rolled my eyes at the big doofus and his fascination with mafia lingo. He's way too obsessed with that shit.

"I see you caught the marathon last night"

"Hell yeah! I tivo'ed all that shit. The Godfather is a classic"

"Damn right" Edward interjected from beside me. "The Corleone's' are total bad-ass"

"My man !" Emmett boomed as the two shared a hi-five. " I knew I liked you for a reason"

Edward chuckled, pulling his arm back and his hand lightly grazed against my bare arm. I shivered as the warm tingle engulfed my skin andtook a sip of my water. I chance a glance at him and he was glancing at my arm with furrowed brows.

Does he feel to?

The tingles? The current?

"Ugh. I hate those movies. To much violence makes me sick" Alice scowled, munching on a slice of pizza.

Edward reached across the table and stole a piece of her crust. She shot a glare at him.

"That's because your all time favorite movie is clueless" he said, chewing on said crust.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out his scent and the way the sound of his voice so close to my ear made me feel.

Her eyes lit up."Now _that _movie is a classic. I mean can you imagine having a closet like Cher's and that computer thing she has to pick out clothes. _God_, I would sell my left boob for that shit"Alice said dreamily.

Edward suddenly threw something on his tray down with a thud. Through my peripheral, I could see it was an apple."Okay, I officially lost my appetite"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I really didn't need to hear that shit. It's disgusting"

Alice huffed in annoyance."Can you be any more of an asshole?"

"Actually I can. So can you please stop reminding me that you have tits?"

She rolled her eyes again and started raffling through her purse for something. When she found it, she took it out and threw it at Edward.

His face flamed when he picked it up and saw what it was.

A tampon.

"Gross!" he said disgusted, throwing it back.

"Whatever, jerk"

Emmett guffawed with a mouth full of food. "Aww. Don't be pissed little A. Ed's right. Mentioning your boobs in front of your big bro is a definite no-no in the sibling hand book. I mean we don't need to be reminded that you guys are... are... "

"Women" Rosalie piped up.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice. _Bitch_. I still wasn't speaking to the two faced bitch despite what Em says and how much Alice tried to patch shit up. Betrayal was unforgivable and that bitch betrayed me.

"Yeah that." Em said, briefly distracted by her rack. "I mean... take Bells for example..."

My head snapped up at that. _What now?_

"Just last week, I had the horrifying experience of actually _seeing_ her boobs"

Of seeing my...

GaaaaH!... WHAT?!

He shivered. "Now that was some shit, you wouldn't want to be reminded of"

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

OhmyfuckingGOD!

My face turned seven shades of red at his statement. And I suddenly had the urge to choke that big motherfucker to death. _This can not be fucking happening_.

I chanced a glance around the table. Everyone was silently wearing amused expressions on their faces. Except for Edward who stared at me mouth- agape like a fucking fish. When his eyes flickered from my face to my tits, my face burned even more.

"Emmett! What the fuck! " I shouted outraged.

He winced, closing his eyes like he's in pain. "I know. I know. I wish I could erase that shit from my mind, MIB style. I mean, you don't know how traumatized I am because of that shit."

Traumatized!

He's Traumatized!

I stood up from my seat, aware that half of the cafeteria was now looking my way. _Fuck them._.

"When did this happen?!"

"Calm down, Bells. Sit down" he said calmly, gesturing with his hands – like he was Dr. Phil or some shit.

Fuck that!

"No! Now tell me"I demanded with my hands on my hips.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his short curls." alright. Remember when I told you about the interview at the diner"

Okay. I remember that. Emmett kept his word and set up an interview for me with his buddy at the diner. The interview was next Monday at four pm.

"Yeah" I replied warily.

"About fifteen minutes before that"

My eyes suddenly widened in horrifying realization. "That's why you looked like you were about to puke at the table?"

He nodded, wincing again. "I didn't know you were dressing. Your door was ajar so I..."

"So you peeked in my room anyway?!" I shouted incredulously.

He held his hand out, defensively. "Hey. You left that shit open. How the fuck was I suppose to know!"

"It wasn't fucking opened. It was cracked! A cracked door does not mean TO FUCKING ENTER!" I shouted waving my arms, crazily. "You should have at least called me or knocked on the door.."

"Ms. Swan! Please refrain from shouting and sit down! This is a cafeteria, not a stadium!" shouted the very pissed off lunch dean.

I glared at the annoying bitch, Mrs Reynolds, who was standing by the cafeteria entrance in her high watered slacks and polyester sweater with a 'don't fuck with me face'; and reluctantly sat down.

That bitch was no joke. Nobody fucked with her. She handed out detention slips like they were hallmark cards.

I glared back at my asshole, peeking tom brother and pointed a finger at him. "This isn't over Em. Not by a long shot. You better watch your..."

"Hi Edward" said a squeaky voice behind me.

Who the fuck?.

Edward whirled around in his seat and faced Ms. squeaky. "Oh, hey Rachel. How are you?"

I groaned in my seat. Rachel fucking Conners. Great.

"I'm good"

God this chick made me so fucking sick. She was like little miss sunshine or some shit. She was the Senor class president. She was smart as fuck. She was pretty. She wasn't a slut. And last but not least, she wasn't a bitch.

_So why are you death glaring her?_

Um.. maybe because she's eye fucking the guy I'm secretly crushing on.

Right.

"Uh, hey Bella" she said gazing at me warily with her sky blue eyes. "You okay?"

_You okay? _I inwardly mocked. Why did she have to be so fucking nice?

_Be a bitch so I could hate you. _

"Just peachy" I deadpanned, turning back to the table .

I wish I fucking didn't. Emmett was busy pawing at Rosalie while she applied lip gloss; and Jasper and Alice were speaking quietly and giggling at each other on some intimate shit.

God, I hate fucking couples.

How pathetic am I? I went from being the third wheel to a fifth wheel and if Edward starts dating Ms. Polly fucking perfect, I'll be a seventh wheel.

Hell fucking no.

I'll go back to hanging out at the library before that shit happened. There's no way in hell I was going to sit here like a dumb ass and pretend shit is okay, if he starts dating her. I'm not fucking masochistic.

"So how's the music project coming along?" she asked. "I'm just about sick of my Violin. Can you believe I almost put it up for sale at my moms yard sale?" she chuckled.

Polly perfect is also a violinist?Oh, joy. What else can she do?Speak fluent German?

I could feel the jealously travel through me in waves and I was about ten seconds from losing my shit.

I needed a distraction. And I needed one now before I broke the spork I was currently squeezing in two.

I gazed at my lunch tray and started pulling apart my bread crust. I probably looked fucking insane doing it. But hey, it was distracting me.

"I completed mine"

"Get out!" she said all surprised and shit. "That's awesome Edward! I think you're the only one in the class that did"

_That's awesome Edward!_, I inwardly imitated. God her voice is so annoying. She sounds like one of the fucking chipmunks.

"Well...um, like I told you before, composing kind of comes naturally to me."

Oh my god! He told her that shit? He actually got personal with this fucking chick?

I wasn't at all surprised at the pang of hurt I felt at that.

"I can't wait to hear what you got. Your rendition of Moonlight Sonata was sublime" she said in a flirtatious tone

Oh hell! I think I just threw up a little in my mouth._ Sublime._ Who the fuck says sublime in high school? Say kick-ass or awesome you pretentious goody two shoes bitch.

"Thanks" he said with a tinge of modesty in his voice.

"So have you decided what you are performing with?" she inquired. "Did the piano out rule the guitar?" she chuckled.

Ugh! I'm really starting to hate this bitch. Like for real, for real. Why won't she crawl back in whatever perfect hole she came out of.

"Or are you still deciding?" she added.

I was pissed and mad with jealously. This bitch was too perfect. She was ideal girlfriend material and was always known as unattainable. Every guy wanted a shot with her and she always resisted, stating that high school guys were immature. She never show interest until now. Until Edward.

The bread crust on my tray were now a bunch of crumbs. I grabbed my spork and started mashing those bitches.

I'd be making bread pudding at this rate.

A throat suddenly cleared – interrupting my bread pudding in the making. My head shot up and I was met with ice blue eyes.

Rosalie.

She was looking at me with a knowing look on her face. Like she saw right through me. What the fuck? She does know that I'm still not speaking to her ass?I glared at her then went back to my mashing.

Fuck that bitch.

"I think I'm going to stick with the piano. It's kind of...more fitting with my composition"

"That's great! Can't wait to hear it." she replied. "So um...good luck at the game tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you" she bit her lip and a pink tinge coated her cheeks.

The fucking bitch is blushing!

"Thanks"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the pep rally next period"

"Yeah. See ya there"

"Bye"

"Bye"

When she finally walked away, I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So are you screwing her?" Alice suddenly asked not wasting any time.

_Yeah. Inquiring minds want to fucking know._

Edward shot her a look of annoyance. "Not that it's any of your business. No "

"So you're planning to screw her, then." she stated.

"Shit...fuck,Alice. No! I don't screw every girl I talk to"

_Thank you god!_I felt like throwing a party. But what was up with all that personal shit?

"She likes you"

"so"

Alice's eyes widened, like someone just told her her Louis Vuitton bag was a knock off.. "So?!"

Edward rolled his eyes,gazing at his sister with equal parts of annoyance and impatience.

"Seriously Alice. What's your deal? You're extra fucking annoying today. What the fuck? Did coach go on strike or something?"

Emmett guffawed. I bit my lip to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up. That shit was too fucking funny.

She frowned. "No smart ass. I just order this cute handbag two days ago for your information. Any way, back to you" she said pointing at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "who are you and what have you done with my whore bagging brother"

He raked his fingers through his hair and frowned. "Would you leave me the fuck alone Pixie"

"No. Who the fuck are you?" she said sounding kind of nuts. "You're not my brother. My brother would be screwing girls and bragging about it. He wouldn't be having conversations with them about fucking music. Especially if he knew they wanted him in return, like that girl clearly does. So what's going on with you? "

He chuckled dryly. "You're losing it Ali. I'm going to tell dad you need a new prescript of Xanax when we get home"

She suddenly smirked, unfazed by his comment. "I know. You like someone" she sang.

_No!_

He tsked and rolled his eyes at her. "No I don't"

"Oh my god." she said all excited, bouncing. "That's it. It totally makes sense why you've been acting so different lately. Unless you're gay"

"Dude if you're gay. You're off the team" Emmett piped in.

Edward gazed at him incredulously, like he's surprised he's actually feeding into that shit . "What?"

"Look, I can't have you lusting over my man chops"Emmett said, earning him a big whack on the head by Rosalie.

"You guys are fucking insane" he chuckled humorlessly.

" It's okay if you're gay, Edward. I actually think it'll be kind of cool." she smiled,totally serious. "We could go shopping, dancing, get makeovers at the..."

"I'm not fucking gay! Okay?"Edward exclaimed. He pulled at his hair in frustration.

Emmett wiped his forehead and said 'phew'. Jasper and I chuckled at this insane exchange.

"So that means you like somebody, then. Right? Some girl" she probed, getting back to the subject matter.

Edward sighed in what sound like defeat. I waited with bated breath for his response.

"Yes"

And just like that, my heart just fucking sinks..

* * *

"I'm actually surprised you came here, Bells" Jacob said as he tightened the bolt on his dirt bike with his wrench.

I was seated on an old milk crated beside him in his shed, turning the dial of his old school radio, searching for some decent tunes. I couldn't find shit.

"Oh now I'm not wanted here. Weren't you the one saying we don't hang out enough"

He placed his wrench on the ground and gazed at me. "No. That's not what I meant. I'm just surprised is all. It seems like ever since the bonfire, when that guy showed up, you've been...i don't know. Distant"

I didn't miss the grimace that adorned his face when he mentioned 'That guy'.

The guy that I didn't want to think about right now.

The one I'm avoiding like the plague.

"Weren't you at my house eating dinner a few weeks ago?"

He gave me one of those 'Really?' looks. "That was different. Em and I were betting on a game"

He picked up his wrench and went back to silently tightening the bolts on his bike.

I sighed. "Jake. I've just been really busy with school and shit. I've been fucking up a lot. That guy has nothing to do with anything"

That's a lie. He has everything to do with everything...

"So he's not the reason you're here today?" he asked gazing at me pointedly.

_Yes_

"What!...no!...I assure you Edward Cullen is not the reason I came to see you. I just wanted to hang out, is all"

Liar. Hang out and avoid Edward at all cost.

I stuck my hand in my hoodie pocket and gripped my vibrating cellphone. It's been vibrating like crazy ever since I sent that text to Edward, canceling our tutoring session. I pushed the power button and turned it off.

He grinned a breath-taking grin as he wiped his hands on his worn jeans and stood up. "Good. That guy is a total shit. He's lucky we didn't beat his ass that night" he chuckled.

I frowned, not liking him bad mouthing Edward. "Give him a break, Jake. He's actually pretty cool" I averted my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, uncomfortable with his examining gaze.

"Are you kidding me, Bells? The guy went all caveman on you and told you to get in his fucking car. Then accused me of taking advantage of you. That guy is a world class jerk" he scowled.

Not wanting to further listen to him bad mouth Edward anymore, I eyed the beautiful piece of machinery he was currently wiping down with a cloth. It was a Harley Sprint that he found rusting and dilapidated in a yard behind the Cheney's house. He sold his Rabbit to buy parts to fix it up and he's been riding it ever since.

"Boy. She turned out to be a real beauty. Hasn't she? Did you give her a new paint job"

He gazed at his bike with pride. "Yeah. I thought I'd change her up for the season. This metallic red is smoking"

I chuckled at his silliness "She certainly is hot"

"You're hot" he stated , gazing at me, all playfulness gone.

Oh no. Not this shit again. I mean, it's a reason I've been distant with him.

"Jake..." I sighed. I needed to let him know that I'm not interested in nothing but friendship with him.

And Edward has everything to do with that.

"A bunch of us are going to the movies tomorrow. You in?" He said quickly before I could finish.

"oh...um. The game is tomorrow. Em's team plays in Port Angeles"

He chuckled. "Since when are you into football?"

_Since Edward..._

"I'm not. I've actually never been to a game"

"So what difference will it make now? I'm sure Charlie and Icy will be there rooting for him"

But I wanted to root for Edward.

I inwardly bitch slapped myself.

_Forget about him. He'll have his stuck up friends and Rachel Connors there rooting for him. And don't forget his secret crush, whoever she is. Oh she'll definitely be there. You need to start distancing yourself from him. Before you get hurt. _

"So you in?" he asked again hopeful

"Yeah. I'm in"

* * *

**Edward**

"Alright boy's lets hit the showers and go home. We got a big game tomorrow and I can't wait to unleash my new secret weapon on those Raider's asses" Coach Clapp said, giving me a pointed clap me on the shoulder.

Yeah I was the new secret weapon. Lion Cullen.

God I hated that fucking name

He dismissed us again and told us to be well rested by tomorrow, then we headed to the lockers.

At the last minute, I remembered I left my gym bag under one of the bleachers on field today. So I turned back around, ran across the field, grabbed my shit and headed back to the lockers.

When I entered the locker room, it was fucking empty.

_What the fuck? Where the fuck did everybody go so fast?_

I looked around for a bit, then shrugged my shoulders – giving up. _Oh well._ I was to tired to contemplate how the fuck they vanished into thin air. I had a big game tomorrow and Bella was going to be at my house in an hour for her tutoring session.

_Fuck_. Bella.

My cock stiffened from just the thought of her sexy ass. Shit. Maybe it was a good thing the locker room was deserted. I could jerk off in the shower and relieve some of this built up tension before I saw her today.

Because there's nothing worst then trying to explain trig with a fucking hard on in your pants.

I walked to my locker to retrieve my toiletries. Once I had my shit, I undressed and entered the shower stall – turning on the hot water.

The room steamed up pretty quick. So I grabbed my bar of soap and walked into the spray.

As I was scrubbing up my body, a draft of cool air suddenly hits my back, shocking the shit out of me.

I whirled around and was met with a sight that had my dick hard as a motherfucker.

"Bella" I breathed, totally shocked. "wha..what are you doing in here?" I stuttered.

She stood before me in my blue spartan jersey and nothing else. Not even fucking shoes.

"I was waiting at your house. You never showed." she said, biting her bottom lip.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I looked from that lip to her body that was clothed in my jersey. Only my jersey.

"We had a long practice today" I explained with twitchy fingers. I had the sudden urge to touch her creamy skin. I was so fucking hard.

Her eyes gazed at my hands before lowering to my nether regions .My dick twitched. She licked her lips and my breathing grew heavy. _Oh my god._

When her gaze met mine again, she took a step forward into the shower stall with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Be..Bella" I stuttered. "What are you doing?"

She took another step forward. "Are you alright, Edward?"

I nodded my head dumbly – my hands balled into tight fist as she took another step closer to me.

"You seem nervous. Are you sure?"

Fuck! She took another step forward. My body was wired. If she came any closer, I don't think I'll be able to control my self.

"Bella. What do you want?" I asked. Desperation laced in my tone. I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her.

She gazed at me with those big innocent chocolate eyes with that plump fucking lip in her mouth. "Isn't obvious?You. I want you, Edward"

And that's all I needed to hear.

"Fucking finally" I growled as I pulled her toward me and whipped that Jersey off her body.

I gazed down, wanting to see what I've been fantasizing about since the day I met her and...

**BANG, BANG BANG **

I jolted upright, disorientated. "Fuck!"

"Watch your language young man!" mom shouted from outside the door. "It's eight o clock!"

_What?_ I dragged a hand down my face – scratching at the stubble on my jaw.

"You don't want to miss the bus!"

My eyes widened as realization dawned. Shit, It's eight AM. The game. The bus leaves the school at eight forty sharp.

I jumped out of bed, groaning when I felt the sticky, wetness on my boxers and hopped straight in the shower.

As I scrubbed my body down with my soap, I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to the hot dream my Mom just interrupted.

_Shit_. My cock instantly sprung to life as I thought of how hot and brazen dream Bella was. And how sexy looked wearing my Jersey.

God. How I wish that dream could be a reality.

Although the dream ended before It got to the good parts, it didn't fail to have my body wired up like a coiled spring. I mean, she was wearing my fucking jersey for Christ sakes. That image will definitely go in my spank bank.

I groaned. It was even hot enough to be on my top ten fantasies about Bella list.

_Yeah, I had a fucking list._

It was right there underneath the hot Piano fantasy I had awhile back .

My cock twitched just thinking about that shit and I immediately palmed my it.

_Fuck!_

I stroked it, replaying that fantasy and I came in like five minutes. After that, I cleaned off – washed my hair, hopped out the shower and shaved.

What a refreshing start to my day.

Twenty minutes later, I hopped out my car and walked toward the two buses that were lined up in the school parking lot. I spotted my team mates, the cheerleaders, Coach, and some other dude standing in front of them.

"Cullen!" coach barked. "Where the hell you been?!"

"Can we get on the bus now coach?" Emmett whined with a half sleep Rosalie tucked under his arm. "Its fucking freezing"

"I guess I woke up late" I said as I shrugged my duffel bag off my shoulder.

Tyler approached me with a smirk. "Getting that pregame nookie last night I bet"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his ass. I still wasn't to fond of the fucker for that shit he pulled with my sister. He knew it too, that's why he never fails at kissing my ass every chance he gets.

"Something you wish you had again, huh, Crowley" Kent chuckled.

Everybody started laughing, except Coach and the other guy – who I now realize was one of the bus drivers. They were quietly discussing something.

"Fuck off Pete"Tyler snapped, glaring daggers as Kent before walking to the side of the bus.

I shook my head at him as he plopped down on his duffel bag. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Everyone knew he wasn't getting any now-an-days and never failed to fuck with him about it.. His girl dropped his ass and no chick will touch him or his itchy dick with a ten foot pole. He was blacklisted from pussy.

"Crowley. Get the hell up!" coach barked. He stood up meekly. _Pussy._

A small chuckle left my lips. It seemed Bella's little prank seriously fucked him. That shit spread like a wildfire. Now the entire school knew he had jock itch.

God, she was brilliant.

I frown. Brilliant and nowhere to be found it seems.

I checked my phone for the third time this morning and saw no missed calls.

"Alright line up! Lets do a head count and get the hell out of here. Cheerleaders line up by your bus!"

As we fell into formation, A grinning Kent approached me with a clap on my shoulder.

"So you ready, Cullen?" he asked as coach counted us off.

I smirked with confidence eluding from every pore in my body." I was born ready. Pete"

It's true. Football and music was my shit. Nobody fucked with me in both.

"I'm telling you today's going to be fucking epic. I can't wait to cream those shitheads" he said pounding his fist into his hand.

I chuckled at my enthusiastic team mate. "Those P.A bastards better be ready"

"Ready? Dude those guy aren't even going to know what hit them. Especially now that we got _The Lion_ on our side" he ribbed.

I rolled his eyes and shook my head "You guys are really fucking killing me with that shit"

He chuckled. "Don't blame us, dude. Blame coach. You're his new secret weapon after all." he said "Lion Cullen hear him roar!" Kent slugged his arm on my shoulder as the rest of the team guffawed.

"You're a fucking ass"

"Speaking of ass, I heard you're macking on some major hot ass" he smirked

I gazed at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rachel Connors. Miss unattainable. Miss smoking fucking hot"

I shrugged indifferently. "She's a cool chick. I have a class with her"

He gazed at me incredulously. "Cool chick?Are you telling me you didn't introduce her to your little friend" he asked wagging his eye brows suggestively.

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes at the idiot. I wasn't introducing no one to my little friend unless their name is Isabella Swan.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Dude! What the fuck?!"Tyler suddenly shouted, wiping what looked like soda from his pants

"It was an accident. Quit being a bitch, Crowley" Demetri said in amusement, holding said can of soda in his hand.

Tyler wasn't amused though. In fact, he looked down right furious.

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole!" he shouted. "You talk a lot of shit for someone who can't make a decent fucking pass to save his life!"

Everyone broke out with the 'oooh's as we watched Demetri's amusement instantly change into fury. When he got in Tyler's face, Em and Pete were quick to grab his arms. He was a huge fucker.

"What the fuck d'you say!" He clenched his fist.

Tyler crossed his arms with a smirk. I gazed at him wide eyed, shocked by his boldness. Demetri had at least one hundred pounds on this fucker. The guy was just as big as EM.

A glance to my left, explained his sudden boldness. His blond bimbo ex Lauren, who he's still carrying a touch for, was watching the scene with her fellow cheerleaders with amp interest.

"You heard me fucker. You can't pass for shit!"

This was true. Demetri wasn't a great passer. But he was one hell of a tackler .

"My fucking passes are awesome!You little shit. So watch your fucking mouth before I pound your bitch ass!"

Everybody suddenly crowded around, sensing a fight was about to brew. I backed up not wanting any flying fist to connect with any part of me.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Knock it off fellas!" coach yelled, finally paying attention to the scene. He marched between the two. "Demetri get your ass on the bus! Crowley, cool it!"

"No fuck that motherfucker!"Tyler shouted as our other team mates Josh Marshall and George woods held him back. "He's just pissed that his game is shit. It's shit!"

I followed Demetri's eyes as it flitted to Lauren with a hit of a smirk on his face. And knew shit was about to get serious.

"My game's not shit. Just ask Lauren. She wasn't saying that when she rode my stick last night!"

Oh. Shit.

Tyler's throat bobbed and his eyes blazed at Demetri's admission. Then suddenly, with a bout of strength, he pulled out of Josh and George's hold and clocked Demetri straight in the nose.

"Fuuuck!" Demetri shouted with blood dripping from his nose –trying to charge at Tyler. Felix joined Em and Pete, holding him back. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Don't you fucking touch her!Stay away from her!"

"Get him on the bus!" coach shouted, pointing to Tyler. Josh and George quickly dragged a shouting and struggling Tyler on the bus.

The nurse , who I didn't even know was there, spun into action and pressed a wad of gauze onto Demetri's nostrils.

"I think it's broken" She stated.

"That motherfucker broke my nose! I'm going to murder him!"

"Oh.. my.. god" Lauren chuckled as she stared at the scene wide eyed. A couple of cheerleaders shouted in amusement and shock. They clearly didn't see that shit coming.

Well what did she expect fucking her ex's team mate?

That shit just didn't fly.

"Everybody on the goddamn bus now!" coach shouted pissed off and red faced.

Everyone hurriedly marched on the bus. I pulled my duffel bag high on my shoulder, my hood on my head and hopped on also.

"If we lose because of those fuckers, I'm gonna kick some ass" Em said angrily, walking in front of me. He plopped in a seat in the middle. I kept walking and plopped in a seat at the rear.

I didn't want to seat with anyone. I needed to zone. I placed my duffel bag in the empty spot beside me and leaned back, tilting my head up.

I had a lot of shit on my mind. And to be honest, the game wasn't one of them. I was confident about that shit. Not to sound cocky, but with me on the team I was sure we'd kick those Raider's asses. They were a shit team. All brawn and no brains. I've seen tapes of their games.

It was this shit with Bella that was bugging me.

She's was fucking avoiding me.

And I didn't know why.

I racked my brain for something, any indication that I might have done or said something to upset her, but came up empty.

I had no clue of what her problem was.

But I needed to find out so I could fix it.

The game starts in about four hours and I desperately wanted her to attend.

No I needed her there

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized something

_I'm such a fucking dumb ass_. I murmured. Silently berating myself.

How would she know I needed her there when I failed to ask her to come in the first place?!

Not one time. But three. Three failed attempts.

Dumb ass indeed.

All this week I've been actually trying to muster up the courage to ask her to attend and on Friday when I finally get it, I fucking fail. Not one, but three times.

My first attempt, was when I walked her to second period. Just as the words were coming out, Mr. Berty interrupted. The second attempt was at the pep rally. But when I went to ask her she walked off and disappeared. And my final attempt was in the school parking lot. When I went to approach her, she hopped in Angela's car quickly and waved to me as they sped away.

At that point, I had a feeling she was avoiding me.

So all through practice I couldn't shake this feeling of unease off. I needed to know if what I was right. If she'd been avoiding me. She seemed fine at lunch. A little distant and moody. But Bella was a moody chick by nature. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary

If she was pissed at me for whatever reason, I wanted to fix that shit right away.

But I never got a chance.

After practice, I made up my mind to call her. I wanted to fix whatever problem she had with me before she arrived at my house for tutoring. But to my surprise, she already texted me - stating that she's canceling our tutoring session. I tried calling her back. But all the calls went straight to voicemail.

Frustrated and confused, I called Alice – who was at Jasper's for the evening. She said she hadn't heard from Bella either.

Finally, out of desperation, I called Em. He said that Bella was down at the Rez. My heart sank. She'd rather spend time with Jacob and his mutts then with me, the day before my game. She knew how important this game was to me. How hard I've been working. But still, she wanted to be with him. I took that as rejection. Jacob was more important than me.

Angry and hurt, I sent her about five text and two messages. All stating that I wanted to talk to her and for her to call me. I wasn't to fond of dishing shit out over the phone and definitely not through text messages. I wanted to see her. But she never responded.

I couldn't stand not know what was going on with her. And if I'm to blame, I couldn't stand it even more.

Over the last several weeks, Bella's become an important fixture in my life. And my feelings for her have grown immensely.

There was absolutely nothing friendly about what I felt for her and it was becoming harder and herder to conceal that.

Every time I'm around her, the need to touch her keeps getting stronger and stronger. It takes all my restraint to keep from doing so.

The girl has fucking consumed me. She's in my every thought, awake or sleep. And it's maddening. I wasn't use to this shit. I was a fuck em and leave em kind of guy.

But somehow, all that changed. She changed me.

That probably had to do with the fact that I've never wanted anyone, like I wanted her. And I'm not just talking about on a sexual level. Although, I want that with her too.

I'm talking about this pull I have to her that has me desperate to do shit I would have frown upon a few months ago. Like holding her hand and holding her in my arms. Even touching her hair.

I wanted it all.

I rubbed my chest as my heart thudded wildly at the thought. The thought of one day being able to do those things. To be able to feel her creamy soft looking skin on my skin. To one day taste those lips that tempt me every single day. To bury my face in those lush strawberry scented locks and feel the warmth of her blush on my palms.

I wanted those thing more than I've ever wanted anything before.

And to be honest, that scared the shit out of me.

I needed Bella in my life, like I needed air.

Being without her, at this point was simply not an option.

"Cullen!" my head shot up at the sound of my name. "Get your head out of your ass and listen up!"Coach barked. Then gazed at the rest of my team mates steely.

"Disappointment doesn't even cover what I'm feeling right now. But you guys better get your shit together. In about four hours we'll be playing against those cocky Port Angeles sons a bitches. And we will not lose against those shit players because you guys are bickering like a bunch of lillies about a bunch of bullshit. Do you understand?"

We all nodded our heads obediently.

"...I have only have two things to say about that pitiful scene out there. Crowley, dump the stupid broad and Demetri, learn to keep it in your pants. You don't shit on your team mate like that. Regardless of how you feel about him. That's bad sportsmanship and all around fucked up. If you want to make it some where in life. You gonna need allies. But you'll have none if you fuck around with their women!"

A couple of guys chuckled at that but stopped when they met Couch's fiery glare.

"...It's Cullen first game with us, today. He didn't sign up to be on a team with a bunch of pansies, fighting over broads So show him your not a bunch of goddamn bickering pansies. Show him what it means to be a spartan. Make him proud to have joined us and kick some PA ass!"

Everyone cheered while chanting 'Spartans, Spartans'. Couch, seeming satisfied and gave the driver a solemn nod.

"Alright. Now let's get the fuck out of here"

* * *

Beads of sweat fell from my brow and small puffs of air left my mouth in rapid successions from the day's physical exertions. Adrenaline was on high, racing through my blood stream.

We were in the final quarter and as predicted kicking some major Raider ass.

I jogged to my position and smirked at the scowling faces on those dick head Raiders.

When we first came on field they were acting all cocky and shit. We were on their turf. So they were sure they'd beat us.

But now look at them. 13-35. We were cleaning the floor with there asses.

With one final glance to the stands; where mom, dad and Alice were vibrating with excitement in my colors with my number painted in their cheek – I turned back to the field and tried to ignore the pang of disappointment I felt at not seeing the brown hair and brown eyes I most wanted to to see there.

I couched down and got my head back in the game. There was nothing more important now then beating these fucking losers. I'll worry about everything else later.

"Hut! Hut!"

My head snapped forward and suddenly,every thing warps into slow motion.

Em has possession of the ball. He gives me a slight head nod. Which my seem insignificant to others. But I smirk, already knowing what I had to do. I owned this play.

I run several yards, owning up to my nickname. I really was a lion in that moment as I pumped my legs feeling the wind beneath my feet.

Em sends the ball whirling in the air, just before two Raiders take him down.

My eyes follow the ball with eagle like precision as I evade the Raiders coming at me with a whirl and a turn.

I smile as I stretch my arms and the ball successfully lands in my hands. I pummel my feet harder on the ground as I race for my goal.

I see my goal.

A Raider comes at me from my left. But Kent easily takes him down.

A few more yards and I'm there.

Just a few. I chanted.

Everyone's shouting at this point. I hear my name. And not the sur one

The voice is close. So close. Familiar.

It encourages me to run faster.

A Raiders at my tail, trying to take me down. I leaped forward, like I had wings. And for a moment I think I do.

I land and roll on the green in victory.

Pass that line.

I've reached my goal.

The applause I get is amazing.

But the screaming. The shouting. It all fade into white noise as that familiar voice once again stands out.

"Edward! Edward!"

My heart sped up as my head whirled around at all angles, searching. _She's here._

"Congratulations. You fucking rock, Edward!"

"Young lady! I told you to go back to the stands. You can't stand there!"

"Fuck off, Fester! That's my guy out there!"

_Her guy._ All the the air left my lungs at her admission and if even possible, my heart rate tripled in speed.

"Where is she?!" I shouted with intense need as the guys huddled around me, lifting me up. "Put me down! Where the fuck is she?!"

I was frantic. She came. She fucking came. And I needed to see her.

They put me down and I push way way through them.

"Relax, Cullen. Take it easy we just won our first game thanks to you"

I waved him off and escaped the huddle.

Then I saw her. She was dodging two security guards who was chasing her on the side of the stands, not to far from the end zone. The people in the first row was laughing at the scene in amusement.

I chuckled and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey Swan!"

I watched as her head snapped to me and big breath-taking grin took over her face.

Then she sprinted across the field to me.

I can't even describe how the sight of her running to me made me feel. All I know is I didn't give a fuck about the hundreds of people surrounding me. My only concern was the dark hair beauty racing toward me.

When she finally was within arm reach, I wasted no time in pulling her in my arms, lifting her off her feet and finally, finally holding her like I dreamed about.

Her legs locked around my waist. Her arms tightly around my neck. I buried my face into those strawberry locks, inhaling deeply. My heart felt full and I couldn't imagine anything better then this moment. Not even winning the game.

"You came" I breathed, my eyes blissfully closed feeling relief, happiness and some strange emotion take hold of me. _She's fucking here._

She pulled back and my eyes opened reflectively.

When I gazed into those chocolate orbs I saw my future.

She swallowed hard. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I know I'm an insufferable bitch and..."

I shook my head sharply, stopping her. _Nothing mattered_. She gazed into my eyes searchingly.

"I'm so glad you're here"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

We wore matching grins as something intense and life altering passed between us. It was bigger then lust or mere infatuation. It was bigger then anything I've ever felt for anyone.

As I gazed into her I eyes I knew without out a doubt that she felt it too.

With that knowledge, I wasn't afraid to embrace it. To let it consume me as she has.

So for the first time ever I was hopeful. Hopeful that this crazy, moody girl.. Just might one day be mine.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are really inspiring me to finish this little story that honestly just came from the top of my head. My story is not Beta'd or anything. So sorry about all the mistakes. Grammar's never been my strong point. Any-who, here chap 16. Hope you guys like it. And review! **

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 16

**Bella**

The following week went by in a wave of unrealness. I was really living in an alternate universe.

Like that one twilight zone episode where everything in the guys life was going to perfectly to the point it drove him insane.

But unlike that dumb ass guy, I was perfectly sane. And everyone will not transform into robots in the end.

At least, I hope.

To make a long story short; I got the job at the diner and started the next day after school. I took my PSAT and I think I passed it. Nobody gave me shit at school. And Edward...

_This is where the unrealness comes in_

Well, everything with him has just been fucking wonderful.

Ever since the game, when he lift me up and held me. _God, I still can't believe he did that_. Something shifted in our relationship. Yes we were still friends. But it was different. It felt like something more...

I can't explain it. But it's as if the moment he touched me, that electric charge that I always felt with him – intensified and sparked something in us.

_Yes, you heard right. Us._

I'm pretty sure he felt something too. That this pull... or whatever the hell it was between us affected him as well.

The way he looked at me was indescribable. There was no masking the intensity in his eyes.

No ones ever looked at me that way before. _So deeply._

In that one look. I saw it. Everything I ever wanted.

In that one look. He broke through all my carefully constructed barriers and he saw right through me. Saw my soul.

That's when I knew that that infuriating, cocky, gorgeous, asshole of a boy. Has captured my heart.

I wanted to laugh at myself. The notion was fucking ridiculous. I couldn't even believe it myself. How can someone capture my heart? The weird bitch that nobody liked, whose parents didn't give two shits about.

I mean, I had steel cables protecting that shit. Barbed wires and all.

But somehow Edward Cullen did.

Now don't get it fucked up. I'm not parading around with joy, smiley faced and all that – at this realization. I'm actually filled with trepidation over this.

It's one thing to crush on a guy. That's skin deep. But to have actual feelings?

That's a whole other issue.

I felt too vulnerable around him. Like if one wrong thing happened,I'd break down in a fit of tears or fall into a deep depression.

I didn't like feeling that way. It had me kind of on edge.

I felt weak. Like that shit he spewed on me before we got cool. I was scared.

But when he'd touch me. _Oh yes he touches me_. As innocent as they may be. I'd forget all my fears. All my worries. Everything.

Except, how he made me feel.

Pure joy.

I bit my lip, trying to fight the smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see him_. _He texted me an hour ago and said he could use an late lunch before he had to deal with the masses. His aunt and his uncle were staying at their house with their kids for the Thanksgiving break. Apparently they were a lively bunch. He said his younger cousins were little demons. I mean really? Who says that about a four and five year old

"Bella!"

Startled, I snapped the lid of the napkin holder shut, placing the additional napkins in the compartment under the counter.

When I finished, I turn my head toward my gruff boss Waylon – who was glaring daggers at me from the kitchen of this greasy piece of shit place I now worked. The Lodge.

"Yeah?" I was still in a daze. Thinking of Edward does that to me. And this bluesy country music he was playing on the radio wasn't helping matters.

He stuck his head further out the little opening from the kitchen, furrowing his bushy brows. "You got customers! Table two!" he said jerking his chin in the direction of the table.

I looked behind me and couldn't fight the grin on my face. _He's early._

Edward was seated in the booth at table two with Mr. strange, Jasper.

Those two had gotten close over the last several weeks. I'm pretty sure Jasper's relationship with Alice had something to do with that.

I swear, those two were like conjoined twins or something. You couldn't separate them.

Edward said, she's hardly home. And for that, he's grateful for Jasper. Anybody who could occupy the meddling pixie and get her out of his hair, was okay in his book.

His words not mine.

My gaze shifted back to table two and My heart skipped a beat when I saw him staring at me.

His gaze was intense and unwavering. I ducked my head when I felt that familiar warmth flood my cheeks.

_What does he think when he looks at me like that?_ I wondered_._ It was kind of unnerving. I wasn't use to that kind of attention. But it's become something I craved

The woman on the radio crooned loudly about her love and butterflies filled my stomach as I gazed at him again. He was casually dressed in his letterman jacket with some shades on the top of his head. Oozing sex appeal, popularity and utter coolness. All that was missing from his image was his group of popular friends and a confident hot girl under his arm.

A pang of insecurity and unworthiness suddenly struck me.

I could never be that girl for him. As much as I want to, that will never be me. We will forever been in this limbo because I will always be what I am, weird, unpopular and unattractive.

_Why does he waste his time with me anyway?_

"One well done chilli cheese burger with sweet potato fries!" Waylon announced, tapping that goddamn bell too many times.

He was not only the owner of this joint. He was the chef too.

_Typical small town shit. _

Cora, my co-worker, an attractive brown skin woman with thick curly hair suddenly brushed passed me in a flurry.

"Jesus H. Christ, Waylon! You don't have to tap that bell so damn much. It anit no fire."

He waved her off and stuck his head back in that opening. She collected the food and winked at me.

"Don't let him fool you sugar. He's all bark and no bite. Needs a good woman if you ask me. But you didn't hear that from me."

Um, thanks for sharing. But I really don't give two fucks.

"Quit idling, girl!Get to it!" Waylon barked, popping his head back out of the kitchen

My fist clenched. I was getting really tired of him yelling at me like I was his fucking kid or something. But I fought the glare and my urge to slap that dumb ass paper hat from his head and filled up two glasses of water and finally made my way over to table two.

They were laughing at something when I approached them. The laughing ceased when they noticed my appearance.

I kind of loved the way his emerald eyes twinkled when he's amused.

"Welcome to the Lodge. I'm Bella, your waitress for the day" I said, for the fifth time today – placing the glasses of water in front of them

Edward chuckled and gave his signature grin. "Really Swan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah really, Cullen. So don't cause any shit with me at my job. I kind of need it"

He really had no idea how much.

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it"

I gnawed my lip. I felt my body heating up under his gaze and my cooch clenched. I cleared my throat as I shifted uncomfortably. I was getting wet wearing this uncomfortable polyester dress. _Fuck!_

" so..." I gestured to the menus. " You guys know what you want?"

Jasper took a sip of his water and ordered today's lunch special, which was that chilli cheeseburger bullshit. But Edward, he had other plans in mind. Plans to fuck with me

"What do you recommend?"

I sighed, not knowing what to suggest . I didn't eat at this piece of shit diner. I only worked here.

"Shit. I don't know Cullen. It's all pretty standard greasy, artery clogging fattening food." I dragged my fingers through my ponytail, loosing the tangles as I waited.

His eyes followed my movement as if he were transfixed. I snapped my fingers in his face. He blinked out of it.

"Oh, um...just give me an order of steak and fries"

I nodded as I wrote down both orders in my pad. Then, headed to the kitchen to drop it off. Once I stuck the order on the little hook at the chefs station, I turned to head back out – not wanting to miss a moment of Edward.

"Goddammit!" a shout came from the room in back of the kitchen.

I halted my steps and walked through the kitchen to the little room in the back also known as the dish-washing room.

My coworker, Garrett stood in front of the large stainless steel sink soaked in water. He snatched off his white jacket and hairnet – running his fingers through his dripping wet sandy blond hair.

I carefully stepped in the wet room and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Having a bad day Garrett?"

He walked out the room and I followed.

"The worst. This fucking sink clogged again. I went to unclog it and all this water started shooting from the drain. Ruined my damn cigarettes"

He walked into the pantry room and hopped on a counter. I almost laughed when he pulled out a cigarette from his soaked pack and place it between his lips. The pathetic cancer stick fell limp.

"Those are bad for you anyway. You just added an extra hour to your life"

"Yeah maybe your right. I hate Marlboros anyway." he tossed both the pack and the cig in his mouth in the trash can by the counter

Garrett was the busboy of the diner and an former student at Fork's High. He graduated two years ago and was attending UDUB. But he had to drop out due to his father falling ill. He now resides in Forks once again , working two jobs to help pay for his dads medical bills.

If that wasn't real sacrifice I don't know what is.

He was a generally cool guy with a good heart and a bad boy streak. I immediately liked him, within the first hour I met him. I was drawn to his genuine realness like a moth to a flame. There wasn't many people out in the world like him.

"It's fucking drier than the Sahara today" he stated.

It was a slow day today, being the day before Thanksgiving. Only four tables were occupied. Mostly loggers passing through. With the exception of Edward and Jasper of course.

"I guess everyone's with their family. Getting ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow" I said leaning against the hall. "What are you doing?"

"For Thanksgiving?" I nodded. "I'm not doing shit. Ever since mom passed, dad and I didn't even bother" he pulled out his Bic lighter and started flicking it.

I learned a lot about Garrett during this week of work. You see, he and I had chats like this in the back of the kitchen on our down times frequently. And I learned that his mom died when he was ten. They didn't have any other family. His dad raised him on his own.

"That sucks" I stated, feeling sympathy for my new friend and what he must have went through growing up

I mean, Renee might have been a flighty loon. But at least we did celebrated the Holidays. She adored them and they were always over the top. It was the week after that was always fucked up.

"Yeah. But what could you do, right?" he suddenly hopped off the counter, placing his lighter back in his back pocket. " But I know you'll bring me some grub for lunch"he grinned

"Absolutely" I grinned back. "Charlie and I are headed to the Clearwaters. But I'm making a small meal at home too. I'll definitely send you and your dad some"

His smile dropped. "Not for dad. He can't eat solids. The chemo's been really fucking with his appetite."He went back to flicking his lighter. I notice that he only did that whenever shit got to deep for him.

"Oh"

He suddenly grabbed his coat from inside his bag, which was underneath the counter he was sitting on.

"Well, I'll catch ya later Bella. I need to get me some more smokes" he shrugged his leather on and put his black beanie on..

Garrett does this all the time too. He just walks out whenever he feels like it.

I pushed off the wall and followed him to the front of house. The place was still dead. But I did notice that another table was occupied and Cora was taking care of them.

"Make sure I get extra gravy on my turkey" he smirked, zipping up his jacket. "There's nothing worst than eating a dry bird"

I nodded. " Yeah and I'll put in two complementary nicotine patches"

He tugged my ponytail playfully. "In your dreams, Swanny"

I pushed him and chuckled. Then, he moved around the counter and walked toward the diner entrance. I couldn't help but notice the way Edward glared at him. My brows furrowed. What the hell was his problem?

"One, well done chilli cheese burger with sweet potato fries and an order of steak and fries!" Waylon announced.

I retrieved the food and place it on a platter. When I got to table two, Jasper was speaking lowly to a scowling Edward. I cleared my throat, Jasper looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"Whats up guys?" I asked as I placed their food down. I was staring intently at Edward, who has yet to acknowledge me.

To my surprise it was Jasper who spoke up. " Edward and I were just talking about Thanksgiving tomorrow. Do you have any plans?"

Edward immediately shot Jasper a glare. Jasper rose his eyebrows at him. Mine furrowed at the exchange. What the fuck is going on here?

"Yeah, I actually have to go the the Rez with my dad" Edward down right glowered at that. "His friend, Mrs. Clearwaters invited us to her house"

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe you ..."

"You know, I'll actually take this to go" Edward interrupted, standing up."I forgot I had to help my dad and uncle with something before he leaves for the hospital"

I nodded, not liking the lack of eye contact he was giving me. "Of course. I'll put these in foam containers for you guys"

In the kitchen, I quickly placed the food in the foam containers and put them in plastic bags. When I returned, Edward and Jasper were both standing.

I briefly glanced at the money on the table. Then at Edward, who was speaking harshly to Jasper in a low tone. I couldn't make out what was being said. But from his expression, I could tell it was serious.

What the fuck is going on?

"Here you go guys" I said as I handed them their bags.

Edward gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks Swan"

"Your welcome."

I gazed into his eyes that seemed to have a whirlwind of emotions in them.

"If I don't speak to you tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving" he said giving me the smile that didn't touch his eyes.

If he don't what? This guy's been calling me everyday for a week._ What does he mean? _I frantically thought.

"Same to you."

"Later"

"Bye"

I bit the inside of my cheek as he turned on his heels with Jasper at his side and walked out the door.

I stood there, watching his retreating figure in a confused state.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Pass the rolls, please"

"Hey, can I have another drum stick?"

"Mrs. Clearwater, when can we have some pie?"

I chuckled at my beast of a friend. Jacob had many things in common with Em. His huge ass appetite being one of them.

Mrs. Clearwater chose to ignore their questions as she entered the overly decorative dining room with a big bowl of mashed potatoes. Her daughter Leah, stood up to assist her.

"So where's Emmett this evening Charlie? I'm surprised he's not joining us" She inquired when she finally sat at the table with all eight of us.

It was thanksgiving evening and Charlie and I were spending it at the Clearwaters with Jacob and his dad. His choice not mine. I actually wanted to stay home and eat the small meal I prepared when I got off work yesterday. But Charlie wanted me here with him. I guess to make him look good or some shit. _Whatever_. It was obvious he had the hots for Mrs Clearwaters from the way his mustache kept twitching when he smiled at her.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I didn't have time for this ruse of a father daughter bonding act. I wanted to be home so I could eat my meal and talk to Edward.

_Edward? _I haven't spoken to him since yesterday.

"Out with the Hale girl and her family. I think they went to Aspen for the holiday" Charlie answered loading his plate up with potatoes. Jacob dug in after him.

I had to pass Seth the platter of biscuits he was reaching for to keep from stabbing my father with my fork.

See? That's what the fuck I mean with him. It's not fucking fair. Emmett gets to go out of the state with his bitch girlfriend and it's not a fucking problem. Let it be me and it'll be the start of world war three.

Mr. Black, Jacob's dad, whistled. "Sounds expensive"

"Yeah, Icy's parent's are totally loaded, Dad" Jacob piped in with a mouth full of potatoes. "You should see her Pop's car. Guy drives a fucking E-Class Mercedes!"

"Hey! Watch your language young man and don't talk with your mouth full!" Mrs Clearwater scolded, shaking her head.

Seth gazed at Jacob and snickered. "Yeah Jacob. Don't talk with your mouth..."

"Seth!"Mrs. Clearwater narrowed her eyes in warning. Seth immediately shut the hell up.

"Anyway, I think that's wonderful. I'm sure he'll enjoy his self" Mrs Clearwater said with a gentle smile.

Charlie's mustache twitched again as he grinned. I rolled my eyes again._ Pu-leeeze!_

"These potatoes are to die for Suzy" Mr. Black praised, causing Mrs. Clearwater to blush and thank him. "Le-Le would you be a dear and pass me some more butter"

Mrs. Clearwater frowned and placed her arm in front of Leah to halt her movement.

"Billy!" she scolded. "You are not having anymore butter! Your cholesterol is high enough!"

Mr. Black looked dejected and a little bit pissed, might I add. "My cholesterol is just fine!. I'm as healthy as a horse Suzy!"

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Everyday, twice a day" he answered with a scowl. "I got a check up last week and Dr. Cullen said my numbers were low.

Mrs Clearwater nodded, seemingly satisfied. But she still refuse to pass him the butter.

"I'm sorry Billy. I just worry bout you, is all"

"You don't need to!"

"You're like my brother. I'll always worry"

"Cullen's a good doctor Sue. No need to worry about Billy in his hands" Charlie assured, grinning at her. She smiled back and he winked which caused her to blush.

Oh come on! Really?! What the fuck? I do not want to sit through this shit.

"Doctor Cullen is a total DILF" Leah stated, sipping on her cider. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her. "What? He's hot."

"So is his son" her friend Rebecca, who I almost forgot was there, added.

I stiffened. My head snapped toward the bitch in annoyance.

She was older and in her first year of college. She was tall with long straight, dark hair and russet colored skin. Her boobs sat on the table as if they were two extra guest. All night, Seth eagerly gawked at them when she wasn't looking.

I inwardly groaned. Just what I need. Another big boob slut after Edward.

Great.

"How do you know him? You've been home for like five minutes" Leah smirked, eying her friend suspiciously.

"Clair and I ran into him and three other guys, in town yesterday" she replied, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "Were all suppose to meet up and hang tomorrow night"

WHAT!

He said he had to help his dad and uncle with something yesterday

My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to throw up. He lied. Now he was going out with her? Is this why he hasn't called me?

Sue shook her head at the girls in a motherly way then she joined Mr. Black and Charlie in a conversation about fishing. Apparently she like to fish too. It was her late husband, Harry's favorite hobby.

"They asked if I had another friend. I said yeah."

"Omg!" Leah said, wide eyed. "When were you going to tell me this ?"

"I'm telling you now. So are you coming?

"Oh, yeah. I'm so in"

Both girls giggled in excitement, talking about how hot the guys were and what to wear.

I just sat there scowling at my forgotten food, holding my achy stomach. I was ready to get the fuck outta there.

I was pissed. But mostly I felt hurt.

Why would he lie? And how could he go out on a date with this big boob slut? I mean, yeah it sound like a group thing. But everybody's going to be pair up. And it was obvious that he'd be paired with her.

Just when I thought that things were starting to be different with us.

Just when I thought that we had an connection.

I shook my head at my own naivety. I wanted to slap myself and kick my own ass for behaving like some foolish ass girl.

Maybe this is what he does. Lead girls on. Confused them. Toy with their feelings.

Maybe it's all apart of his game.

Something suddenly flew across my face, causing me to snap out of my musings. I looked down. It was a piece of turkey.

I gazed in the direction it flew from to find a snickering Jacob gazing at me.

"Jake! What the hell?"

"Bells!" Charlie scolded. I rolled my eyes. _Oh please, like hell is a curse._

"I'm sorry. But you were starting to creep me out. Staring at your food like that" Jacob chuckled.

"Bella. Is something wrong with the food?" Mrs. Clearwater asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "No...no. Everything is delicious, Mrs. Clearwater. I'm just not feeling well right now"

Mrs Clearwater patted my hand with a gentle smile on her face. Then stood up, grabbing my plate.

"I'll wrap this up for you." she said. "Charlie, you should take Bella home"

He seemed annoyed like I just cock-blocked or something but he nodded.

"Wrap mine for me too sue" He then turned to address me."So I take it, you're not going back out then" he asked, eying me suspiciously

_Oh come on. _I thought as I shook my head. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. Especially not the Cullen's, if he was thinking that shit. It was time I really put some distance between Edward and I. I'm way too invested in him and I didn't think my heart could take the mixed signal and the girls anymore. It physically hurts now.

So after giving Mrs. Clearwater a hug, I grabbed my coat and waited outside for Charlie to take me home.

* * *

The weekend went by in a flash. When I got home, I was in a depressing state. It didn't help matters that he didn't call me that night either.

On Saturday, I decided that I wasn't going to sulk any further over shit that never was, and went out.

I decided to make it up to Jake and his friends, for bailing on them on the day of the game, by going to a Monster Truck rally with them in Tacoma. It was surprisingly fun, even though Embry was acting like a jackass ninety percent of the time.

Jacob and his friends were a really cool bunch. I forgot how much fun It was to hang out with them. That day I vowed, that I'd hang out with them more.

On Sunday, I talked to a chipper Renee on the phone. It didn't surprise me that she was now living in Jacksonville, Florida with her latest flavor of the month .She was flighty like that. What did surprise me was her urging me to move down there with her. Like immediately. When I hung up, I lied in bed all day – wondering what was her urgency.

Later that evening, Edward finally called. I scowled down at the phone, refusing to pick up. Oh, he wanted to call me now, after he had a fun filled weekend with that skank. What the fucked did he want to do, gush about his date or something? and what was I suppose to do? humor him by listening to that shit while my heart was being ripped apart piece by piece. Like I said before, I'm not masochistic. And I also was a hard cold bitch before I became this emotional sorry excuse of a human being. I needed to get back to my roots and put the wall back up. And the only way to do that is to distance my self from him.

So I let the phone ring several times, before turning it off.

On Monday, I got a ride to school from Angela. When we pulled into the school parking lot, what I saw caused my heart to drop.

Rachel Connors was climbing out of Edward's car.

My fist clenched in rage, possessiveness, and jealousy.

What the fuck!?

Is he like some kind of fucking gigolo, who finds satisfaction in toying with girls for his own amusement or some shit? I mean what the fuck is his deal?

It seems he's reverting back to the pig he once was. The one who fucks sluts who has a hobby of placing other guys cocks in their mouths. The one, according to Alice, who was the doucheiest asshole in his school and was a total hoe-bagger. I caught a glimpse of him the first week we met.

Was this why he was acting so strange that day at the diner? He was back to his douchey ways and wanted to end things? Our friendship?

Maybe he thought I was cramping his style by hanging around him at school and after school.

He did mention he liked someone. Maybe I'm the reason he isn't with that person. Maybe he's getting tired of me. The weird unpopular chick that nobody like. The nobody.

A gasp left my lips as a thought suddenly occurred to me.

Maybe that's why he called me yesterday.

He wanted to officially end things.

Pain shot through every bone in my body, until I felt crippled with it

How could I be so foolish. This was him. The real Edward Cullen

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?"Angela asked from beside me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, inwardly wincing at the pain in my chest and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

She gazed through the windshield and suddenly smiled. "Hey there's Ben. I'm going go talk to him before school starts. You can stay in here if you want, where it's warm"

I unlocked her door, ready to fucking flee. "No it's fine. I'm going to go head in early"

She quickly primped her hair in the mirror and put on some lip gloss before she took her keys out the ignition.

"Okay, I'll see you in class" she said as she hopped out.

When I climbed out, locking the door from the inside – she was already half way across the crowded parking lot.

I closed the door. What the fuck? Did she run?

Ben's car was ironically parked next to Edward's. I saw him acknowledge an approaching Angela, then he gazed around the parking lot searchingly.

Oh, fuck! He's looking for me!

I didn't want him to see me. I didn't even want to talk to him right now. Not when he there chatting with her, Ms Polly fucking perfect and she all smiley faced, flirty and leaning against his car.

Lucky for me, Angela's car was parked by the edge of the forest. So before he could spot me, I quickly jogged toward the biggest tree I saw and ducked behind it.

I'd stay hidden until the bell rang and the parking lot cleared.

I still had another fifteen minutes to go, so I walked through the undergrowth, further and deeper into the forest until I spotted an old fallen tree.

I threw my back pack down and plopped on it with a grunt. It was to bad I didn't smoke. Right now would be the perfect time to indulge in a cancer stick.

_Or something else._

I immediately shook those thoughts from my brain. I was suppose to never think of that again. That was ancient history. A part of my past that I never want to revisit.

My phone suddenly rang. I dug it out my back pack and saw Edwards name, lit up. I immediately silenced it and threw it back in.

Fuck the motherfucker.

I sat in silence for several minutes. Then, the sound of leaves rustling instantly grabbed my attention and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. It was low and sounded like nothing more than an animal. But something inside me told me different.

The sound grew louder and was accompanied by hushed whispers and what sounded like groans.

Oh that was definitely no animal.

The groans became more incessant and my instinct told me to flee. But I was curious as to who was hanging out in the damn woods. I heard there were bears and wolves in these parts. If I wasn't so upset with Edward, I wouldn't even have come here

I bit my lip as I stood. My curious nature easily outweighing my fear.

I took hushed steps through the undergrowth toward the sounds, leaving my backpack behind.

I moved thick foliage and branches aside and ease my way through them as I came closer to the sounds. I was focus intently on them. At this point I can easily detect that its a male and a female.

I crouched down low when it became apparent that I was mere feet away. I moved the last of the foliage aside and peeked through.

What I saw, disgusted the hell out of me.

_James._

He was grunting and going to town on some pale -assed chick with flaming red hair, from behind.

She was bent over with her skirt up – her forearms on a fallen tree. It looked painful.

"Yeah. Take it bitch. Take all of it" he grunted.

"James" she moaned.

He grabbed her thick hair and pulled her head back. I gasped when her face was revealed to me.

I knew that redheaded chick. It was Hoover. Victoria Cooper.

"That's right say my name slut. Scream it" he pulled her hair tighter.

"James."she shrieked

Now I was really disgusted and wanted nothing more than to turn away. But I was glued to my spot for some reason and my eyes wouldn't move from the screen before me.

Sure, I've seen porno's before. But I have never witness anyone have sex first hand and I couldn't help but notice how aggressive he was being.

He pulled her hair again and I didn't miss her wince of pain. He pounded into her, eyes crazed with abandon. He looked like a fucking manic.

"James...too much" she moaned and a tear rolled down her cheeks.

It was then I noticed that her moans weren't from pleasure at all. But from pain. This was seriously fucking sick.

My eyes widened as he pulled, grunted and dug his claws in her.

He was treating her like a fucking animal. I hated her guts with a passion. But nobody deserved to be treated like that.

"Too much, Huh?" he chuckled darkly as he pounded into her relentlessly. "My cock is too much for that tight asshole"

Asshole? Oh my god! He's going anal with her like that? _Jesus_

She whimpered. He laughed sinisterly like he got off on her pain.

"Quit, complaining bitch and take it! Take my cock!" growled. Then he bit her neck like a vampire, drawing blood

I gagged. I swear, I could smell the rust mingling in the air. It was disgusting. The smell and the sight of that thick, red fluid oozing out of her neck was making me woozy. When the bile rose to my throat, I knew it was time to go

So with my hand covering my mouth, as quietly as I could manage - I bolted the fuck out of there.

I tripped and fell over twigs, rocks and branches a few times. But I kept going. I snatched up my backpack when I passed by the fallen tree I was previously sitting on and kept running toward the edge of the forest.

I continued to run like a madwoman and was reaching the edge of the forest, when suddenly I bumped into something hard – causing me to tumble down with it.

* * *

**Edward.**

All the air was knocked out of me. But when my senses were assaulted by the scent of strawberries and freesia mixed with the woodsy scents in the cool air – I knew I had her. Thank god.

I encircled my arms around her, tightly. "Bella. What the hell were you doing running into the woods like that? Are you insane?"

She recoiled at my tone and scrambled to her feet. "Get the fuck off me!" she sneered.

I was taken-aback by her hostile tone. What the hell? I was only worried about her. I saw her run in the forest and I panicked. I mean, there were wild animals in there.

"What the hell is with you?!" I was pissed. How dear she put her self in danger like that.

She dusted the dirt off her jeans and ran her fingers through her wind swept hair, ignoring me. That pissed me off even more. Does she have any self preservation at all?

I grabbed her shoulders to get her attention. "Swan"

Those chocolate eyes glared up at me and that's when I noticed the wetness on her cheeks. I panicked again. Something was wrong.

"What happened?"

She shook her head and looked down. I grabbed her chin and lifted her head back up.

"Then why are you crying?"

My thumbs gently wiped the wetness off her soft cheeks. She closed her eyes and more tears fell from her eyes. My heart clenched at the sight of them. Something was definitely wrong and for my own sanity, I had to – no I needed to find out what it was.

"Please, Bella. Please tell me what's wrong" I implored softly, cupping her beautiful face. Even tear streaked, she was still beautiful.

Her eyes blazed when she opened them and she pushed me off her. "What do you care? Go back to Ms. Polly perfect. I saw you with her. Or better yet, why don't you call that bitch you were with this weekend."

Who the hell was Polly perfect? And what the hell was she talking bout? I was spending time with my family all weekend.

Mom confiscated our phones on Thanksgiving and told us we weren't getting them back until my aunt and uncle left on Sunday. She was really serious about family time on the holidays and said that our undivided attention should be on that and nothing else. It sucked because I was dying to call Bella. To hear her voice.

"I was home all weekend. My aunt and..."

"Save it Cullen. I don't even care" she wiped her face dry and murmured something under her breath then chuckled dryly, shaking her head.

I raked my fingers through my hair completely lost."Bella, what's going on with you? I'm so fucking confused"

I really was, and I hoped and prayed this didn't have anything to do with the guy I saw hanging all over her at the lodge. The sight of him pissed me off. I never felt so jealous in my life. I had to leave or else, I think I would have done something stupid like beat his ass. Jasper tried to calm me down. But it was fruitless. Especially when he touched her.

"Nothings going on. I just think...It would be better"she closed her eyes and breathed sharply through her nose. "...we should end this friendship"

What! Now I was really panicking. My heart was thumping in my chest so fast from fear. Fear of being without her. We can't end this. We can't.

"Swan" I pleaded, taking a step toward her.

She took several steps back and I didn't like the look of resolve in her eyes.

"No, Cullen don't. I already made up my mind."

And I made up mine.

I wasn't going to let her go.

With determination, I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. She gasped at our close proximity.

"Your a fool if you think this is only friendship. I know you feel something too"

She swallowed thickly and my eyes were drawn to the pale skin of her throat. God I wanted to kiss it. She licked her lips and my eyes snapped to them.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Your just scared. I was too for a while. But I'm not anymore"

A look of confusion appeared on her face and I knew I had to show her.

I was tired of fighting it and denying myself. I wanted this girl and nothing or nobody was going to stand in my way anymore. We needed to be together.

_God I hope she doesn't slap me for this. _I thought as I leaned down and molded my lips to hers.

She gasped in shock and my tongue darted in, eager to taste.

Words couldn't describe how spectacular it felt and how good she tasted. She tasted like the sweetest nectar on earth and I was already addicted to it. I groaned in pleasure when I felt her tongue tentatively move with mine. Kissing me too. Our mouths moved together in perfect sync. Like they were made to move together. Kissing has never felt this good in my life

When we broke apart, we were both panting heavily. Every cell in my body was alight. But I wasn't done. Now that I had a taste, I needed more. My lips had to touch her skin.

I trailed my lips across her cheek, down the column of her neck and kiss and licked at her throat. I groaned in pleasure. God she was so sweet everywhere.

"_Oh god_" she moaned and I felt the sound vibrate from her throat while I sucked it. "Edward_"_ she breathed. I smiled loving the sound "What are we doing?"

I ignored her and kept kissing, licking, sucking her neck. She seemed off balance, so I backed her into the nearest tree and continued my feasting.

"So is this...is this like a one time thing or something?" she asked between breaths and moans

That caused me to pause. I removed my lips from her neck and gazed at her steely. She had to understand.

"I want this with you all the time, Bella"

She bit her kiss swollen lip and gazed down. I frowned, not liking her looking away from me. I lifted her chin

"What about Rachel Connors and the girl your crushing on?"

"I'm not interested in Rachel and as for the girl I'm crushing on?" I suddenly smirked. "Well I hope she wants this as much as I do"

Her brows furrowed in confusion and I chuckled softly, stroking her cheek.

"It's you, Bella. Your the girl I'm crushing on"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed beautifully. I chuckled again as I stroked her flushed cheeks.

"Really" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

I nodded. "You have to know how crazy it's drove me. Even when I thought I hated you, I wanted you"

She bit her lips and gaze at me from under her eyelashes and I never seen anything more sexy.

"So what does this mean?"

I took a breath and cup the sides of her face. "It means that I want this, Swan. I want this with you"

I gazed into her chocolate orbs, begging her to see the truth in my words.

She surprised me by gawking at me.

"You're seriously not worried? I mean , your the new golden boy in Forks High. This could possibly affect your high school career, Cullen."

I shook my head. Like I gave a shit about that superficial shit. "Bella..."

"..And it could make mine a whole lot worst. I mean don't get me wrong. I don't care what those lame assholes think of me. But I'm not ready to deal with anymore shit than what I'm already dealing with"

I didn't give a shit about what anyone thought. But I didn't want to cause more problems for her. I know she had it kind of hard in school. Even though she knew how to handle herself. And Em...shit how could I forget about him.

"Honestly, the only person I'm worried about is Em." I chuckle humorlessly. He's going to cream my ass when he finds out.

"So don't tell him" she hurriedly suggested. "Don't tell anyone"

"So what do you mean? You want to keep this under wraps?"

She shrugged. I was getting panicky again.

"Then what?" I asked, grabbing her hands. "We walk away? Because I don't think I can do that. Now that I've kissed you, I don't think that I could stop"

Her chest rose and fell with each breath at my admission and what I saw in her eyes was all confirmation I needed.

_She didn't want to stop either_.

I gazed at her intensely as I gently threaded my fingers through the lush hair at the back of her head and kissed her...

until we both were breathless again.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were unlike anything I've ever experienced. And I've experienced many things.

I've never been the type to sneak around and hide a relationship from others. I've always been really straight forward and bold when it came to that shit.

I never got the concept of sneaking around anyway. I always felt if you were to embarrassed to be seen with someone, don't fuck with them. If they are already with someone, don't fuck with them. If they were bat shit crazy, don't fuck with them.

Sneaking around was too complicated, and only created problems.

The shit always got messy. There were too many rules. And in the end when you finally get busted or exposed, because lets face it – that shit is inevitable, people whine up hating you or you get your ass kicked.

To me it wasn't worth all that effort and I always said that I'd never subject myself to that bullshit.

So why the fuck was I sitting inside a dark, empty classroom waiting for Bella to leave lunch and come meet me here?

I was fucking sneaking around.

My knees bounced impatiently and I checked the time on the phone for the umpteen time.

She was suppose to be here already. She said she would go to lunch and sit at our table and chat for a few minutes. Then, jump up and act like she forgot she had a meeting with her guidance counselor and come meet me here.

That should have happened fifteen minutes ago. She should have been here already. I mean I get that she wanted to keep things on the outside as normal as possible. But fuck, I was beginning to feel the blunt of it.

Alice snapped out of her, its all about Jasper phase, and started hanging around Bella all the time again. We don't have our tutoring sessions anymore because she works at the diner now. On the weekends, I'm either out hanging with Em or she's out hanging with those mutts or Ali.

We're never alone with each other anymore. It seemed when we were just friends, we were always alone together. Now that we're more, everybody wants to fucking hang around. It sucked

Honestly, that first time we kissed was the most time we spent alone together.

It was the best hour of my life.

After we agreed that this was something we both didn't want to stop, I took her to my Volvo and made out with her for forty-five minutes straight – until second period started.

God that girl has the softest lips. The bottom was fuller than the top and I loved to nibble and suck on that shit. Her hair was so fragrant and silky and I loved to run my fingers through it. And when I'm kissing her neck, I loved the way she moans my name while pulling my hair.

I groaned as I felt myself grow hard and more desperate to see her.

Fuck! Where was she?

I was antsy. In desperate need to touch her. Feel her. The last time I was with her was two days ago.

I skipped second period and she went on a bathroom break. We met up in an empty classroom and made out like crazy.

Fuck. I could still taste that fruity lip gloss she wore on my tongue. It was greasy as fuck and I hated it. I'd have to remind her to never wear that shit again. I wanted her natural. I loved her natural.

The sound of the door knob moving brought me out of my musings.

I hopped off the desk and ran in the corner behind the door stealthy. _Shit we're gonna get caught_.

Fuck this was why I hated this sneaking around bullshit. It's turned me into a paranoid nut.

The door suddenly creaked open. I held my breath.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I released the breath I was holding and pulled her all the way in. She gasped and I covered her mouth, softly closing the door behind her.

"Easy Swan. Its me" I whispered.

The room wasn't pitched black. But I think I shocked the shit out of her when I yanked her in.

I clicked the door locked and she shoved me away from her.

"What the fuck, Cullen?" she said with a scowl in her face.

Lust filled my body at the sight of her and at the dirty word that left her lips.

She looking so fucking hot wearing this black band tee with her signature knot tied at the hem and these tight as hell skinny jeans. I knew she was wearing her black doc martens without even looking. She wore those shits everyday.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" she asked, still clearly pissed.

"God I love your dirty mouth" I admit as I gazed at her hungrily.

Her eyes widened briefly before she bit her lip and that sexy as fuck blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You wouldn't like it so much if I said you were a fucking asshole"

I smirked. Was she kidding?. "I like it"

I took a step toward her. She took a step back.

"A douche bag fucker"

"I love it"

I took another step forward. She took one back.

"A piss head bastard"

"I crave it"

I took another step forward. She took one back and my smirk widened when her back hit the door.

_Nowhere to run, now_.

She glowered at me, clearly not liking to lose at this game. I chuckled as she tried to squeeze pass me, and caged her in with my arms on either side of her.

"Give it up Swan"

"Fuck off Cullen. Move"

"Not until"

"Until what"

"Until I do this"

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth against hers. A groaned escaped me as her lips began to immediately move with mine. She was just as eager as me.

My hands grabbed on to her narrow waist as hers trailed up my arms and held on to my shoulders. Her lips tasted like sweet sin. But I needed more. My tongue swiped across her plump bottom lip – begging for entrance. She instantly obliged and granted me it.

Our tongues were at war. Battling for dominance. No one was winning. But that was fine with me.

Her hands twisted in my hair and I groaned. My dick was as hard as a lead pipe and If we kept going as we were - She'd be feeling my metal soon enough.

"Ahh...shit... your driving me crazy" I said between kisses.

Her lips trailed down my jaw, where she nipped and sucked. "Yeah...and what you think your doing to me?"

I chuckled- moaned when her lips moved to my throat. "The same. I hope"

"Oh yeah, definitely the same"

She continued to take little bites and lick on my neck. My dick jumped wanting her to go lower. My body was buzzing and I was reaching the point of un-control.

"Wait Swan"I breathed. I grabbed her shoulders stopping her.

Although, I loved every thing she was doing to me –I was getting way to excited. I knew she wasn't ready for what my body wanted.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking away – gnawing on her kiss swollen lip nervously.

I raked my fingers through my hair, trying to will my body to calm down.

"No. Too right. You did everything too right"

I tried to subtly adjust myself. But she caught me. I watched as her eyes widened at the state my dick was in.

I was so hard, you'd think I really had a lead pipe in my jeans.

Her face flushed.

"Like I said, too right."

She bit her lip and I didn't miss the small smile on her lips. "oh"

Okay, we really needed to change the subject if I wanted my dick to calm down. And her proximity was helping matters either. So I moved away from her and leaned on the wall several feet from her.

"How was lunch?" I asked. That was definitely a safe boner-reducing subject.

She walked over to the teachers desk, which was in my eye-line and hopped on it.

"Boring. Alice wants me to go Christmas shopping with her"

"So, she always wants to drag you around and torture you" I smirked.

Her eyes narrowed at me before she continued. "She wants Rosalie to go too"

"Oh" I replied. Bella was still anti- Rosalie.

We all were anti-Rosalie a one point. Except for Em. Wild horses couldn't drag him away from her ass. Anyway, Alice and I ,even Jasper was pissed at the shit we heard she said to Bella. I mean, it was fucked up. She was suppose to be her friend. She's dating her brother and she's hanging out in her house all the time. But, after getting more information about the situation from Em and others around the school, I found out that Rosalie generally adored Bella. Yeah, she was being a self-centered stuck up bitch when she spew that shit. But when she started dating Em and got to really know Bella, her opinion of her instantly changed and she started looking at her less as a threat and more as a sister.

"Maybe you should consider burying the hatchet"

She gazed at me incredulously. "Are you kidding me, Cullen? The bitch called me a nobody to her slut bag friends"

"That was before she dated Em and got to know you"

"Oh, now you're taking her side" she shook her head and hopped off the desk "I can't believe this."

She headed toward the door. But I stopped her before she could leave. She glared at my hand on her.

"I'm not on her side. I swear, Bella I'm not. But you should talk to her. You two have been silent long enough. Just hear her out"

She continued to glare at my hand. I released her and she backed away, walking back to the desk. I can tell she was considering it.

"I'll think about" she finally said as she hopped back on the desk.

I grinned, glad that I could help patch up her friendship with Rose. I know she misses her. Even though she'd never admit it to anyone or herself.

"So, what's happening after this shopping expedition?" I asked as I stalked over to her with predatory eyes.

The sight of her sitting on top of that teachers desk was creating some naughty images in my head.

She leaned back on her forearms and smirked saucily. "A sleep over with Alice"

"Really" I said as I lowered myself over her warm and supple body.

I felt myself getting hard from our positions and the fact that she said she was spending the night at my house.

"Uh huh"

Our faces were a breath apart and I noticed the pulse in her neck was racing. It fucking excited me more.

"So, when Ali crashes on her sugar high, do you have any other plans for the rest of the evening?" I dared asked

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, my buddies at the Rez are suppose to be throwing this wild party..." she smirked. She was fucking with me.

I growled and nipped at her lips. _Hell No! _She chuckled and the movement of her body was doing things to my body.

I lightly nipped at her neck. She squealed in a very girly childish manner, trying to push me away.

I smirked like the Grinch. Oh, she's ticklish. I could definitely use this information to my advantage.

She continued to giggle, red-faced as I trapped her arms on either side of her head and kept nipping and nipping on her neck.

"Okay"she squealed. "I was just kidding" she giggled

" not partying with those mutts" I said between nips.

"There my friends" she giggled.

"Yeah. But you're not going to waste precious time that could be spent with me, with them"

"Of course not" she giggled.

I released her arms and moved back, suddenly needing to hear her answer giggle-free and truthfully.

"So when Alice goes to sleep, will you come to my room and spend the night with me?"

I was holding my breath as I gazed into those chocolate orbs intensely.

She sat up, biting her lip and gazed at me just as intense.

"Yes"

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

Rediscovering the swan

Chapter 17

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, a Partridge on a pear tree..."_

"God, don't you just love the holidays" Alice gushed as we passed by a group of carolers that were cheerfully singing on the street corner.

I shook my head as I gazed at the crazy people standing in a semi circle.

How they're able to stand there like that with smiles etched on their faces was beyond me. It was fucking freezing. I'm actually surprised that their faces weren't frost bitten or numb by now.

It was Saturday afternoon, and I found myself walking down the very festive main street in Port Angeles with Alice and Rose.

P.A was one of those small towns that went all out during Christmas time. I swear the whole town looked like a scene straight out of a holiday flick or some shit.

I was suppose to be working today. Saturdays were the only day out of the week that I get an eight hour shift. On the week days and Sunday I only get four hours, which wasn't shit if you ask me. But what can I do about that, I have school. So I look forward to working on Saturdays because I get more hours and the place gets busy, which means I get more tips.

But this Saturday I switched with Cora, so I could go Christmas shopping with them. I have to much shit to get this year and it was only two more weeks till Christmas.

Last year I only had to worry about Mom, Charlie and Em. This year I got a shit load of people to buy gifts for and little time. I don't even know how I'm going to budget all this shit with my meager funds.

I should have done the smart thing and started buying gifts after Thanksgiving, like everyone else did.

But I was caught up and drowning in a sea of Edward Cullen

Yes. Edward Cullen in all his gorgeous, copper-haired, emerald eyed, perfect lipped glory consumed my every waking moment.

Nothing else existed, but him and I've been floating in this haze for the last several weeks.

After my first hit of him – the kiss in the forest, I was done for.

I couldn't find it in myself to walk away.

Even though, I was scared shit-less of what our actions might mean.

I was no fool. I knew the odds were stacked against me. That no one would accept me with him. I was the school pariah. Not good enough for him. He was the hot football player. Forks High's new golden boy.

It's like, ever since the game, Edward's popularity spiked. The entire school put him on this pedestal. Even teachers were kissing his ass.

Every guy wanted to be in his shoes and every girl wanted to get in his pants. He was on fucking fire.

He was like a god in our school.

He could have anyone he wanted.

But he chose me.

Emmett's weird little sister.

For some unfathomable reason he wanted me. The girl that everyone hated. The girl he referred to as a shrew(which I later on found out that he was merely talking about my attitude and not my looks.) who cursed him out every second with the bitchiest attitude.

He wanted me.

It confused the shit out of me and I actually gaped – wondering what the hell he found so attractive in me.

I mean there was absolutely nothing remarkable about me in the looks department. I was fucking plain Jane compared to all the girls at school that vied for his attention and I wasn't shaped like a super model.

Feelings of doubt and insecurity invaded my head and almost caused me to almost back out of anything with him.

But the thought of never being with him again and feeling those mind-blowing explosions I felt, every time he kissed me – changed my mind.

I figured, I could have it. What I've wanted for months, without anyone fucking it up – if we were to never let them find out in the first place.

You know, be discreet.

He looked skeptical about the suggestion at first, but the kiss he gave me afterward was all the affirmation I needed.

He was in.

The next couple of weeks were filled with secret, blissful meetings full of hot and heavy make out sessions that left me aching for more.

_God. _Now I knew why the girls in Chicago use to go bat shit over him. Boy had mad skills when it came to kissing.

Once those soft, talented lips touched mine, I'd fucking lose it and start pulling and twisting his hair, wanting more and more.

I've never felt like that with anyone and I've had my share of kissing partners in Phoenix. Brad Wimple in the ninth grade and his slobbering mouth was as awesome as it got for me. But Edward's mind-blowing kisses surpassed that shit, tenfold.

Kissing him was like a drug and I found myself thinking about it to the point of distraction.

I wanted more of it – of him. He was my new addiction. My obsession. Stolen moments in empty classrooms were not enough. I wanted hours upon hours of him.

So when he asked me to spend the night in his room when I sleep over at their house, which is today, how could I say no.

This was exactly what I wanted. Hell, I've been anticipating this day for a week straight. I even made markings on my calender, like a countdown – placing a star and a circle on that day.

I woke up this morning all jittery and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach at the thought of laying on those satin sheets with him. Breathing in his scent in the wee hours of the night. Feeling the heat of him beside me. Hearing the low timbre of his voice as we whisper in the dark.

Would he expect something of me? Like sex?

I sure hope he doesn't because I wasn't ready to sail that ship so soon. I mean, I know I got the filthiest mind and imagination when it comes to him. But when it all boils down to it, I wasn't ready for sex right now.

My V-card is not something I take lightly. When I finally do give it up, everything has to be right. The moment. The setting. The Person.

I'm a bitch. But I'm also a sappy girl at heart and maybe I'm overly romanticizing the whole ordeal like some Harlequin novel or the fantasy land in my head.

But it's what I want. What I've always wanted. I'm just waiting for the right guy to do it.

And I hope that guy is Edward.

"Hello, earth to Bella"

I snapped out of my thoughts and gazed at my tiny friend who looked like Santa's little helper with reindeer antlers on her spiky head.

I blinked, shaking my head a little. "Huh?"

She rolled her big hazel eyes like she's amused with me and grinned, prettily. It was moments like that when I'd see the resemblance between her and Edward. They both had amazing smiles that mesmerized you briefly.

"I asked if your tree was up?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

To my surprise, Charlie put the tree up two days ago. I gazed at it in shock when I came home from work. For a second, I actually thought I was in the wrong house.

You see, I usually handled buying the tree and putting it up. Charlie strayed away from that duty since he's Ebeneezer Scrooge during the holiday. I don't know why, I think it has something do with my mom, being that she adored the holiday.

Anyway, when Em came home from practice, he and I got a box of old ornaments left in the basement and trimmed the tree. Afterward, we all sat in the living room and drank hot chocolate while we watched holiday movies.

It was weird. We were behaving like a normal family for once and I was a little put off by that.

….Okay a lot.

As a matter of fact, Charlie's been acting strange ever since Thanksgiving at the Clearwaters. He's suddenly interested in my life. Asking me all these annoying questions about school and work. I mean, what gives? I wasn't use to that shit. His usual indifferent attitude that I've grown accustomed to was practically non existent now.

"That's awesome! My dad put ours up last week. It's a seven foot spruce. Edward had to lift me on his shoulders to put the star on."

At the mention of Edward's shoulders, my mind immediately went to how strong and hard they felt under my hands when I grab them.

My cooch dripped as I thought of what it would be like to feel them bare. I still remember that one time I saw his chest in the gym when he was playing basketball with Newton and that image was permanently imprinted in my brain. All those rippling understated muscles drenched in sweat and...

"Bella!"

My head snapped in her direction, startled. I was surprised to see her and Rose several feet behind me in front of a Starbucks.

What the hell?! I was right in the middle of one of my drool worthy Edward fantasies and she just totally blocked me and for what? To stop at a fucking coffee house.

She huffed and tapped her pointy toed shoes in annoyance. I couldn't help but think that if they were curled up a bit they'd resemble something a Keebler Elf would wear.

"We're stopping for coffee?"

She rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "No. What's going on with you?"

I opened my mouth to respond with my usual response of 'Nothing'. But the shrilly sound of Rose's phone interrupted me.

"It's my mom" she said, rolling her eyes at the screen. "This may take awhile. I'm going to need some caffeine for this shit."

Alice nodded and watched as Rose entered the coffee shop. Once the door closed behind her, she whirled on me– pointing an accusing finger.

"Why are you so distracted lately?"

"Hmm. I don't know because juggling work and school everyday is loads of fun!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Cut the sarcasm, Missy. I know somethings going on"

"Really, Alice?"

"Yeah really. And don't try to down play it with that snarky shit. It might work on Edward but it's not happening with me"

I swallowed thickly at the mention of Edward. _Oh_ _Fuck. _This convo was heading toward dangerous territory. Any sign of emotion could be my downfall. So I fixed my face in the perfect mask of indifference and responded.

"Alice nothings going on" I told her.

She chuckled, nodding her head. Not believing shit I'm saying. Even with the mask on. This was bad.

"Oh, yes there is, you're blushing. Which is a tell that brings me to the conclusion that you're hiding something and I have a feeling that whatever it is involves someone else"

Shit. Shit. Shit on a fucking brick! I'm fucking blushing? I'm suppose to be emotionless. Not flushed! Oh fuck, fuck! This was soooo bad.

She bit the tip of her finger and gazed at me with Sherlock Holmes eyes. I remained perfectly still under her examining gaze, suddenly remembering that 'All seeing and all knowing' comment she made months ago.

At first, I thought she was fucking bonkers like Jasper and that 'feeling peoples emotions' shit. But as I became closer to her I discovered that she had an uncanny way of predicting the outcome of shit.

She predicted her relationship with Jasper. Which could have been a fluke. But she also predicted other shit. Random shit. Like the weather, teachers absences and test scores. Strangely, all her predictions turned out to be true.

Her third eye or whatever the fuck she has never bothered me until now.

_Until I started messing around with her brother behind her back._

Fuck.

I became more and more alarmed by my thoughts, when suddenly her hazel eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and she gazed at me with a knowing look.

For one second, the mask slipped. But that's all she needed. One second._ Oh Fuck, she knows!_

"It's a guy" she smirked.

I worried the shit out of my lip, 'saying fuck that dumb mask, I'm done!' But I averted my eyes. They were my windows. So my mom says. You could see the truth right through them.

"Oh my gosh! You're totally into a guy!" she exclaimed."I bet I know who it is"

_Please don't say your brother... please don't say your brother...please don't say your brother..._

"It's the hot busboy you work with. Garrett. Isn't it?"

_Huh?_

Relief isn't a sufficient word to use to describe how I felt in that moment. I felt like I just been given an extra life or some shit_._

I was thankful that her third eye wasn't as accurate as I thought. That was too close for fucking comfort. But how awesome is it that she thinks it's Garrett. I could totally use this to my advantage.

"Uh...yeah. It's him"

Her whole face lit up in excitement and she did that giddy bounce thing she always does.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You guys are so flirty at work and god he looks at you like you're prime rib or some shit!" she chuckled

I frowned. What the fuck? Prime Rib? Um, she must be mistaking. I'm pretty sure Garrett looks at me like I'm tuna fish. The girl was bonkers. Garrett doesn't think of me like that. We were just friends. Plus he's not even attracted to me. He likes girls with tattoos and piercings.

But, yeah. I'll let her believe whatever she want to. No matter how inaccurate and ridiculous it was. Anything is better than her finding out about me and her brother.

"Yeah. I'm totally into him"

"So, are you guys seeing each other?" she probed with a mischievous smirk.

I was working on autopilot at this point. "Yeah"

She was fucking vibrating."Really! How long? Since you started working there? Or just recently? And if it's recently, how recently?!"

Oh my god, she was making my fucking head spin with this shit. "We're... at the beginning stages"

"OMG! This is so awesome! Now you guys can double with Jazz and I. And...wait a minute, does Em know about you guys?"

I just recently found out that Garrett and Em were actually friends. Garrett admitted to me one afternoon at work, that he was the one who talked to Waylon and helped me get an interview. And get this Waylon is his fucking Uncle! I was surprised to say the least. I've never seen Em and Garrett hang together. Hell, I never seen Garrett before I started working there at that shitty place.

"Uh...no. No one does. So can we just keep this between us?"

She grinned. "Sure. But you know what this means, right?"

I gazed at her perplexed, hoping that I didn't have to spit out another lie.

I shook my head cautiously.

"It means shopping and a make over!"

"Alice were already shopping" I argued. "Christmas shopping"

"Yeah, But we're gonna go to the salon then get you a new outfit or two"

I groaned and shook my head. "No Alice"

"Oh, c'mon Bella. It's a must!" she urged, grabbing crook my arm "Plus it's my early Christmas present for you, so you can't say no"

_Fuck she knew how to get me._

I sighed in defeat. "Just keep it simple, okay"

"Simple? That word isn't even in my vocabulary." she chuckled. "Don't worry you're gonna look fabulous. Garrett won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off you when you see him"

My lips curled up into a small smile at the possibilities this make over may make. I wasn't thinking about Garrett when she made that statement. But Edward and how he'd react to my makeover.

God, I hope he won't be able to keep his hands off me. Then again, every time we're alone he doesn't seem to be able to anyway.

"That's the spirit!"

"Alright, fairy god-sister. Lead the way."

She chuckled. "Okay, away we go! Bippity...boppity...boo!" she sang as she pulled me in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Stop touching it"

"I can't help it! It's so short"

"It is not short, Bella. It still has length, it's just layered." She explained. "It gives it more volume and body, don't you see?"

I gazed into the mirror of her white vanity set as music softly played in the background, and perused my new butchered locks from angle to angle.

I'll admit it wasn't a bad cut. I still had my length and my once life-less hair does look alive and rejuvenated.

It's just that the hair around my face was chopped up or layered as Alice and my very feminine hair stylist Leonardo would say – making my hair look like I had bangs every where.

"Not bad, right?"she smirked coming up behind me and gazing at me through the mirror.

She absolutely looked ridiculous with these multicolored rollers in her hair, wearing mix match cheetah print and striped pj's.

She was taking this sleep over shit too far. In the last hour I had my toes painted, some gooey fucking shit on my face and my eyebrows were fucking throbbing from being waxed. It was my fault since I outright refused to get those services done at the spa slash salon. I mean, it was too fucking expensive plus the chick that was suppose to do it looked like she was on steroids.

As I ran my fingers through my silky tresses, I suddenly noticed things about myself that I hadn't before.

Like, how nicely shaped my face was. It wasn't plain old oval like I always thought. It was sort of heart-shaped and appealing.

My eyes, which I've always thought of as boring and dull – wishing they were blue like my mom's. Now looked wide and dark, almost soulful. The perfect contrast to my skin, which was a smooth, flawless porcelain that was scattered with cute light freckles.

I smiled at what I saw because for the first time in my life, I felt...pretty.

The feeling was foreign to me and I knew I'd never get use to it – having spent so many years feeling like the ugly duckling who was named after something she'd never be. A swan.

But now, I'm starting to feel like I'm finally living up to my name. That I just might be a swan.

"Yeah. Not bad"

I turned from the mirror as she flopped back on her bed that was scattered with paper clippings and a few fashion magazines.

I watched as she picked one up and resumed her task of cutting out all the pictures of clothing and accessories. Then she opened up what looked like a scrapbook and taped the cutouts in it – mix-matching and adding different cutouts to it, creating different looks and different outfits.

I've never seen her so serious about something. It was kind of strange to see the normally bubbly girl

With brows furrowed, completely focused at the task she was doing. I mean, I knew Alice was a smart girl. But I don't think she's even this focus at school.

No. That kind of focus comes with doing the thing you like – love. And Alice clearly loves fashion.

She lived and breathe it.

Her dream was to become the next big thing in the fashion world. She wanted to study at this elite fashion school in New York once we graduate. Then she wanted to spend two years abroad in Paris, studying under the best in the industry.

The girl had about five sketch books filled with original shit that would give Stella McCarthy a run for her money.

She had talent, which was no big surprise being that she comes from a family who had talents of their own.

"You know, those Pajamas look really cute on you too" she suddenly said as she gazed at me briefly before continuing with her cutting.

I turned back to the mirror and gazed at the sleep get up that I was wearing which consisted of a red tank top with a reindeer on it and red plaid sleep shorts. Apparently, this was also a part of my Christmas present too. And I kind of fucking hated it. I wasn't use to sleeping in shit like that. I was a sweats and tee kind of girl. This shit was to flimsy and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Remember, tomorrow before you leave, I'm doing your make up" she said, placing the magazine back down. "Did you see where I left my new kit?" she asked gazing round the room.

"It's in the corner by my bags and please don't make me look like a slut?"

she rolled her eyes as she walked over to where the bags were placed.. "I would never. I was aiming toward the natural look. After all, that's what he likes best about you"

I huffed, sitting on the comfy bean bag sofa. "Okay, just don't go overboard. I..."

"Shit! Hold that thought" she said dropping the bags she just picked up. "I forgot about the cookies!"

"You baked cookies?!" I asked as I sniffed the air detecting the faint odors of smoke and burnt chocolate and sugar.

She didn't respond as she bolted out of the room. "Shiiiit!"

Rose suddenly sauntered out of the en suite bathroom looking like a Victoria's secret model in some silky pajama shirt and pants with a sleep mask pulled back on her head.

"She tried it seems. But from the smell of it, I'd say she failed" she said responding to my previous question.

I fought the eye roll and bitchy retort I wanted to throw at her. I promised Alice, Edward and Em that I would put some effort into ending this beef with her. We haven't spoken in a month and everyone is set on us being friends again.

They said she misses me and she so sorry for the shit she said. Apparently, the comment was made before she started dating Em and got to know me. But that doesn't matter, it was still a fucked up thing to say to someone.

She's just like those bitches Lauren and Jessica. They thought everyone that wasn't like them was beneath them. I fucking despised people like that.

I shifted uncomfortably in the bean bag sofa, not really sure how to respond.

She sighed apparently unhappy about my lack of response. But what did she expect? I'm still pretty pissed with her.

"I'm actually glad she step out of the room." she shut the room door and gazed at me stoically as she leaned against it. "There's some things I need to say"

I gazed at her equally stoic. I must have had a hell of a poker face because she huffed and pulled at her hair in what appeared to be in frustration.

"Fuck, why is this so hard" she muttered.

"Okay, listen. Did you know that I was in a relationship when I was thirteen years old?"

I tilted my head. _What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

She rolled her eyes at herself. "Of course you didn't. I haven't told anyone this except Em. And that took me several months to do"

"It was when I lived in Seattle" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, the guy's name was Royce King. He was the son of a highly respected man in the business world"

I twiddle my thumbs, waiting for the point of all this. I knew Rosalie moved to Fork's from Seattle. Her father was some big shot business man and her mom was the daughter of some big shot from the south. They were rich as shit and I always wondered why they left the city life to move to this piece of shit town.

"He was charming and older. He just turned twenty-one the day we met, which was at a social gala in the city"

"I was young but very mature for my age that's why daddy said he always let me go with him. But I think the real reason was because he liked the way people gushed about how beautiful and polite his daughter was" she said with a humorless chuckle.

She took a breath before she continued. "Winston King and my father did a lot of business together. He made my dad richer. There was talk of their company's merging together. So when Mr. Kings only son and heir to his fortune showed interest in me. My dad had dollar signs in his eyes and immediately made the arrangements for us."

"Arrangement?"

"Our courtship"

I gaped. Courtship? What the fuck? This wasn't the 1900's.

"Wasn't the guy twenty-one?" I asked in shock.

She nodded.

"Shit...You were just a kid."

That was some seriously fucked up shit. He set his thirteen year old daughter up with an adult, all for the love of money.

"Anyway, he started arranging meetings between Royce and I at our home for the first couple of months. My mother was ecstatic. Like I said, Royce was very charming and he was really handsome."

Once again I was stunned by the fact that her parent approved of this. A grown man dating their thirteen year old daughter. That shit had pedophile written all over it.

I know it was crazy but I had to ask. "Did you...like him?"

A look of disgust donned her face. The first real emotion I saw from her all day. "I hated him. He was a cunning fucking snake that didn't give a shit about anyone."

"So why did.."

"He had them all fool, Bella. He charmed the pants off of anyone he encountered. He was the ideal young man to to public eye..."

I was shocked to see her chin suddenly wrinkle as her lip trembled. "Behind closed doors was a different story"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my stomach twisted knots at what I might hear next.

"What did he do Rose?"

She swallowed thickly, steeling herself. "It started with the name calling. I was always a stupid worthless bitch. A short while later the physical and sexual abuse began..."

I was fucking sick. "Did you tell your parents?"

She nodded her head. "Daddy was too focus on his fortune increasing to care and mom...she called me a liar." silent tears dropped from her eye. She hurriedly wiped them away like she was annoyed by them "She said Royce would never do those things to me. He was to much of a gentleman"

"What about the police?"

She gazed at me incredulously with red-rimmed eyes. "Do you know who my parents are, Bella? Involving the police would have only created negative attention for them. A scandal. It could have ruined them. And despite how they treated me...i loved them." she whispered the last part and more tears fell from both eyes this time.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, I'm guessing at the tears. She wiped them away hard until her cheeks were red.

"So what happened with the guy...Royce.?"

She shrugged trying to get back that strong facade. But it was too late. I already saw what lied beneath the mask.

"After a year, he got bored, I guess. He always called me frigid when he fucked me. I heard, nowadays he's dating some Senator's daughter...i feel sorry for her."

My mind was spinning. This was too much information to process. I couldn't believe something like this happened to someone I knew. Someone I'm close to.

Her parents were seriously fucked up.

The Rosalie I know was a tough as nails chick – who nobody fucked with. But the Rosalie in the past – the dutiful daughter, who did anything to please her parents, was a scared vulnerable child who needed someone to desperately save her.

I couldn't fathom how she remained sane after going through that shit. Shit like that fucked you up mentally and could create non repairable emotional damage. Still she remained strong and standing.

It was then that I had an epiphany. The bitchy, detached, hard Rosalie of today. The tough as nails chick. Was most likely a result of what she experienced in her past.

No one ever cared about her. Not even her parents.

They didn't save her

Hearing her story made me look at her in another light and it also made me realize how less shitty my life is compared to hers.

"You know, your parents are seriously fucked up for letting that happen. It wasn't your fault, Rose"

She sniffled."I know. That's why they let me have my way. They feel guilty"

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Does Jasper know?"

She shook her head. "He knew that I was unhappy with the arrangement. But that's it. I didn't want to

burden him with my shit"

"So what? You guys moved to Forks and that's it? Everyone moved on"?

"Everyone but me. I became cold, bitter and frustrated that my parent thought they they could just buy my forgiveness. My so called friends?" she scoffed.… "didn't give a shit about how I felt. They called me stupid for letting Royce go. I just stopped caring about everything and every one...until Em."

"He showed me that all guys weren't disgusting pigs that only wanted to hurt you. He showed me what it's like to be adored and cared for, for me – not my looks or money. He showed me love" her eyes took on dreamy look as she said this.

I never doubted that what her and Em had was real love. I saw it in their eyes every time they gazed at each other. Their love was passionate and overwhelming to the point that it was nauseating. I secretly envied their relationship. They had the kind of love that could withstand anything.

"I'm glad you found him"

Her lips curled up at that. "Me too" Then her eyes snapped to mine with a wary expression.

"I never had any real friends. Everyone in my life only wanted to be around me because of my status, wealth and looks. Even down to those bitches Jess and Lauren. They don't give a shit about me. That's why I treat them like shit"

I swallowed, sensing us getting to the root of this whole story as she approached me tentatively.

"You were the only genuine, real person in my life other then Em. You didn't kiss my ass like those bitches did and you didn't cower away when I talked shit to you. You stood up to me and you didn't care about superficial shit. I... envied you" she paused and swallowed thickly.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for the shit I said. I know I was wrong, I was a selfish uncaring bitch and I'm so sorry. But what I can say is that I honestly don't feel that way about you, Bells."

Her eyes looked glassy as she gazed at me beseechingly. I gazed down at my hands in my lap.

"I think you're beautiful, smart, brave and loyal. You're a good person and can never be a nobody. You're somebody. To me, Em, Alice, Jazz...and Edward"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh don't act so shocked. You two have been dancing around each other for months. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of you caved."

I'm still stunned and I imagined my eyes resembled dinner plates. "But how did you?..."

She gazed at me like I was nuts. "Your kidding right? I mean, he suddenly forgets something in his car. You have an appointment with the guidance counselor. You have to go to the bathroom. He has to see his coach. I mean, c'mon on!"

Oh fuck she knows. I cannot believe this shit. If she saw all that, that means...

I swallowed thickly, licking my lips that has suddenly gone dry. We are so busted

"Who else know?"

"No one. Just me"

"So, are you?..."

She shook her head. "I won't say anything. That's up to you two when you're ready"

"Listen Rose..."

"I'm not telling you this as a desperate attempt for you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I support whatever it is you have with him. You seem much happier and from the way he looks at you, it's obvious that he cares for you too. I mean why wouldn't he, you're a great person"

I was stunned that she knew about Edward and I. But I was even more stunned to hear how she felt about me. Rosalie and I always had a very unique relationship. We bitched and bantered. That was how we operated. It was also our way of showing affection to one another. Because believe it or not, I liked Rosalie –which was why it hurt me so much to hear that she said those hurtful things about me.

But to see her standing before me, so vulnerable. Showing real emotion for the first time, was disconcerting. This wasn't the Rosalie I knew. This was that desperate girl she once was – wanting to be loved and accepted for who she was. This was the real Rosalie.

"I miss you, Bells. Please say you'll forgive me" she whispered, teary-eyed.

Without even giving it much thought, I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I already have"

* * *

"_Psst"_

"_Psst"_

"_Psst"_

I groaned, rolling on to my back and swatted at the annoying ass fly that was buzzing in my ear.

"Fuck off" I murmured.

Although my brain was still in sleep mode, the deep chuckle I heard next instantly caused my eyes to snap open.

"You know, you're awfully cute when your asleep"

I gasped, but then covered my mouth when I remembered the sleeping girls in bed with me.

"Edward! What are you doing in here?" I whisper-shouted at the black shadow looming over me, that was Edward.

The room was shrouded in darkness, making my other senses heightened – such as my sense of smell. And what I smelled was Edward's own unique scent mixed with beer and...pine trees?

"I wanted to see you?" he whispered.

"Why the hell do you smell like a pine tree?"

He chuckled again – this time a little too loud for my liking and swayed to the left. "That's because I fell into the one downstairs"

I gazed at the sleeping girls, hoping like hell they didn't stir. I knew Rose was out for the count, being that she had such an emotional night. But Alice, was a different story. I wasn't sure how long a sugar crash lasted.

"Cullen, are you fucking drunk?"i whisper-shouted as my eyes finally adjusted to the dark to see his drunken crooked smirk.

He swayed again. "I'm not drunk. I'm just pleasantly intoxicated"

Oh shit.

He backed up as I climbed out of bed. "C'mon, Cullen. Let's get the hell out of here before we get busted"

"Yes, ma'am" he said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

I quietly shut the door and continued to pulled him down the dimly lit hall. Thank god their parent were out for the weekend. I have no doubt that Mrs. C would have ripped him a new one for fucking up her tree.

"God you have the most awesome ass" he blurted out.

My face flushed and I stopped walking to turn around and face him. I gasped at what I saw.

He had dirt and dried mud all over his face and clothing. He also had a cut on his left eyebrow and a nice looking shiner on his right eye too._ What the fuck?_

He grinned widely at me, looking fucking gorgeous despite his wounds and filthy appearance.

"You're beautiful"

"What the hell happened to you, Cullen?" I asked, trying to ignore the way my heart pounded at his words and the way he was staring at me.

He grabbed my wrist with that same heart-stopping grin on his face and pulled me to him.

_Oh god._

I placed my hands on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair with his free hand. It felt so good.

"This is different" he stated, looking at my hair as he continued to run his fingers through it

My lips pulled up, pleased by his observation. "So you noticed the rejuvenated appearance"

"I notice everything about you"

I bit my lip and my cheeks flushed as he stared at me intensely with his emerald orbs.

"I got it cut today"

"I like it"

I smiled bashfully. "Thanks"

He silently continued to run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes in contentment, reveling in the relaxing moment and his soothing touch. I wanted nothing more than to lay my head on his chest and listen to the quiet thump of his heartbeat

"I missed you, Swan" he confessed in a whisper

My eyes snapped open as my heart pounded in my chest. I swore he could feel it. I missed him too. God, so much. This week without him has been pure hell.

With the Christmas holiday quickly approaching, we haven't had much time for each other. Especially this week.

Edward's holiday performance was next week which is the last week of school. He wasn't nervous at all. He said and I quote 'I have that shit in the bag'. But his music teacher suddenly changed the program and added a holiday piece he wanted Edward to perform with Rachel Connors of all people – the main chick that was drooling over him.

Jealousy was an understatement of how I felt. I was livid. I wanted to kick Mr. Thompson old ass.

I wanted to kick his ass even more when he set up these practice sessions for them during lunch hour. Which was our time!

Everyday I saw them walk out of the cafeteria together with their bagged lunches, I felt like stabbing someone with my spork or one of Alice's bobby pins.

It didn't help matters that Em and the douches from the team catcalled them every time. Adding fuel to my jealousy.

I bit my lip as he gently nudged my chin up.

"What's that face about?" he asked, rubbing the furrows away on my forehead.

I gazed up at his beautiful, dirty beaten face and noticed that he had a split lip too.

I gently touched it. "Forget about my face. What happened to yours? Who did this?"

I wanted to kick the motherfucker who dared to touch him in the nads and incapacitate his ass!

He placed one of his hands on mine and threaded his fingers through it.. "I'll tell you about it upstairs. Now, c'mon. You promised me a night after the pixie was done for."

I nodded in acquiesce and he gently squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine babe"

My heart thumped in my chest at the endearment. _He called me babe_

I squeezed his hand back, feeling the broken skin on his knuckles as he led me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He flicked on the lights and my eyes stung from the sudden brightness. His eyes must have had the same reaction because he adjusted the settings to a low dimness – like the hallway.

When he was satisfied with the lighting, he smiled a sexy mischievous smile and pulled me to his big sexy bed with the blue sheets.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to get you up here again" he stated in a tone reeking sex.

Although my heart was thumping in my chest at his words, I pulled back, not dissuaded from the situation at hand.

"Oh, no. You can't get in bed like that. You're dirty...and hurt"

"I like being dirty" he said with a wicked grin. "Don't you?"

Oh, yes yes I do you sexy, dirty boy.

I swallowed hard as his eyes perused my body. My face bloomed and a sea of fluid flooded my panties. My nipples grew hard from the way he was openly staring at them and his eyes widened when he noticed. _Shit_. I wasn't wearing a bra, so I imagine they resembled mini torpedoes or some shit.

"Fuck" he breathed, staring at my tits – transfixed.

I crossed my arms over my chest, embarrassed. The girls were behaving like typical whores. _Damn them._

"God, you're sexy" he said with lust filled dark eyes. "You have no idea.."

My chest rose and fell rapidly as my body got more and more excited._ Shit! He's fucking killing me!_

"Cullen" I croaked. "We got to clean up those cuts before they get infected"

He stuck his tongue out and flicked it against the cut on his lip without taking his eyes off me. I almost died.

"'s not so bad"

"C'mon, Cullen" I pleaded. "Let me do this"

He was distracting me to fucking much. I was damn near on the brink of combustion

"Do you have a first aid kit?"i asked.

His eyes lost it's lust-filled gleam as he rolled them. "Of course, Swan. My dad is a doctor. We have about thirty of those shits planted all around the house. C'mon"

I chuckled, relieved that the lusty haze had been lifted as I followed him into his large, immaculate en suite bathroom.

As he opened up his medicine cabinet to retrieve the kit, I gazed around at all the products stocked on the shelves that were lined in size order with the labels facing.

I chuckled again as I recalled myself snapping at him – accusing him of being OCD and inwardly comparing his bathroom to the hygiene aisle at the Newton's convenient store.

Edward and his idiosyncrasies. They were weird. But somehow endearing.

"Laughing at my bathroom again" he said dryly, handing me the kit.

I gestured for him to sit on the lid of the toilet seat and I stood in front if him. "I was just thinking about the first time I came in here. We were really at each others neck"

"Yeah you accused me of being OCD" he grumped, looking up at me petulantly. "As if a guy can't just be organized"

I opened up the kit and place it on the granite counter top beside the sink. I set aside the items I needed.

"Sorry. I just wasn't use to guys like that" I giggled. "My dad and Em are total pigs. I have to constantly clean up after them"

"Well, I am. Like that, that is"

"Now I know" I said smirking down at him

I wet a wash cloth I saw hanging on the towel bar and gently wiped the dirt off his face with it, mindful of the cuts and bruises. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer, encircling his arms around my waist.

Since he looked to be in a relaxed state, I decided it was time to probe.

"So what happened?" I asked softly as I wrung the cloth in clean water and started to dab at the cuts.

"Jacob Black happened" he muttered with his eyes still closed.

_What the fuck?_

I immediately halted at the cut on his eyebrow. His emerald eyes snapped opened. I noticed they were a shade darker.

"What do you mean, Jacob Black happened? Please don't tell me you guys fought"

He abruptly stood. "You're damn right we fought! I'd fight him again, too!"

Shit. Shit. This was so not good.

"Edward" I groaned as he stormed back into his room, tossing the dirty jacket he was wearing in his hamper and the dirty shirt he had on too – leaving him in a white undershirt.

I followed him, trying not to focus on how sexy looked and how much I wanted to rip that tee off him.

"So what happened? Why'd you guys fight?"

I was annoyed that this pointless war still went on between the two. Edward was pissed at Jake for something Jake didn't do. He never got me drunk and took advantage of me at the bonfire. Jake wasn't like that. And he damn sure didn't drug Alice.

It was just a big misunderstanding that I was ready to put to an end. I cared about both guys and I desperately wanted them to be chill with each other.

He raked his fingers through his hair as he stared at something through his large windows.

"I saw him at a party and overheard him running his mouth to his mutt friends"

I sighed. "Edward. They're my friends too"

He scoffed. "Right. How could I forget"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "Okay. So what did Jake say that pissed you off so much?"

He whirled around and faced me. His jaw taut and his eyes ablaze with anger.

"He was talking about you!" he growled

My eyes widened, not expecting that. I swallowed nervously at what I might hear.

"What about me?"

"Oh, just how close he was to nailing you"

I gasped. "What?"

"Yep. Your buddy Jacob? The one that will never take advantage of you and do no wrong, was talking about fucking you"

Oh, that fucking slime ball!

"I don't believe this"

He gazed at me incredulously. "You don't believe me?!"

"No, no. that's not what I meant. I mean, I can't believe he would talk about me like that."

He shook his head. "That wasn't it"

His jaw ticked and he looked even more furious if that were possible. "He said he kissed you. Did he?"

What?! That lying piece of shit! I trusted him. How dare he make up shit about me.

"No! I never kissed him!"

"He talked about how soft your lips were." he continued. "How sweet you tasted...

I fumed. That fucker was going to get a piece of my mind when I saw him!

"Bella, I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I just went off!" He pulled at his hair in anger or frustration.

"But you know it's not true. It...fighting him wasn't necessary!"

His eyes blazed and his nostrils flared. He looked down right scary as he towered over me.

"How the fuck would I know what's true or not?! You're always off with him on the weekends! You guys go out!"

I gazed at him incredulously. Oh fuck no he didn't. "He's my friend! That's what friends do! We hang out!"

He scoffed. "A friend that wants to fuck you!"

Now I was getting pissed to the point of no return. My fist clenched with the urge to pummel him in his other eye.

"I don't have anything to do with that shit. If he has feelings for me that's his issue. I would never be with him! I'm with you!"

My chest rose and fell rapidly as we glared at each other.

Just as I was about to whirl around and storm out of the room, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped. My heart pounded in my chest as he gazed into my eyes. They were so dark. The most intense I've ever seen.

"Say it again" he growled.

"I'm with you"

"You're with me. That means only I'm suppose to know to soft these lips are"

My breath caught as he cupped my face and dragged his thumb across my lips, creating sparks all over my body.

"And only I'm suppose to know how sweet they taste"

He crashed his lips on mine. I gasped in surprise and his tongue immediately darted in. He tasted of beer and mint, an addictive combination and I was already drunk off him.

He threaded his finger through the hair at the back of my head – angling my face to go deeper. I could feel the desperation and possessiveness in the kiss. It was like he was trying to devour me and judging by the porn-whore moans that left my mouth, and the way my hands twisted in his hair – I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Tell me they're mine" he breathed against my lips, desperately. "No one else"

I shook my head. "No one" I whispered, wanting more.

"It's just you and me. Nobody else"

"Nobody else"

* * *

**Edward **

"Damn straight" I said as I devoured her mouth again.

She enthusiastically match my pace and I let out an appreciative grunt. That was it. That was what I needed to hear. I needed to know that she was in this for real like I was. That I wasn't at risk of losing her to motherfuckers like Jacob Black. That dude she worked with at the diner. Or anyone.

She was my girl, even though nobody knew, and no one else's.

She didn't belong to that fucking mutt. She was never his to begin with.

But the way he acted at the party. The way he talked about her, the way he...bragged – would have anyone think that they were together.

And that pissed me the fuck off..

I've never felt rage or jealously like I experienced tonight. So strong to the point that I honestly thought I might kill the fucker.

He made me so fucking sick with his fucking slick ways. I knew his whole M.O from day one. Playing the role of her guy best friend while plotting to get her in the sack. The oldest move in the book.

He may have had a chance with that shit months ago, but now that I'm in the picture – he's in a no win zone. He will never have her. She was mine. And I demonstrated that fact by pounding his motherfucking face in, in front of his pussy friends.

Yeah, he got a few hits in. But I got the best of him.

For a big fucker, the guy couldn't fight for shit.

His friends were pissed that I laid their friend out and they tried to move on me. But at that moment, Em and Jasper arrived out of nowhere and dragged my ass in my car.

I protested like crazy. I wanted to fuck them up too. They all thought they were tough. But they were all pussies like him. That's why they fought in packs.

I didn't need back up. I beat Jacob's ass so fast that they didn't even have time to react.

Not to be bragging, but I was that good.

But enough of that fucker, he wasn't an issue anymore.

My girl reassured me that she was mine and that she was with me. Only me

That's the only thing that's important now.

My lips moved against hers with renewed fervor. I simply couldn't get enough of her.

Her lips were like warm honey flavored pillows against my lips. Damn she tasted so sweet. And those soft little moans she was making was stirring shit in me

Jacob's delusional ass had been right about that shit. But he was merely speaking of a fantasy. He never got to experience the real deal, like I have. And he never will.

When we needed air, my lips dragged down her pale sweetly scented neck, eager to get to all the exposed skin that I have yet to discover – thanks to that tank top she was wearing.

I was so glad I had the right mind to appreciate it.

When I came in the house tonight, I was fucking wasted. I drank from the keg at the party all night. Not even the fight with that mutt sobered me up. It took almost getting crushed by a seven foot tree to make that happen.

"Shouldn't I finish taking care of those cuts?" she said all breathy and sexy that my dick twitched in my jeans.

I feasted on her exposed collar bone, alternating between sucks and nibbles – feeling her chest rise and fall under my lips. Excitement shot through me as I realized that her tits were mere inches away. And god I wanted to feast on them.

"Let me take care of you"

I gazed at her from under my eyelashes, wanting to see her reaction. Because god knows I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to do it so bad. The shit with Jacob made me so desperate to claim her in anyway possible.

She stiffened like I expected her to do. "What do you mean?"

I rose my head until I was eye level with her. Her chocolate eyes were wide and doe-like as she worried her lower lip nervously.

I sighed, knowing I just fucked up and pulled her lip from her teeth. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself"

She swallowed thickly gazing at me full of fear and innocence. She knew what I meant and it just scared the shit out of her.

"Um... I...uh.. me get the ointment for those cuts. Be back in a second" she tried to flee. But I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me before she could go anywhere.

_I fucking screwed up. God, I'm such a dickhead!_

"I'm sorry. Don't run away"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not running"

"Yes you are" I replied. "As soon as I mentioned taking care of you, you got all nervous and shit and tried to flee"

"Cullen" she sighed and looked down at her feet.

I tilted her chin up, needing to see those eyes. "No. It okay. I'm sorry for what I said. Sorry I pushed."

I'm such a dickhead for even attempting anything sexual with her, this early in our relationship. We haven't even been together that long. And she's a virgin. I knew I had to tread carefully with her. She wasn't like the girls I was use to. But sometimes, it's like my dick does the talking for me.

"You didn't push, it's just...I" she suddenly looked away, her face blooming red in embarrassment.

I gently grabbed her chin and turned it back until she was facing me again. But she still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey." I said, trying to get her attention.

Her gaze met mine warily. "No pressure, okay? You call the shots"

I smiled, hoping to reassure her that I don't expect shit from her that she's not ready for. I'll move at her pace and do whatever she's comfortable with. I couldn't screw this up. She was too important.

She nodded. "Okay"

I kissed her softly, then moved back and gazed down at my messy clothes. I had fucking caked up mud on my jeans from my tussle with that mutt and my boots were finished. They had too much dirt and grime on them to ever be wearable again.

"Shit. I'm a mess" I said chuckling in embarrassment. I can't believe I put the moves on her looking like this.

"You just now realized?" she said as she chuckled in amusement. "Wow. You just proved to me how so not OCD you are"

I rolled my eyes at her as I toed off my boots. I tossed them in a corner and gazed back at her.

"There. More proof for you"

"Hmm...not really. Since you're probably going to burn them anyway"

I bent down and pull off my socks, tossing them in the hamper on top of my jacket and shirt.

"You're right about that." I agreed. "Uh...Make yourself at home. I'm going to grab a quick shower"

She gasped in mock surprise. "Really?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at her smart ass. She got a kick out of fucking me. "Yeah. Just don't touch anything"

She smirked and placed her hand on her chest in a dramatic fashion. I was briefly distracted by her fantastic tits again. _Damn_

"Don't worry. I would never lay a finger on your precious possessions'"

I winked. Good girl" then grabbed some clothes and headed in the bathroom.

My shower took longer than I anticipated. I was only suppose to go in and out. But I wound up going in and coming out twenty minutes later. The hot water just felt so good on my achy muscles and I might have rubbed one out, thinking Bella's legs and about how fantastic her tits looked in that tank top.

After I dried off and dressed in my boxers and sweats, I exited the steamy bathroom feeling clean and refreshed.

My room was dark again. The only light source came from the moonlight, which cast shadows on my walls in various shapes and forms.

I almost panicked, thinking she left, until I saw movement in my blue sheets.

I audibly sighed in relief at the sight._ She stayed._

I rubbed my bare chest as I padded toward my bed with a smile on my face_. _

She looked so perfect lying there. Wrapped up in my sheets. On my bed.

If I had a camera, I'd take a picture of it and have it framed.

I gently pulled the sheets back. She was curled in a fetal position– sleeping with my pillow clutched to her chest with an adorable pout on her lips

I chuckled, noting that she was indeed a pillow snatcher and thinking that could become a potential problem. I loved my fucking pillows.

The only solution to solve the problem would be for her to clutch me instead of the pillow. If she did that, I wouldn't give a shit about anything else she did. Hell, she could even drool on me and snore in my ear.

Unable to resist, I carefully climbed in the bed behind her and pulled the sheets over me. I made sure it was a good amount of space between us. I didn't want her to wake up and feel uncomfortable. Like I said before, I had to tread carefully.

I was starting to feel disappointed that she was turned away from me. But, in the next moment, she abruptly turned over and threw her arm across my chest.

I froze. It felt like a thousand tiny sparks hummed all over my body. My heart just about beat out of my chest.

She was touching me. Touching my skin. I groaned thinking of the all the fantasies I had about her touching me.

The feeling of...the feeling of her skin against my skin...

Let me just say, my overactive imagination don't have shit on the actual thing.

My hardened dick twitched in agreement.

I swallowed thickly as she nuzzled my neck and breathed against me.

Her breath felt like heaven and hell and her fragrance was overwhelming. I felt myself grow painfully harder at the strong scent and her proximity.

I closed my eyes, sending a silent prayer that her hand didn't move any lower. I was like a tense coiled spring. Any sudden movement of her hand would set me the fuck off.

I had a problem.

The only solution to this problem would be to move away from her. But, I didn't want to risk waking her, by slipping from under her. And If I'm being honest, I didn't really want to slip from under her either. I liked having her warm, soft body against mine. I just didn't want to scare her with my body's reaction.

If she thought me telling her that I wanted to take care of her was scary. She's going to be fucking petrified if she wakes up to a hard dick on her stomach. Or even worst, with her hand on said hard dick

"Mmm...don't leave..."

My eyes widened in fear and I stiffened once again. _Fuck, she's going to slap the shit out of me._

"...Edward..."

I slowly turned my head and gazed at her beautiful face. I was shocked to see that she was still sleeping.

Holy fuck! She talks in her sleep!

Her lips pulled up in a soft smile and she had this serene expression on her face as she pulled herself closer.

"Mmm...stay..."

I closed my eyes as my heart pounded in my chest. That same strange emotion I felt when I held her in my arms for the first time at my game took hold of me again. But much stronger. She was sleeping. But subconsciously she wanted me there with her. She asked my to stay.

I opened my eyes and gazed at her beautiful, peaceful face – feeling a sense of contentment I've never experience with anyone before.

Who am I to deny this girl anything?

If she asked me for the world, I'd kindly hand it over on a silver fucking platter.

I'd do anything. Be anything, she wanted. All she needed to do was ask.

It was in that moment, that I realized just how deep my feelings for her ran.

They were deep. Unyielding. Intense. Consuming.

I could not, not have her in my life.

A part of it, because...

She was my life now.

XXX

I woke up the next morning alone with a splitting headache and my mouth tasted like horse ass.

I sat up and spotted a bottle of pain killers on my nightstand, a bottle of water and a note.

_Cullen, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early. But you know we have to be careful and plus I have to work today. Anyway, despite the fact that I'm still pissed at you for fighting Jake – last night was the best sleep I've ever had I my entire life. Your the best teddy to snuggle with. Thanks x B._

I grinned at the note like a pussy-whipped fool and fought the urge to hold it against my chest like a chick.

She said last night was the best sleep she ever had, which meant she liked sleeping with me. She said I was the best teddy to snuggle with, which meant she didn't mind my snuggles.

Awesome!

I took the pills and water that she thoughtfully left and laid back in the bed.

I inhaled sharply and drowned in Bella's floral scent which was all over my sheets.

Usually, the thought of having a girl in my bed would repulse me. But as I thought about Bella and how peaceful, beautiful and how right she looked and felt in my bed, I find myself wanting it again.

She was so soft and warm and cute with her sleeping talking that I started mentally devising plans to make it happen again.

I needed her with me again.

Last night was the best sleep I've had too and now that I had her in my bed, I didn't know how I'll sleep without her. If It were up to me I'd pack all her shit and move her in. But I know mom would be outraged and her dad, my dad and Em would probably kill me.

The only person who probably would be accepting of it, would be Ali. She'd love to have Bella at our house 24/7, to do all the girly shit she loves to do.

Then again, it'll probably be a disaster. We'd constantly be fighting each other for her time and attention everyday. To the point that Bella would pack her shit and move out.

"Edward!" my mom called out the door.

I sat up again and stretched. "Yeah, mom?"

"What happened to my tree?"

Oh shit.

* * *

Later on that day, I found myself seated at a table with Ali and Jasper at the most pathetic diner in the town of Forks. The Lodge.

Usually, I make it my business not to go with the two love birds anywhere. Jasper was a cool guy and I didn't want to beat his ass for kissing on my baby sis. But today I made an exception.

Ali was suspiciously excited about coming here today. I heard her on the phone with Bella this morning prepping her about clothes and hair and shit.

And it got me suspicious. What the fuck was going on?

I gazed around the old fashion establishment as country music played from the jukebox, trying to locate my girl – feeling disappointed when I didn't see her.

"Welcome to The Lodge! I'm Cora, your waitress for the day"

I gazed at the friendly woman, wanting to come right out and ask 'Where the hell was Bella?' But I refrained not wanting to seem over eager to see her.

"Oh, Bella's friends. How are ya'll?"

"Hey Cora! We're good. Where is Bella by the way?" Ali asked

"Her and Garrett are out in the back on their fifteen. She'd be back in a minute"

My fist clenched under the table. _She's with that fucking ya-hoo._

I was no fucking fool, I knew that guy had the hots for my girl. I saw the way he stared at her when she wasn't looking as he collected fucking dishes from the tables. I also saw the way he flirted with her on a daily basis. He's lucky we're in secret, otherwise I would have been checked his ass on that.

"Oh she's with Garrett, huh?" Ali said with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed at her and the surge of jealousy I felt multiplied. I didn't like the way she said that.

Cora rolled her eyes with that same smile. "Shoo, those two are like two peas in a pod. They usually take all their breaks together."

WHAT?! I fought the urge to slam my fist on the table and flip the bitch over. What the fuck was this about? Was Ali trying to be funny with this shit? Was this why she wanted to come here?

My jaw clenched. I felt Jasper's eyes on me as I continue to listen to their exchange. I think he knows about Bella and I. But at this point, I don't give a fuck. I wanted them to know she was mine.

"You don't say?"

Cora leaned toward us conspiratorially."Between me and you, I think Garrett is besotted with her"

No shit Cora.

"Reeeaally" Ali smirked with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. What the fuck was going on with her!?

Cora nodded. "But you didn't hear it from me" she took her small pad and pen from her apron. "Now let me get your orders."

She took our orders and walked through the kitchen door just as that douche Garrett came out of the kitchen. pushing his fucking cart

I glared at him as he pushed it to several tables, dumping glass and dishes in the bin. _Fucking loser_

He looked to be about twenty. What the fuck was he doing bussing tables? Shouldn't his ass be school somewhere?

He looked like a real asshole too. But i don't care. I fucked guys like him up back in Chicago. I had no problem doing that shit again. Hell, I just fucked up Jacob Black's bitch ass.

"So what brings you here ass-ward?"

My eyes snapped away from the douche to my very annoyed little sis. I was pissed at her for her little match making or what ever the fuck that display was a minute ago so she better thread carefully with me.

"I wanted lunch. What the fucks your problem?" I snapped.

She glared at my tone. "Nothing. Just wasn't expecting you here"

I ignored her, rolling my eyes and discreetly searched for my girl again.

"So are you gonna tell me what the hell happened to your face?" The annoying pixie asked.

"No"

"Did Mom see it?"

"No!"

"Alright! Whatever asshole! Fine! Don't say shit. I don't care!"

I was getting more and more pissed that Bella was MIA and Alice was grating on my nerves with her nosy shit. So I decided play her own game. The 'be up in other peoples shit' game.

"So what was all that other shit about?" I asked waving toward the kitchen.

She looked a little pissed at me. But she shrugged. "Girl stuff"

"Oh c'mon Pix. You could do better than that"

She looked behind her before turning toward us again. "If I tell you, are you gonna tell me what happened to your face?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay. But keep your fucking mouth closed. I don't want her getting pissed at me"

My brows furrowed as I waited for her to continue.

"Okay. Bella's secretly seeing the busboy"

XXX

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

When the door swung opened, I stormed inside the foyer.

"Edward! What the fuck!" she shouted.

"Why does my sister think you're dating the busboy?!"

She swallowed thickly and I was briefly distracted by her enticing throat.

"Um...I might of told her I was"

I fumed. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

She shushed me. "Edward. Now is not the time"

"No. Fuck that, Bella! I want an answer now!"

"Edward..."

"No. This hiding shit isn't working out anymore"

"Edward..."

"No. I don't care! You're my girl! Whoever has a problem with that, has a problem with me!"

First, I hear the eery clicking sound. Then I'm startled by the barrel pointed directly into my face.

"Well I guess we have a problem then, Son"

Oh Fuck.

XXX

Review please. The outtake of the Fight up next!


End file.
